


The Quest for Tol-Eresea

by Warlady



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 97,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlady/pseuds/Warlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman had to acomplish a mission to gain her salvation of body and soul, helped by Gimli and Legolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning there was an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters and situations from the Silmarillion, the Hobbit and The Lord of the Ring, belongs to Tolkien States.
> 
> Special Warnings: This fanfiction has some of the characteristics of a Mary Sue, if you dislike original female characters in Tolkien fandom, don't read it.
> 
> Timeline: After the events of Lord of the Ring.
> 
> Author's Note: This is a kind of experiment, meant to prove to myself that I can introduce an original character in Tolkien's world and don't mess it up totally. Reviews and flames are accepted

Fandom: Tolkien

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: All the characters and situations from the Silmarillion, the Hobbit and The Lord of the Ring, belongs to Tolkien States.

Special Warnings: This fanfiction has some of the characteristics of a Mary Sue, if you dislike original female characters in Tolkien fandom, don't read it.

Timeline: After the events of Lord of the Ring.

Author's Note: This is a kind of experiment, meant to prove to myself that I can introduce an original character in Tolkien's world and don't mess it up totally. Reviews and flames are accepted

**Chapter 1**

Katherine looked at the status bar on the screen, 50% had been blinking for 5 minutes, and suddenly it changed to 51 %. She sighed deeply and shifted on her seat. She'd been in her office for six hours, loading information to the database, and at this rate, it looked like there were six hours left before she could leave.

"Why am I here on a Friday evening?" she asked to the empty office. The sudden flash of a lightning filled the room and two seconds after the entire building trembled with the thunder. She winced and sighed even deeper than before. 'Great, precisely when I was thinking this couldn't get worst!' She rose from her chair and walked to the wide window. The rain was starting to fall down, some droplets at the beginning, then they turned into heavy streams; the lightning flashed repeatedly, and the window's crystal trembled with the vibration of the thunder.

'Well, it is not like I'm going to go out for at least another six hours, anyway' she thought and returned to her seat. She turned on the radio. The sound of pipes and guitars brought a smile to her lips. That was her favorite program; she looked at her watch and realized it was just beginning. "Celtic sound", that was the name of it and, of course, that was her preferred radio station, K-WF, the WF was for World Fusion.

Usually she could not listen to her music at work because some of her co-workers complained the bagpipes resembled a cat fight and "She walked through the Fair" had silly lyrics. Funny how nobody complained when Paulo, the resident designer, banged his head to the sound of black metal or when "Debbie" the silly blond receptionist repeated again and again the same two verses of some popular and totally stupid song, sang by a dimwit blond as vapid and hollow as Debbie.

When the melody ended, the DJ announced the phone number. She dialed the number and immediately the voice at the other side of the line announced.

"K-WF, hello."

"Hi, Jeto, it's me, Kat." She greeted familiarly

"Hiya, Kat, my fav client, working late I suppose." She loved his voice

"Yeah, you know me. Can you play 'Orinoco Flow' for me?"

"Sure! But with this weather one could say the Orinoco overflowed by now."

"Thank you, Jeto."

"No problema, dear, bye, and don't work too late!"

She made herself comfortable and put her feet on the desk. The magnificent music of her chosen song filled the room and the sweet voice of Enya started to warm up the cold atmosphere.

"I don't understand why you like that music? I mean, like, it's not popular! Nobody else listens it!" She mimicked Debbie's remark and laughed aloud. She started to follow the lyrics, not too loud, since she did not have a good voice and the high tones made it tremble miserably. When the music ended she sighed and a bitter smile spread on her lips. _"Don't work too late"_ she repeated the words of Jeto, 'as if I had something better to do' she thought and looked the screen. Fifty-five percent blinked mockingly at her.

She was sure Debbie was not at home, neither Paulo. And, probably, she was the only one lonely enough to be working at that hour when the rest of humankind was having fun. 'The hell the whole humankind, I don't need them!' she stated firmly to herself and looked to the paint of Saint George and the Dragon on her wall and imagined how wonderful it would be to return to the glorious old days. But, of course, she wouldn't be a warrior or a knight, neither a lady in troubles, she probably would be a regular peasant, or a secluded hermit, more or less what she was now.

"God is not fair!" she muttered angrily. Thunder exploded violently and the lights went off. She jumped from her chair and waited in darkness; the emergency lamps started to glow with a ghostly gleam. Inhaling deeply and recovering from the first terrifying impression of God trying to erase her heretic ass from the face of the Earth she looked to the screen. It was totally blue.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, the back-up battery wasn't playing the characteristic 'beep'. Pulling her hand inside a drawer she picked up a flash light and turned it on. Pointing the beam under the desk she found out that the battery light was off. 'Not good!' she thought. The realization hit her: if the battery was off why was the computer still working? She looked in amazement at the blue hue of the monitor and a weird sensation nested in her stomach. That was not the usual blue of Windows breaking away.

Watching closely she could see little shining stars on the screen, like it was a night sky, but brighter than any night she had ever seen. She pulled her hand to the crystal and noted how it curved and finally allowed access to her fingers, like it was made of water. Before she could react, a feeling of emptiness overwhelmed her. She tried to pull away her hand but noted how she was being literally sucked into the monitor, her body felt suddenly light and in a split second she was engulfed by cold deep darkness. She tried to scream but she found out she had not a mouth, she tried to breath but there were not lungs in her body, and then she realized that her being was no more.

****

As unexpected as it had begun it ceased and Katherine found herself on the floor, every muscle of her body aching horribly. The light hurt her eyes and the rain poured over her. She forced her eyes open and the brief view of the surrounding scene left her amazed. That was not her office, nor was she in a place she recognized.

She used to hike from time to time, but this forest was not like the rain forest she had visited. It looked more like the images from Internet, those that were filled with faeries and unicorns. The trees were impossibly large and she could see the canopy high above her, where the branches of the trees laced together. A thick layer of mud, rotten leaves, and moss covered the ground. Shifting her position painfully she discovered that her back and right side of her body were smeared with the sticky mud, even her face was dirty. After long minutes of hesitation she stood on her feet and lifted her head. Her jeans, boots and t-shirt were damp; this latter was hanging to her skinny frame like oversized skin.

All of a sudden her stomach tightened and a sour taste in her mouth made her sink to her knees; she vomited noisily on the forest ground.

"Oh God!" she groaned and wiped her mouth with the hem of her T-shirt. She sat back and let the raindrops fall inside her mouth. After long minutes she felt a little less sick and started to evaluate her situation.

A dozen explanations passed through her mind, from delirium to alien abduction. At last, she decided that the 'how I got here?' was not as important as 'how I get out of here'? So, she climbed back to her feet and inhaled deeply till she was sure her stomach was not going to flip again.

'Follow the course of a river, it will lead you to some village or town ' she commanded herself and started to walk. Katherine had no idea if such train of thought was right, but she had read it in a book.

Her feet felt heavy, and her head ached but somehow she made her way thought the irregular ground of the forest. She walked for almost half hour, the longest half hour of her life. She listened intently, trying to discover the sound of a stream, or anything that gave a hint of civilization. "Nothing," she muttered, but realized something that left her frozen in place. Indeed, there were no sounds –not birds, not insects, not even the myriads of mosquitoes that tormented her in other forests–. Only the incessant drip of the rain over the leaves and the ground broke the impressive silence.

Katherine's throat became dry. She noted that the wood was very dark, and worst of all, a deep fog began to extend over the ground. She shuddered. The chill on her body could not be compared to the oppressive chill on her heart. She kept on walking, listening to her own steps on the thick mossy ground. Her eyes were wide, as she was expecting a sudden assault from any of the places hidden in the darkness.

From the darkness, like she had summoned it with her thoughts, a big shadow floated swiftly towards her. She stood in place, glued to the ground, her body a tense block of fear, her mouth dry, and her heart jumping inside her chest and drumming in her ears.

The shadow condensed, and Katherine watched it take the form of a tall man. Or, at least, it looked like a man. He was dressed from neck to feet in a long robe, black as the wings of a raven. His long straight hair was as black as his clothes, and its color was a shocking contrast to the paleness of his thin, beautiful face. He pierced her with a glance from his icy blue eyes.

"So, at last you have come. Amazing, it took you longer this time." His voice was overwhelming, deep and silky, but had an unearthly horrid quality.

"Who are you?" she managed to ask in a whisper. It was a miracle how she had endured the experience, considering her legs were shaking.

"You don't remember me, of course, but I'm your Guardian Angel, Azriel"

"Guardian Angel?" Even though the uneasy situation, she looked intently at the being, searching for something she considered missing in the scene. She always imagined the angels had wings.

"Oh, you are looking for my wings, aren't you? That's incredible, you always do the same." He chuckled, closed his eyes and a big pair of black feathered wings appeared on his back.

"They are beautiful, even if they are not white." She said, more to herself than to him. The sight had eased partially her fear.

"Oh, they used to be as white as the purest snow. But a fallen angel like me could not keep his original form; you only see the shadow of the divine creature I used to be." A dreadful expression appeared on his features.

'A fallen angel, a demon!' Her mind roared. She felt like his gaze was penetrating her soul, and her brief calmness vanished. Her body trembled under his gaze. Those eyes made her heart tighten inside her chest. She sweated profusely.

"What are you doing to me?" She shrieked, her shaky legs barely supporting her weight.

"I did nothing to you. This feeling is your own. It is the guilt you feel because of your past behavior." He stated.

"Guilt? Is this hell or purgatory? Am I dead?"

"Not yet, my dear, not yet. You asked for this task, the moment your words called out against the fairness of God. But, God is fair enough to give you a chance to choose. You can go back to your boring life, back at your own time and world, oblivious of this event. Or, you can stay here and try to fix your past mistakes. I have to warn you, this guilt will never leave you, life after life, your destiny is bounded to it. You are condemned for all eternity, and you will never meet peace or joy." His voice thundered like the trumpets of Apocalypse.

She could barely keep her straight stance and his words cut through her, clear and terrible as a death sentence. Her entire life passed before her eyes in a flash; not only images but also feelings, sensations and sounds. With utter terror she realized that in her whole existence she had never felt happy. There were shreds of false joy, pieces of fake success. But the biggest part was hollowness, an unbearable void.

"Chose now, Katherine: your current meaningless life, or the chance to redemption, for your soul and body." He roared.

The whirlwind of memories engulfed her, and she tried desperately to hold herself to any happy moment she could recognize. She found no anchor. The only moments when she felt alive were when recalling old times, hundreds of years before hers. But those were only ways to escape her empty life. Her breath quickened to the point of hyperventilation, her heart was pounding painfully… and she decided.

"Stop this, I will stay!" She screamed. The hurricane of sensations ceased suddenly and she collapsed to her knees, and retched. She didn't take time to clean her mouth, the bitter taste was nothing compared to the filth that she felt inside.

"Wise choice. It does not surprise me, you always make the same decision." He said. His voice had returned to its normal tenor. He fell to his knees, at her side, and wiped her mouth with one pale hand.

She accepted the touch and looked him with tearful eyes. Then, took his hand and let him help her to stand up from the ground. Her legs were still shaky but she stood tall, trying to maintain a straight stance.

"You talk to me like we have met before, but I don't remember you."

"I know you from other lives, and time after time you have chosen the same."

Infuriated by the statement she screamed at him. "If it's so, how is that you didn't just throw me into this adventure and save me from that sensation?"

"It is not my decision."

"Great! A Fallen Angel with principles." She inhaled deeply. Then petrified, a question surged from her mind and swiftly she asked "If it had happened before, how is that I am still condemned?"

"That’s because you have never succeeded before."

She was shocked. It took her some minutes to collect enough courage to ask again. "How many lives?" She asked, for a strange reason she knew the answer would not like her.

"Hundreds, I lost the count after the first two hundred." He hurried to catch her, as she fainted.

She stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up. In fact, she hugged closer to the feathered surface that supported her head.

Azriel was truly surprised that Katherine had just passed out. When he used his right wing to cradle her head she was sound sleep. He poked her softly on the ribs with his finger.

"Stop it, Legolas, I want no more sex with you, just let me sleep." She babbled.

The Dark Angel looked at her puzzled. Then poked her again, this time harder.

She woke up with a start, then looked up at him with wide eyes. "Oh, no! It was not a bad dream!" Her face was the picture of despair.

"No, and by your talking in your sleep, I deduce your dream with the Prince of Mirkwood was not bad, either." He said, amused.

She blushed furiously and gulped. There it was that stupid angel having fun at her expense. She could not help it. Legolas was the Elf of her dreams, even before she had seen the movie. She used to drool over her copy of "The Lord of The Rings" imagining how it would be to see him. The performance of Orlando Bloom had made it harder for her to resist it.

He tried to help her to stand up again, but she slapped away the hand he offered, and rose to her feet. She realized that the rain had stopped, but her soaked clothes kept her body chilled.

"Well, don't stand there just looking at me, what is my mission?" She asked, trying to look decisive, even when her inner self was as uneasy as a chicken in a party of foxes.

"You will discover it in time. Right now, I'm only allowed to give you some things to help you to survive." He reached his hand to her face and put her fingertips on her forehead.

A sudden rush of warmth ran through her body from head to toe. When he withdrew his hand her clothes were dry and she felt lightheaded.

"Wow, what was that?"

"That, my dear, was a little guarantee to keep you from catching pneumonia...and an awakening of some of your dormant abilities. I have another gift for you, but you have to promise me that you will use it only in cases of extreme danger. It is a weapon for justice not for vengeance or selfish intentions," he said, and withdrew a sword in a scabbard from the pleats of his robe. The sheath was black adorned with embroiled vines and leaves of gold. He drew the sword from its case and the blade sparkled with cold silver light. It was magnificent, as though the Angel had a star in his hand. He sheathed the sword and handed it to her.

She took it with reverence, but when the weight pulled her arms down she let it fall unceremoniously to the floor.

"Am I supposed to use that to defend myself? I cannot lift it!" she said, picking up the weapon with both hands and grimacing by the effort.

"Grow stronger." The Angel took out a belt from nowhere and wrapped it around her waist. Then took the sword and adjusted it to the belt.

"Great, I will have a fractured hip, before the day ends!" She complained, the extra weight made her drag her feet.

He produced a black cape and put it over her shoulders, clasping it with a silver brooch shaped like a dragon with extended wings.

"Tell me how is it that God designated a Fallen Angel to be my guardian?" She wrapped the cape around her body and pulled the hood over her head.

"My destiny is bounded to your destiny. But I cannot tell you right now, you will know it in time" His face grew paler, if that was possible.

"Oh, that is so illustrative!" She sighed "Now what?"

"Your task begins, and I cannot accompany you. But I will follow your progress from time to time."

She widened her eyes. 'So, that's it, he will leave me alone in this Godforsaken place!'. But she had agreed to stay, and she always kept her promises. She was stubborn by nature. "Ok, what did I do to deserve damnation?" she asked.

"I cannot tell, you will discover it..."

"In time, I know, I know." She rolled her eyes, suspecting that he was not going to answer her questions, not directly anyway. She saw how he started to fade in the air, like a cloud shredded by the breeze.

"At least, tell me where am I?"

"Welcome to Middle Earth, Katherine." He said and disappeared.

"Middle Earth?" She cried out.

TBC

 


	2. Along came a witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of a common woman in an uncommon place continue

Chapter 2

She walked, and walked, and walked. The forest looked the same to her, dark, silent and creepy. At least it was not raining anymore.

The encounter with the being had not been an illusion. The cloak around her shoulders and the sword were too real. But he could be lying about her mission. He was a Fallen Angel, or so he said. Who could be so stupid to believe a Demon's words?. 'Well, I'm that stupid!' She thought, sighing deeply. Besides, there was not a better option.

Azriel's last words still echoed inside her head. "Welcome to Middle Earth," he said. But what spot of Middle Earth was that? She tried hard to remember the maps from her books; it was not helping her too much. A map in her hands would be more useful than the damn sword; the dead weight at her waist was delaying her.

The worst of all her worries was that the day light was obviously fading. Trapped in a strange wood at night was not something that charmed her in the least. Memories from "The Blair Witch Project" came to her mind from time to time; she pushed them to the back of her mind.

She had tried to follow a straight path, without turning to the left or the right. She didn't want to get anymore lost. The idea of marking the trees with the blade to have some reference points had been rejected promptly. She was not sure if that forest was Fangorn; being chased by furious Ents didn't appeal to her.

'So, I am now a Mary Sue. Funny, I can't see beautiful Elves coming to rescue me' The thought made her grin. If she correctly remembered, the Mary Sues were alluring, beautiful, skilful creatures with perfect hair, that came to Middle Earth to save the day and have their way with some dazzling Elf/ Man/ Hobbit, and in some cases a Dwarf. But she didn't feel different, her body was still skinny, the brown curls of her hair hung down her shoulders with a neat effect of a rat's nest and her skills with a sword limited to hold one for thirty seconds with both hands, and then gasping for dear air.

Katherine stopped the train of her thought suddenly. She had heard something. It had been like a rustle of leaves. The sound ceased. She ventured few steps forward and the sound started again; this time it was another sound with it, like the clatter of wooden spoons. The sound brought a picture to her mind: a giant insect from the movie "Mimic", making the same horrid clatter.

Before she could react, something fell over her from the canopy and sent her backwards to the ground. She cried out in utter terror, her limbs and body were pressed to the floor by a huge spider, its fanged mouth closed and opened a couple of inches from her face. 'Mirkwood, I'm in Mirkwood, blasted way to realize it!' She thought and closed her eyes, waiting for the bite that would turn her into arachnid fodder.

The bite never came, only a hideous shriek and a convulsive movement from the beast. She felt how the mass of legs and stinking fur was lifted from her body. She knelt at its side and looked up. A tall figure stood before her, a long knife in its hand. She was about to thank to her savior when the realization of his identity made her gasp.

Her rescuer was a female Elf. Not any kind of Elf, though. The creature was the most alluring image that Katherine had seen.

The Elf's face looked luminous with a light that was totally unnatural. Her demeanor and stance were those of a powerful queen. The attire emphasized the effect. She was clad in a long black dress, but she was wearing a silver armor that covered her chest. Over her head, a circlet of silver, adorned with a single dark gem, glowed intently around her black hair.

Katherine stood up and looked at her in wonder, not believing her eyes.

"Thank you." Katherine's voice came out in a whisper.

"Did the beast bite you?" asked the Elf, a deep mellow voice filled the silence of the woods.

"No, it didn't have time."

"Good, I do not want to drag your limp body. In normal conditions it would be easy, but not in my current state." The she Elf put her hand over her own belly.

Katherine gasped in realization, because the round protuberant abdomen could only meant that the Elf was in a very advanced state of pregnancy.

"Do not look at me with that expression, this is very normal. Do you have a place to spend the night?"

"No, I'm lost."

"Of course you are, lass, this is not place for a daughter of the Men. Not even the Elves from Eryn Lasgalen come to this side of the woods, they say it is cursed and haunted by a dark witch. Which is quite accurate. Follow me; you can pass the night with me in my house. And do not worry, you are safe as long as you are with me." The Elf softly whistled a couple of times and a black horse came trotting humbly at her command. She took the bridle and with gracious and agile movements she climbed on the saddle. "Come on, child, the night is almost here."

Katherine spent almost ten minutes attempting to mount the stallion. Her knowledge of horses was null, though she didn't need to be a genius to realize this animal was truly taller and wider than the average horses. The weight of her sword restricted her efforts and she cursed through clenched teeth. At last she found herself sat on the backside of the horse.

"Thank you for your kindness and hospitality. But how is it that you are so sure that we are safe?"

"Because I happen to be the dark witch that haunts this place." The she Elf laughed musically.

*****

Katherine descended from the steed, and landed ungraciously on her butt. She stood up immediately and tried to look as dignified as she could. She discovered this was a total waste of time. Standing beside a beautiful regal Elven Lady, which happened to be almost a foot taller than she and looked like a goddess didn't help it in the least.

"Welcome to my home," said the Elf, waving her hand at what looked like an entrance to a dark cave.

Katherine looked at it doubtfully. She was about to enter a cavern with a dark Elven witch. She might be crazy, but the Elf had saved her from a certain death and she was desperately in need of some rest.

"Do not be deceived by the appearance, it is quite cozy inside, I promise."

She inhaled deeply and the smell of moss and dampness filled her nostrils. 'No hint of smell of rotten corpses' she thought and dared to walk forward. A sudden spark made her turn on her heels and she noticed her hostess was lighting a torch. The horse entered the cave and trotted happily past her side.

"He knows the way to his stable," commented the Elf, moving forward and directed the light of the torch to the dark entrance of the grotto.

The brightness broke the black veil and revealed a high roof and incredibly regular walls. Evidently that was not a natural cave; it had been carved in the live stone.

"Come on, I will light a fire and we can have some dinner while you tell me the goal of your visit to this land. That's it, if you have a specific goal." The Elf leaded the way, holding the torch.

Katherine followed her, obediently. She didn't know why, but she felt strangely confident with the witch.

They walked through the regular gallery. The dampness had disappeared, though the place had an unnatural coldness that made Katherine shudder. After some minutes they passed beside a stable carved in the stone, where the horse was rejoicing in a big heap of hay.

"Nurdaû is not a coward, you know, he is a brave stallion. Though, he prefers the safety of home rather than the danger of the woods at night." The Elf reached her hand to the neck of the horse and gave him an amorous stroke. "This way, girl, we are almost there."

They turned to the right and found and arcade that lead upstairs. They climbed in silence for long time.

Katherine was breathing hard. She was used to climbing stairs. But the weight of her sword and the tiredness of her body were asking her for a break. When she was about to say this to the Elf, the passage ended and she looked in amazement at a wide chamber, scarcely illuminated by the torch.

The Elven female moved swiftly and in no time many lamps that hung from the walls were filling the spacious room with their light. There was a long table in the middle of the chamber, with several chairs set around it. Two cushioned chairs were set before a big hearth against the opposite wall to the entrance.

"This is incredible!"

"I told you not to be deceived by the appearance. That door used to be a secret passage meant for emergencies. The main doors are locked, and most of the stronghold is destroyed and in ruin. Though this chamber was never discovered when the council of the Istari threw Sauron and his minions from here."

"Sauron?" Katherine asked her eyes wide in astonishment.

"Yes, Sauron, the Dark Lord. This is Dol-Guldur, the fortress of the necromancer, or what is left of it."

"But, Sauron has been defeated, hasn't he?" Katherine voice was filled with anguish. If her mission was to travel with the Fellowship and save the day like many other Mary Sues, the destiny of Middle Earth surely was doomed.

"Yes, he has been destroyed, his spirit has traveled to Valinor, and he is probably sharing his master's fate."

The girl sighed in relief as she untied the belt and left the sword over the closest chair.

"Why do you live in here? You could be with the other Elves" stated Katherine, sitting on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"No Elf would want me near, child, because I was the cause of much corruption in this world. I played an important role in Melkor and Sauron's reign of terror. I am Morwen, the Dark Lady. I am the mother of all that is evil. I am the consort of the Demon," the Elven lady said this without emotion, nonchalant, while she started a fire in the huge hearth.

"You mean you are Sauron's…?" Katherine could not end the sentence. Well, she knew how appealing some bad boys could be. Especially bearded guys clad in leather, which looked more like Vikings riding bikes, or Italian mobsters wearing Armani suits and 45 millimeters guns. But the thought of going to bed with a genocide demon with a hunger for conquering the world and cover it with shadows certainly surpassed her wildest dreams and expectations. She recoiled, wanting to escape from the she-Elf.

"His concubine, yes," stated Morwen, her eyes fixed on the beautiful fire that was now roaring in the hearth. "And please, do not be afraid of me. My intentions are honest now, because there is no space for war or dark lords anymore. The world is recovering from the wounds, and even though I do not intend to help in its restoration, I should not raise my hand against it either." She stood up from her place beside the hearth and smiled sweetly.

"But how could you? I mean, he was."

"Oh, it is a long story. I could tell you, if you want, but first let’s eat something. See, I am not fond in talking when my stomach is empty, and I dare to say you are really famished. Am I wrong?"

Katherine had no need to answer, her stomach grunted in protest and she blushed.

"Well, I hope you do not mind sharing the food of a demon's concubine."

*****

Katherine ate hungrily; her guilty feelings disappeared after the first piece of deer meat was placed in front of her. She almost felt mortified when she greatly enjoyed the delicious red wine and the luscious grapes that were offered as dessert.

"I had forgotten how good it felt to share the food with someone else. I have been here for almost a hundred years and have passed even more time since the last time I had someone to talk to." Morwen was stroking her belly absentminded.

Katherine smiled; she knew how it felt to be alone at the table. None of the men she had known had stayed long enough to have a decent dinner with her. Her parents never forgave her for leaving the family home without a wedding ring. She never visited them after the terrible fight at Christmas Eve, when her perfect sister appeared with her husband and her little monster, Johnny. Johnny "accidentally" kicked Katherine in the shin and she "accidentally" put him in her lap and spanked him. Her hostess' voice took her out of her reverie.

"It seems this feeling is not alien to you, my child. By the way, you already know my name, but I have not heard yours."

"My name is Katherine."

"That is not Western name, nor Elven. What does it mean?"

Katherine blushed remembering the meaning of her name, and the implications of it.

"It means pure or immaculate; though it can be translated as virgin as well."

"It is a lovely name, but I think you are not comfortable with it."

"Well, it doesn't suit me anymore. And I'm not proud about that." She said, remembering quite well the time when she had gave in to a man's request for the first time. That had not been a good experience, none of them had been.

"It means that you have not found true love in the arms of your lovers. But do not regret the past because it only could lead you to despair. Believe me, I learned that myself long time ago. Though, if you do not like your name, maybe you could change it. Let me see" The Elf looked at Katherine's sword and smiled. " I rename you as Ohtariel, the Lady Warrior."

Katherine blinked in disbelief. She? A warrior? Of course that was not true. Thought the name was appealing, and it was rude to contradict the words of the hostess, especially if she could turn her into a maggot or something worse. So she smiled and nodded.

"And now, maybe you are ready to hear my story."

"Yes, I'm eager to hear it."

"Well, then. Come on, let's sit beside the fire and I will tell you why one of the First Born chose to share her life with the Dark Lord."

Katherine obeyed and sat in one of the cushioned chairs in front of the hearth, while Morwen did the same in the other chair.

"This story began thousands of years ago, before the light of the sun had appeared in the sky. In those times, only Elbereth' s stars gleamed like jewels in the firmament, and the Eldar had recently appeared over these lands, the Valar did not know about us. I was young, very young, because my body had not reached its maturity, when the Hunter attacked my homeland and captured me, and many of my kin. I remembered being pulled among shadows, guided by dark forms towards Utumno, the Dark Lord' s stronghold." Morwen' s eyes were unfocused, like she was far away.

Katherine remembered what he had read in the "Silmarillion". Before the Sun and the Moon had risen, the Dark Lord was Morgoth, and Sauron was the commander of his army. She looked at Morwen and realized that this Elf was one of the oldest creatures of Middle Earth, even older than Galadriel and Gil-Galad. It was no wonder why she looked so incredibly beautiful. Stories said that the first Elves had been the most gorgeous, even more gorgeous than the ones that still lingered in Middle-Earth at the end of the Third Age.

The Elf continued, "Hundreds of Elves began the travel, but only a few of us survived the anguish and pain of it; many died of pure sorrow, others that tried to escape were killed by the dark creatures. Those shadowy monsters were corrupted spirits that was known later as Balrogs. When we finally reached Utumno, we were put into dungeons, only the females. The males, I did not know what they did with them, later I realized they had been killed and given as fodder for the evil creatures Morgoth raised in that damned realm. There, in the dungeons, I discovered many other Elves that had been hunted as well. From time to time some of us disappeared, and we feared the worst had happened to them. The only thing that kept me from dying was my little sister, who had been captured, too. I had to stay alive and resist, I had to take care of her.

"The dungeons were a terrible place, but we always had food and plenty of water, though the uneasiness of our existence and the deep darkness drove crazy a lot of Elves. I wanted to see the light of the stars again, to roam over the land, to hear the clear voices of my parents and friends. It was then when the voices of doom broke into our dreams, while we rested in reverie. They promised light and more freedom, we only had to obey the Dark Lord and be loyal to him. You have to understand, that our spirits were so tormented that we would do anything to have a little freedom, just to look at the sky above our heads again." At this point of her narration, Morwen sighed deeply and frowned, evidently the memories were painful.

"For my eternal shame, I was lured by such voices. At the beginning I rejected the offer, and fought with all my will against my own urges to accept. But my sister was ill, her spirit was fading in sadness and she would die. I could not resist it, and I asked them in the middle of my reverie to take me and my sister away."

"They took you away from the dungeons?"

"Yes, when I woke up from my sleep I was in the most beautiful place you could imagine. It was a huge Hall, warm and filled with light. My sister Maewa, was at my side. There many other Elves, all females, dressed in luxurious and beautiful gowns welcomed us. They bathed our bodies, gave us new clothes and combed our hair in the Elven way. Those Elves explained me how they had been saved from the dungeons by the same pact that I had made. They soothed my soul, telling me that our captivity was a kind of test, meant to pick up the stronger from the weak ones."

"Did you believe them?"

"I did not know what to think, because I had seen many Elves die in the dungeons, people I considered stronger than I. But soon my doubts were swept away, when I discover the delight of that place. I saw the fountains of pure water, the pleasant halls, full of comfort and roaring fires, the delicious food. The lamps of silver and gold that hung from the walls kept illuminated those dwellings, and their light never died. But the most incredible thing was the gardens. Hundreds and hundreds of trees, meadows covered in the softest grass my feet had walked on, and flowers so beautiful and magnificent that Elven eyes had never seen before or would see ever. And the stars, we could see the stars, above our heads, shining like before our captivity. There, I lost any perspective of my past agony." Morwen’s eyes were filled with wonder, as she was looking those things, lost long time ago.

"But, you didn't remember the ones trapped in the dungeons?"

"Oh, yes, I did it, I could hear their cries and feel their sorrow, every time I was in reverie, but it only happened in the beginning. I do not know what the Dark Lord had put in the water, or in the food; but in our minds the memory of what had happened started to fade, as a bad dream disappears touched by the light of the day. The first days I looked for males among the people that dwelled there, but I discovered there was none. This mystified me, though it did not troubled me after some time. So, the time passed, our existence filled with luxury and delight. Though, something wrong was happening. I noticed that from time to time, the older maids disappeared. And then they returned without memories of that time. Some of them looked paler, but regained the strength in a few days."

"What was happening?"

"Obviously the Dark Lord was the one who took them away. I knew it had to be him, because nobody else had the power to break the veil that covered our dwelling place. My suspicion grew even more when one Elf became ill after one of those disappearances. At the beginning it looked like she had eaten something foul, because her stomach denied keeping anything inside. Though after some time we discovered she was with child. That was astounding, and many of my companions kept saying that was a miracle granted by the Dark Lord. They were amused, and when the baby was born finally, they were delighted to discover it was a female. In no time the same happened to other Elves, and soon the Halls were filled with new female children. I was alarmed, because my adulthood was near, and I confess I was terrified with the idea of birthing a child whose father's identity was unknown."

"And the others just accepted that so easily?"

"Yes, their senses were so twisted by Morgoth's dark arts that they would only believe it was good and right. The difference between them and I was that they had succumbed to the words of doom because their own despair. My fall in the darkness had been caused for my worries about my sister. Maewa, in the other hand, had not asked to be there, she was dragged into those halls because my request. So, my sister and I had clarity of mind that the others lacked. We did not voice our doubts, fearing the anger or rejection of the others. But we made a pact to be always together and guard each other to prevent our abduction.

"It worked for some time. Though, the worst happened. I was in my reverie, when a sudden tiredness fell over me. You may know that Elves do not sleep as mortal beings do, we are quite aware of our surroundings even when our minds are deep in rest. But that feeling was so different, as everything around me had been veiled and I even lost notion of my being. When I woke from that strange state my sister told me I had been gone for long time. I examined myself and discovered my virtue had been taken. When I asked Maewa about the duration of my absence she told me it had been the equivalent to twelve of our actual months. We both had a sudden realization that was the exact time for Elven pregnancy. I realized what Morgoth had done with me and the notion horrified me. I had delivered a child, and the Dark Lord had taken him or her for his perverse purpose."

"Are you sure of this, I mean, you had no proof. At least not of have been pregnant."

"Oh, yes, I had no real evidence, but my heart told me I was not mistaken. Then, the next time I fell in reverie, the confirmation came to me in form of memories. The others did not have reminiscences of their time out of the Halls, but I did. I had strange flashes of images in my mind. Mostly shadows, but from time to time, the sight of two flaming eyes assaulted me. Those eyes, I remembered quite well then, it felt like they could burn through me and see my very heart. With those recollections, there were some others, less strong, but even more disturbing. Caresses and kisses, and touches that stirred my longing for something I really did not know. And then, the pain, the most intense pain I have experienced, and cries, my own cries of agony. I often woke up sweating, torn between pleasure and pain."

"The pain you mentioned, was that the pain of…"

"Yes, the agonizing aches of giving birth. That is a pain that could not be easily mistaken. I had no doubts about it, we had been abducted and raped, and then we had delivered children. But what was Morgoth doing with them? And why were only some children separated from us? This I did not know and it truly confused me for long time. I only told these things to my sister. I kept guard of her, fearing for her being taken away as I had been. But even when I did not sleep for entire weeks, the need of rest finally conquered me. And when I woke up I found out she was stolen from me."

"Did she return?"

"Oh, yes, she returned, but sooner than I had. She was pregnant, and after a year she birthed a lovely baby girl, with fair hair and deep gray eyes. Even as the situation was so strange an upsetting at the beginning, we got used to it and when the darkness came to claim us we barely fought it. What choice had we? We only prayed for the safety of those children that had been stolen from us."

"It is horrible, how could you?"

"As I said, we had no choice. How could one go against something that is intangible? And besides, my memories did not bring me fear or pain; they were pleasant, as if the owner of the flaming eyes really loved me. That is how I lost the fear of him, Sauron, the one with eyes of fire. I even longed for the time of my next encounter with him. In the meantime, we raised the female children born in the dwelling Halls. The little girls were special, though, as we soon discovered it. Elves are magical creatures by nature, but they were far more magical than any of us. They could do miracles with the power of their will, the flowers bloomed at their touch, their voices could spellbind the senses of those who listened to them, and they could even read the minds of others and talk to them without words."

"That was because the cross breeding with the Maiar, wasn't it?"

"Your mind is quite clever. Yes, they were half-breeds, daughters of Elven females and Maiar. The lovers that impregnated us were Sauron and his army, the Valaraukar. Our beloved children had the best of two words, they were beauty as Luthien, and as powerful as Melian. Most of the Elves had grown uneasy and even jealous of their gifts. But Maewa and I did not fear them, because we understand the potential they contained, our mother had taught us well the ways of Elven magic. So we chose to teach them, and help them to control their powers. It proved to be very beneficial, because they taught us as well, and soon we could achieve a level of magical skill closer to theirs."

"And Morgoth didn't notice this?"

"No, this happened in the time when he had been captured by the Valar the first time. We did not know, of course, because Sauron's power kept these things well veiled from us. And besides, this latter was so absorbed by the task of building a big army for his Master's return that he could pay little attention to a females herd's feeble affairs. That was a big mistake, because our power strengthened with time. The encounters with our mysterious lovers kept on going as always, but my sister and I could easily avoid them with our will, thanks to the abilities learn from the children. Though I let myself be taken from time to time, because I could not forget totally the pleasure I had felt before. Our daughters kept their self untouched, by our request."

"Your daughters? You mean your sister and yours daughters?"

"Not only those born from our wombs, but the daughters of the community. As we had become their teachers, all of them called us mothers. By the time of Morgoth's return, there were two thousand Elves, and five thousand half Elves in the Halls. And by that time, Maewa and I were ready to discover what was hidden beyond the Veil. We both had mastered the power to separate the faer from the rhaw, the spirit from the flesh, without dying. We prepared ourselves and departed in spirit from our dwelling place, leaving our bodies behind. Our children guarded us while we traveled beyond the boundaries."

"In my land it is called astral projection."

"Interesting, I never imagined the Men could have knowledge of such things. Though, I haven't been in contact with the outer world for long time. Well, as I was telling you, Maewa and I passed the confines of our home and once we did, the most horrid realization hit us. The Halls, with all their beauty and luxury, were nothing but a delusion. They were a prison, deep in the entrails of Angband, craftily surrounded by a sphere of darkness. A golden cage, designed to keep our needs sated and keep us silent. The stars above our heads had been nothing more than a cheap trick. All had been a deception, a lie.

But the worst had not yet come. When we finally found out the destiny of our kidnapped children, every fiber of my heart turned into ashes. Orcs! Thousands and thousands of Orcs! There stayed our babies, mutilated, deformed and corrupted. The fruit of our wombs, turned into the most hideous creatures of all, their souls lost forever in their hate against his creator and against the Elven kin. We turned our backs to them and continued our research, a bitter taste in our spirits, a taste that had not receded in these long years. We saw the place where the Valaraukar took their victims to plant their seed on them. The females stayed in a state of trance, blank stares, moving like lost ghosts, carrying their pregnancy around.

Finally, we went outside Angband, and outside Utumno. And we noticed something new, the sun, shining over us, like millions and millions of stars. The daylight, as wonderful as nothing we had known before. We saw Elves, living in woods and mountains; we met the most secret places of the Elven palaces. We even went to the western shores and met the ships, the white ships that sailed over the ocean, towards unknown places. When we returned to our bodies, my sister and I told the daughters about the beauty of the world, and about the reality of our imprisonment. Since that moment, we started to make a plan to escape."

"But if you saw the sun, that meant Morgoth had returned, how would you expected to rebel against him?"

"We planned to wait and improve our magical talents. It took much time and hard work, but we reached heights of power that exceeded all of our expectations. Morgoth had returned, but he was quite engaged in his own things, and our affairs passed unnoticed to him. The armies of Men and Elves were constantly trying to invade. Though, the moment of his fall came when the Valar attacked him. We could hear the battle, the earth trembled under our feet, and the sound of the Valar's wrath was like the sound of thunder. And they finally took him away, forever.

Though, even when those who still stayed in the dungeons were rescued, we dared not to go outside. For the veil that had been placed on the Mothers of the Orcs' eyes was taken; they understood at last the gravity of our sins. We were traitors to our own kin. Even as we were not direct conspirators, our wombs had carried the Enemy's children willingly. The ones that had been in a trance woke up and hurried to the Halls, ashamed as they were whores of the lowest status. The Elven armies did not discover us, and we stayed there, in the Halls. But the glory and magnificence of our dwelling place had gone with Morgoth.

"For how long did you stay there?

"Not long. Sauron was hiding, deep in the entrails of the earth, and when the danger finally passed, he returned to the Halls. He presented to us in all his glory, his material form as impressive as one of the princes of our own kin. But our eyes could not be deceived again, not mine, at least, because I know him very well. He offered to bring back the splendor to our home again, if we submitted to his command.

“None of us accepted, not even those that had been totally willing to Morgoth's orders. When his honeyed words did not move us, he menaced with killing us all. In that moment, I sealed my destiny, because I walked towards him, and lowering my eyes, I said to him something not even my sister knew. I remember those words, because they chained my fate to his from that moment on. 'My Lord' I said, 'you don't need us to rebuild your army, because I know a way to create servants without the intervention of mothers or fathers. If you let my kin go unharmed from this place, I will help you, and you can become the emperor of Middle Earth. Though, if you kill them and me, your possibility of ruling is doomed' He looked at me, with those flaming eyes, and considered my offer for some minutes. In the end, he accepted. My companions were reticent; they could not believe my words. Maewa walked towards me and said it was not needed, that she preferred to die than see me under his command. But my decision was taken and I saw her and the entire population of the Halls walked away."

"You didn't trust in him, did you?"

"No, of course we did not, but I trusted in the power and magic of my sister and our daughters. As soon as they had left Angband, a thick cloud of mist hid them from view, and not even Morgoth could see them. That was the last time I saw Maewa."

"Did you keep your promise to Sauron?"

"What do you think?" she smiled faintly and threw a log into the fireplace.

Katherine blushed, of course she had, Orcs had been a plague and had multiplied for long time after that. "But how, bring life to Orcs without parents?"

"It’s easy if you have enough magical power and enough blood, from a male and a female. The blood is mixed and magically changed and then it is planted in the mud. The Orcs are born from the womb of the Earth. There is no need to torture them or mutilate them, they born ready and grown. And with a drop of blood you could produce hundreds of them."

"You mean, like cloning?"

"I do not know what that word means. I only know that Sauron learned rapidly how to do it, and I gave him my blood every time he asked me for it. As for the fathers, well, he used the blood of poor Elves he captured in the battle, and he gave the corpses to the Orcs to feed them. He even used Men's blood, and when he created the Uruk, he used his own blood. He could just kill me after learning, but he chose not to do it. With the passing of the time we become very fond of each other and I could not remember precisely when the fondness turned into something else, but it did nonetheless.

“I assure you he loved me as much as I loved him. He shared his knowledge with me, and my magic became as powerful as his. My love for him made me believe in his good intentions at the beginning. But after long years I learned that his heart was rotten, except for that little place that he kept warmed by our affection. I stayed with him, till the end, when he was defeated at the black doors the first time, and his material form was destroyed. Then, we came here, to Dol-Guldur. After the Istari threw him away from here, I stayed by his request. He promised me to return. And he returned, once, short time before his final fall. He still had enough power to materialize one last time and we shared our love once again. Then he was subjugated totally. Though, what he had planted is still here." She stroked her belly and looked at it lovingly.

"You child is Sauron's?"

"Oh, yes, he is his heir. Although, an heir without a heritage. As soon as he born I will leave this land and will search for my sister, Maewa. He will not know who his father was, and I will raise him to become a fair Elf."

"But, do you know where your sister went?"

"Yes, after long time I heard about my people. The people of the mist, as some of the inhabitants of Middle Earth call them. Last news I had from them was almost three thousand years ago. As I heard, the rumors talked about a deep fog covering the harbors, and when it finally dissipated, all the ships had disappeared. The wind and the waters brought me the tale about a fair folk arriving to the shores of Tol-Eressëa. So, I will go there, Avalone, to meet my sister and live there, in peace." Morwen sighed and looked at the dying flames of the hearth.

Katherine was silent. She looked at Morwen with admiration. That Elf had condemned herself for love, love for her sister, and love for one that didn't deserve love. She asked to herself if she would ever sacrifice so much for someone. No, she would never do something like that. Her tendency to selfishness was a rule in her life. Maybe that was the root of the unhappiness that led her to this strange and unexpected fate.

"It is time for you to sleep, Ohtariel, you look tired."

"Yes, I have to admit that I have been through many things today."

"I thought so. Well, go to that column, there is a door at its side. It is the entrance to my bedchamber. You will find a lamp in the wall, light it, choose a night gown and change yourself, then have some rest."

"But, are you not going to sleep as well?"

"No, I do not sleep much lately; it is quite difficult due to my state. Though, I could rest in reverie better when I am sitting. Go, my child and have nice dreams."

Katherine did as she was instructed. She found dozens of gowns, nightshirts and other garments, from luxurious dresses to very manly clothes. She chose the simplest of the nightgowns, though it was difficult to say it was simple at all. The white fabric was even softer than the finest silk she had ever worn in her life. The cuffs and the neckline were adorned with intricate embroidered designs of vines and leaves. When she finally slipped into bed, a thought assaulted her. What if the Elven witch decided to kill her while she was asleep? This idea kept her awake for long minutes, but she was so tired that sleep caught her.

TBC


	3. It's a boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internal thought are surrounded by single quotes. Words in Elven or Black Speech are in Italic

 

 

She was standing atop a high tower. From her vantage point she could see the ocean. Powerful deep blue waves rose from the water and hit unmercifully against the rocks at the base of the tower. She looked proudly at the three stars that shone in her hands; nothing could be as magnificent as them. They would cause the awe and the envy of the others; even the Valar would envy her. How could someone ever consider that her brothers were as powerful as she? She laughed aloud, and the waves answered with a menacing thunder that made the tower tremble.

Katherine woke up suddenly, the thunder still echoing inside her head. She looked in confusion at her surroundings. Blackness, deep blackness. Moving in darkness, the haze of sleep still clinging to her eyes, she crashed against a wall. She moved her hand up along the stone wall and the room filled with light. She looked in puzzlement at the bedchamber and slowly the memories came to her. She looked for the source of the light and noticed it was one of the lamps that she had seen in the main hall. Obviously her touch had somehow turned it on. Fullness in her lower belly told her that nature called. She looked around in search of something that seemed like a bathroom. After some minutes she noticed a small door near the closet. Relieved she discovered it was a bathroom indeed. It had something resembling a toilet, and a large bathtub. She needed to pee badly, so she decided not to think how such things could exist in Middle- Earth.

When she had finished her personal business, she had time to think about her dream. Weird dream indeed! It was so real that it gave her the creeps just to remember it. Stars in her hands, and a high tower, and the sea…

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sharp cry that came from the main hall. She rushed outside the chamber, to find Morwen grabbing her lower belly firmly, a pool of amniotic fluid at her feet.

"It is time, it is time!" the she-Elf was saying through clenched teeth.

Katherine ran to her and grabbed her by an arm.

"Come on; let's go to your room."

"Oh, it hurts, it hurts so much!" complained Morwen, but obeyed Katherine. Dragging her feet she walked towards the bedchamber, supporting her weight in the woman's shoulder.

The she-Elf lay on her back, panting, while her hands clenched tightly.

Katherine stayed at her side, feeling helpless. What she was supposed to do in such situation?

"Oh, by the Valar! This hurts so much!" cried out Morwen, while she spread open her legs and bent her knees.

Katherine sat at her feet and, gathering all her courage, she dared to pull up Morwen's dress. She gasped in awe. Nothing she had seen before could possibly prepare her for the view. The vagina was wide dilated and she could see the top of the baby's head.

"He's almost out, Morwen, push!" she said, her own words alien to her. She reached between the Elf's legs and touched the head softly.

Morwen started to push, gritting her teeth. Her face turned red with the effort, and heavy beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

Katherine saw how the baby's head slipped past the barrier and soon she saw his eyes and nose. "Another push, Morwen, he is almost here!" she encouraged the she Elf. As Morwen obeyed, Katherine held the fragile head on her hands. And after a vigorous push, accompanied with an agonizing cry, Katherine found herself holding the little Elf.

"Oh, Morwen, he is a beautiful boy!" she sighed excited. "I need something to cut the cord."

"Let me see him" replied Morwen, her face blushed and her lips parched.

Katherine put the baby at Morwen's side and hurried out the chamber. She took her sword from its scabbard and get into the bedroom again. Maybe it was the hurry of the moment, but she carried the weapon almost effortlessly. She moved towards the bed and taking the cord with a hand, she cut it with the blade.

As the air filled the lungs of the Elfling, he cried out, vomiting some of the liquids that still remained inside his body.

"You are right, Ohtariel, he is beautiful. Could you clean him for me?"

"Yes, of course," said Katherine, taking the baby in her arms. She moved to the closet and pulled out a night shirt. Carefully she placed the baby on the bed, and started to softly wipe the liquid that still covered the Elfling's skin. While she was doing it, Katherine saw Morwen pushing her legs to the edge of the bed.

The Elf pushed once again, and the disgusting sound of something wet and flabby hitting the floor announced the placenta going out her body. She moved on the bed again, breathing hard. Her face had turned from red to sallow. Her pupils fixed in the woman that was still attending her child.

"Ohtariel, I am fading." Morwen's voice was just a whisper. She saw how the woman had wrapped the baby in a clean blanket and was now moving towards her.

Katherine deposited the child at Morwen's side with a worried look. "Fading? What do you mean?"

"I am dying, the birth drew away my body's vitality, my soul does not want to stay in it anymore," she explained, her eyes got unfocused.

"No, Morwen, not now. See?, your baby needs you. Come on, hold on to the life!" Katherine said, concerned about the she-Elf's paleness. She could see something was very wrong, because Morwen's face was now white, as though her skin had changed into marble.

"I could do nothing to prevent it, my child, my life is over. I can hear my lover calling me; he wants to join to me finally, beyond the Halls of Mandos, in the emptiness of the abyss."

"No, no, you can't leave!" Katherine's eyes started to overflow with tears.

Morwen reached her hand to Katherine's face softly touched it and smiled.

"I had foreseen my fate in a dream, and I was worried about my baby's destiny. But I saw in my dream that someone was meant to take him to my people's home. I never saw the face of that one, but I know now that you are she. Please, take care of him, Ohtariel, and go to Avalone."

"But I don't know the road, Morwen, please, don't leave, don't abandon your child, don't abandon me!" Katherine was now crying freely.

"I will not let you go defenseless, my dear, do not worry." Morwen pulled Katherine to her and embraced her firmly. "That all grace that is left in me passes to you." She whispered in her ear.

Katherine felt weird tingles all over her body, like an electric surge was running through her veins and nerves. Suddenly the she Elf's body turned limp in her arms.

"Morwen!" she screamed, and met the witch's eyes.

"Do not be scared, the power of the Valar is with you. I know you will succeed. Please, take him safe to my sister. Take the circlet from my head, and wear it proudly, the destiny of Middle Earth is in your hands now. Namarie." With those words, the light in Morwen's eyes disappeared, and she died.

"No!" cried out Katherine, appalled by the scene before her. She looked at the baby. How could she possibly take care of him, and cross half Middle Earth to accomplish the task suddenly put on her shoulders?

She sunk to the floor, and her tears unleashed.

*****

A good hour had passed, and Katherine's tears had ceased. Her head hurt, her spirit was crushed and her outer self was a mess. She rose from the floor and looked at the bed again. Nothing had changed.

She pulled a blanket over Morwen's dead body.

"Be in peace, Morwen. Do not worry, I will take care of your baby." She whispered, taking the child in her arms. She left the chamber and went to the main hall.

"So, my little Elfling, it seems it's only you and me from now on."

The baby was intently looking at her. His eyes were now wide open. All newborn children usually have clear irises, but his eyes were the purest blue Katherine had seen.

"God, child, you are beautiful indeed. I swear all the maidens at Tol- Eresëa will kill to gain your favors." Her voice was calm for there was no point in despair. Fear and doubt only served to paralyze people.

"Well, let's see. First we have to pack, find needful things for our travel." She talked to herself and this helped her to calm down. She always was clear headed in desperate situations, though these circumstances were clearly beyond what she could manage.

"If you are planning to leave, at least you have to carry your sword." The unnatural voice made Katherine turn on her heels. Azriel stood before her, his face showing something that looked like a grin.

"So, this is your idea of a mission to save my life and soul?" She asked angrily to him, then added, "tell me, Azriel, have you heard about gender equality? Or is it that I look the 'maternal' type to you?" She was fuming. Her so-called, Guardian Angel was doing everything but guarding her. His wide grin did nothing to chill out her uneasiness.

"Do not be so exigent, Katherine, at least you will not end up burnt alive. You see that incident with your last female incarnation… I tried to convince Joan not to tell everyone about me."

Katherine asked, "Joan of Arc?"

The Angel just nodded.

"Now I know why fires give me the creeps!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here, anyway? Did you come to help me?"

"Yes and no. You are doing it quite well so far. Though, you need some advice to avoid being killed."

"Being killed? Where were you when the giant spider wanted to turn me into its lunch?"

"You don't expect that I stay all the time at your side to rescue you. How much merit would your quest have if I save you every time? Stop complaining, Katherine, you are old enough to take care of a baby."

At the mention of her age she winced. How he could be so impolite? "For your records, Azriel, now my name is Ohtariel. Besides, the fact that I am thirty years old doesn't mean I can deal easily with a child."

"Thirty? When did the time stop? Face it, you are thirty- two now. But, if you can't deal with a baby, why don't you just leave him here." Azriel voice was cold.

"You must be kidding, I won't leave him. He is just a newborn baby!" She looked at the Angels's icy eyes. "You better have a good suggestion about how I can accomplish this mission, because I ran empty of ideas."

Azriel only smiled widely and tilted his head. "Why don't you think about a change of look?"

*****

Azriel looked at her and shook his head.

"No, no, you must stand straight, your chin higher, your stare must be solemn." He was instructing a very upset Katherine.

She was standing in the middle of the bedchamber, wearing a burgundy dress. She was trying to follow Azriel's directions, though she felt stupid. She never worried about her outfit, hairstyle or posture. This was so annoying. And wearing a dress was even more displeasing.

"Azriel, there is no point in this, I tell you. I can't even move with this damn robe, it gets in my way. Besides, look at the hem, I swear this dress was designed for Michael Jordan."

"Ohtariel, or whatever name she called you, you are far more upsetting than Joan of Arc! I already told you I will fix each one of the dresses to fit you. All that I'm asking you is that you pay attention to me and try to look like a princess. Or at least, stop looking like the lowest peasant of Middle Earth."

Katherine sighed and pulled out the dress. She wore her casual jeans and t- shirt under it. It was not only the fact of the gown's fitting her or not, she didn't like traditional female outfits. Her sister was the beautiful one; she was the one that used fine dresses and fashionable hair style. Katherine was the smarter one, she was supposed to dress like a tomboy, study hard and have the best grades in the school. She was comfortable with that; it had been her world, her way of life.

"I still think this is madness. No one will mistake me for a princess." She sat on the bed. Morwen's dead body had been taken away and buried by the Angel and Katherine had changed the blankets. She looked at the baby. He was sound asleep. Something was bothering her. She searched for something to feed him, but she found nothing but meat, wine, some vegetables and fruit.

"He looks so peaceful! Poor thing, he lost his mother at such a young age." She said absentmindedly, touching the child's little nose. "He looks like a baby fairy: so fragile, so beautiful!" 'She said the destiny of Middle Earth was in my hands. How is possible a baby could have such significance for the fate of a world?' She kept this thought to herself. She knew the Angel enough as to not ask him about Morwen's words. He surely would answer her with one of his discouraging veiled replies.

"See? You like the baby! Make this for him." Azriel moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, Azriel, you are not the one who has to protect him, change his diapers and feed him. This last is my main worry at the time, I couldn't find anything edible for a newborn."

"Oh, but, why you are troubled? You have the necessary "equipment" to feed him." He said and looked at her breasts.

She blinked in disbelief; then gave him a deadly glare. "What do you mean? You know very well that I cannot suckle him. I am not his mother! I have no milk!" She had not finished her sentence when a strange sensation ran along her breasts. She looked at her chest and found out a very distinctive wet stain on her shirt.

"Surprise, Ohtariel, you have milk now!" He grinned impishly.

She jumped from the bed and tried to punch him, though he grabbed her fists and immobilized her arms.

"How dare you do this to me?" She cried out, trying to kick him in the shins, and aiming at his crotch. It was useless. He had her at his arms length away from him.

"This is not my doing; this must be Morwen's magic. Do you remember if she did something to you before dying?"

Katherine's eyes widened in realization, and the words 'the grace that is left on me passes to you', along with the strange tingles on her skin came to her mind. She ceased her attempts to hurt the Angel.

"No, it can't be. God, what did she do to me?"

"As I understand it, she prepared you to properly attend her child."

"That treacherous bitch!" She screamed, losing all her wits.

Awaken by the noise, the baby started to cry.

"Look what you have done, lass. Oh, he surely has a good pair of lungs! Please, calm him down; we need to continue with the preparations for your departure."

Katherine carried the baby in her arms and started to pace back and forth, humming softly. The child didn't stop his crying. She carefully checked his improvised diaper and discovered that it was clean. An idea hit her and she almost cringed with the realization. "He must be hungry, Azriel. Oh, God, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Don't ask me, you are the substitute mother here. Come on, girl, what is stopping you? You are a female, most females has maternal instincts, use them."

Katherine sighed, and sat on the bed again. She cradled the baby on her right arm and with her left hand she hesitantly pulled her t-shirt up. She gasped, her breasts looked big. 'How didn’t I notice this before?’ She asked inwardly. She held the fragile head of the baby and shifted his position, as to let him put his mouth against her nipple, and froze in place when she felt the child sucking at her breast. Her eyes filled with tears at the strangest, yet most incredible sensation she had ever felt. That little being was connected to her; he was her child now, no matter if he had been carried in another woman's womb.

 _“Hush, my dear, hush, everything is fine, mommy is here.”_ She said, though her own words startled her. If she was not mistaken, the words were spoken in a strange language.

"Interesting, it seems Morwen left you other gifts as well, or did you learn to speak Sindarin somewhere else?"

"That was Sindarin? I understood it clearly. Uh, this is getting better and better, I wonder if I have enhanced senses as an Elf; maybe I'm faster and stronger."

"And maybe Hell froze. Ohtariel, please, you are overreacting. Remember that with great powers comes great responsibility!"

"Wasn't that Spiderman's uncle's line?" She said mockingly. She looked at the baby; he had dozed. She replaced her t-shirt.

"I'm sure somebody stole that line from me. It was exactly what I said to your last incarnation," said the Angel, meditatively touching his chin with his finger.

"Indeed? Can I know who was she and which task you gave her? Oh, I forgot, you will tell me that I will know in time."

"In fact, I can tell to you about all your incarnations, but the first one, the source of your damnation. The last was a man; a top officer of the Gestapo, his mission was to place a bomb in one of the Fürer's meetings. Unluckily, the bomb didn't kill the monster. But it did a good job with our dear officer. I don't think they found all his pieces."

Katherine shuddered. She was sure this would give her nightmares. "Well, then, I surely will consider denying your offer the next time."

"Why are you so sure you won't succeed this time?"

"Oh, it is just this sensation of being a totally unskilled city girl who cannot properly hold a sword and doesn't have real experience surviving in the outdoors. With my luck, Azriel, extraordinary hearing powers will cause me nothing but a headache."

She was still unsure of Azriel's decision in all the business. In fact, she was not sure about him in any circumstance. He was hiding something important from her. The detail of his true nature, a Fallen Angel, added more suspicious to his actions. Fallen Angels, the Dark ones, were the angels that had followed Luzbel, the devil, into his rebellion against God. For Middle Earth mythology, Luzbel was Morgoth himself, the rebel angels were Sauron and the Balrogs. Was Azriel a Balrog in disguise? She looked at him; he didn't look dreadful to her. He even looked beautiful, if one likes the pale, sad kind of man, that's it.

"Why do you look at me like that?" He asked, feeling her eyes running up his entire self.

"Like what?" She caught herself staring and looked away.

"Like I had grown another head?"

"I was asking myself if you were not supposed to be in Hell, or in the Abyss. The priests say that Fallen Angels are in Hell."

"Not all of the Fallen ones were locked in the Abyss, God gave some of us a last chance of redemption. You, my dear one, are my chance." He smiled, not bitterly, not sadly, a real sweet smile.

"Really? Are you not worried about I messing it all again?"

"Trust me, just do as I say and you will be a winner."

"Did you say that to my last incarnation?"

"Um, well, I think so."

"Good God, I'm doomed!"

*****

It was a shiny morning, as shiny as it could be in the middle of the darkest place of Eryn Lasgalen. Katherine was dressed like a queen. Even as she was wearing black leggings a short garnet tunic and soft boots up to the knees, the rich quality of the clothes revealed her status. Under these garments, she wore a coat of mail made of mithril. She found this last while inspecting Morwen's closet. Azriel told her that if she was not going to wear a gown, she would use the mail coat. After a long argument she had to put it on.

She had arranged her hair. After long hours of combing and taming it with hairpins into a presentable tight bun at her nape with some curls hanging around her face. She had suggested cutting it off, but Azriel would rather cut her hands than her hair. 'Only whores use short hair in Middle Earth' he had said. Katherine had placed Morwen's circlet on her head, as the Elven witch had asked her to do.

"How do I look?" She asked to Azriel, who stood at her side, holding the baby in arms.

"Regal."

"You may be a Fallen Angel, but you sure are a terrible liar."

"You do not look so bad." He answered sheepishly.

Nurdaû had been saddled and two large bags had been placed at his sides. These contained Katherine and the baby's luggage plus enough food and water for the long journey to King Thranduil's Kingdom.

The horse showed no signs of protest, as though he recognized some of his former mistress' essence in Katherine. She climbed on the steed, noticing that it was as difficult as the first time she did it. 'So, no Elven agility, Morwen?' she said inwardly.

"Do you remember your alibi?" The Angel asked, handing her the little Elf.

"Of course I remember it, Azriel, you made me repeat it ten times."

"Eleven, to be more accurate. You convinced me, but you have to convince a cunning Elf King. Please, whatever you do, don't go near Galadriel, she could read through you and you would be in big troubles."

"Come on, Azriel, could it possibly be worse than the trouble I am in right now?"

"Oh, believe me, it could. Take care, Autharthiel. May God be with you."

 _"Namarie."_ She said and spurred the horse with her heels.

TBC


	4. Charade

Elvish grammar notes: I don't speak Sindarin or Quenya, if you realize some mistake (and probably you will) let me know and I will correct it. About the name of Morwen's horse, his name is Nûrdaw, and I wrote it wrong (Nurdaû), forgive me Tolkien because I've sin.

Elvish and black speech are in italic.

*****

To Katherine's utter surprise, the travel went uneventfully. Even though she camped at night, the dark creatures that she met ran from her. The first time it was a warg that dared to come near and showed his fangs at her. She felt her heart pounding hard, but when she stood up and put her hand against the handle of her sword, the beast bolted as it had seen Sauron himself.

It was as though they feared her. 'Maybe it is only my foul reek' she joked at herself, after all, almost three weeks had passed since her last bath. But the notion troubled her. What if the Elves felt the same about her?

She discovered interesting things about Elven babies. First they did not eat as often as human babies. Oberon, the name she had chosen for the Elfling, ate as a grown up person, three or four times daily. Second, they didn't have nature callings so often. She barely had to change the baby's diapers two times in a day. Third, and probably the most mystifying of all, the baby grew up at an incredibly fast rate. With two weeks of age, her little Elfling had all the appearance of a much older baby. Maybe he was different, after all, he was not entirely Elven; he was half-breed.

Katherine found out, too, interesting things about her. After two days of rough riding, her back, legs and everything else, except for the roots of her hair, ached. But she had stopped just for the night, and after a short sleep she had awaken with renewed strength. In no time, her body had gotten used to the hard travel and she stopped for shorter periods. Often she could see the first rays of the aurora when she had already packed and was climbing on the horse. She even did this last without thinking, and could now easily do it holding the baby in one arm. The sword was not a restraint for her motions anymore, though the attempts of practicing with it were totally a disaster. For some reason, she didn't feel at ease holding the sword.

Katherine had almost reached her destination. She had passed through a low gorge, surrounded by low mountains. She looked on the maps she had gathered in Dol-Guldur, and decided those were Mirkwood's mountains. So, Thranduil's Halls could be but one or two days' journey.

That same evening she had an unpleasant encounter with a horde of giant spiders. Ten beasts surrounded her and one of them even dared to attack her. Katherine surprised herself when she rejected its advance with a hard kick to the spider's body. Then, she lifted her chin and declared in a voice totally alien to her _“Get back, beasts, let pass the Dark Lady of Dol- Guldur”_. At her words, the spiders ran off, as though they had seen a Nazgûl.

She had felt a strange sense of authority, but it lasted only a second before she noticed the oddity of this display. The words echoed in her mind, and their sound chilled her to the bone. Those words could not possibly belong to the melodious Sindarin language. Those had been guttural and almost animalistic sounds. 'Black Speech!' She had realized this at once. She bit her lip and firmly decided not to use such expressions again, no matter if the entire population of Hell attacked her.

*****

Katherine had passed the mountains, and she was ready to camp for the night. It was incredible how the landscape had changed. She could even see the night sky, filled with thousands and thousands of stars. Oberon was wide-awake, although he had already eaten.

"See, Oberon? Those are the stars. Aren't they beautiful? Elbereth the star kindler put them there to shine over us, the First born, to provide us with light. So we are called the Eldar, the people of the stars." She blinked, 'Did I just say "us the First Born"?' she shook her head. Obviously Morwen gave her more than her magic. She looked at Oberon and discovered that the baby was deeply asleep. 'Curious I always thought Elves didn't sleep. Maybe is different with half breed Elves.' She stayed looking at the stars for hours, till finally she dozed.

*****

Darkness, darkness everywhere, and screams. Her sisters and brothers were screaming. 'My stars,' she thought and an unnamed fear tied a tight knot around her heart. Something bad had happened, someone beloved had died. She could hear him; his scream had reached her mind from afar. 'Atar, atar!' Her mind roared with anguish.

Katherine woke up startled. Her throat was sore. 'Father' she thought, she had been screaming out that word. In Elvish, Quenya, to be more accurate. She knew it because it was one of her first interests after reading Tolkien's book. Learn the Eldar's beautiful language; after the second week of lessons in Quenya she left. Her marks in other courses fell, and her father decided to cut her funds. That time she had learned the Quenya word for father and had used it to add it to her list of profanities, combined in two or three colorful swear sentences.

Curious, the only Quenya word that she could not forget came to her lips in a dream. She was not remotely close to her father. The one who said all parents loved their children did not know her parents. Obviously she had disappointed them a couple of times, but that was not a good reason to practically disown her. Not that she cared in the least. 'If they could see me now. At least I granted their wish, I have a son now'. A drop of water fell over her nose, then another, and another.

"Shit, it's raining!" she shouted and hurriedly went towards her bags. She searched frantically for her cape and when she found it she put it on and clasped the dragon medallion to close it. She reached for Oberon and wrapped him inside the pleats of the cape. Using only one hand she rearranged the bags over Nûrdaw and then climbed on the saddle.

" _Noro lim, Nûrdaw_!" she spurred the horse and left the glade, towards the woods.

The rain didn't cease, and she kept on riding to the North. The Elfling was denied sleep, but he behaved like an angel; so to speak. Lately he had discovered the delight of pulling hard on her free locks of hair.

"Calm down, Oberon, you want to see your mama bald?" she unfastened one of her curls from the tiny hand that showed out from the pleats of her cape. She pulled the hood over her head and covered her hair and face.

Suddenly she heard it, among the sound of the rain and the sound of her horse's hooves hitting the muddy ground. It was an acute twanging sound like the string of a guitar when it breaks and then a whisper of wind when it is wounded by a dart. Then, she felt it, a single burning pain in the middle of her chest. The tail of an arrow was protruding from her body.

" _Daro, daro_!" she cried out, and heard the desperate cries of her baby. Her baby, her Oberon, was he all right? Did they hurt him? 'God help me, God, save him, let him be ok!' her mind screamed, a second before everything turned black.

*****

The first thing Katherine saw when she opened her eyes, were two deep brown eyes, a big nose and lots of reddish hair. She blinked, the brown eyes blinked. And she screamed out in fear.

"Calm down, lass, everything is fine, you are safe." A mouth appeared suddenly in the middle of the bushy beard.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she shot the questions one after the other, when suddenly a more important question came to her mind. "Where is my baby?!" she practically made the room tremble with her scream.

"Well, it looks like she has finally awakened," said a tall blond man that entered the chamber, carrying Oberon in his arms.

Katherine jumped to her feet and ran to the blond, she took the baby from his arms and hurriedly checked that everything was fine.

"Oh, you are safe, my sweet baby, my little treasure, mommy was so worried!" She hugged Oberon tightly to her chest and a sharp pain pierced her.

"Ouch, What the hell?" she exclaimed and looked down at her chest. In that moment she realized three things. First, she was wearing a nightshirt that barely covered her to middle thighs. Second, the so-called nightshirt was made of a thin fabric that left little to the imagination. Third, the two guys were looking at her with their jaws open. "Eeek" was her only reaction, that and run to the bed, pulling the quilts up to her neck.

The short bearded guy shook his head, cleared his throat and sighed. "As you see, my Lady, your baby is safe."

"And about that little child, did you say he is yours?" The tall blond man said, but he was graciously ignored by Katherine.

"What is this pain?" she touched her chest and pulled the lace that kept the neck of the shirt closed, just enough to let her see inside. She discovered an interesting purple-black bruise right over her sternum. The memory of the arrow on her chest came like a flash back. "Somebody hit me with an arrow! How is that I survived?"

"You were wearing a coat of mail, my Lady. An admirable one, must I say, the most incredible handicraft my eyes have ever seen. Though the pain made you faint. We came to your help and you didn't fall from the horse. You clutched your baby very hard, even when you passed out," explained the Dwarf. For that creature had to be a Dwarf, Katherine decided.

"Oh, yes the coat of mail." She remembered suddenly how she had complained when Azriel told her she couldn't go anywhere if she didn't put the stupid thing on. Her main concern was that she would have to remove more layers in order to feed the baby. Now she felt most grateful to the Angel for his stubbornness. "Pray tell why was I shot?"

"My Lady, is not very proper to ride in these woods using a dark cape, especially if you ride a black stallion. You could be mistaken for a Nazgûl." The blond explained, a suspicious shade of pink appearing on his cheeks.

The Dwarf tried to restrain chuckle but failed. The blond gave him a deadly stare.

"You try to tell me that some stupid moron thought I was a Nazgûl? Tell me, which Elf is so half brained as to not notice the difference in height, demeanor and disposition between a Ringwraith and a small Lady clad in a hooded black cape?"

The blond fidgeted, the pink shade of his face changing into a red one. "I, Legolas Greenleaf, happen to be that half brained Elf you mentioned, my Lady." He whispered.

The Dwarf could not hold any longer and exploded in a noisy laughter.

Katherine froze in place. 'Legolas! He is Legolas! He shot my baby and me with an arrow! Worse, he is the prince of this land, and I called him a stupid, moron half brained. Earth, open and swallow me!'

"Forgive me, my Lady. It is only that these times of war have left me a little too uneasy." Legolas explained, his blush not receding a bit.

"More than uneasy, I must say," added the Dwarf, his laughter had ceased, but he still had a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Well, I admit that it never occurred to me that someone could mistake me for a Nazgûl. I give my apologies to you, even when your error could have killed my baby and me." That's it, correct apologetic words but meant to make the prince feel remorseful. She almost smacked her forehead with her palm, but what was done, was done.

She looked at them. The similarities between Legolas with the characterization of Orlando Bloom were astounding; though Legolas looked quite non-canon with the deep red shade on his features. Gimli, for the Dwarf before her could not be other than him, really was a facsimile of Rhys Davies' characterization. Had Azriel pushed her inside the movie? Something that she had not anticipated happened. She had been worried about swooning the minute she was face to face with Legolas. But she felt quite normal, dazzled by his beauty, sure she was, but nothing more.

"How rude of us, my Lady, we forgot the introductions." The Dwarf said, trying to save his friend from the shameful state he was in. "I am Gimli, son of Gloin, at your service." He bowed in the Dwarvish way. "He is Legolas, son of Thranduil, prince of these lands."

"Where are we?" Purposely she "forgot" to introduce herself. Better save her lies for Thranduil. The room didn't look like a stone chamber, it looked more like a cabin. So, she probably wasn't near the castle when she was attacked.

"This is the cabin of the March Wardens of the South boundaries of Eryn Lasgalen, better known as Mirkwood among the Men." Legolas explained. "I really want to know something about your baby..." He continued.

But his sentence died under Katherine's sudden questions, "Where are my clothes, and my sword? and who changed me into these clothes?" She was not a puritan or a prude, so as to be ashamed of someone like Legolas undressing her while she was unconscious. In fact, it even amused her. But she needed to say something to take the Elf's attention as far away as possible from her baby.

"Your belongings are safe; they are inside that wooden chest." Legolas pointed at the corner of the room, where the aforementioned chest was placed. "Well, all your belongings, but the garments you were wearing, those are outside, drying under the sun. They were in deep need of a wash. About who changed you into that night shirt, one of the Marsh Wardens, a female, was the one who did it." He sighed, prepared to start again with his interrogation.

Though, Katherine was not having any of it. "I'm really pleased to meet so high and noble people. How could I possible thank you for your kindness?" She gave him her widest smile.

"Your name would be enough for now." Legolas raised an eyebrow.

'Caught!' She thought, well, better start with the charade now than later.

"My name is Karida, princess Karida, from Harad." She recoiled inwardly, waiting for the bomb to explode. The suggestion of the name came from Azriel, as well as her false place of origin. She was not sure if he was trying to get her killed, everyone knew how Haradrim were a despised race among the other races of Middle-Earth. The southern ones were so foolish as to ally with Sauron, and they even fought against the army of Gondor in the last war. So, why to pretend to be a Haradrim princess?

Azriel explained her that, because her look, she could not easily pass for a female from Rohan or Gondor, and never mind trying to pass for an Elf. Besides, Haradrim were so isolated from the other races, that seldom anybody knew anything about them, not even their real appearance, usually hidden under turbans and veils.

She accepted, but wanted to kick her dear angel again, when he mentioned her Arabic name meant "untouched". 'Great, just when I was feeling I had let my old cursed name behind.' After being called Katherine

−that meant "pure" and "immaculate"−, Karida added "untouched" to the trilogy. She still liked more Ohtariel, the name Morwen gave her. But the hell if she was so stupid as to use a Sindarin name while claiming being a Haradrim princess.

"A princess from Harad? My Lady, what are you doing so far away from your home? And besides, carrying a baby that you claim is yours, when he is clearly an Elven baby," the Elf asked, narrowing his eyes in a way that told clearly he was suspecting.

'Uh-oh' she said inwardly, it was quite evident that Legolas had inherited some of his father's astuteness. She put on her best "deeply offended lady" face and glared at him. "You dare to doubt my words? This baby is mine; I carried him in my womb an entire year, mind you. And yes, the father is an Elf, that's why my child has some resemblance to your kin. But my blood runs through his veins, as true as the sun raises in the East!" She could not believe her nerve as she even shed some tears.

"Master Elf, look what you did, she is crying. I dare to say that you don't have manners." The Dwarf looked very displeased with his companion's display.

"But she is a Haradrim!" replied Legolas. He was seriously shocked about the fact of this Southern female declaring she was the mother of the Elfling. People of Harad had always been enemies. They were Sauron's followers, not to mention they were so different from the holy race of Númenor, the ancestors of Gondorrim people. Or so he had heard, though he never met a Haradrim until now. No matter King Elessar had forgiven them and called them to settle differences. He did not intend to trust in her so easily.

'Obviously the princeling has a good amount of prejudices' she said inwardly. "And because my skin is not fair and my braids are not golden as yours, that means I don't have feelings? Oh, is it possible that my disgrace grows even more? I was even disowned by my parents when they found out I was with child, and now the kinfolk of my child's father dares to call me a liar!" This time she produced rivers of tears, and held Oberon tightly to her chest. She was the image of the desolation, and she knew it.

Legolas must have felt like a worm, because the lovely deep blush reappeared on his face.

"I am so sorry, lady, I did not intend to offend you. But the circumstances are quite uncommon. I mean, my kind is not inclined to have intercourse with Men's daughters, and even less with people from…" He bit his lip, but the damage was already done.

"Harad? Oh, yes, you probably think I am as ugly as an Orc, and not worthy of the love from one of your race. But he loved me enough to save me from the ship of pirates that had abducted me, even when he was on his way to the Undying Lands. And then, he joined to me not only in soul but in body as well." Eww, that story was so damn sweet it made her teeth ache, but it was working quite well.

"There, there, me Lady, don't cry. We will help you," soothed Gimli, reaching for her hand and patting it softly with his calloused palm.

"You are so kind, Lord Gimli. I am so embarrassed that you had to hear my story. Maybe you even think I am licentious. But I swear this baby is the product of pure love." 'Take that, you proud Elf' she thought and sobbed a little more.

The Dwarf came to her side and gently stroked her head with his palm, "do not worry, lass, I know how the ways of love are. How an innocent creature like you could possibly resist the charm and honeyed tongue of an Elf?" He had no hint of deceit in his words. He was truly concerned.

Legolas rolled his eyes, once Gimli set his loyalty in someone, there was no way back. In addition, the Elf had realized that the Dwarf had a kind of sixth sense for such things. He surely was a thick headed and stubborn creature, but when he decided to trust someone it was because this person really deserved such trust.

"Well, then, I recognize, for now, this baby is yours. Why did you come to Eryn Lasgalen? You already told us your "husband" was going to the Undying lands."

Katherine sniffed a couple of times. She relaxed a little more, now that the Elf had partially bought her story. "Yes, once he rescued me, he told me I could not go with him, because no mortal being could go to the Valar's dwelling place. He offered to stay till my life end, but I could not deny his right to sail away from me. He had such a longing for the sea! But in that moment I didn't know that his child was inside me already. When I returned to my parents' home, it passed some time till I noticed my state. My parents disowned me, and exiled me to the dessert. I lived there some months, in an Oasis, with only my thoughts for company. There, I decided that my child didn't deserve to stay in that place. He was meant to grow among his father's people, and once he was older, go to the lands beyond the sea, to join with him."

"What a generous thought! But mothers are like that, altruistic wonderful creatures!" Gimli commented.

"Yes, well, but what do the people of Eryn Lasgalen have to do with it?" replied Legolas.

"My husband told me this was his home, so I came here. Though the pains of birth came to me only three weeks ago, and I delayed my travel enough time to deliver my child. Would you help me? The only thing I ask from you is a home for my child, with people that care for him." She looked at the Elf with renewed tears on her eyes. 'God I am such a good actress' she thought.

"I think that can be arranged, but I have to talk to my father and so do you. But first, tell me if your husband told you his name, or did you just succumbed to his request without asking it?" Legolas looked at her with a severe glint in his eyes.

Gimli grunted and glared at Legolas. He didn't understand why the Elf was being so rude to her.

'Is he cruel or what? I surely don't remember this Legolas from Tolkien's books, or from the movie.'

"His name is Aglareb," she said, looking at him as he was the most offensive thing in Middle Earth, not to mention her previous feelings about Legolas had changed from adoration to anger. 'Incredible! How could someone like Morwen be the same kin as he? Sure, she helped Sauron, but she treated me like an equal.'

"Did you say Aglareb?" Legolas voice was full of surprise.

"Yes, Master Elf, she said such name." The Dwarf said.

"Why, do you know him?" She smiled, certain of the answer, Azriel had informed her that in fact the Elf known as Aglareb had left Middle Earth, towards the Undying Lands.

"Of course I know him, he is my brother!" exclaimed Legolas, fuming.

TBC


	5. Wrapped around her little finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is a kind of experiment, meant to prove to myself that I can introduce an original character in Tolkien's world and don't mess it up totally. Till now, the experiment is working (so my reviewers had said to me). Reviews and flames are accepted. Elvish and Black Speech lines are in italic.
> 
> Elvish grammar notes: I don't speak Sindarin or Quenya, if you realize some mistake (and probably you will) let me know and I will correct it.

 

Katherine was escorted to the castle by two March wardens and Legolas and Gimli. Her clothes had dried properly and she dressed, not complaining when she put on the coat of mail. After all, she felt not at ease, not at all, since the Elven prince had his lips pursed into a horrid grimace. It looked like the news of his brother being the father of the Elfling had not been to his liking. It was a surprise to Katherine, as well. She almost fainted when she discovered that the name of her so-called husband was that of Legolas' older brother. 'What is Azriel up to this time?' she asked herself. She decided not to comment about it, and let herself be guided to the King's presence.

Legolas and Gimli lead the group. The Elf was riding on a white Elven horse while Gimli rode on a pony.

The two March wardens rode on black horses, closing the caravan. They were talking to each other, she knew, she could feel it. Oh, how she wanted to know what they were saying. But it looked like her Sindarin was failing, because she could not understand a word. Anyway, they were whispering so low as to not reach the Prince's range of hearing.

She decided to relax and enjoy the silent ride. So she looked at the sleeping face of Oberon. She liked the name, Oberon, King of Fairies. It suited the baby. So fair of skin and such lovely features, he looked like a cherub. Suddenly, it happened, she started to hear the March wardens' conversation as if they were speaking to her. No, not only listening to it, she understood it.

 _“You have to be kidding! Prince Aglareb's son? Not that it surprises me; after all, he has the most licentious ways. But I always imagined he would never be so audacious to mate with a Man's daughter, and what kind of Man's daughter!”_ The male March warden was whispering this to his female companion.

 _“Oh, I do not understand you. Yes, she is not the brightest jewel of Middle Earth, but after such a long travel, even a noble Lady would look disheveled. I assure you once the handmaids put their hands on her, she will look just fine.”_ The she Elf answered.

 _“Do you want to gamble? There is no handmaid in Middle Earth skillful enough to put that hair in order. And did you notice her face? Square and totally wrong, her nose is so small, her mouth is so full and her eyes are just not in the right place. What about her body, she is not a Dwarf only by some inches. Her hips are wider than those of a mare! The last time I saw something so ugly was when I visited Gondor, and watched the old whores of the lowest bordello. That is, if I do not count the time we killed the horde of Orcs that was invading the borders. Nay, Prince Aglareb was quite drunk when he took her.”_ The March warder laughed noisily.

The thunderous voice of Legolas called his subordinates to order "You both cease that mumbling and act as you were real guardians. I swear I will cut off your pay for two months." He had turned and glared at them menacingly. His eyes looked at Katherine, and noticed something that touched his heart. Long threads of tears flowed from her eyes, but those were silent tears. In that moment, the women looked so sad. He felt moved by the display; somehow he knew those tears were for real.

"Are you all right?" He asked, a little too warmly; he surprised himself.

"Yes, it is just a little of pain in the bruise on my chest, nothing more." Her voice came out in a broken whisper. 'Yes, Legolas, I have another wound inside my chest now, and it goes through my heart. Don't worry, it will pass, it always does, though the scars never disappear' she thought.

*****

"Why does your brother still give me these troubles, even though I sent him to Valinor in order to get rid of him?" Thranduil's roar made the Hall tremble. The new of his older son's actions had made him gasp, turn pale, then red and then purple. After the deafening shout, he just let himself fall to his throne.

"I have no answer for that, Father." Legolas said.

"I was not expecting an answer, Legolas." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Legolas knew it was a rhetorical question. But he knew, too, that if he just stayed silent, his father would say "Then, do not stand like a statue, say something!"

After long seconds of deep breathing, and counting to one hundred –with Aglareb it always had to be one hundred instead of just ten– the King regained some composure. "Did the mother give you proof?"

"She gave me this." Legolas said, holding in his hand the Dragon shaped Medallion.

"What a rascal he is! How he dared to give to that lower mortal the Medallion I gave him for his birthday? That jewel belonged to the Lonely Mountain Treasure! The most valuable piece, I dare to say!"

"Maybe he really loves her."

"Love? Your brother is not capable of loving anybody but himself. He is just a disgrace to this family! Worse still, after taking the virtue of half the she Elves from here to Imladris, he dares to plant his seed into a mortal's womb. A HARADRIM!"

Legolas felt sick. The cries of his father were torture to his keen ears. He even felt sorry for the girl.

After another pause for breath, the King asked "Where is this Lady Karida?"

"I assigned her a room already, the handmaids are with her now, helping her with her luggage and taking care of her personal grooming." Legolas cringed, as he was sure the handmaids were weeping on the heavy burden of making her look tolerable.

"Good, I will see her before dinner. Tell me, Legolas, is she at least beautiful? I am not prepared for a surprise like your dear brother gave me when my cook's daughter came to me clamoring for Aglareb's to marry her properly."

Legolas winced, remembering the terrible incident. The cook's daughter was a very standard she Elf, nothing remarkable. The King exploded in such tantrum that the cook and his daughter bolted from Eryn Lasgalen for Valinor. In fact, half the maidens of Eryn Lasgalen had gone for the same reason, Aglareb's light mating behavior and the King's explosions of bad mood.

"Well, do not stand there like a statue, say something!"

"She is not beauty at all, Father."

"Argh!" Was Thranduil's only response. He sighed and then added, "Well, then I suppose I will wait until dinner. I hope her ugly face do not trouble my digestion."

*****

Katherine stood in the middle of her chamber while Oberon was in a cradle that once belonged to Aglareb. She had been bathed and her body and hair smelled of flowers. She only wore a silky bodice that she supposed was the Elves's idea of underwear.

The handmaids had been fighting about how to dress her. One suggested a white gown, other claimed that was better a cream one, while the third one had a green dress on her arms and tried to convince the other two.

After the incident with the March Wardens, she tried to focus her attention on other matters, as to avoid understanding whatever the Elves were saying. 'It is terrible, I never thought that having enhanced senses and knowing Sindarin could be so painful' She decided to forget the commentaries. They didn't say anything wrong, she knew very well the truth of her appearance, but it always hurt to be reminded of it. 'You are a fool, Kat, this entire thing is not a fanfiction, like those you write and read all the time. What did you expect? That they looked at you as if you were the most beautiful creature in Middle Earth? Wake up, girl; you are not a Mary Sue. You are not the author that inserts herself in the fanfic and you are not an improved version of yourself. Even the abilities you inherited from Morwen cause troubles and pain to you. You don't even know how to use them properly either.'

She walked to the cradle and smiled; the baby was giggling and babbling like crazy, shaking a golden rattle.

 _“And what are we supposed to do with that mop she has for hair!” A_ single sentence caught Katherine's attention.

'Oh, God, not again!' She sighed and kept on looking at Oberon. 'I don't hear you, I can't understand you.' She repeated in her head, like a mantra. Though the voices came to her clearer and now they were more like whispers.

 _“Watch your tongue, young lady, she is Prince Aglareb's wife!”_ One of the handmaids said. She had dark hair, and she reminded Katherine of Morwen. For her demeanor and clothes, one could say she was the elder and the higher in rank.

 _“What? Half the females in this palace are his “wives”, I dare to say some males as well.”_ One of the golden haired handmaids replied.

_“You are jealous because he never put his eyes on you. But what I cannot understand is how this messy, smelly peasant dares to call herself a Princess! Princess of the stables, I would call her.”_

_“Princess or not, she is the mother of our Prince's son and we have to make her shine!” T_ he elder said.

 _“If we put fire to that tangled mass of ropes of her head, she surely will shine.”_ One of the blonds commented cruelly.

 _“Enough!”_ Katherine cried out, her face red in anger and humiliation. She moved towards the blond handmaids and grabbed a fistful of silky hair in each of her hands. _“Get out my room, now, you disgusting, gossiping and envious snakes!_ ” She shouted, while she dragged the two of them pulling their blond manes.

The elder stood impassively, looking the scene. She had no intention of interfering with the Princess' tantrum. They surely deserved it for not holding their tongues. Of course the mortal had to understand Elvish, since Aglareb didn't know another language.

The handmaids shrieked and struggled, but none of their efforts were successful. Katherine's hands closed firmly enough to rip away their hair if they struggled to hard. Before they noticed, she had pulled them outside the room and with a powerful push threw them to the floor.

 _“And never come back, you bitches!”_ She screamed, cleaning her palms on the fabric of her bodice, as though the Elves' hair were filthy. She closed the door at her back and entered her chin high and her posture straight.

 _“Now, if you please, we can continue.”_ She said to the elder Elf _._

 _“As you wish my Lady. Chose the color of your dress, then we can continue with your hair.”_ The Elf was totally calm. She had been the King's Wife's personal handmaid, and she could see quite well the fire of a queen in this small Princess. Her former mistress had done the same to a handmaid long time ago.

 _“Tell me your name_.” Katherine asked.

_“My name is Delia”_

_“Curious, your name is the Elven word for secrecy.”_

_“I am the confident of the Royal house, my Lady_.”

_“Very well Delia. I wish to use none of these gowns. As you surely know, I am a Haradrim, and I am used to other kind of garments. The ones you unpacked and put in the drawers, those are my dresses. I will wear one of them. And for this hair, I need help to comb it; from there I will tell you what to do with it.”_

_“As you wish my Lady.”_

*****

Legolas was sitting at the table, fidgeting with his napkin. He was so dead! Even when everything was his brother's fault, Thranduil would aim his anger at him. He even wished that Karida hadn't used that damn coat of mail. He promptly repented of this idea. How could he wish the death to an innocent?

"Legolas, lad, you are quite nervous. Come on, relax, she will do fine." Gimli was sat at his side, impatient because of the delaying of the dinner. The dining room was already filled with guests, though it was custom to wait till the arriving of the King to start the serving of the food and drink.

"You do not know my father, Gimli. His criteria in female beauty go beyond any reasonable standard. And I am afraid Karida does not go near it by a long shot."

"Nay, Legolas, she is surely not as beautiful as your kin, but she has grace. Do you remember when she jumped from her bed and took her baby from your arms?"

Legolas considered for some seconds the memory and smiled. "Yes I have to admit that I never saw an Elven lady moving with such swiftness and agility."

"Hum, well, I was not talking precisely about her movements." Gimli chuckled.

Legolas looked at his friend, the meaning of his words a total mystery. Then, he remembered, her leaping, the transparency of the night shirt. Elbereth be blessed! Her slim frame, the wide hips, the round pert breasts! He blushed, his heart pounding in his ears. "Oh, yes, she has grace." A little smile curved his lips. "If only she knew how to make that grace overwhelms all her imperfections."

Finally, Thranduil entered the dining Hall, dressed in the regal way he was so proud of. A circlet of golden leafs adorning his royal head. He sat at the head of the main table. He looked at the right, where Legolas was sitting, shrinking under his gaze. Then, he looked at the empty seat at his left, the seat that was reserved to Karida.

"It seems you sister in law is late. Though, as my wife used to say, it is the right of the Ladies to be always fashionably late. I only hope that this delay serves her to make her at least presentable, since you told me she is not beauty at…" Thranduil's mouth stopped in mid sentence and his jaw dropped, his eyes stayed fixed in the entrance.

Legolas looked at the doors of the dining room and blinked in disbelief.

There, standing at the door, and looking totally different, stood Katherine. Her hair was not braided, or laced not even restrained with a cord, it hung loosely in long, perfect curls to her shoulders. Over her head, the silver circlet was her only adornment. Her dress was made of silky fabric, black as a raven's wing, clinging to her frame in lots of drapes, perfectly outlining her form, her wide hips, her small waist. The cleavage of the dress was low, yet not so low as to be vulgar. But the most astounding aspect of the outfit was the absence of sleeves, the tanned skin of her shoulders showed entirely. No Elven female would dare to wear such a dress, but it suited her. When she moved to the main table, her chin high and her body as straight as a wheat spike, the sway of her hips made all the eyes fix on her.

"Your Highness, I apology for my delay." She said, making a curtsey. Her face wore no makeup of any kind, except for the outline of her eyes, a total unknown fashion for the Elves. The black thin line of kohl extended far beyond the corner of her eyes, giving her a feline look.

Thranduil remembered somehow to close his mouth and nodded at her. Though, he could not take his blue eyes from her brown ones. "Welcome to Eryn Lasgalen, my son's wife, Lady Karida, you honor this house with your presence."

"The honor is all mine your Highness." She gave him a little smile and lowered her eyes. She sat down, elegantly and fixed her eyes at Legolas and his friend. She smiled briefly and arched up one of her eyebrows.

Legolas and Gimli looked at her. She was the same, yet she was not.

"Didn't I tell you, Legolas, that she has grace?" Gimli whispered.

"I do not know if this is grace, but what she surely has is my Father, wrapped around her little finger."

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep on reviewing; send me your comments, your suggestions and your flames.
> 
> Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	6. Dancing with Elves, speaking with Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is a kind of experiment, meant to prove to myself that I can introduce an original character in Tolkien's world and don't mess it up totally. Till now, the experiment is working (so my reviewers had said to me). Reviews and flames are accepted. 
> 
> Elvish and Black Speech lines are in italic , the language used are explained in the context. 
> 
> Elvish grammar notes: I don't speak Sindarin or Quenya, if you find any mistake (and probably you will) let me know and I will correct it.

Katherine closed the door of her chamber. She still felt dizzy. She didn't drink wine, but the satisfaction of having everybody's eyes on her, and drowning in the attention of the King was like a powerful drug. 'What happened?' she asked herself, 'You were a success. That happened!'

"Did the Lady have a good time?" asked Delia.

Katherine had been so deep in thought that she did not noticed that the she-Elf was standing near Oberon's cradle.

The handmaid had decided to talk to her new mistress in the common tongue.

"Wonderful, Delia, I had a wonderful time. Did you stay here all the time?"

"No, my Lady, I came to feed the little prince with the milk you left for him. He is a quiet baby and he went to sleep once I changed his diapers. I stayed to help you undress."

Katherine stood silent, hesitating; she wanted to cry out in joy. 'No, not yet, just let me enjoy myself a little more. I don't want to wake up from this dream. Let me be the Princess just another second, tomorrow I will be Cinderella again, but tonight I am a noble Lady.' Rather she said, "No, Delia, I can undress myself. Yes, I know it is not Lady-like, but in the last months I managed for myself, and it will pass time before I can get used to have help from a handmaid again."

"I understand, my Lady. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you, I will be fine, go rest."

"As you wish, my Lady, good night."

"Wait, Delia."

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Elven babies do not sleep like grown up ones, why?"

"Oh, reverie we learn in time. Babies need to fully rest, in order to grow up properly. You will see he will slip in reverie in some more months, do not be afraid."

"Well, that calms me. I thought him sleeping with his eyes closed was not normal. Thank you, Delia, good night."

"Good night my Lady, I will be here in the morning, to prepare you for your interview with the King."

Once Delia exited the room, Katherine looked at her reflection in the body- size mirror. Cat-like eyes looked at her from the image. She turned in her spot slowly looking intently the way in the dress clung to her frame. The outfit was not revealing, but showed enough of her body to leave the imagination running free to assume what was hidden.

Once she had heard her mother instructing her sister in the art of choosing a dress for a party. "Let the men see enough to keep them wondering what lies beneath. Don't reveal completely or cover too much, that's the secret." She had said.

Her mother never had that kind of exchanges with her. Why? That was quite obvious: she was not like her sister Sarah. Sarah had inherited the appealing clear skin and green eyes of her English mother and the refined body as well, all skin and bones, like a true top model.

Katherine, on the other side, was the image of her father's mother, a pure Latin in the flesh, plump hips and narrow waist, tanned skin, brown eyes and the rebellious mane of hair. She felt that was one of the secret reasons her family had disowned her. They disliked her, for she reminded them that they were nothing but immigrants, no matter how much they pretended to forget it. She always was proud of her lineage, and did not obey their commands of dying her hair or starve in order to look less Latin.

So, the conversations about fashion and makeup were just an interruption for her studies. Though, from time to time she paid attention, just for the pleasure of laughing inwardly about the stupidity of their talk. Incredible as it sounded, she had learned a couple of things about the manner of dressing and she used them this night to make herself glow. 'Mom, if you could see me now! Oh, what a heart attack for you! The ugly duckling was the center of attention of a party!'

She pushed the straps from her shoulders and let the soft fabric slip from her frame. The bodice followed. She gasped, as the cold air hit her naked flesh. Her reflection surprised her. She had changed. Last time she stood nude before a mirror, her chest was almost flat, her belly was out of condition and her hips resembled the backside of a mare. Now it was different, her breasts were bigger as she was breastfeeding a baby, and probably they had grown a size or two. The nipples had changed from rosy to brown. She realized that her waist was the same, thin as it always had been. Though her tummy was not flaccid, it was firm, she even had those beautiful muscles that had been absent since she left the martial arts classes. But the most extraordinary change was in her hips and thighs. The hipbone was still wide; a characteristic from her Latin roots. But the fat that always had been there disappeared. To tell the truth, she still had a big butt, for Elven ideals, but it had passed unnoticed to the King, or he didn't care. Her thighs were more muscular and her legs even looked a little longer now that her thighs didn't resemble smoked hams.

"Thank you, Morwen." She whispered.

"She has nothing to do with it." The unmistakable voice of Azriel made her jump in place.

Katherine saw how he surged from the darkest corner of the room. Suddenly remembering her nudity she bent down and pulled up her discarded dress. She pressed the fabric against her to conceal her body in some degree.

"How you dare to spy on me!" She cried out.

"Hush, lass, or you will have the entire population of this castle in your room before you can blink. Don't play the prude with me. I know the nature of your heart. Besides, there is no need to cover yourself; I could not touch you, even if I wanted. I was deprived of my desires long time ago."

Katherine walked hurriedly to the drawers of the closet and pulled out a nightgown. In a single swift movement she put it on. Better not to take any risk. "Why did you say that Morwen had nothing to do with this transformation?" She asked, almost in a whisper. She knew very well that the keen Elven ears could hear their conversation if she used a regular level of speech.

"Because your "transformation" as you calls it, was due to your long ride. Don't you remember all the exercise you did in the way to this palace? Three weeks of hard riding on a horse. Yes, your travel did this to you. The scarce food helped as well." He said, whispering. He walked towards her, and looked into her eyes.

She blinked in disbelief. "But, the way the King and the others Elves acted. They were nice and kind to me. I was admired by them, and they danced with me. It was as if they were under a spell." She was speaking more to herself than to him.

"No, they were captivated by something totally new. You are like an exotic flower, like an orchid in a sea of roses. You don't think they could be tired of seeing the same females, over and over again, do you? Lithe bodies, pale skin, silky straight hair and clear eyes. And tonight, they suddenly see a rounded yet strong female body, long rebel curls, tanned skin and dark deep eyes. I have to give you credit for your idea of outlining your eyes in such a way." He traced the black line of kohl with a pale finger.

She shuddered, the Angel's touch felt cold, but it did not lack a special softness, as if he traced her skin with the tip of a feather. "Don't do that, please." She moved away a step. Maybe he did not have sexual desires, but, actually, she was just human.

"I am sorry; it is only that I am so proud of you."

"Be proud, if it makes you happy. But save your hands for yourself."

"Sorry, I forgot that it's been long time, my little warrior, since a man put his hand on you." He smiled impishly.

"It is not your business, Azriel. It is nobody's business."

He shook his head and changed the topic. "You enjoyed this night too much, didn't you? All the attentions and the stares." A hint of wickedness accompanied his words.

She smiled and blushed. How could somebody not enjoy it? Yes, she had danced all night long. Tall handsome Elves had been placing his hands on her waist. She caught some of them looking furtively at her cleavage, others smiling widely to her. And the females! How delighted she was when she saw some of them trying hopelessly to curl their silky braids around their fingers. She even saw a she Elf pulling her neckline down, in order to show more skin. The King had treated her so kindly, so warmly, like she was an equal. Even Legolas, who surely had been a bastard to her, acted so politely. Though he kept distance from her, obviously he still didn't trust in her. Well, the way Gimli acted towards her was expected, he almost flirted with her.

"Yes, this was a great night for me. But, tomorrow this dream will be over and I will meet the King for a real long talk. I doubt that he will feel so delighted with me when he confronts the reality of having a daughter in law from the human race. I mean, most of the time, when people are faced with bare reality the enchant breaks."

"Then, try to keep the charm in place. You showed me, and to all those Elves a side that even you did not know. My dear, you have fire inside your soul. Keep that fire shining and everything will be just fine."

"Fire? You are speaking in riddles again, could you be more specific?"

"You will know in time."

She was losing her patience; the Angel had been pushing her to much lately. "I order you to tell me!"

"Shhh!"

"Oh, Azriel, you really upset me. Why all the mystery? If you don't give me more information I swear I will burst."

"Ask me whatever you want, I will try to answer. You already know what I cannot tell you."

She sighed. Well, she could not ask why she was condemned. But he was giving her a golden chance and she didn't plan to spoil it. "How is that Legolas and Gimli look just like the ones from the movie? Did you put me into the movie?" She sat on her bed, looking curiously at the Angel.

"You are talking like a fanfic writer, Ohtariel. Quit that, you are not a Mary Sue. The first thing you have to understand, my little one, is that God is powerful enough to have many universes coexisting. He can twist time to his desires and change reality with the blink of an eye, if only he had an eye that is it. Though, he decided to connect the universes with invisible threads. That is why your own world's people often see little pieces of the other worlds through the eyes of artists. They have that special gift that is necessary to create visions. J.R.R. Tolkien was one of them, so too, is Peter Jackson, the moviemaker. Of course, the artist adds some things from their own stock of ideas. Tolkien never described the hair color of Legolas. Though, when the cast of the movie was chosen, Peter Jackson just took those actors that better resembled his vision. This is real, my dear, and if it was a movie, don't worry I would be sure your name was on the credits." He smiled and placed his hand over Katherine's shoulder.

"Why am I paying for my sins in this world? I mean, He could put me in my own world to do something good. My world is in such big need of heroes."

"That, Ohtariel, only God knows it. Not even I know his intentions, nor do the higher choirs of angels know them, either."

"A very important thing, Azriel, why Aglareb? Why not any other Elf? I mean, Legolas was so incensed I thought he would stab me on the spot when he knew.”

"It was necessary. Prince Aglareb was the only one suitable enough. What Legolas told you was true, and what you heard about him from the other Elves. He is reckless and a total disgrace to his family."

"I don't see why. I mean, living for hundreds and hundreds of years with the same partner sounds terribly boring. What if he bedded some more females than the others? To my standards he doesn't sound so evil, maybe a big pig, and a total bastard, but nothing more than that." Secretly, she even felt a little sympathy for him. After all, she was the same for her family, a reckless woman, not willing to go with the family traditions and her parents' expectations.

"You are not the romantic kind of woman, are you? But we are not talking about love; we are talking about laws. I imagine you are not aware of it, but among Elves, the marriage is for life. The sexual intercourse is the consummation of marriage. This rule is both for males and females. Aglareb is seriously an affront to all Elven principles, and his father sent him away to get rid of him."

Katherine was perplexed. So, it meant that she was married with Aglareb by Elven standards. She suddenly realized that her situation was quite more complex than she had first imagined.

"What about all the others? The she-Elves Aglareb took to his bed?"

"By Elven rules, they can get married with any other one who dares to ask them for. Though, the chances someone else will want to marry them are sparse."

"God, I never thought the Elves were such a chauvinistic pigs!"

"Oh, you will get used to it. The females are treated like flowers, mindless beauties and meant to make this world more bearable and pleasant. The only race that does not have this custom is the Dwarves. Even Rohirrim has this stupid belief, I mean, they teach the women to use a sword, but don't let them fight among the men. You must remember this, because is very important, don't try to go against their traditions."

"So, I have to act like I am a stupid wimp? God, I was almost vomiting when I had to act like the "damsel in distress" before Legolas and Gimli. This is going to be very hard."

"Yes, I know, you are such a smart ass."

"Don't push your luck, Azriel, I don't want to harm you."

The angel laughed quietly.

Katherine looked at him and could do nothing but smile. The sadness of his face softened, he looked absolutely gorgeous in those rare moments. "By the way, where did you find the medallion? It is something quite valuable to the King, or so I was told."

"Oh, I gained it from Aglareb in a poker game at the Prancing Pony. It looks like our dear prince is quite a gambler as well. I told you, he is a disgrace."

She was dumbfounded. The so-called father of her baby was the antithesis of his Elven kin.

"And I supposedly was seduced by such a male, God I would have to act like the silliest lady in Middle Earth." Then she added, "But, the she-Elves that were Agareb's lovers, are they not his wives as well? What makes me different from them?"

"The king thinks you carried Aglareb's baby, and that makes you quite special. Elven babies are rare. Did you see any children or babies in the castle?"

"Now that you mention it, I didn't." She was hit by the realization that there were no children. How was it possible? "But, that means their race will disappear!"

"The times of the Elves are over, Ohtariel, you read it in the books."

"I never thought it was so serious." She sighed deeply; the reality of Elves leaving Middle-Earth left a bitter taste on her mouth. Their magic, their beauty, their magnificence, all were going to be gone, forever. This world was going to suffer a great loss.

"Is there something more you want to ask?"

"Do you know why Morwen told me I had the fate of Middle-Earth on my shoulders?" This disturbed her the most. She always thought that when Sauron was defeated everything had finished. No more dark lords, no more war and Gondor regaining the old splendor.

"Ah, my little warrior, this is something I don't know. Maybe you noticed I have some skills in foreseeing your future. But this skill is limited to the close future. And even in such case, the future is always changing."

"Well, I suppose that I have to live with my ignorance for the moment." She sighed exasperated.

"Do not despair, there are some instructions I need to give you for the next part of our plan."

"I don't know, Azriel, I am feeling so guilty about all this. The King is my main concern. He has been so gentle with me. I hate to trick him like this. And poor Gimli, he trusts so much in me."

"What about Legolas?"

"I don't care a damn about him; he was polite with me this night. But he treated me like shit when I first asked for his help."

"What a surprise, you despise the handsome Elven Prince you once worshiped. Another idol who crumbles when it is bathed by God’s light."

"Amen." She replied.

Azriel instructed her with the last details of their plan.

Katherine still felt uneasy and guilty. But she had to follow the plot for love of her child. She no longer regarded Oberon as another woman's son. In her heart, the baby was hers, and she would give her blood and flesh to save him if it was necessary.

"Now, go rest, you will need your energy as a hard task awaits you." The Angel reassuringly touched her shoulder.

Then he vanished into thin air.

The baby started to cry.

"Oh, my! Oberon, hush my dear, mommy is here." Katherine hurriedly took her baby in her arms and sighed. She checked on his diapers. He was quite wet. "Do not worry, honey, I will change you right now."

While she changed the baby's diapers she thought about Azriel's words. 'Why is he so elusive? Living in these halls is not terrible at all, besides my fight with the handmaids, of course. Why, then, it would be a hard task?'

Once Oberon was clean and tidy, he yawned and quickly dozed. His little fair face was the image of innocence in its prime.

"The King will come tomorrow morning to meet you, my dear. I hope that you have enough resemblance to his son, or we are going to be in deep trouble. Though, I could say that there are no big differences among Elves, they look so identical to me. God forgive, but I think He lacked the imagination to create them beautiful and different from each other." She chuckled and put Oberon back in his cradle. Then, she slipped into bed and let sleep come to her.

TBC

 

 


	7. Outburst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish grammar notes: I don't speak Sindarin or Quenya, if you find any mistake (and probably you will) let me know and I will correct it.
> 
> This was written way before The Hobbit movies, so you probably would find an outcannon Thranduil, sorry.

King Thranduil studied his reflection on the mirror. His golden hair was braided in the Elven way, his face was radiant and his ceremonial clothes had been changed for a more casual outfit. The white shirt and the blue leggings made him look less dignified; they gave him a youthful appearance. A long Elven sword, sheathed in a jeweled scabbard, hung at his side from the silver belt at his waist. This was the only adornment he wore when he was not wearing his regal clothes.

Legolas watched his father and smiled. He liked this side of him. He could even remember when he was a child and King Thranduil taught him how to ride, how to aim correctly with his arrows and how to disarm females with a flashing smile. His father was a good Elf, a devoted father, and had been a loving husband until his wife's death. His gloomy moments were sparse, and they had become almost nil since Aglareb left the Kingdom.

"Father, if it was not for the fact that she is not a female Elf, I would think you are trying to court her." Legolas raised an eyebrow. He cared enough for his father to realize the Haradrim woman had caught his eye.

"Oh, my little greenleaf, how dare you say such a thing? I only want to look good for my grandson." The King flashed a dazzling smile, his perfect teeth showing a pearly whiteness.

"Yes, Father. But I wonder if the fact that this grandson is lady Karida's son has nothing to do with your attire and sunny disposition?"

"If you find that I am not upset, is because I like this girl. Haradrim or not, she is amazing. From the way you described her I was prepared to meet face to face with an Orc. I admit she is not a breathtaking vision. But, for the Valar, did you see how she moved? I do not remember a female with such vitality since I knew your mother. Delia told me she dragged two handmaids by their hair and pushed them outside her chamber for insulting your brother. I can remember your mother doing the same with an indiscrete lady who dared to offend her."

Legolas' eyes went wide. Yes, he had seen her. The swing of her hips was something an Elf could barely miss. He was used to seeing the she-Elves' way of walk. They moved as in a dream, almost not touching the ground. Karida was totally different, her feet surely touched the floor, and with any energetic step her hips swung, her shoulders shone golden under the light and moved in unison, just like the movements of a wild animal. It made him feel uneasy and even more suspicious.

"Yes, Father, I saw Karida. As did any other male in the dining room. Though, you do not consider a little improper to court your son's wife?" He said this in a serious tone. King Thranduil was a widower, and by Elven laws, if one of his sons died, leaving a wife with children, it was his right to take her as wife. Aglareb was not dead, but it was just the same, since he was not going to return. Legolas cringed with the realization that such a fate involved him as well, for he was the closest to his brother. Damn Aglareb, he caused more trouble gone than when he was at home.

"Legolas, I am not interested in her in that way. You know very well that I adored your mother. No female in this world would ever compare to her, wide hips or not. But, flirting is not courting." He chuckled and winked in the most impish way an Elven King could, and left the chamber.

Legolas' face was gloomy because he smelled trouble. And his nose never failed.

*****

Katherine was ready for the King's visit. She was now clad in a white silky dress, simple yet elegant. Her shoulders were exposed and her cleavage was discretely showing. The skirt of the dress had two slits at the sides. She felt she was revealing so much skin for her standards. Then she found out a kind of trousers of loose fitting that surely matched the dress color. So she put them on, under the skirt, to conceal her legs. The effect satisfied her, the outfit was complete. She had discovered those clothes in the depths of Morwen's drawers. At first she had thought they were Elven gowns. On closer examination she realized that such outfits were clearly not Elven. The way in the fabric arranged in innumerable drapes, yet always wrapping luxuriously around the body, reminded her Arabic harem girls. 'Probably these dresses were gifts from Harad's people to her.'

Delia was doing her hair. The Elf was quite dexterous in her task and she made a high ponytail with the brown curls cascading down in a neat way, every one perfect. She hid the hairpins with a thin braid that circled around the base of the tail. On the top of her head, Delia had put on the silver circlet.

"This is such a beautiful tiara, my lady. Though, I do not recognize the jewel. I have not seen a jewel so dark in my entire life."

"It is an opal, a rare kind of opal." Katherine was not sure of her words, and in fact she wanted to know what kind of stone it was. Clearly it was not quartz, because the jewel was not translucent, and the light broke in shadowy sparks when it touched the facets.

Oberon was awake in Katherine's arms. He had been bathed and was dressed in a lovely blue outfit provided by Delia. He looked so regal in the dress that was adorned with golden embroidered vines around the button lines. His dark hair was combed, for it was growing at a fast rate and now it covered his little pointed ears. He was oblivious to this finery, busy trying to catch his so-called mother's curls. He pulled one of them hard and giggled in joy.

"Ouch, there you go again, sweet heart! I swear you would leave me hairless if you don't behave." Katherine winced.

A knock on the door announced the King's arrival. She disentangled her curl from Oberon's fist and checked herself on the mirror. Amazing, Delia had magical hands. Besides, the strange liquid the handmaid had used to tame her rebel locks put order without making the hair look or feel sticky. She herself had bought all kind of gels, anti-frizz lotions and serums available in the malls at her world, and the results had been more than horrible. If she returned to her world she would surely take a good amount of this amazing “Elven styling gel” with her.

"Come in," she said.

Thranduil entered the room, a wide smile on his face. He fixed his eyes on her and suppressed a sigh of relief. Yes, she was the same; nothing had changed. The same long curls, the same cat-like make up, and the oh-so glorious clothes. Those were different, but he liked them; they were so exotic.

"Good morning your Highness." She bowed, because she could not make a curtsey with the baby in her arms.

Delia made a curtsey and stayed in place. It was Elven custom to have a chaperone if a Lady attended an appointment with a male in her room. The meeting with the King was not an exception to the rule.

"Good morning, Lady Karida. And , a good morning to this fine-looking little Elfling." The King reached his hands forward for his so-called grandson.

Oberon looked at him with wide blue eyes, blinked a couple of times and started to giggle. Once Thranduil cradled him in his arms, the baby grabbed two fistful of golden hair and pulled the silky mane, sniggering and babbling in obvious delight.

"He surely inherited my son's strength and his hair color, and my eyes," said the King, proudly but evidently feeling uneasy under the sudden attack.

"Oh, my God!” Katherine exclaimed and came to rescue Thranduil's locks from her baby's eager little hands. She took the baby on her arms again. "Watch your manners Oberon!"

"Do not worry, all babies are the same, my wife and I suffered the same adorable torture too. I even considered cutting off my hair. Hopefully he will forget such entertainment in a few weeks. Just wait until the first tooth appears, you will wonder why babies are supposed to bite so hard."

Katherine laughed heartily and the King joined with his musical laughter.

"My dear daughter, I have to ask you some questions. Leave my grandson with Delia and accompany me in a walk through the inner gardens." He smiled and offered her his arm.

Katherine suppressed a gasp of surprise. He had called her 'daughter'. Suddenly her heart constricted inside her chest. Her feelings of guilt renewed. Lying to Legolas was one thing, but lying to this gentle Elf was totally different. She put Oberon in Delia's arms and placed her hand around Thranduil's arm.

They walked through corridors for long time. At their passing, the Elves that met them halted their way and bowed.

Thranduil's palace was carved in the living rock. Galleries, halls, cellars and even dungeons, all of them were hidden in the bowels of a mountain. Those magnificent archways, the breathtaking columns carved in resemblance of trees, and the detailed work of the statues were a sight taken from the most impossible dream. That piece of art was Dwarves' handcraft, no doubt.

They left behind the chambers section, and passed the dining room and the Throne Hall. She noticed their path lead them under the depths of the ground. After they descended a long narrow staircase, they arrived into a wide chamber.

Katherine gasped in surprise, because the hall was filled with the daylight. Her admiration grew even more when she noticed that the place was a garden. The moist warm atmosphere was filled with the smell of flowers and recently cut grass. She even could see butterflies flying between the hundreds of plants and small trees.

"This was my wife's garden. She passed long hours here. She was from Lothlórien, and she liked the life in the outdoors. But I could not offer safety outside, for Eryn Lasgalen is a dangerous place. Even before the Necromancer's shadows covered these lands, these woods were not as harmless as the Golden woods. So, I created this haven for my dear Aerlinn. The light you see comes from translucent crystals that are fixed to the cavern roof. They emerge on the outside and the sunshine goes through them. From the outside one can barely see them." Thranduil's voice was full of pride.

"You said she was from Lothlórien. Did she go to Valinor?" she asked, though her heart told her that the Queen was not at Valinor.

"She died long time ago, giving birth to Legolas. She is in the Halls of Mandos now." Thranduil's voice was somber. The passing of his wife was obviously something that pained his soul.

"I am sorry, your Highness, I didn't mean to remind you of your grief."

"No, no, it is fine. My life is more bearable when I remember her. She gave me lots charming moments and good memories. She still lives in my heart." He sighed and looked at her. "But, Karida, do not call me 'your Highness' anymore. I am your father now, for you are my son's wife. Call me Father."

"As you wish, Father." She lowered her eyes. Her shame was enormous. That was what Azriel meant by 'hard task'. Carrying the guilt of being disloyal to this Elf, who had opened his heart to her, was hard indeed.

She tried to lead the conversation to others subjects. "So, this garden, was made by Dwarves as your Halls?"

"No, this place is made by Elves, the same as the Halls."

"But I…I never imagined the Elves could be so dexterous in stone carving. You may pardon my audacity."

"It is fine. As I told you, this dwelling was made by Elves. But the columns, statues and some other beautiful details you saw were made by Dwarves. Gimli is the responsible of it. He sent word to some of his friends at Lonely Mountain. It seems the terms of his letter described my home as needful of a good improvement."

"Oh, God! Did he?"

"Yes, I was a "little" upset of course. I even was ready to send him to my dungeons. Only Legolas' words convinced me. Though the letter was already in its way, and an entire troop of Dwarves came to the doors one morning asking politely for a chance to give a redecoration to my Halls. I felt totally devastated, imagine what I could think about it. But I made Gimli's father and kin pass a bitter moment in my Halls, I felt I owed this to Gimli. After a long negotiation with the chief of the Dwarves, a sturdy female with beard as long and hairy as Gimli's I agreed to pay a fair price for their services. I have to tell you that my opinion about Dwarves changed entirely. My eyes never saw people so committed and industrious. It took them two months to make the work, and I barely could recognize my Halls now."

"So, you are not angry with Gimli."                                                               

"I could never be angry with him. That damned Dwarf is as smooth as silk when it comes to words."

Katherine laughed heartily, imagining the face of Thranduil before the vision of a troop of Dwarves in front of the gates.

They walked through the garden, rejoicing in the beauty of the flowers and the softness of the grass.

"Do you love Aglareb?" the Elven King surprised her with his question.

"Yes, I do." She was supposed to answer like that, even when she didn't know her supposed husband.

"Do you think he loves you as well?"

"He gave me the gift of a child; I need no further proof of his love."

Thranduil became silent for a while, measuring her response. Then he came to a halt, beside a stone bench. He sat on it and gestured her to join him at his side. She obeyed.

"My dear child, I know you are not oblivious to the reckless attitude of my eldest son. Delia told me about your tantrum against the handmaids. I cannot believe their boldness; they were supposed to hold their tongues."

"She did what?" she exclaimed, remembering her total un-lady-like display of fury. 'Fine, Katherine, fine, now your Father in law know how uncivilized you are,' she thought

"Do not feel ashamed, my dear. I can see that you possess energy, you just acted in defense of your beloved, and I appreciate that."

Katherine blushed. In fact, her reaction was more because their mordant commentaries about her appearance.

The King continued, "the handmaids were reassigned, one to the kitchens and the other to the stables. They will have enough time to reconsider their ill remarks about my son. Though, even when I think your outburst was totally justified, I have to warn you that everything they said about Aglareb is true." His face was serious.

"I don't mind if he shared his bed with other females before me, Father, because I am the one he truly loves." Her 'so-sweet-to-rot-your-teeth' alarm started to ring. She lent no ears to it, even when her words were sickening her stomach.

"Oh, my daughter, your heart is so pure as to not see the wickedness in another's. It grieves me so much to tell you what I have to, but I have no choice." His face turned even more serious, if such a thing was possible.

Katherine recoiled. She knew very well what was coming.

"My son, Aglareb, is not a good Elf. He is irresponsible and thoughtless. He has broken every Elven code, not once, but many times. He dishonored many Elven maidens, noble ladies and common ones as well. I know my words are painful to you, but you have to be strong and listen to me. Once I was sure his behavior was out of any proportion, I sent him to Valinor. He did not want to go, so I had to send him escorted by a troop of March Wardens. The Valar are my witnesses, I almost had to tie him up to his horse. When you told my son, Legolas, about Aglareb's offer to stay by your side I was astounded. But I know very well he was cunning enough to trick you into believing he was longing for the sea. Believe me when I say, Karida, that he did not want to go to the Undying Lands. He just wanted to escape his responsibility."

Katherine's eyes went wide, and she gasped, as Azriel had instructed her to do. Then she placed her palm over her mouth, while tears appeared in her eyes. "It can't be true, I know he loves me. Why do you tell me this?"

"Because, my dear daughter, I cannot see your life spent in waiting for death and with no chance to reconstruct your happiness. You have to forget him, and look for a man that deserves your love."

Katherine listened in silence. How many times she had looked for exactly that? She had lost the count. Anyway, who would love someone like her? Of course, the fancy clothes and the stylish hairdo had improved her image. But she was not only her exterior, and her weird inner being often scared anyone who came closer enough to discover it.

Thranduil noticed her silence and continued, "By Elven rules, I can offer you the chance to marry one of us, or one of your kin as well. I can even suggest you marry my other son, Legolas, who is the closest to his brother. He respects the laws and I am sure he will be pleased to make you his wife. Understand, there is no point in raising your son without a father."

Katherine blinked in disbelief. Azriel hadn't informed her of this rule. Marrying Legolas? That was the dream of every Mary Sue come true. But she was not Mary Sue, not the standard one, anyway. She would prefer to marry his father if she had to join to someone. 'No, Katherine, keep your mind focused, you cannot marry, you have to take Oberon to Tol-Eresëa, with his family, as you promised,' she scolded herself inwardly.

"I cannot believe it, he loves me. I know it is hard to accept it as true, but I know that if I go to Tol-Eresëa, he would properly accept me as his wife and he would be happy to know he is my baby's father." She sobbed to accentuate the image of totally-fallen-in-love girl.

"Tol-Eresëa?" the King asked.

Katherine nodded, her face stained with the salt of her fake tears. "He told me that before he enters Valinor he would harbor in Tol-Eresëa for some years, to live among the Elven people that still linger there."

"The Valar protect us! That rascal is quite a fiend! He is not happy with ruining our family reputation before the eyes of Middle Earth, now he is going to Avalone, in search for more victims for his ravenous lust!" Thranduil was utterly mad. His face was the epitome of wrath.

Katherine shrunk on her seat. That was a side of the benevolent Elven King that she had not faced yet. She was afraid of him. Afraid of the fair face contorted in anger, afraid of the powerful body shaking in rage.

Though, he was not paying attention to her, it was like suddenly all his surroundings had vanished, leaving himself alone with his fury. He bolted from the gardens, running for the stair.

Katherine jumped from her seat in a surge of concern and ran after him. Her legs moved incredibly fast, and soon she was tagged to his heels. She saw how he pushed some Elves in his way, not caring in the least about them. Before she noticed they arrived to the stables.

Thranduil jump up on one white mare and spurred it hard, failing to hit by a hair a she-Elf that crossed his path.

Katherine whistled a couple of times and Nûrdaw came obediently to her. The horse was not saddled, but she climbed on him effortlessly. _“Noro lim”,_ she encouraged her horse in Elvish, and the beast flew from the stables, in pursuit of the Elven King.

The frightened she-Elf was recovering when Katherine's horse almost ran over her, and she ungraciously fell to the floor, landing on her butt.

 _“Next time I will hold my tongue.”_ Muttered the blonde she-Elf dusting off her dress.

TBC


	8. Broken mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish grammar notes: I don't speak Sindarin or Quenya, if you any mistake (and probably you will) let me know and I will correct it.
> 
> Black speech and Elvish are in italics.

Elvish grammar notes: I don't speak Sindarin or Quenya, if you any mistake (and probably you will) let me know and I will correct it.

Black speech and Elvish are in _italics._

The Quest for Tol-Eressëa

Chapter Eight

Katherine lost track of the King after some time. Nûrdaw was a fast horse, but Thranduil was spurring his mare unmercifully.

 _“Noro lim,_ Nûrdaw! _” S_ he encouraged her horse and spurred him hard. The strong horse increased his pace and soon Katherine had to hold to his mane with both hands, pressing her legs firmly at his flanks. She had a strange feeling about this, like she had born, grown and died riding. She was exhilarated, feeling the wind in her face and through her hair, the movements of the muscular beast under her and the loud sound of the ground under his hooves.

Her senses were wide awake, drinking in all the surroundings. Her ears could hear the rustle of a leaf moved by the wind, hundreds of feet away from her. Where she had seen only green, she noticed each and every shadow of color. She noticed that the air was filled with dozens of different smells, from the fragrant scent of the flowers, to the earthly smell of the rich soil. Suddenly, a special perfume called her attention, rosemary and vanilla. She had smelled rosemary and vanilla from the clothes of the King. It was just a whiff of it, but it was enough, she pulled Nûrdaw's mane to direct him to the way the scent came from.

Thranduil's war cry made her spur the horse even harder and in no time she arrived to a glade in the middle of the woods. There, a horrid scene was shown to her. The King was lying on the ground, immobile; his beautiful blue eyes were open. His sword was at his side. The mare was nowhere to be seen. Five giant spiders surrounded his body, and one of them was weaving a cocoon around him. Nûrdaw neighed and this sound caught the attention of the spiders.

 _“Go, Nûrdaw!”_ She shouted and pressed her heels against her horse’s sides. The stallion ran forward and kicked one of the beasts out of the way. The others backed off, but the one that was at the King's side.

Katherine had promised herself not to use the Black speech again, but she just could not let them feed on Thranduil. _“Back off, beasts, I the Dark Lady of Dol-Guldur commands you!”_ She said, lifting her chin.

 _“Nay, this elf’s came here looking for his demise. They had killed many of us, this fair for us to feed on them.”_ The spider hissed, and clacked her fangs. The others moved forward again, echoing the horrid sound of their fangs.

 _“So be it, I should not spare your lives.”_ Katherine shouted and jumped from the horse. With a fast movement she reached for the King's sword and got in to a fighting stance.

The spiders attacked; she slashed them swiftly, one by one. Her movements were exact and lethal, and after some minutes of fighting she stood alone, in the middle of the glade, surrounded by the legs and bodies of the spiders, scattered around her and the King. She let the sword fall, as if its touch burned her hand. She inhaled deeply and sunk to her knees beside Thranduil. To her utter horror, he moved his eyes.

He had seen and heard everything. His face showed his shock.

'So, I blew up my facade. Great! Well, at least the Elves wouldn’t burn me alive, would they?' she thought. She collected the sword and slid it into the scabbard, which was still attached at the King's belt. She pulled her arms towards him and lifted him from the ground. To her relief, it felt like he weighted nothing.

 _“Come here, Nûrdaw”_ He called in Elvish, her horse had been apart from the battle. She placed Thranduil's limp body across the horse and then she mounted.

*****

"What evil spirit possessed him? How he dared to go alone into the woods?" Legolas was shouting, while he paced back and forth the corridor in front of Thranduil's chamber.

"Calm down, Legolas, he is safe now. Thanks to Lady Karida." Gimli said.

"Yes, I know but he could be dead by now!" Legolas replied angrily, then added "I am surprised he has lived this long. That bad temper of his will cause his death some day!"

Katherine was silent, evaluating the events in her mind again and again. She sighed deeply, remembering how she had just jumped on the horse, mounted him without a saddle and ran like Hell, feeling the urgent surge of power drumming in her chest.

The unfamiliar yet comfortable sensation of total awareness that engulfed her senses in the woods returned. Oh, the wonderful feeling of the sword so light in her hand. How she moved without even thinking, every stroke and swing of the blade. She had succeeded where an Elven King, thousands of years older than her and accustomed to use a sword, had failed. Was that a gift from Morwen? Or was the awakening of skills from her past lives? She was not sure, but the notion scared her. She shuddered in horror. The voice of Legolas brought her back to reality.

"Lady Karida, I did not thank you for saving my Father's life."

"My Lord, I knew you were busy and worried to acknowledge my presence." She said nonchalantly. She did not want Legolas' gratitude. His words lacked emotion and she could see how uncomfortable he felt about thanking her.

"Thank you, my Lady, your fast reaction saved him from certain death. How could I pay you?"

"Forget about it, your father did enough for me already. He gave a roof for my child and for me, and trusted me when others did not."

Legolas recoiled at her remark. He stood silent, refraining from spitting a reply. Even if she was a Haradrim, she had saved his father, and he was not going to harass her…for the moment.

Katherine saw his doubt, and stayed silent too. She didn't feel talkative at the moment. Her mind was still clouded with so many thoughts. Thranduil had heard her talking in Black Speech, and had seen her fighting the spiders as a demon in the flesh. Her cover was broken by her careless actions. But she just couldn't let him die. How could she?

The door opened and the healer, a tall Elf with dark hair and gray eyes, exited from the chamber.

"The King is better now; the venom of the spider had receded. He needs to rest in bed for a couple of days, though he is conscious now and you could see him. I recommend you to stay in the chamber for little time."

They sighed in relief. Once the healer had left, they entered the room.

Thranduil looked small on his huge bed, and his pale face increased the image of fragility.

"Father, how could you scare us in such a way? We were too..." Legolas' reproach died when Katherine glared daggers at him. He felt pierced for those dark eyes. Something inside his heart told him it was not wise to go further in his scolding.

"Well done, Lady Karida, it seems you learned something from me." Thranduil said his voice a calmed whisper. "Legolas forgets sometimes that I am his father, not a young elfling. Though he is right, my outburst almost caused my death. Thanks to you, my Lady, I am still here."

"Do try to rest, my Lord, the healer told us you need to take it easy for a while." Gimli said. He was worried for he had never seen Thranduil in such state of weakness.

"Gimli, you want to admonish me, too, like I was a defenseless child? Lady Karida, only you remain silent. Are you not going to scold me?"

"No, your Highness, it is not my right to tell you how to act or what to do under your own roof."

"Wise words, my Lady, wise words indeed." He smiled. "Legolas, Gimli, please, leave the room; I need to talk long to my daughter."

"But, Father..." Legolas reply was cut by Thranduil's cold stare. Even from this disadvantaged position, he could make the rocks burst with one glance.

Gimli left the room, followed by Legolas. The Prince slammed the door. If he had not been an Elf, one could have heard his angry steps down the corridor.

"Well, my Lady, now that we are alone, I need to tell you a story. Please sit down in that chair and listen very carefully." Thranduil said gesturing with his head to the seat that was placed beside his bed. He could see her facade falling to pieces, like an iceberg crumbling under the heat of the sun.

She nodded, and sat. Her heart was jumping in her chest, but she managed to look calm. 'So be it.' She thought, and listened Thranduil words.

"Long time ago, when Dol-Guldur still was the Necromancer fortress, and its shadows had extended all over these lands, I was captured. Not many know about this, for my sons kept it secret. It was imperative to keep the people of the Kingdom calm and oblivious to it. If they discovered that the King had been abducted, they would flee from Eryn Lasgalen. The Kingdom would crumble and everything my ancestors fought for would be ruined at once. So, they searched for me, but in secret.

“Meanwhile, I was suffering horribly in Dol-Guldur's dungeons. The deep darkness was slowly killing me. I could not even sleep in reverie, because the voice of doom came in dreams and talked to me with words of lure. The Dark Lord promised me to leave my Kingdom untouched and free Eryn Lasgalen from his shadow. The only thing he asked in reward was my allegiance to him. Oh, how hard I fought his offer, the images of my land free from the darkness, the richness and power beyond my comprehension. I, my dear Lady, am made of flesh and bone, but I am a First Born as well, and I preferred to die than to let myself being taken by his poisonous words. So I cried, cried like a baby for days, waiting for my passing to come. I wanted to be free from my suffering, I longed for the sweet release of the death.

"But it did not come, and my resistance to the temptation grew thin. I was about to accept, when the doors of my dungeon opened. The darkness was finally taken away by the light of a torch and my eyes were hurt by the dim light, but great warmth engulfed my soul. The voice of a female, mellow and sweet, soothed me and her gentle hands guided me through long corridors. Once we arrived outside the fortress, she put a cloak around my shoulders, handed me a bag with food and water and gave me a horse. I asked for her name, because her face was a silhouette under the faint light of the torch. The only distinct shape was the jewel of her circlet, gleaming with shadowy sparkle. 'I am Morwen, the Dark Lady' she said, 'remember my name, Thranduil son of Oropher, because someone would ask you for help in my name in the future. Your life will be saved once again by the owner of this dark jewel and you should honor the bearer with your trust.' I gave my word to her, that I would remember and I would help to that who asked my help in her name." Thranduil fixed his blue eyes on Katherine and smiled a secret smile.

Katherine was speechless. She unconsciously moved her fingertips to touch the circlet that crowned her head.

"Yes, Karida, your arrival was long ago announced to me. I never talked about that to anyone. Not even my sons know about this. Even I forgot it after some time. The first time I saw you, I noticed your tiara, but never imagined you could be the one Morwen warned me about. But when you appeared today, and saved me, I realized you are the one. Now, my dear Lady, throw away your mask and talk to me with true words. Do not be afraid, because I gave my promise, and my words are worthy."

"I don't know where to start." She whispered.

"The beginning is where all the stories begin." He replied, winking at her.

*****

Katherine told everything from the moment she arrived to Middle Earth to the King. She didn't omit any details. She explained to him what an angel was, and what exactly she thought a Fallen Angel was. She even told him about the name Morwen had chosen for her. Once she finished her story, with the encounter with Legolas and Gimli, she sighed deeply, feeling as though a big weight had been lifted from her soul.

"So, my son darted you with an arrow. Interesting, he did not say it. I imagine he felt mortified by mistaking you with a Nazgûl. Poor Legolas, the war left him apprehensive. I cannot blame him; when he came back home with Gimli as his friend, I almost fainted. My last encounter with Durin's kin was not so friendly and I had strong prejudices. Though, this Dwarf is indeed a fine one. Courteous and brave, he is a good friend of my son, and I feel honored to count him among my fellows as well. He is gifted with a good eye for judging people, and as I heard from Legolas, Gimli considers that you are worthy of his confidence."

"Well, I think so. It really makes me feel so guilty, that I had to lie to him and to you."

"You do not feel guilty for lying to Legolas?"

Katherine bit her lips, though there was no need to reply with words, her face spoke volumes about her feelings.

"Oh, I see. Then, it is a relief we did not have to marry you with him. Maybe he was not so nice with you. But understand that he feels he has to fill the place his brother left vacant. Aglareb is my first son, and the heir of my throne. But due to his attitude I had no choice but banish him from Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas is now the heir, and this Kingdom should be his when I leave Middle Earth for the Undying Lands. Though, I know very well he does not want this burden. He longs for the sea, for he heard its call in the song of the gulls. Besides, he wants to help to the restoration of Gondor."

"Then why you don't give him your blessing and let him do what he wants? After all, the Elves would not hang around here." She caught herself and blushed deeply.

"Do not feel ashamed, you said the truth, we are not going to linger here for long. But he is too loyal to me as to say his wishes aloud. I only know about them because Gimli told me. The Dwarf really loves my son. I have to confess this love awoke my suspicions once. But after some time I recognized their relation are not more than deep friendship."

Katherine laughed heartily. She was one of those fanfiction writers that usually paired Legolas and Gimli in more than passionate romances.

"Yes, dear, laugh if you want. But you have to put yourself in my shoes. Of course I do not deny the reality of those relationships, but I do not encourage them either. I knew the delight of sharing body and soul with a female. After Aerlinn filled my life with so many joys, I only wonder why some males have the tendency to join themselves with others of the same gender.”

"I know what you mean, your Highness."

"Oh, but we returned to 'your Highness' again?"

"I cannot call you father anymore."

"Surely you can, because I feel you as though you are the daughter I never had and I ever wanted to have. In fact, when my wife was carrying Legolas, the healer predicted it was going to be a girl. Imagine our surprise when we discovered our supposed daughter was another son. Not to mention Aerlinn had made lots of lovely pink dresses that are still unused. And about his name, I was in such a rush to kill my healer that Legolas was the only one I could think of at the moment." The king laughed aloud, his cheeks were now less pale, and the brightness had returned to his beautiful eyes.

"Then, I would call you Father. Because I feel you like the one I never had for real."

"Oh, my dear, I am afraid that we cannot be together as much time as I want. Your mission awaits, and the baby has to arrive to Avalone. Though, once you take him to his real family, I expect you to come to live with me."

"Then, you will help me?"

"Yes, I gave my word. No matter this child is Sauron's son for the sons are innocent of his parent's sins. Though, I like the little rascal, even when he almost tore my hair away. It has been so long since I saw a baby inside the walls of this palace!"

"It is so sad. Why have all the Elves stopped having babies? And why are they leaving their homes? I mean, it is not like someone is urging you to do so."

"Nobody is urging us; it is a call that is growing inside us. Even we, the Moriquendi, feel it, like the voice of the Valar calling us to join them. Sometimes I feel immortality is such a heavy burden. You, the Edain kin, adapt to the changes, but we cannot. The world is changing and we cannot get used to it." He stayed silent for a long time, his eyes unfocused.

Katherine looked at him and felt pity. Indeed, mortals adapted quite well to changes, because their life span was not long and they faced not most of those changes. But for Elves, it could be so unbearable, to see the world altered again and again. Thranduil's voice awakened her from her daydreaming.

"Do not worry, Ohtariel, Lady Warrior, you are going to have my help to reach your goal. Tomorrow morning, I will have a meeting with you, my son Legolas and Gimli. As a special favor, I ask for your discretion, because what we talked about in this room has to be a secret. You will be Lady Karida for them, as you have been until now. I will send them with you to the Gray Havens, where you would take a ship to your destination. For Legolas and Gimli, you will be going to join to your husband."

"Thank you, Father." She felt relieved somehow, she now counted with the King's blessing and help, and she did not have to lie to him anymore.

"The preparations for your travel will not take long, maybe a month or two. In the meantime, you will learn most of the Elven customs and manners. I know, maybe you are going to ask me why. But even when I find you quite charming, opinion that most of my male courtiers share, not all the people of Middle Earth will consider you the same. Elven people from other realms, or Men from Gondor, are quite strict in their manners. The people of Eryn Lasgalen are not so affected by their ideals, because none of us saw the lights of Valinor. "

"But I feel comfortable with this appearance." She felt bad, after all the problems she went through to become less masculine, this Elf was saying to her that she needed to learn Elven customs.

"Yes, but a little more refinement will not hurt. After all, everyone will know you are my daughter, and the King's daughter ought to be a gracious Princess." He winked and flashed a smile at her.

"As you wish, Father." She agreed, feeling a blush appearing on her cheeks. This Elven King was so damn charming. She suspected that when he was single, the girls just dropped on him like flies attracted by honey.

"Then, it is settled, we are going to make arrangements tomorrow morning."

"Father, answer me something. You were trying to go to Tol-Eresëa by yourself, just like that?"

"Yes, I admit that was my idea." Thranduil face turned pink in embarrassment.

"You have to control you temper, Father, the anger doesn't suit you. Try to rest, this has been a hard day for you, and you need to regain your strength."

"I was just expecting that, now you are the one lecturing me about my health. Though it is a lecture merrily accepted. Even a King has to obey the wise words from the females; after all, you rule the world from the shadows."

Katherine left the chamber, and walked towards her room. She would miss this place.


	9. Cain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internal thought are surrounded by single quotes. Words in Elven or Black Speech are in Italic

She withdrew her sword, fast as lightning, and the blade hit once, twice, many times. The blood stained the cold steel, her hand, and her arm, dripping down below her elbow. She saw the faces, fair faces, contorting in pain. She heard the cries; beautiful voices that usually sang to the glory of the Valar, were now crying in agony. The smell of the battle came to her nostrils, the tang of blood and the scent of decay slowly taking possession of the limp bodies. Her mind roared in anger, and in in regret. But there was no point regretting her actions. She was condemned, and she knew it. The only thought that filled her mind was vengeance, and the horrible craving to take in her hands the stars that had been stolen from her. Her sword raised, the blade hit again and again, cutting heads, and limbs, slashing lithe bodies in half.

Katherine woke up, bathed in sweat, panting, her lips parched and her throat sore. She blinked in darkness a few times, and discovered her cheeks were wet with tears. She pulled her legs off the bed and her bare feet touched the cold stone floor. Though the piercing coldness didn't move her, for she was shocked by the visions of her dream. She saw fire still remained in the hearth of her room. She knew that in the middle of the night, the servants came into the chambers to put more timber on the fireplaces to keep them burning. Moving swiftly she picked a wooden stick from the hearth and lit up the candles.

"That was the most horrible dream of my life," she muttered, wiping the tears from her face. Even under the light of the candles, the sensation of void overwhelmed her soul. She moved towards her baby's cradle.

He had his eyes slightly open, and his breath was calm. He was in reverie.

He achieved this ability a week ago, and she could not completely get used to it. The first time it occurred she cried out in fear, because she thought he had died. Delia calmed her and after giving her a relaxing tea, explained that it was totally normal.

"You told me it will happen in some months, but this is so sudden!" she sobbed.

"Your baby is not an ordinary Elf. He is growing at a fast rate. So, it is expected for him to start slipping into reverie."

Katherine had realized this too; in one month he had reached the height and weight corresponding to a baby six months old. He even had grown some teeth from the night to the day. And now she could not suckle him anymore.

She asked about Oberon's incredible growth rate to Thranduil. It was not normal; she had read that Elves reached maturity after one hundred years. So she supposed Oberon would stay like a baby for long time.

"My dear, this is uncommon, I know, but the experience taught us that when a baby Elf losses his mother, nature changes its normal rhythm. This helps the child to have an advantage. Legolas grew up into the Elf you see now in six years. Besides, I looked through old texts and discovered it is the same for half-elves born from a mortal mother. It seems Iluvatar does not want to deprive the mortal mother from the experience of raising their immortal children. What is happening to Oberon was expected, and nobody will suspect about him not being your child."

Thranduil's words had helped Katherine to chill out, a little. It was strange that all those things were going so easily for her. Just like pieces of a puzzle placing smoothly into correct positions. She sometimes doubted that Azriel had not overseen all this. As a matter of fact, he had not visited her lately. She even admitted inwardly that she missed his visits, though she will never let the Angel know it.

Well, not all had gone so smoothly. The meeting with Legolas and Gimli had ended quite badly. The Prince was more than reluctant to accomplish the mission. Thranduil had managed to convince him. He told his son that if he didn't consent to accompany her to the Gray Havens, he should marry her in accord with the ancient rules. At this option, the Prince agreed, with clenched teeth.

Thranduil then settled the date for the departure two months from that time.

Since the meeting, a week had passed. She attended lectures in Elven etiquette and language with the King in the afternoons, and Delia gave her instruction in embroidery and sewing in the evenings. Though Katherine was an entire disaster at this latter. Her needlework often ended sewed to her skirts and Delia's fine embroidered work made Katherine's own look like cockroach legs splattered against the fabric. But, the worst was her lessons in archery in the mornings.

Thranduil had insisted in this, explaining her that no respectable Elf, male or female, from Eryn Lasgalen, ignored how to load, aim and shoot with a bow. Of course, if she wanted to be recognized as the King's daughter, she had to learn. It became worse when she noticed, that Legolas had been designated to teach her the art of archery.

The Elven Prince developed a special fondness for making her suffer, and after the first lesson, her body ached. She spent hours practicing the "correct position". It was torture, to stand erect, as if somebody had attached her back to a stake, her chin so high it hurt. No wonder Legolas was such a good archer; his stiff posture would make any Mallorn Tree look crooked. Besides, the damn string of the bow was so tense she could not pull it conveniently without bending her body.

"More strength, do not bend your body, for the Valar’s sake!" He kept on shouting at her, scolding her, torturing her. He surely was the 'Archery teacher from Hell'. When she finally was allowed to shoot a couple of arrows, one missed the target by a long shot, while the other was never found.

"Lesson is over for today, tomorrow morning at the same hour." He said sourly after each class. He passed the rest of the day avoiding her presence.

She suspected that he hated her most for the King's attention to her. The decision of sending him with her to the Gray Havens only served to add timber to the fire.

Her hours after dinner were her only relief. She spent those talking by the fire with Gimli. The Dwarf was such a good storyteller, and a true friend. She even learnt how to smoke on a pipe, and it was an art she had completely dominated. Now that her milk had finally dried, and Oberon learned how to suck from a bottle, she was permitted to drink wine and ale and smoke from time to time.

Thranduil approved it, amused at her ability in making rings of smoke. "Just try not to do it before Elves outside this walls, it could scandalize them."

'Well, a little smoking could help me to relax.' She thought. She put on her slippers and her night robe, and grabbing her pipe and a little leather bag filled with tobacco from one of the drawers, she walked outside the chamber.

Katherine strode towards the Hall of Stories. In this castle there was this lovely meeting room, where most of the people met to hear stories and songs from older times. The chamber, carved in the living stone, was cold, though a huge hearth was kept on burning all of the time. It was comforting to sit close to the fire, to warm one's body and soul.

She let herself sink to the floor, sitting on the thick fur rug, close to the fireplace. She filled the pipe with tobacco and lit it. She inhaled deeply and let her thoughts wonder.

"It seems I found a lovely creature lurking in the dark." Thranduil's deep tenor echoed in the silence.

"Father, I didn't notice your arrival."

"Well, your body is here, but is seems your mind is far away. What troubles you tonight, my dear?"

She hesitated; she felt it was not proper to worry the King with her dreams. "Nothing, I was just sleepless and…" Thranduil's eyes told her that he didn't believe her.

"I know you well, even when you had stayed here only a few days. Something is disturbing you. Would you not trust in me?"

Katherine blew a long stream of smoke and sighed. "It is something without real importance, I had a nightmare, a very realistic one, and I need to relax."

Thranduil sat next her on the rug and looked into the flames. "Maybe we are being too strict on you. Perhaps your mind is reacting."

"No, it's not that. Well, I have to confess Legolas is quite a horrible teacher, but his shouts and discipline are wonderful for my posture. Though my aim is not improving much, at this rate there are not going to be an arrow left in the Kingdom, I lost them all."

Thranduil laughed softly. "Do not worry; you have enough time to learn. And besides, I assigned him to teach you because you will spend a lot time together in your travels. You rather should ease your differences now than later." Thranduil was not oblivious of his son's harsh attitude towards the woman. An attitude she promptly learned to reciprocate.

"I know what you mean. Just imagine that, Legolas and I at each other's throat, while Gimli tries to make us apart with the lovely caress of his axe." She was calmer now; Thranduil's warmth was better than any fire. He had become like a real father to her.

"That would be a sight, indeed." He looked amused. "But, about your dream, it is better to tell somebody about it. It helps to erase the sensation of reality. I cannot tell by experience, because, as you know, our reverie is dreamless, filled with old and new memories. But I heard about it from some people at the Village near the Lake."

"As you wish, Father, I will tell you, but try not to be scared."

"Child, I have been through war and Sauron's dungeons, a little nightmare will not suffice to shock me."

*****

When Katherine was finished with her tale, the King stayed silent, looking at her in shock. Obviously the story horrified him.

"I told you it was a scary dream. Though you were right, I feel a little better now."

"Dear, I do not know what to say. Are you sure the creatures you were slashing with your sword were Elves?"

"I am afraid they were. I can't explain it, because I am not capable of doing such a vile thing. There are some Elves that have not been polite with me, but they do not deserve death." 'Maybe Legolas deserves some torture but not death,' she thought.

"This dream, maybe it was not yours, maybe it was Morwen's memories." Thranduil's voice was grim, as was his face.

"No, I do not think so. She was Sauron's consort, but my heart tells me she was not an assassin. This nightmare is related to the first one I had, before she gave me her gift."

"You have been plagued with these dreams for long?"

"Yes and no, it all started in Dol-Guldur. Then I had another one when I was in my way to this place. But none of them were so terrible, just anguishing, and realistic."

"Tell me about the first and the second one." Thranduil looked at her, his face wearing a dark scowl. He listened carefully, nodding from time to time. The dreams were short, but Katherine described them so vividly that he almost could see the images.

"What do you think, Father? Morwen's gift affected my mind? Am I going crazy?"

"Nay, daughter, I do not think this is Morwen's fault. For some strange reason, the situation sounds not unfamiliar to me. But I have to review my old books. Do not be afraid, you have to calm down and get some sleep. Remember, your next archery lesson waits for you a few hours from now."

"Argh, don't remind me, it makes my back hurt in anticipation." She grimaced, standing from her position. "Would you stay here?"

"Yes, I need to think and the solitude of this place is what I need."

"All right, Father, good night."

"The same for your, Ohtariel, dream of angels."

Once she walked out of the room, Thranduil fixed his eyes on the flames again, and bit his lower lip. Could it be possible? She had told him about her curse. How she had to come back to life again and again, to pay for her past sin. But who could imagine she could be he?

*****

"For pity's sake, woman, did you forget all that I had taught you?" Legolas screamed, once he noticed how the arrow landed five feet from the bull eye. "You are bending your body again, and obviously you are not pulling the string enough. I swear I've never known somebody as clumsy as you!"

She inhaled slowly, counting to ten, though she realized that ten was not enough. She bit her tongue; she would do this only because Thranduil asked. But, God, how badly she wanted to punch this proud Elf's nose!

"Again, from the beginning, grab the bow, straighten your back, look at the target and pull the string. No! You are curving your back again!" He shouted and reached her sides from behind with both hands, trying to straighten her posture.

She yelped at the feeling of his palms against her sides and let the arrow go. It hit the center of the target with a sharp sound. Though, it didn't matter to her. She threw the bow to the ground and turned in a swift motion to face Legolas. "Do not dare to touch me again! Never touch me, you understand?!" She screamed.

Legolas looked at her, his eyes shining wickedly. "Why, are you ticklish, my fair Lady? Though, my touch made you hit right at last. Or is it my hands remind you of my dear brother's? Do not worry, I would never touch you in the way he did, not even using a ten-foot long pole. And as for my Father, do not place your hopes in him marrying you. He only pities you for your lack of mind in mating with my..."

Legolas never finished his sentence, because his face was punched hard. He lost his balance and landed on his butt, his nobly nose bleeding profusely.

Katherine proudly looked at him and lifting her chin she said, "Lesson is over, tomorrow morning the same hour." She walked away, leaving a very stunned Elf looking at her. She moved hurriedly, and waited till she was sure he had not followed her, to rub her hurt knuckles. 'That bastard has bones of steel!'

*****

"That damned, low born and filthy peasant!" Legolas complained while the healer was cleaning his bleeding nose.

Gimli was restraining his urgent desire to laugh. He had never seen the Elf in such a state of wrath.

"Your Majesty, it does not look your nose is broken, but I need to rearrange its angle, or it will be crooked to one side." The healer said, knowing very well how it would hurt to maneuver the delicate cartilage into its original position.

"Do it swiftly!" Legolas screamed.

"Why don't you keep it like that? It adds some character to your fair features." Gimli chuckled.

Legolas just snarled at him.

The healer saw his chance, and grabbing Legolas' nose he moved it to its natural position in one swift motion.

"Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii!" the prince cried out, and the entire population of Eryn Lasgalen heard his cry.

*****

Katherine sheepishly looked at Thranduil when she was called to his studio early. She was sure the lecture she was about to hear was nothing related to Elven manners. 'Yes, of course, he will lecture me like this: "do not broke your brother in law's nose because it goes against Elven customs"'

"Sit down, Ohtariel." The King gestured with his hand to a couple of cushioned chairs that were usually their seats during her lessons.

She obeyed; audibly swallowing and growing blushed with guilt.

"What I have to say to you is of great importance, my dear, so please listen to me very carefully."

She was not going to let him start till he heard her version of the story. "Look, Father, I could not restrain myself, I grew angry when he put his hands on me. And after that, he just insulted me in such a way, I could not help it."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow and smiled. "If you are apologizing because of the incident in the archery field, you not have to. I was well informed about your discussion, and my son's disrespectful words to you. He deserved that, though you better try to put those knuckles in cold water, or your hand will swell."

"So, you did not call me to scold me?"

"No, I have significant news to you, or so I think. Are you familiar with the Silmarilli' story?"

Katherine felt a strange pang of fear in her body at the mention of the word Silmarilli. "Yes, I think so, that is the story of the war against Morgoth to recover the jewels created for Fëanor." When she said this name, the twitching sensation in her body turned into an uncomfortable sensation of hollowness. The same hollowness she had felt when Azriel appeared before her the first time.

"You are correct. Fëanor made three Silmarilli, they were magical jewels that contained the light of the Sacred Trees made by Yavanna Kementari, the Valie. Those jewels were his biggest treasure, but his love for them made him do terrible things. Morgoth stole them from him, and he traveled to Middle Earth from the Undying Lands in his pursuit to recover them."

"Yes, Father, I know quite well the story." She managed to whisper. She was feeling worse and her heart started to drum in her ears.

"And did you remember what did Fëanor do to travel from Valinor to Middle Earth?" His words were slow, full of concern, as if fearing her reaction.

"He asked for ships to the Elves of Alqualondë. But they denied his desires, and in a rapture of wrath he ordered his people to attack the harbor city..." She interrupted her narration, her eyes unfocussed, the sound of cries and the smell of blood coming to her memory. She was trembling and long beads of sweat ran down her temples. Her lips moved, but her words were not Sindarin, or Westron, or Black Speech, they were Quenya. _“I did not want their death. But they denied me their help. Why did they do it? Their blood in in my hands! My brothers’ blood!”_ She was crying, her eyes open wide, her face contorted in anguish and her hands clutching the skirt of her dress.

Thranduil opened his arms to her and she fell into his embrace, violently shaking with her unleashed weeping. "Calm down, Ohtariel, my daughter, calm down, it is over now, it is over."

"It will never be over, Adar, I feel so tired of it, so tired. I am sorry, really sorry. But their screams and their faces will chase me forever." Her words were muffled by Thranduil's chest.

"No, do not lose your hope, this is your chance to redeem yourself. I will do everything I can to help you." He soothed her, stroking her head. He sighed. He could see nothing but the fragile woman that came to him in search of help. Yes, her soul was Fëanor's soul, but that spirit had suffered much, through innumerable lives. Again and again, trying to repair the sin he had done once. Iluvatar's ways were so strange! Thranduil felt it was not his choice to deny his aid, because God had guided her to him. Besides, he had felt the craving for richness too, and nothing but his greed for the Lonely Mountain's treasure made him gather his army and declare war. How could he blame Fëanor, when his own past actions had been less than honorable?

She lifted her face and looked at him. "How could I erase the evil I did? I am the cause of so much pain, so much death. Not even Morwen did the horrible things I did. For I am Fëanor, the Kin Slayer! I am Cain the killer of his own brother!"

He took her by her shoulders. "Listen to me, this is a golden chance. Not all of us are allowed to change our destiny or our past actions. Use this possibility to make the right things. You are my daughter; make me feel proud of you!"

Katherine sighed, still sobbing. "It is so strange. Finally I realized the cause of my curse, and now I wish I had never known it." She looked at Thranduil. His warmth was so appealing; it felt like being close to a welcoming hearth. He smelled of vanilla and rosemary. And his hands were softly caressing her shoulders. "Father, do you think I will succeed?"

"Of course, my child, after all, your spirit burns with ancient fire. Just try not to let that fire scorch your common sense as it did once. Remember, not all fights are meant to be won with the sword or with the fists...even though my informer told me you have a good right fist." He winked.

"May God forgive me, Father, but I felt so good hitting your son!" Her tears were slowly receding.

"Yes, I suppose you did. Perhaps Legolas needed something like that to realize you are more than shows to the outside world. Who knows? Maybe he will learn to value you as I have." He stood up and pulled her in a tight embrace, then released her.

"Father, would you tell Gimli and Legolas about this, I mean, my real identity?"

"No, I will not. Do not worry; this will be our secret. But for me, and for your own safety, try not to hit Legolas again. It is not a matter of politeness, my dear, it is only the uncommon fact of a Man's daughter taking an Elf by surprise. You know very well that it is impossible, how could you explain if you do it again?"

"Very well, I will do as you say. I will bear his tortures. Of course, as long as he keeps his hands away from me," she said, lowering her eyes.

"I am quite sure he will. He will not risk having a dark eye to match the bleeding nose." The musical laughter of the King filled the chamber.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratitude to those who left kudos and commented, you are awesome.


	10. The past of an estranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters were betaed by a good friend of mine, Mayetra. 
> 
> So, if you notice horrible grammar, bad spelling and other errors, is due to a beta-reader that suposelly review my fanfiction's first nine chapters and was making a bad job to purpousely make me look bad. 
> 
> Kudos for Mayetra and her patience with me.

The King recited a long lecture about politeness and good manners to Legolas. "How dare you put your hands on her and say those horrible things to her? Did I not teach you how to treat a lady? Even Aglareb learned that important lesson." He was thundering, his yells could be heard outside his study.

"In order to take them to his bed he would even learn how to speak Mordor's tongue," Legolas replied.

"And now you interrupt me! What is happening to you, Legolas?" The King's voice was filled with concern. His younger son was acting in an unfamiliar way. His light mood and good manners had changed into mordacity.

"It is only I do not trust her! She is a temptress, always circling around you like a moth attracted by a flame. And you encourage her behavior."

"So, it is that what troubles you? Do I have to remind you that I do not hold any kind of romantic attraction for her? She is like my daughter, and that is the treatment I give to her, nothing more." Thranduil was losing his temper even more. If there was anything he hated it was to be treated by his son like a teenager who can't restrain his desires. Since he didn't desired her, it was even worse,.

"Maybe not romantic ones, but other interest could move you, Father." Legolas suggested, stressing the word "interest" in a totally meaningful way.

"How you dare to accuse me in such a way?" The King exploded.

The argument grew in intensity. But in the end Legolas had to settle down. He knew there was no way to win a battle of words with his Father. So he continued with Katherine's archery training, after apologizing. He did this latter through his gritted teeth, the words "I am sorry" strained enough as to not be recognized.

To his discomfort, he had to admit that, after the incident, Katherine trained harder, and stayed serene at his tortures. After a month of intense practice, she was not as skilled as an Elf by far, but she surely was good for a female of her kind. He kept his hands away from her. But he could do nothing to prevent the soft whiff that attacked his nostrils every time she moved around him. That smell, that damn smell, totally unknown to him until she came to the Kingdom. It was some kind of perfume, but none he could distinguish.

Female and male Elves used aromatic herbs to scent the soap, oil, lotions and clothes. Rosemary, violets, lavender, vanilla, peppermint, athelas and hundreds of other flowers and herbs and their combinations could be used. Every Elf chose the best blend for them, and mostly was recognized by it. But her fragrance was totally strange… and so enticing.

"Do you know what kind of perfume Lady Karida uses?" he asked to Delia.

"Oh, it is a kind of oil she took with her from her home. She carried some bottles with her; she even made me scent her soap with it. It is called Sandalwood. She told me it is extracted from a special variety of trees from her lands. I like it, it is quite exotic."

'Just like Karida herself' thought Legolas. So, that was her mark, and among her other peculiar aspects, this one was also meant to make her stand out from the others.

He tried to avoid inhaling deeply every time she was near, but nonetheless the scent plagued his nose. And sometimes, he could even smell her in his own clothes after their training. That was driving him crazy, because his mind was often assaulted by the strangest ideas about her. Those disturbing thoughts were unnerving him day by day. He even caught himself wondering what was hidden under the pleats of her dresses. Was all her skin as tanned as her shoulders? And her hair, so curly, shining like bronze under the sunshine. Was all her body hair of the same color and consistency? This was madness, and he knew it, but he could not help it.

Then it happened. Gimli invited Legolas to visit Dain's Halls at Lonely Mountain, and the Elven Prince saw the invitation as an opportunity to escape from his duty, as well from his torture.

Thranduil had to agree to his son's departure.

Katherine convinced him, telling him that what Legolas needed was a change to soothe his soul. Not to mention she was feeling uneasy around the Prince. She had caught him giving her odd looks. She could not place exactly what kind of gazes they were, but anytime she looked away, she could feel his blue eyes piercing her. Perhaps it was murderous desire she saw in those ocean-blue irises. He could kill her at any minute and argue he had done it by accident. Actually she didn't think he could do such a thing, it was not his nature… but just to be sure.

"Father," she had added to her advice, "Gimli has been long time away from his home, and I could see how he wants to be among his kin again. He tells me all the time."

So, Legolas said goodbye to his father and promised to return in a month, to escort his sister-in-law to the Gray Havens.

Katherine stood at the gates beside Thranduil, wishing them a good journey. Inwardly, she was blessing God for his mercy. At least she could be free of Legolas' torment, for an entire month.

Once they had disappeared over the horizon, Thranduil sighed, "I hope Lord Dain forgets the past conflict between our kinds. I felt remorse for the way I acted against his kin. Legolas' friendship with Gimli is a chance to regain some of the camaraderie that once existed between Elves and Dwarfs."

"Oh, camaraderie existed?" Katherine chuckled. Somehow after the discovery of her first life as Fëanor, Thranduil allowed her a bolder manner in their private conversations.

"But of course, my dear. If a Dwarf is not eager to cut your head with his axe, he surely trusts in you!"

"That is a very prejudiced remark, but I have to admit I have no point of comparison. I mean, the only Dwarf I know is Gimli, and he shows his trust to me with unending compliments."

"Yes, I have noticed it. Though, it is the gift of his kin, to find the hidden beauty in the most unimaginable places. I mean, he saw the fire of your spirit through your disheveled self the first time he saw you."

"Not to mention he saw my body through the transparent nightshirt I was wearing at the moment." She had told this detail some weeks ago to Thranduil.

The King laughed, slightly blushing at the remark, and Katherine joined swiftly. They walked inside the castle.

*****

Oberon was learning to walk. Katherine was holding his little hands; her back was bent, and she was strolling with him.

Thranduil was sitting on a chair, looking at the display, a wide smile curving his lips.

"My, my, he really has grown up, if he keeps this pace he will look like an adolescent in two years," said Thranduil and watched the irregular stride of the child with amusement.

"Well, then I will be prepared. But if he is half the problem I was when I was thirteen, I will be doomed." Katherine replied. She let Oberon's hands go and he managed to walk three steps, then he landed on his butt.

The Elfling's blue eyes opened wide, and his strawberry lips pursed, he sulked and suddenly exploded in tears.

"Hush, hush, my little one, don't worry, you will learn very soon." Katherine cooed at him, pulling him up from the floor and cradling him in her arms.

Thranduil looked at the scene. He remembered the same scene had happened a long time ago, in the same room. The mother's hair was not brown, it was blond as the sun and her body was tall, lithe and vibrant like a spike of wheat moved by the wind. Aerlinn, his Aerlinn, encouraging baby Aglareb, guiding him through the right path with love and patience. He shook his head, how incredible; he could not see the differences between an Elven mother and a mortal one. Them both carried their babies with the same love, and guarded them with the same devotion.

"You have never told me anything about your life before you were dropped in Middle Earth." He asked.

"There is not much to say, I worked all day, slept all night and felt miserable the entire time."

"What about your parents, or other family?"

Katherine winced; she didn't expect such a question. "Oh, well, my parents and I argued all the time. They don't like my appearance, or my customs not even my taste in music, clothes and everything else. We only agreed once, when they said I was quite a ruin for their reputation, I agreed with them. So, I left my family's home and found a house for me, away from them, and their strange notion of life. I only have a sister, but she looked at me from above her dignified nose. They don't like me, and the feeling is reciprocated." She sighed. But her face was full of happiness once she looked at the baby in her arms.

"That sounds terrible! But, they will not miss you?"

"Of course not, they don't love me, I told you."

"That is not true, parents always love their children."

"Do you love Aglareb?" She asked. That was dangerous land, but she didn't care asking his father-in-law in such a direct way. She knew very well he had an explosive temper, but she learned to deal with it.

"Yes, Autharthiel, even when my actions tell differently. I love him, always loved him and always will love him. When I sent him away, I intended not only to protect my reputation; I meant to save his soul as well. I know it sounds strange, but it is true. He was ill, very ill. His behavior was not normal. He was not like that in the beginning, but after his mother's death, he became more and more careless. I saw him changing, from the obedient son to the totally wild and insensitive being that cared nothing for the feelings of others. Can you imagine how it hurts a father to see something like that and know there is nothing he could do? Perhaps you have heard about his mischief, and even smiled inwardly listening to the gossiping of my people. But, his actions were becoming unbearable, going beyond the disobedience to the point of pure vice. When I sent him to Valinor, I expected the vision of the Undying Lands would cure him and turn him into a better Elf. Then you came, with this child, claiming to be my son's wife…"

Katherine felt those words like arrows. She had never imagined her lie had done so much harm to him. When she looked at him, she realized he was crying; big tears ran down his beautiful face. She was frozen in place, not knowing what to do.

"I was so hurt, my dear, to know my intentions had failed. I almost sighed in relief when I discovered your lie."

"I am so sorry, Father, I never imagined it." She could not hold it anymore. She put Oberon on the floor to let him crawl on the rug. The she moved towards Thranduil's seat and kneeling at his side, she took one of his hands between hers. "Everything is fine, Aglareb is probably at Valinor, and I am sure he is better now."

"I hope so, daughter, I hope so."

*****

"Oh, my, not again!" Katherine exclaimed, she pulled the linen shirt from her lap and discovered it was sewed to her skirt.

"My Lady, you are not concentrating, this is the tenth time you have done that," said Delia, coming to her rescue. She took away the needlepoint and released the sleeve of the shirt from Katherine's dress fabric.

"I simply can't do this, Delia! I never learned how to sew a button, I simply wore T-shirts." Katherine was frustrated. Female tasks and she was a very not recommendable mix.

"Oh, you mean like the old clothes you gave me for washing?"

"Yes, exactly like those."

"Weird clothes, the sewing points of the leggings were totally showing outside the fabric. Though it is a fine work, I swear I never saw a piece of cloth so resistant. Did you make that outfit?"

"No, I bought them."

"Well, my Lady, even the Queen made and repaired her family's garments, and you have to learn how to sew. At your baby' rate of growth, you have to learn quickly, might I add. You know, he can use the old clothes of the Princes. But you do not want him using old attires all the time, do you?"

Katherine felt her face burning with shame. Yes, she had a responsibility now. Even as the King was so kind as to keep her and her baby under his roof, she was supposed to take care of her baby's dressing at least. She took the shirt in her hands again and restarted to sew, attentive to her task, and trying to mimic Delia's beautiful and ordered patterns.

*****

To Katherine's dismay, when the archery lessons ended, the King decided it was right time to teach her how to use a sword.

"You won't tell me all Elven Ladies know how to fight with a sword?" She asked to Thranduil, who stood before her wearing a silver armor and a helmet. God, he looked just so handsome. His tall frame and broad chest, and the multitude of warrior braids showing from under the helmet, made Katherine's heart start to jump. 'Down, girl, this is your Father in law, and he is quite older than a sequoia from Yosemite's woods!' she scolded herself.

"Of course not, but you are going to go on a risky journey and I want to be sure you can take care of yourself and your baby." The King flashed a smile and looked amused at Katherine. She was clad in armor too. This one had been Aglareb's armor for training when he was an adolescent. Burnished in red and black, and with a helmet in which a dragon was coiled, the head of the beast served as nose-guard and the red wings extended at both sides of the face. It was not heavy, but nonetheless was really uncomfortable. Not to mention the minute she put it on she felt the need to scratch precisely the places that were covered. 'It never fails, damn Murphy's Law!'

"Well, what are you waiting for? Draw your sword!" barked Thranduil.

Katherine understood, that minute, from whom Legolas had learned to scream like that!

*****

After a long hot bath and a session of fairy tales to Oberon Katherine stretched on her bed. She almost missed her archery classes. If Legolas was a horrid teacher, he was a lovely one compared to Thranduil, or 'Attila the Elf' as she baptized him inwardly. Every part of her anatomy hurt, from her legs to her neck, not to mention her arms. How was that possible? When she was confronting the spiders she had moved at Elven speed, cutting and slashing them in minutes. Now, training with his Father, she was practically hit, smashed and battered to a bunch of hurting muscles. The armor prevented serious damage, but it did not impede the lovely caresses of the sword slamming on her body.

"Come on, Katherine, be strong, you will get used to it." She said to herself.

"Or you will die in the attempt." That voice, that silky dark voice was unmistakable.

Katherine sat on the bed and turned her head to the dark place the voice came from.

There, in the shadows, stood Azriel, his sallow face the only thing distinct from the blackness.

"You!" She hissed and jumped from the bed, her past tiredness forgotten, crushed under her sudden wrath. She moved as fast as a cobra and attacked the Angel pushing him to the floor with all her weight.

Both of them landed on the ground, Azriel on his back, she atop him, closing her hands around his neck.

He managed to disentangle from her grip and rolled over, taking her with him and pinned her wrists at her sides. He saw how she opened her mouth to scream and with a blink of his eyes a gag materialized around her mouth.

"Now, if you promise to behave and don't yell at me, I will take off your gag and will release you. Will you behave?"

She was struggling hard, her body writhing under his hands. After some seconds of unsuccessful fight, she stayed still, glaring daggers at Azriel.

"So, you will behave."

She nodded, and the gag vanished. She watched him while he stood from the floor and let her go. She rubbed the skin of her wrists and stood up as well.

"Well, my little warrior, it seems you are learning how to use your Elven strength and agility. But even with all those gifts you can't surpass a Maia's power."

"You disgusting pig! How dare you keep that secret? Fëanor, the Kinslayer, the worst murderer and traitor of this world! Can you understand the degree of pain and guilt I felt when I realized? And in front of King Thranduil; of all Elves he had to discover it." She spat at him, lowering her voice to a menacing whisper.

Azriel lowered his eyes. His face grew paler, if such a thing was possible. He bit his lower lip and sighed. When he lifted his chin, Katherine saw something that shocked her. He was crying, from his cold eyes flowed streams of glittering tears.

"Would you forgive me, Ohtariel? I know it was so difficult for you to face this alone, but it was supposed to be like that. Not all of your other incarnations had suffered this. They died very soon, or never had someone to help them to understand the dreams I sent. The few that understood decided it was too much to bear and took their own lives. But you succeeded where the others had failed."

Katherine heard his words in awe. Indeed, the realization had hit her very hard, and the idea of suicide crossed her mind, but she could not do such a thing, she could not fail her child. Besides, Thranduil had helped her with his soothing words and his trust. She felt some sympathy for the Angel, even though she was not eager to forgive him.

"Stop those tears, silly. I assure you I am not going to forgive you easily, but I can't stay angry the rest of my life, can I? And, I have some more questions for you. Though I can see you came to give me some explanations." She sat on the bed, and gestured him to sit at her side. He obeyed, wiping the tears from his pale cheeks.

"Nothing escapes from you, does it, Ohtariel?" He replied, his voice trembling a little.

"You already said it: I am such a smart ass. Now spit it out, I know you have something in reserve just to shock me even more."

He sighed deeply and looked into her eyes. "I told you that my destiny and yours are bounded. Well, do you remember why Fëanor was exiled from Valinor the first time, and why his people were forbidden to enter the Valar's dwelling place?"

"Yes, of course, his…or should I say, my thick head and impulsiveness. I believed Morgoth's foul words about the Valar restraining our departure and freedom."

"Yes, Morgoth's foul words. But such words were not spoken to Fëanor directly, because the proud Elf despised Morgoth and didn't trust him. But, the Dark Lord had allies, lots of them, and I was one of them. I was the one that filled your head with hatred and suspicion about the Valar. Do you remember me, your "true" friend, Artamir?"

Katherine stayed silent, while the name moved a secret string inside her heart. Artamir, the sound of it resounded again and again. Suddenly, images came to her mind. Visions of pale flesh and raven hair cascading over her, memories of moans and sighs and sweet kisses, warmth coming from a lithe body over hers. Then, ecstasy, flowing through her like liquid light, filling her, surrounding her, and the echoing sound of a male voice, a voice that once belonged to her screaming 'Artamir'. She came back from the reverie with a start, noticing that the memories had affected her body. She could hear very distinct the drumming sound of her heart, and feel the deep flush that was covering her face. But the shocking realization chilled every arousal she felt. "You were Fëanor's lover!"

"Shhh." The Angel put his palm over her mouth to muffle her voice. When he considered she was calmer he withdrew his hand.

"For God sake, Azriel, you made love to...him…me! Oh, this is too much! How could you betray him like that?" Katherine was whispering now, though she wanted to scream.

"I did it for love."

"Yes, of course, you did it for love! How foolish of me not to notice it!" She said sarcasm dripping from her words. "But, my definition of love does not include treachery in the first degree."

Azriel sighed. "No, of course. There are things you have to know. I loved Fëanor, even before I settle an alliance with Morgoth. You maybe know that the Valar, and the Maiar as well, found the Elves totally appealing. They possessed one gift we lacked: freedom to choose their fate. All the other creatures made by God, Angels, Archangels, Cherubs and the other divine beings, are supposed to have only a straight destiny, praise the Lord and his glory. But the Men and the Elves, and the others beings that live in Middle Earth are free to do as they want. That, and the fire that burned inside Fëanor, was my doom. I took the form of an Elf, and slowly gained his favor. Oh, how good was to have his trust, his approval and finally his love! I know he was meant to do great things. But Morgoth's words seduced me. He told me that if Fëanor stayed in Valinor, his glory would always be second best. But in Middle Earth, he could become the highest lord, because he had the potential to do it."

"And you believed him? Azriel, you are either a naive Angel, or a total stupid one."

"It was both, because love has the power to turn the brightest creature into the most naive. So, Morgoth's words were spoken to Fëanor by me. Too late I discovered Morgoth's intentions, but I stayed at my lover's side till his end. And I was condemned to stay at his side for all eternity, till he gains his redemption."

Katherine looked at him. 'So, he was my lover once. Now that I notice it, he is breathtaking when he is not wearing that funeral face,' she thought. “What about the removal of your fleshly desires? Is that part of your punishment?"

"Oh, that!" The Angel sighed. "Well, I was not supposed to become the lover of an Elf. For that little sin I was denied the wonderful joys of flesh while I use this body."

"It looks a little arbitrary. Melian was a Maia, as you, and she was allowed to join with Thingol. He was an Elf as Fëanor."

"You said it, she was a Maia, and Thingol was a male Elf. My gender is not only related to this form, I am a male Maia."

"Oh!" Katherine said, a little amused by the sudden blush that appeared on Azriel face. She didn't know that the Angels could blush. "Then God doesn't approve of homosexual relationships."

"Let's say he doesn't care too much, but he doesn't encourage them either."

"Tell me, Azriel. Is He so confusing all the time?"

"Yes, all the time!"

"So, now what? In a month I will depart for the Gray Havens, and from there I will go directly to Tol-Eressëa."

"Just wait and learn as much as you can. And train hard." The Angel stood up from the bed and walked away from her.

"Ugh, don't remind me, my body stills screams for rest and liniment." She suddenly had an idea and rising from her bed she walked towards Azriel. Without warning she took his pale face in her hands and pulled it to her, planting a searing kiss on his thin lips. She withdrew and looked at his eyes. They were wide in surprise. "Did you feel something?"

He sighed. "No, but I imagine that means you forgive me."

"Not in the least, you little imp. But I am not so angry now. Go away, my tired back is craving for bed." She said mockingly.

"Oh, that impertinent attitude! As charming as always." He smiled and vanished in the darkness.

Katherine touched her lips with her fingertips. Sweet tingles still lingered there and in other parts of her body. "Damn Angel!" she muttered and tried to sleep. But the memories and the feeling of his cold lips on hers kept her awake for hours.

TBC


	11. Interlude in Dain's Halls

 

Gimli and Legolas finally arrived at Lonely Mountain.

It'd been a long time since Legolas last saw this realm and the memories of the Five Armies battle came to his mind. Some of his friends died there, and he sang a song of mourning for the rest of their souls.

"Master Elf, cease that gloomy song, this is time for joy and happiness, not for mourning. Those who are dead are dead and in peace. Let us, the living ones, enjoy the life that still remains."

"You are right, Gimli. But dark memories came to my mind, and the old wounds have a tendency to hurt again. May the Valar forgive me, but I even desire to exchange the life of one of my friends who died here for Aglareb's life."

"Legolas, you are speaking nonsense. Your brother may not be the best of your family, but if it wasn't for his behaviour, we would have never met Lady Karida and her beautiful baby."

Legolas didn't say a thing, but his meaningful stare made Gimli realize that meeting Lady Karida was one of the worst things in his life.

Once they came to a halt, in front of the mine's door, they dismounted from their horses.

Two Dwarves, with sharp axes and gruff expressions guarded the gates.

"Who are you and what is your business?" One of the Dwarves barked.

"By Durin's beard, is that the way to welcome a tired warrior who returns home after saving all of Middle Earth?" Gimli retorted, his bushy eyebrows forking into a dark scowl.

"Gimli? Gimli son of Gloin? Forgive me, my lord, I didn't recognize you." The guardian's face showed surprise and happiness.

"It's all right, may you please let us in and send somebody to take our horses to the stables."

"The Elf too?" The guardian asked.

"Aye, the Elf too. He is Legolas, Son of Thranduil, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen."

The guard looked suspiciously at Legolas, moved closer to his companion and whispered some words into his ear. The latter bolted from the door and hurriedly went into the mountain.

"Well, why do you delay?" Gimli asked, clearly his patience was growing thin.

"My companion is going to announce your arrival to the King, we have to wait for Lord Dain's permission to let you in."

"This is an outrage, how is this possible? This is my home!" Gimli growled, moving his hand to the handle of his axe.

"Gimli, please, be patient. I am sure your comrades have not doubts about you. but I cannot say the same about me." Legolas put his palm on Gimli's broad shoulder and softly pressed it.

"But…" Gimli said turning to see Legolas' eyes. The Elf shook his head and the Dwarf ended his replay.

They waited for many long minutes, and Gimli used his time to smoke, sitting on the lowest step of the staircase.

Legolas was sitting at his side. He was calm and his face showed neither impatience nor anger.

"This is madness, Legolas, I tell you. I don't believe they didn't hear about our coming here, I sent word to them with one of your fellows Elves five days ago. By this time I am sure the entire population of the Halls know of our arrival. How could they be so impolite?" Gimli was angrily grunting, between rivulets of smoke.

"Maybe news doesn't travel as fast between Dwarves as it does between Elves," Legolas tried to ease the situation. He was not as short of temper as his Father. Well, he was when he was close to a certain Haradrim princess. But he knew very well how delicate his own situation was at the moment. After all, a long time ago his Father put Gimli's father in his dungeons. And a shorter time after, he had put these same Halls under siege. To Legolas' mind that action was total silliness. He never understood Thranduil's love for wealth, and specially the love for other people's wealth.

He would never do the same. For him, the Treasure of Lonely Mountain was the Dwarves' treasure, gained with their own hard work and sweat. Besides, he didn't cherish richness as much as King Thranduil. He loved the outdoors, the trees and the smell of rich soil bathed by the morning dew. That was true splendour to him. The glittering jewels and luxurious halls carved on stone at his home were beautiful, but they were dead things. He inherited his mother's appreciation for living things and wide spaces under the stars.

"Lord Gimli, Lord Legolas!" one of the guardians finally called.

The Dwarf and the Elf rose from their positions and climbed the stairs to the gate.

"Forgive our delay, my Lords. I am informed that you both have free pass through these doors, and the King desires to talk to you after you are properly accommodated in your chambers." At his words, he gestured them inside.

Once they passed the archway, Legolas' mouth opened in an expression of pure awe. This was the most incredible thing his Elven eyes had seen. He was a little reluctant to accept the first offer to visit this place. Only desperation to get away from Karida convinced him. This was totally different from the image he formed in his mind. After his travels through Moria he expected the same oppressive darkness. But the reception chamber of Lonely Mountain was anything but dark. The hall was wide and filled with light, coming from oil lamps that hung from unnumbered columns on the walls. In the center of the chamber, a huge glass spider that shined with hundreds of candles was suspended from the high roof.

"Welcome to my home," Gimli said, cherishing his friend's expression, as it was a ton of Mithril.

"This is… is…is…" Legolas stammered with his eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes, I know, nothing like Moria. But that place was even greater than this when the Dwarves lived there. So I have heard."

"Gimli, Gimli, welcome home!" a female voice made Legolas wake up from his shock.

"Hildi, my dear cousin!" Gimli replied, a big smile appeared in the middle of his bearded face.

Legolas was even more surprised to see the owner of the voice. This was a female Dwarf, no doubt about it. But she was nothing like he had expected or seen before. The little female, that was now holding Gimli as if she was trying to break every rib in his body, was beardless. Her hair was combed into two reddish blond braids and the simple blue dress could not conceal her obvious feminine form.

"Hey, cousin, stop this, I know you missed me," Gimli said, a little embarrassed.

The girl stopped and looked up to Legolas. "Forgive my impoliteness, my Lord, I am Hildi, daughter of Tili, at your service." She said, making a curtsey.

Legolas had to suppress a gasp of pure wonder and bowed in response. The rounded unblemished face of the she Dwarf, revealed two beautiful dimples in her pale cheeks. The smile of those full red lips was as warm as the fires back his home. But the incinerating fire of those dark brown eyes, veiled by the long eyelashes, had no point of comparison in his mind. She had not beauty in the Elven way, of course, but she was truly beautiful. In fact, the rounded curves of her body reminded him of Karida, a little smaller in height, but still. He shook his head this was not moment to remember the cause of his visit to these halls.

"But come inside, your chambers are waiting. I already prepared a bath for you both, and a light meal as well. I don't want the King see you famished." She didn't wait for their answer, but moved forward to the opposite door. Her hips swayed in a very familiar way.

Legolas whispered softly to Gimli. "I thought you said...and the ones I saw…she is beardless!"

"Oh, I will explain later. But take this as a good sign, my friend." Gimli winked at him and followed his cousin.

*****

Legolas sighed in bliss. The hot bath was thoroughly relaxing him. That tub was more like a little pool. He calculated that ten Elves could comfortably fit inside it. The thought made him frown and blush, remembering that back at Lothlorien, Haldir had offered to share a bath with him. He politely declined, knowing very well that the offer included more than a bath.

The bathroom in this chamber was wide and luxurious, and full of wonders. Like those strange golden tubes that served to fill the tub. One only had to move a handle and the water flowed from them as though it was a fountain. Moreover one of the pipes gave cold water, and the other hot water. He remembered the hard work his lackeys passed to fill his tub back home, carrying buckets of water from the inner cisterns.

Legolas left the tub and dried with the vast and splendid towels that were left for him on the bed. He was dressing in the clean blue garments he had saved for this occasion when a knock on his door caught his attention.

"Legolas?" Gimli's voice asked from the outside.

"Come in."

"Master Elf, I thought you had drowned. I came by about a half hour ago and you were still splashing in the tub. For the time you used to wash yourself, one should expect to be talking to a living prune," Gimli said as he entered. The Dwarf had changed from his travelling clothes into a splendid outfit. He was wearing a long maroon coat, with neckline and cuffs of black fur. He had a silver belt at his waist, encrusted with gems. The trousers matched the colour of the coat and the boots were made of black suede. His hair was loose down his back and his beard and the point of his moustache were braided with gold threads.

"Elbereth be blessed, Gimli! Is it possible that you are under all those luxurious clothes?" Legolas said mockingly, while he braided his golden hair, studying his reflection in the big mirror.

Gimli grunted and sat on the large bed.

It looked like everything in Dain's Halls was big...except for the Dwarves of course.

"Gimli, you have to explain something to me. Why did you lie about your people's females? I remember you said to Lady Eowyn that Dwarven ladies where often mistaken with male ones. And I confirmed it when I saw the workers that went to my Father's hall."

"I didn't lie, well not precisely. In fact, they are mistaken indeed. But it is because that it is the main goal of their costumes."

"Costumes?"

"Aye, disguises. See, when a rich Lord has a very rare and precious jewel, does he exhibits it before strange people?" Gimli asked.

"No, he would prefer to save it for his own and his closest friend's private delight," Legolas answered, his face lit up with this realization. He needed no further explanation. Obviously, Dwarves cherished their women like the most beloved jewels. It was not wonder; their females were beautiful, if all were similar to Hildi, that is. Furthermore the males outnumbered the females to a degree of three to one.

"I see you understand, Master Elf. That is why I told you that Hildi's welcoming us without her disguise, was a good sign. It's evident the King consider you as a close friend."

"Yes, I see. I am ready, we should go and have a little to eat. I am hungry."

"That's the spirit, Legolas! Come with me, Hildi served us hours ago, that's what I came to tell you when I found out you have not come out of the water. Why did you bath so thoroughly? That is something I cannot understand, you always look as fresh as a lettuce to me."

*****

Legolas found that the "light meal" was anything but light. He could not say which thing looked more delicious, the roasted hens or the pork meat. He had heard that Dwarven food was tasteless and sometimes inedible. But once he decided to serve himself two big slices of pork, plus a good amount of gravy, he admitted that this food was scrumptious.

"Oi, Gimli, I will never forgive you for leaving without inviting me! Durin's beard, I would love to fight with you, and cut those disgusting Orc's heads with my axe!" Hildi was sulking while she drank from a big mug of ale.

"Well, don't forgive me if it pleases you, but your father would probably cut my throat if I even mentioned taking you away from him. Besides, your three future husbands would surely chase me like a rabid dog."

At this remark, the Elf almost chocked on a piece of meat. Three future husbands? He took his goblet and swallowed a mouthful of wine.

"Oh, my Lord, try to chew better. I am afraid the swain's meat may be too hard for Elven teeth. The hunting season is down and I could not find a better piece," apologized Hildi.

Legolas recovered, "Did you hunt this?" he asked, gesturing to the meat on his plate.

"Aye, I knew about your arrival, and I wanted to prepare my specialty for you both. But I needed real wild swain. So I went to hunt yesterday morning."

Legolas was amazed. Dwarven ladies were not only beautiful they were full of surprises as well.

*****

Lord Dain, the King under the Mountain, received them in his Throne Hall. The old Dwarf was a vision of wealth. He was wearing a long robe of black brocade, with black pearls as buttons. On his white head he was wearing a golden crown adorned with dozens of rubies. His long silver beard was braided with threads of Mithril. He was sitting on a high throne made of gold, encrusted with jewels of every kind. At his side, an elder female was sitting in a lower throne. From the demeanor and clothes of the lady, it was evident she was the Queen. As Legolas could see, she had been a beautiful female when she was young.

Around the dais of the thrones, there was a semi-circle of marble chairs, where at least a hundred Dwarves were sitting. The Elder's Council, explained Gimli, helped the King to take decisions. Gimli's father was one of the members of this council, as well as Tili, Hildi's father.

"Welcome, my lads, come near!" the King said, a big smile curving his wrinkled lips.

They obeyed and bowed deeply in respect.

"So, Gimli, it is true, you brought an Elf with you?"

"Yes, your Highness, he is…"

"I know very well who he is. He is Thranduil's younger son. It's wonderful to see how such a strong and healthy branch can sprout from the old vicious tree." The Dwarf's eyes glittered with wickedness, at the same time the entire council started to laugh noisily.

Legolas' eyes went winde in shock. The remark caught him off-guard. His father a vicious tree? He would be right to be angry, but for some strange reason he was not. Maybe the compliment to him helped to ease the mockery of those words.

"My Lord, don't be rude with the boy. Besides, can you blame King Thranduil for having a longing for our treasures? In my opinion, the Elven Lord has an exquisite taste." The voice of the Dwarf Queen was solemn and warm at the same time.

Legolas found himself looking into her dark eyes. Those had the same indomitable flame he saw in Hildi's.

"Aye, my darling, you are right, as always." The King looked lovingly to his lady and took her small hand in his.

"The jugglers and bards are already singing songs about your triumphs and courage, young ones. I expect to hear these same stories from your lips, tonight at the feast. Be ready, Legolas son of Thranduil, you will know Dwarven hospitality this same night," the King rose from his throne and left the chamber, his lady walking at his side.

Legolas was astounded, that was the shortest royal audience he had been to in his long life.

Gimli somehow interpreted his companion's look. "Don't be surprised, Master Elf, Dwarves are not fond in wasting time with unending speeches. As we are impulsive by nature, we prefer conversation warmed by the spirits of good brew and a full stomach. Let's go to our chambers, and have a little rest. This night you will know what a real celebration is!"

*****

Gimli didn't lie. Their welcoming feast was a party of gargantuan dimensions. The ale and the wine ran like rivers, and the food was enough to feed the armies of Gondor, Rohan and Mirkwood three times.

Legolas sampled every dish before his eyes, and soon his Elven stomach could not take anymore.

During and after the dinner, the music echoed in the high roof of the hall. The melodies were not like Elven music. The sound of the drums dominated over all the other sounds, marking a tempestuous rhythm that could match the resonance of a storm.

Though, Legolas found the music totally appealing and alluring. Not to mention the female dwarves that danced at that powerful cadence was an eye- opener. He never imagined a dwarf could move in such a gracious and agile way. Of course, there were some females that didn't dance: The pregnant ones, as well as the older females. But the old ones drank ale and wine side by side with their husbands. He was still startled by the fact that any she-dwarf could take three husbands, and even more if she wanted. Every time he felt the eyes of the younger females on him, and heard their muffled giggles he blushed. Their burning eyes were more than any immortal could take; it was like looking inside the forges' fires.

He sighed, knowing that he could not tell any of these things to anybody outside the Halls, because he had been sworn to secrecy.

"So, Master Elf, you are enjoying yourself?" Gimli asked, his eyes a little unfocused because of the gigantic amount of ale he drank. Legolas calculated that the Dwarf had swallowed half a barrel of the golden brew.

"Aye, Master Dwarf, this is indeed a royal welcome!" Legolas surprised himself when he noticed his own words came out a little blurred. Yes, he had drunk too much. But he kept on taking big swigs from his mug. The Dwarven beer was bitter, yet it did not lack a certain quality that made it feel like drinking cold liquid silk. He refilled the mug and took another generous gulp from it.

By the time the party was over, Legolas was passed out under a table. The rest of the guests were not much better than him.

"Hildi, help me carry him to his chamber."

"Ha ha ha, the Little Princeling is sooo drunk!" Hildi commented, her voice dragging the r's. She was a little beyond her own resistance to ale, though she took Legolas' ankles and started walk in a zigzag.

"Aye, I hope his royal head is not damaged, he hit it when he fainted." Gimli was lifting his friend by his shoulders.

"Even drunk he looks so cute. Do you think I could sample him this night?" The she Dwarf giggled.

"No, he's passed out. You better wait for him to be conscious. It is better to give him the chance to choose. Besides, the only vital function he can accomplish at this moment is breathing. "

"Oi, Gimli, you are ruining all the fun!"

TBC


	12. A jewel close to my heart

When Legolas awoke, his head hurt as though the entire Lonely Mountain had collapsed on him. He closed his eyes and groaned, feeling his stomach revolted. His mouth tasted like he had eaten something truly nasty and rotten.

"Ai, Elbereth!" He complained, but it only served to make his head hurt even more.

"Good morning!" Hildi's jolly voice pierced his ears like a whistle and he winced. She entered the chamber not caring to knock.

"Oh, please do not speak so loud!" Legolas begged, still stretched on the mattress, his hands covering his ears.

"Oops, sorry!" She whispered. "I brought you something for your hangover" She added, moving towards the bedside table with two goblets in her hands. She put one goblet on the table and handed other to Legolas. "Here, drink this."

Legolas shifted his position and took the offered goblet. The liquid was clear as water, and he gulped it down in a deep swallow. When the fluid touched his stomach, he felt nauseous and jumped from his bed, running towards the bathroom. He knelt in front of the toilet just in time to throw up noisily. "Oh, Elbereth, I am going to die!" He groaned, and bent over again, vomiting till his stomach calmed. He sat on the bathroom floor, his face pale as a sheet of paper, his eyes filled with tears and panting like he had ran to Mordor and back. "Oh, Elbereth, let me die!" He managed to say.

Hildi entered the bathroom and looked at him sympathetically. "Sorry, it was necessary to clean your stomach first. Now drink this." She offered the other goblet to him.

"You promise this one will not make me sick?"

"I promise. You will feel much better."

The liquid inside the cup was revolting, sticky and was a suspicious brown color. He looked at the container with doubt, and then looked at Hildi.

"No, thank you, I prefer to stay in my bed for a while." He crawled out the bathroom, over to the bed and stretched out again, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, no, you will drink this; I passed half morning preparing it!" Hildi said angrily. She stormed towards him and before he could react she was holding his nose with her fingers.

He opened his mouth to protest and the disgusting concoction was practically dumped down his throat. Since his nose was closed he had to swallow. The taste was horrible, but once the substance settled into his stomach, the hangover receded almost instantly. He looked at the she-Dwarf with awe painted all over his face.

"See, I told you: Nothing like this to cure the excesses in the drink." She said, taking away her hand from his nose, and picking up the goblet from the table.

"Thank you, but you could try to be a little more subtle. I mean, after a couple of words on your part and I actually would have swallowed it."

"Well, my Lord, subtle is a word you won't find in our vocabulary. Besides, I have neither the time nor the inclination for begging. Now that you are better, I suggest you take a bath and join Gimli; he is waiting for you before eating his breakfast. And try to be fast, he is very unfriendly when he has to wait to eat."

He saw her leaving and felt remorse at his own attitude. He was nothing but a guest, and Elven manners dictated that he had to act politely and stick to the rules of the host. Her outburst and invasion of his personal space was uncommon for him. But surely it was a regular action among Dwarves. 'I will apologize later,' he thought.

*****

"Good morning, master Elf! How do you feel?" Gimli greeted, obviously he didn't wait long for Legolas, because he was already eagerly eating his breakfast.

"Better now that your kind cousin gave me a strange drink. May I add it tasted nasty, but it helped me to get on my legs again." Legolas said sitting at the table and serving himself a bowl of sliced fruits. He was not so sure about his amazing recovery and he preferred not to temp his luck with the bacon and eggs that were placed before his eyes.

Gimli chuckled. "Aye, that brew is some of the miracles our dear ladies prepare to cure us of the after-effects of the parties. Though I totally agree, that thing is as disgusting to the eyes as it is to the mouth. I can remember clearly the first time my mother gave it to me, she had to pinch my nose to keep me from spitting it out."

"So did Hildi!" Legolas exclaimed, daring to eat a couple of slices of the crispy bacon.

Gimli laughed heartily and patted his friend on the back. "That lass has courage. I can't imagine you succumbing to her fury. It's a pity we can't stay longer; I would love to assist to her wedding. It will be such an occasion. Tili is making the preparations and from what he told me, it will be one of the most splendid weddings of the century."

Legolas looked at his friend in doubt. Was it possible that this Dwarf was talking about celebrations after the huge feast they attended last night? "By the way, Gimli, how did the party end? I cannot remember a thing after my tenth mug of ale."

"Then, you can't remember how you danced on top of the main table?"

Legolas' face drained of blood, and he froze in place, half a piece of bacon on his fork some inches from his now gaping mouth. "I did what?"

"You danced on the main table, may I say you are a good dancer even drunk. Then, when the music ended you lost your balance, fell to the ground and somehow rolled under the table. We checked you and as you were quite deep in reverie we continued the celebration for a couple of hours more. Then Hildi helped me to carry you to your chamber."

Legolas blushed, and placed his hand on his forehead. "Oh, sweet Elbereth! Was I that drunk?"

"Aye, but don't feel ashamed, most of the guest were as drunk as you and took it lightly. Don't worry, at least you didn't strip, as my cousin Balin did once in a wedding party long time ago. That one was such a fine party!"

Even after Gimli's words, Legolas felt his face burning in shame. What kind of ambassador had his father sent to Dain's Halls? "Gimli, could you please keep this little incident from slipping in front of my father."

"Of course, Legolas. Though I didn't find it so terrible, I mean, I don't remember you looking as happy and free as you did last night. But if you ask it of me, I assure you, my lips are sealed."

Legolas sighed in relief, promising inwardly he would never get so drunk again in his life, no matter how much the ale tasted like paradise.

"Now, finish your breakfast, I will guide you through the Halls in a tour. You will see our workshops and I promise it will be an eye opener."

*****

Legolas was in wonder. The view of the industrious Dwarves working the metals and the stone with such delicacy was a sight. No matter the workshops were darker than the Halls, the vivid brightness of the forges filled the rooms with complex and alluring set of shadows and light.

"And here is my own workshop," commented Gimli with a big proud smile. The Dwarf lit up the hearth and closed the door. He extracted a little box from his pockets and put it reverently over the bench. "I will work in it later."

The Elf didn't need to ask what was so respectfully guarded in the box. The lock of Galadriel's hair sparkled with the light of the hearth when the little case was opened.

"The Lady of the Golden Wood is the most beautiful creature in the world, and the wisest. Such generosity in giving me this wonderful gift!" Gimli's words were filled with worship.

Legolas watched how the Dwarf's eyes contemplated the golden hairs. He had promised to make a fine work with them, encase them in crystal.

"What do you think, Legolas? Her hair will be such a fine combination with the dark tresses of Karida."

Legolas was startled by this last comment. "What do you mean?"

Gimli extracted from his pocket another box, not so dissimilar than the first one and Legolas watched in awe how a curly short lock of so familiar hair was guarded inside it. "Lady Karida gave me this at my request. Doesn't it look beautiful? Look, how it shines under the fire like burnished bronze. It stills holds some of the lovely smell that always accompanies her."

Legolas had noticed it too. The sandalwood scent assaulted his nostrils. His entire body tensed and his lips pursed into a tight line. Was it possible that she had to be present in his memory even in this place? "You do not intend to mix her hair with Lady Galadriel's, do you?" his voice was cold, almost a snarl.

"But of course! A wonderful contrast, you see? gold and bronze. Any child Dwarf can see it."

"Maybe, but I am not a Dwarf." Legolas reply was cutting.

Gimli sighed, closing the boxes and storing them into a drawer. He had noticed how much Legolas despised Karida. It was strange to him, because the woman was not an ordeal at all for Legolas. Yes, the King loved her tenderly, and gave her attentions that were often saved for daughters. But Gimli suspected Legolas watched this with utter disgust. "Master Elf, you are overreacting. The lass surely don't deserve your harassment. She is only an innocent victim of your brother's misbehavior."

"One could think a Haradrim lady should be a little cleverer as to not succumb to an Elf's desires so easily. As for her innocence, I cannot say for sure. The way she clings to my Father is so annoying. I can almost feel they both are hiding something from me."

Gimli sighed. He felt this too, like there was something going on between Thranduil and Karida that was unspoken to Legolas and him. But he confided in her. That was why he had asked for her hair to complete the crystal craft. In a strange way, the woman reminded him to Galadriel. Though, he could not place his finger on it. Maybe it was the eyes; those brown eyes that looked ancient, as though they had seen thousands of years, instead of her thirty years of life. He knew very well it was futile to try to convince the Elf otherwise once he had something fixed inside his stubborn head, so he stayed silent and moved outside the workshop.

Legolas mood completely eased when they entered the workshops assigned for the women.

Gimli explained to him that the statuary was the specialty of female Dwarves. Most of the sculptures of the palaces of Middle Earth had been made by she-Dwarves, including the impressive Argonath, the gigantic statues of the Numenórean Kings.

The Elf looked in amazement at the diligent and dexterous little hands slowly chiseling into the stone, taking off minute splinters. It looked as though those figures had always been inside the rock, and the Dwarven ladies were only peeling off layers of stone to discover their marvelous shapes. He looked at a Numenórean King whose legs were still encased in his prison of marble. Old famous Dwarven warriors, with such detailed work on their beards and features that one could expect they will start talking at any minute.

"Gimli, look, this one seems to be you!" Legolas called the dwarf, intently watching a statue that was the simile of his friend.

"That is because it is him." Hildi said coming from behind the statue. She had a chisel in her right hand and a hammer in the other. The top of her head was covered with little chips of stone. "King Dain asked for a statue of my cousin to adorn the Hall of the Dwarven Warriors. As soon as I finish this, I will start to work in your own statue, my Lord."

"My statue?" The Elf asked.

"Aye, it will be such a sight, the figure of an Elf in our Hall of Heroes. Though, our dear King seems to be fond of you. After your dance last night the King decided to include you as one of the honored among the Dwarven kin. As long as I can remember the only one to achieve such honor was Celebrimbor." Hildi's eyes were bright with delight.

"Oh my! The dance!" Legolas said with dismayed voice.

"It seems you made quite an impression, master Elf." Gimli commented looking at his own statue. "Hildi, you made my shoulders too narrow, I am stockier."

"Hush, you liar! I made them as broad as they are, no more, no less. And if you don't stop complaining I will add a pair of horns in the top of your heroic head."

"All right, all right, Hildi, no offence intended!"

"Now, off you two, go pester someone else." She commanded, restarting her work.

Legolas and Gimli obeyed, walking away from her.

"She sure has an attitude, I almost pity her three husbands, she will put them in line," whispered Gimli.

"All your females are like her?" Legolas asked.

"Mostly, there are exceptions, of course. But her disposition is good among our kind. You see, while we males are hard as stone, we need females with smoldering personalities like volcanoes to melt our hearts and keep us in order."

*****

The weeks passed quickly, and Legolas found himself confronted with the reality of his return to Eryn Lasgalen. He promised to return so he could not refuse. Facing Karida was the least of his worries. He would be sure to have enough fellows Elves around him during their travel to keep him busy and away from her. But what could he do once they arrived at the Grey Havens? The sound of the sea would be his doom. How could he come back to his home after seeing the ocean?

"Father, how could you do this to me?" He muttered. He was stretched on his bed, waiting to be called for the feast in honor of their departure.

"Legolas?" The voice of Gimli came from outside the chamber.

"Come in." He replied, shifting his position, sitting on the border of the bed.

"Master Elf, you look appalling! Is it possible that you are not longing to get out of these Halls and return to your beloved outdoors?"

"Aye, I want to return to the woods. But I fear too much the moment when I have to see the ocean, Gimli. I am afraid that in the moment I see the blue waves my heart will make me jump in the first ship for the Undying Lands."

"Come on, Legolas, you will resist that temptation. You made a promise to me, remember? We will help with the restoration of Gondor. Not even your yearning to sail will make you break that promise."

"You are right, I gave my word to you and to Estel (*). I should stay in Middle Earth, even when my heart will be urging me to go west." Legolas voice was calm, but his blue eyes were filled with sadness.

"I have something to delight your eyes. Look, finally, I made it!" Gimli was exultant. He pulled a mithril chain from around his neck. A rounded clear crystal hung from the necklace. He put the jewel in Legolas' palm.

"Amazing!" The Elf exclaimed, his eyes wide in wonder. Inside the crystal there was a beautiful tree, with golden leafs and diminutive golden fruits, the branches and the trunk were a bronze color. Anytime he turned the stone the gold and the bronze glittered in incredible sparks.

"I told you, bronze and gold, a simple yet gorgeous combination. You have to admit that Lady Karida's hair made a beautiful trunk for this tree."

"Yes, I have to confess it. But it is only the dexterous craft of your hands, turning the vulgar material of her hair into this glorious jewel." Legolas said, though his words came more from his brain than from his heart. He looked at the bronze of her hair glittering with the same spark it had under the sun at the archery fields. The slender arms pulling the string of the bow, her eyes fixed on the target, her full lips tight in concentration. He shook his head and gave the jewel back to Gimli.

"Will you ever forgive her?" Gimli said, taking the necklace and placing it around his neck again.

"As soon as she is in the ship, sailing away from my Father and from me, I will. Not a second before."

Gimli harrumphed, he didn't like Legolas' attitude. But he could do nothing to change it. "Well, don't stand there like a statue, the party is going to start at any moment. I strongly recommend you not to drink as much as the last time. We have a hard travel before us, and I don't want to begin it swallowing the disgusting concoction my cousin prepares."

"Neither do I, Gimli, neither do I."

TBC


	13. An interesting custom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter has some spicy parts, you won't find them in fanfiction.net version, specially because they don't allow adult content in their site. I hope you enjoy it.

 

As soon as Gimli and Legolas entered the celebration, the crowd rose from their seats holding their goblets and mugs up. They both bowed as it was expected and walked toward their seats, at the side of King Dain's.

"Ah, my dear lads, it is a pity you could not stay longer among us. But I understand that King Thranduil assigned both of you an important mission. Gimli, I expect from you to accomplish this mission with great honor and courage. Escorting the daughter of a man is as risky and honorable as to escort the most beloved jewel of such man."

Legolas wanted to scream out that she was not his Father's daughter and not a beloved jewel neither. But he had asked Gimli to keep Karida's true identity a secret, as well as the fact that she was not his father's real daughter. So he kept a straight face, though his mouth twitched in an involuntary grimace.

The King stood and raising his goblet he declared, "Let the feast begin!"

This feast was as sumptuous as that for their welcoming, and soon Legolas found himself delighting in the food and the music. But this time, he limited his ingestion of spirits to an occasional sip from a goblet of fine wine.

Though, Legolas had a strange feeling, something unrelated to the drunkenness. He felt himself being watched. Of course, the people were watching him, but the sensation was more like somebody was staring intently at him. He scanned around, pretending he was searching something on the tables, when he really was stealing quick glimpses to the group. What he discovered made him feel anxious.

Not only was he being watched, but he realized that most of the stares belonged to the females. Along with their eyes, he could see some grins, and if he was not mistaken, they were not so drunk to be wearing the crimson shades on their faces already. What was happening? Well, he didn't know, but his inner being started to chime the uneasiness alarm.

"Gimli, I do not feel right. I may go now and have some rest before our travel. Would you excuse me with the King?" the Elf said, his breath a little quickened.

"Of course I will, Master Elf,. Go now, some release would serve you fine."

"Release?"Legolas asked, somehow startled, that word was often used among the Elves with other more private implications.

"I didn't say release, I said relaxation. Good night, Legolas." The Dwarf moved again to his former task, chewing a scrumptious piece of smoked ham.

Legolas walked outside the chamber, he was sure Gimli had said 'release'. The burning sensation of stares accompanied him till he exited the Hall.

'Elbereth, that was so strange!' he thought. Attracting people's attentions was not new, being an Elf in a world where Elves were not commonly seen anymore. He felt it at Rohan, and at Gondor. But this time, the sensation was so intense it overwhelmed him. 'These she-Dwarves and the fire of their eyes, I am sure they could scorch anything if they fixed their eyes with enough concentration,' he thought. He smiled inwardly at his own silliness. He was s grown up Elf, an immortal creature as strong as three Men, fast as the lightning and gracious as a feline…and he was scared by a bunch of small females. True, if they were armed with axes he could explain his feelings. Gimli had described them as wild and fierce warriors, some of them more brave and daring than their male counterparts.

He could remember very well the perplexed expression on his Father's face when the troop of Dwarves marched right to the doors of the castle. He almost breathed in relief when the chief of the troop asked for permission to 'chisel some details' in the walls of the castle.

Walking back to his room, he pondered the female Dwarves unusual conduct of the night. They were often too bold for his own standards, laughing aloud, drinking as much as the males and even telling those dirty jokes that made him blush to the root of his golden hair. But staring at others was not something they did often. At least, he had not noticed such behavior from Hildi. She was as frank as the other females, he dared to say even a little more. Though, she acted politely towards him most of the time. Her disrespectful remarks and tough manners reminded him of Karida. Even when the woman had not acted in such a way to him, besides the hit to his nose of course, she habitually behaved like that in Thranduil's presence.

"Damn woman, has she to be present in my mind every moment?" he muttered,

As he opened the door of his chamber, a very well-known scent caught his attention. Sandalwood. His body tensed in fear, and he slowly pushed the door. It could not be her! Karida wouldn't dare to come all the way up to Lonely Mountain just to annoy him. He found there was a female in his chamber, but she was not Karida.

"Hildi?" He asked, the smell of sandalwood was coming from her.

"Hi, my Lord." She stood in the middle of the chamber, holding a bottle of wine. The hearth was burning and some candles gave a soft light to the scene.

Something was out of place in there, and Legolas' senses stood alert to it. "What brings you to my chamber?" He asked politely, and tried to look in total control. This was really difficult. She may be a Dwarf, but he never had to face the intrusion of a female in his rooms at such hours before, not to mention the circumstances. To say the truth, the females often were attracted by his brother, and he simply was a shadow of his glorious sibling.

"I realized you left the celebration, and imagined you could feel a little indisposed. So I picked this bottle and brought it to you, just in case you wanted to have a good time by yourself or with someone else." This last part was a little stressed.

"Oh!" was all what Legolas could say. Tingles of something very similar to fear ran up his spine. "Thank you, Hildi. But, what I do not understand is how you got here before me?"

"I took a shortcut; these mines are full of them. Would you want some wine? I promise this is not a strong beverage. In fact, we brew it specially to renew the strength of our males after the long days of hard work."

"I do not think I should drink, I mean, tomorrow..."

"Oh, come on, my Lord! I told you, it's not strong, and tastes better than ale and regular wine."

Legolas heard his alarm ringing again, but he could not believe there was something bad in sampling a shot of wine. He would drink, say thank you to Hildi, send her to her room and have a good night of reverie. He took the goblet the Dwarf was offering him and sipped from it. The taste was truly wonderful, fruity, not too sweet, and not too strong. He took a whole swallow and emptied the cup.

"Would you like a refill?" Hildi asked graciously.

"Oh, yes, please!" Legolas said, handing his goblet to her. He imagined it was not so bad to drink a couple of cups of something that barely could match apple cider in alcohol levels.

Hildi refilled his cup and pour some of the drink for herself.

"For a happy marriage, Hildi!"Legolas said, raising his cup.

"Cheers!" Hildi replied doing the same.

*****

Before Legolas had noticed the drink was gone and he was talking with Hildi animatedly about her plans for her new marriage. He was peacefully lying on the mattress, while she was sitting beside him.

"So, you plan to have many children?"

"Oh, yes, lots of them!"

"And when are you going to get married?"

"As soon as I accomplish the final ritual, I will start the preparations for the ceremony."

"Final ritual? What is it about?"

"I am supposed to mate with a virgin."

"A virgin?" Legolas raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Aye, you know, a male that has never…"

"I know quite well what a virgin is, thank you. What I really do not understand is why you have to bed someone else before your wedding. I mean, among Elves it is our custom to remain a virgin till marriage, for both, males and females."

"Strange, who instructs the young ones into the loving ways?"

"We read all about it in books."

"Books? A book could teach the theory, but the practice is what really matters."

The Elf blushed. He had learned a good deal of the procedure from books, especially from a very interesting volume he stole from Aglareb's room. But practicing such things was impossible till he was properly married. "But why specifically a virgin?" he said, as a way to divert the topic of conversation.

"It is an old tradition, and it is said that it brings luck to the marriage. I have to make love to a virgin; instruct him in the arts of love. I have to share my knowledge before I marry, because after my wedding my life will be bonded to my husbands, so my body. Though there are no virgins left in Lonely Mountain, and most of the males are already taken. So, I have to wait for someone from Iron Hills, or bed someone from another race. "

"From another race? You mean a Man, a Hobbit…or an Elf."

"Yes. Our laws are not so strict in the matter. As a matter of fact, it is not rare to have assistance from Men. They don't argue about the beards, as long as they can fuck something."

Legolas chuckled. The word Dwarves and Men used for the act of love had a vulgar sound. But what in other circumstances would make him blush was making him feel at ease. Strangely, his own head was reeling more freely than usual.

"You said that you have to "share your knowledge". So, it means that you are not virgin. And your husbands do not mind if you do not come to them whole?"

"No, they are not intact either, someone before me took them already. And besides, would you mind if somebody gives you a field to plant in, ready to just put the seeds?"

"Certainly not. It is logic, now that you mention it. I wonder why Elven rules are so strict. I can imagine the Elven ladies on her first night with their husbands, locked up in the bathroom. Now I know why Elven babies are such a rare gift, probably the females of my kind do not want to hear a word about sex after their first night. Or the males do not know where to put their penises." He laughed, and Hildi laughed with him. He felt lightheaded yet happy. Never had he expressed himself in such a way, and it felt good.

"You know what, my Lord? You look quite handsome when you laugh. You must try to do it more often."

"Call me Legolas, Hildi. And you look beautiful when you smile; these little dimples are a sight." He touched the smooth skin of her face and placed the tip of one of his finger in one of the dimples.

The she-Dwarf smiled her face turning into an interesting shade of red. "Do you know, Legolas, that if I don't find a proper candidate among my own kin, I will have to mate with a Man? But an Elf could be much better." She fixed her black burning eyes on him, a wicked smile curving her full lips.

"An Elf like me?"Legolas voice was husky. Was she asking him to do it? Or was it his imagination? The scent of sandalwood was plaguing him with strange ideas. In this dim light he could just let his mind wander. Mistake the reddish hair with brown hair, the roundness of a face with the square angles he remembered from Karida's own face. The ampleness of the hips was almost the same, so was the thin waist and the generous breasts. Before he had noticed, he had reached his hands towards Hildi's face and pulling her to him, he planted a kiss on her luscious mouth.

It felt so good, so sinful yet so right. After an entire life, fighting his urges and needs, he let himself go. He felt the welcoming fire of those lips, the warmth of that little body pressing against him. His member stirred in response and he knew he was doomed.

*****

Hands roamed up and down, his long and elegant ones, her short and strong ones.

Legolas feasted on Hildi’s luscious lips while he left his palms wander under her garments. His fingers moved deftly on the laces that kept her dress on place, and then he made quick work of her underwear as well.

Maybe she was not as tall and lean as his female counterparts, but the Elf’s eager eyes were devouring her naked body. Although small in frame and stature, her full breasts, her narrow waist and ample round hips were in totally harmony with her childish pretty face and curly redish mane of hair. The creamy skin of her entire body was almost glowing golden under the amber light of the candles. To his disbelief, the small mound of her pubis was totally smooth; the hair had been removed totally.

This delightful sight made him feel suddenly very uncomfortable inside his breeches.

Hildi was pleasantly surprised by his dexterous work in undressing her. “My my, Legolas, you are not totally new to this part of the game…or your have damn good intuition.” She leered, stretching languorously on the bed like a feline, knowing too well such movements exposed more fully her feminine forms.

“Elves are very intuitive people.” Legolas voice was husky with lust. He crawled on the bed towards her and dared to take one of the firm breasts of the female in his palm. He caressed softly the silky skin, cupped it to feel its weight and finally gave it a tentative squeeze. “Elves are curious too, and imaginative…” He added, while an insistent desire to taste the skin he had touched erased until the last shred of his Elven self restrain. He didn’t just taste her, he feasted on the velvety skin of her breasts.

Hildi moaned in bliss, under the voracious mouth of the Prince of Mirkwood. He surely was a little clumsy, but he was devoted to his task. He was careful, more careful than other lovers she had known. The hot tongue of the Elf dancing over her delicate flesh felt like the wings of fiery butterfly’s wings fluttering. It was amazing, and she was sure she was not going to have bruises or marks as she had had after other encounters.

She had been sighing softly under his ministration, and barely noticed when he closed his lips around her nipple and sucked. She gasped, feeling how the hot mouth engulfed her sensitive flesh. ‘Cautious again’, she could notice before the sensation overcame her.

Legolas was in heaven, the texture and the warmth of her skin on her mouth was just delicious, and the heated sounds of pleasure only added timber to the fire inside his loins. He felt so hot and his erection was painfully trapped in the confines of his clothes.

His modesty had turned to ashes by the heat of the moment and he halted his attentions on the female’s body.

This action elicited a grumpy huff from Hildi, but she smiled when her eyes fixed on Legolas who left the bed and was hastily peeling his clothes from his body. Oh, what a view! He was pale and beautiful as a marble statue. His skin was taut over long and well defined muscles. The leg’s flesh flexed marvelously when he took off the offending breeches, to reveal…

The she-Dwarf gasped in surprise at the sight of his virility standing proud. It was gorgeous, no doubt, perfect in the shape, color and constitution. Though, the Elf was a little too well endowed in comparison to her previous lovers.

Legolas heard the gasp and read the astonishment on her expression. “Is it something wrong?” He dared to utter in an anguished whisper. Some of his previous haste had gone and the modesty returned with a vengeance.

“No, nothing is wrong, not at all!” Her voice didn’t give out the little doubt that had assaulted her previously. In fact, it was full of her present craving. “Come to the bed, Legolas.”

Legolas gulped, an indiscreet twitch of his member making him flush even more. He obeyed and crawled on the mattress, aligning his tall and slender frame over the smaller one of the she-Dwarf’s. “I don’t know if I am correct, but I think this is one of the basic positions.” He whispered, red to his pointy ears.

Hildi giggled. “Yes, if we were an old couple, this could be a good position.” She put her hands on his shoulders and giving him a quite strong push she ended over him. “Besides, there are still some things I want to sample before the main course. I was just wondering if that big cock of yours can fit inside my mouth.”

Legolas froze in shock when the last thing he saw was the luscious lips of Hildi closing around his engorged masculinity. He found himself incapable of utter a word. He just surrendered to his impulses and basic instincts.

**************

After some hours of vigorous lovemaking, and when the senses returned to his Elven body, he smiled widely. He had never felt this sated and completely exhausted at the same time. Looking behind in retrospective he was sure they had performed every sexual technique he had read in the books, and other things that he believed surely were illegal.

"Ai, Hildi, is this always so good?" Legolas stretched lazily on the mattress, his lean body naked under the blankets.

“Yes, and no. It depends." She was dressing slowly, and putting some order to her hair. "But my mother used to say that when you love someone and not only lust about him, it is even better."

"I cannot believe it could get better." Legolas rolled to his side and looked at her in the almost extinguished light from the hearth. "Are you sure you are right? I mean...well...even I feel a little sore."

"Aye, I am fine. You are good, though I suppose you can improve. I hope this helps you, at least it will give you an idea on how making love is."

"Do you know that under Elven Law we are married?" He commented.

"It is good we are not among Elves. No offense intended, Legolas, but I assure you that, even as you are beautiful enough to rivalry most of your kin, I do love my future husbands with all my heart. I would not change any of them for you. So, if you don't say anything to your people, it is fine, and if you say anything I will deny it all and kill you like a dog." She smiled wickedly at him.

"Not a word, I promise." Legolas smiled, and let himself fall to his former stretched position on the bed. Every muscle of his body hurt. "How is it possible that you can bend like that?" He said, his eyes fixed on the carved designs of the ceiling.

"You have to be kidding, how do you suppose we can delve into the bowels of the mountains and fit in cracks and caves that you can’t even imagine? I tell you, maybe you make no sound when you walk, but Dwarves feel at ease in the most little enclosed spaces."

"I concede that point to you."

Hildi stood beside the bed and leaned forward to catch a little last kiss from Legolas' lips.

"Thank you for your help, it means so much for me. My family will always be in debt with you."

"Thanks to you, Hildi. The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

"Don't be so sure, I can't say I didn't enjoy it." She said giving him an impish smile, and left the room.

Legolas looked at the door. He still didn't believe what had just happened. He had made love with a Dwarf, and liked it to the last second.

*****

"So, Hildi, how was it?" Gimli asked nonchalantly. The party was over and he was the only one that was still on his feet, most of the others were sound sleep on the tables or on the floor.

"The Elven stamina is incredible. After the first three times I thought he was done, but by Durin’s beard he was ready again in no time! Though, he almost came a second before me a couple of times." She sat on a bench and served her a mug of ale.

"That is why you, girls, have right to take three husbands. If you take one probably you would drain him to death." Gimli joined to her at the table, pouring some beer for him.

"Anyway, I think he is quite good , he surely will make a lady very happy someday. Karida is a lucky girl."

"Did you say Karida?" asked Gimli. He didn't tell anything about Lady Karida to Hildi, by Legolas' kind request of avoiding the mention of her name at any cost.

"Yes, that was the name he screamed at the top of his lungs when he came."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gratitude to all the ones that had comented and left kudos, you rock!


	14. Musings under the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I oficially settle that I am not against relationships between people of the same gender, even though I am heterosexual. 
> 
> You will not find words of hate towards homosexuality, though you probably would find some allusion to the way I believe people from Middle Eartj would react about it.

When Legolas and Gimli left Lonely Mountain, the Elf sighed. He felt somehow awkward. He didn't regret making love with Hildi. But he had been taught to take responsibility for his own acts. He always thought that his first time would be quite different, and that he would wake up from reverie to find his lover laying at his side, from that day to eternity. Obviously, he didn't expect to be taken by a Dwarven lady, fuck like crazy bunnies, as she herself said, and then courteously be left behind. Legolas felt even more uncomfortable because of Gimli's gaze fixed on him.

"What is it, Gimli?"

"What do you mean, Master Elf?"

"Why are you looking at me like I have grown another head? And do not tell me you are not, because I can feel your eyes piercing holes in me."

Gimli chuckled. "I was just wondering. did your point of view change, now that you have experience in the love-making field?"

"In which sense?" The Elf blushed. Even when he knew that Gimli, and the entire population of Lonely Mountain for that matter, were well aware about his nocturnal activities with Hildi, he still could not get used to the idea.

"You know, your point of view about your brother and Lady Karida?"

Legolas raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why should my regards towards my elder brother's misbehaviour and that Haradrim's lack of decorum have change?"

"But I thought..."

"What I did with your cousin, was a kind of ritual. It served her to be ready for her marriage. What my dear brother did was an affront to all our customs. I still cannot put my finger on my Father's reason to threat that mortal like a princess." Legolas' voice was filled with irritation. He still remembered how in the dim light of the chamber and under the spell of the wine and the soft smell of sandalwood, he pretended the female he was loving was Karida. He was not sure that her name had not come along with his cries of relief. But Hildi mentioned nothing, so he was confident.

"She is a princess, you know."

"Maybe to her people, but for me he is nothing but a filthy peasant. How a fragile and well behaved princess could dare to use her fists as she was the lowest whore?"

"I see, you still resent the punch to your noble pride, not to mention your pretty nose."

"Did you have to mention that?"

"You were the one who mentioned it. I still can't understand how she managed to take you by surprise. I mean, you are an Elf, and she is a mortal."

Legolas had asked himself this too. He couldn't even start to comprehend how Karida's fist collided with his face before he had notice. He, Legolas, prince of Mirkwood an experimented hunter, a trained warrior. taken by surprise by a mortal female. "I was distracted," he lied gloomily. He remembered quite well every second of the scene. He touched her and in that moment she squeaked and hit the target. Legolas held the small waist just a second, but his fingertips still felt the warmth of her skin under the garments. When she faced him he battled against his desires to reach for her body and feel that sensation again. He was so confused and full of contradicting feelings. so he did what he considered was the most suitable thing at the moment and started to retort with every offending word that came to his mind.

"You were very rude to her," Gimli stated.

"I know. But she started to scream like crazy. She seemed so upset by my touch, but I only intended to make her mend her mistaken posture. Why she would feel so affronted by my hands on her waist?"

"Master Elf, you may be a wise old creature, but you lack the basics in dealing with females from Men's people. Obviously, since she is your brother's wife, she would expect some respect, and you must ask permission even to touch the hand of an engaged lady."

Legolas bit his lip. Of course he had thought about this. In fact, this was what really made him be so mad. How could she be so silly to love Aglareb? Why did she resent even the slightest, innocent touch from him?

She recoiled at his touch as if Legolas had the plague, but she merrily accepted Thranduil's contact and Gimli's occasional pat on her hand.

"I never heard you asking her permission to touch her hand," said the Elf nonchalantly.

"Legolas, I have the privilege to do as you mentioned, because of my condition. I am a friend to her. Your father, on the other hand, accepted her as his daughter, so he can indulge a fatherly treatment with her. But, since you never chilled your suspicion around her, then it would be supposed that you don't want to become her friend nor her brother."

"What do you mean? I never did anything to be treated like a stranger. Indeed, becoming her friend is not my primary concern, but we are going to travel with her through half Middle Earth. So, I am expecting a little more interaction with her. Not much, of course, but it is impossible to keep myself isolated from her all the time."

"Then you better start behaving politely towards her, because I don't want to see my two best friends at each other's throats. She could give you a black eye to fit the crooked nose though."

"My nose is not crooked!" Legolas sourly replied.

Gimli just chuckled, his friend's nose had mended perfectly and in fact was not crooked, thanks to the magical Elven medicine, but the Dwarf loved to tease Legolas about it.

The Elf grunted an intelligible curse in Elven and tried to lead the conversation to other topic. "Anyway. I noticed something strange last night. Your cousin was using a kind of perfume." Legolas had been mulling on it for long and could not stop asking himself about it.

"Oh, that lovely scent that Karida uses herself. Sandalwood oil, I think it's called. It's part of the ritual, the most expensive part of it. Our females use it to perfume themselves before the final ritual. I cannot figure it out why the people of the lake seems to think a single little bottle worth a good pound of gold."

"A pound of gold?"

"Yes, paid for the future husbands. I imagine it's because that special oil comes directly from Harad. It seems the trees that produces the oil don't grow well in these lands. Though, as I can tell you for personal experience, the lovely aroma can make a male grow weak in the knees."

*****

They camped that night. The next morning, they would reach the borders of Mirkwood, and from there a four day journey awaited them.

Legolas was eating a piece of cramb (*), watching the fire intently. "Gimli, I know maybe it is not a polite question, but, I want to know. Are you married?"

The Dwarf had been smoking. He blew a stream of smoke and sighed. "I was once. But she died. Eri was her name, a name that brings to my mind memories of joy and pain. I still mourn for her death and the death of the child that she was carrying. It's been ten years since that, and I still can't forget it."

"I am sorry. Do you plan to marry again?"

"Well, we were a strange couple. She took me as her only husband, going against all our customs. But, I am not an average Dwarf, neither was she. She was strong, yet she lacked some of the impertinence that is considered a good quality for a female of my race. Though I loved her even more for that. I know there are not many like her, and I desire not to take another wife if I have to share her with other of my fellows."

"For a Dwarf, you think so much like an Elf."

"Say that again and I will forget you are my friend," grunted Gimli, playfully caressing the sharpened blade of his axe.

Legolas took the first guard. He used his time to watch the stars and analyse his feelings. Not even the loud snores from Gimli could distract him from his thoughts. His feelings for Hildi were quite clear. She was his friend, nothing more; even after their little...or not so little affair, he could not feel about her anything more than friendship. But he felt confused about his feelings towards Karida. Why in the first place had he pretended he was making love to her? At the beginning he blamed the beverage Hildi used to intoxicate him. He knew very well that damned wine was not strong enough to inebriate him, but it had made him feel his mind clouded with desire.

He never tasted pleasures from the flesh before, and his first time with the she-Dwarf had been a totally wonderful experience. Though the images from that moments were a chaos; a disorder of real visions of Hildi, mixed with his own assumptions of how Karida would look, feel and sound in his arms, under him, atop him, her legs entangled with his.

"Damned Haradrim!" he muttered. Why, of all the females in the world, did she have to be the one who made his body feel afire? It was just lust, pure and sinful lust, he decided. Perhaps it was the mere fact that she was his brother's wife. Legolas always envied Aglareb, not only his charm with females, but his skills in diplomacy and leadership.

His older brother was educated to be king, and he had a natural gift for words and manners. He used these abilities to lure the females, enchant them, and finally dishonour them. None of them loved him after that. But this lady, this mortal one, loved him truly, despite his obvious escape, despite the words about Aglareb's misbehaviour.

Legolas envied this. He wanted someone like her, someone who would love him like this, beyond all the boundaries. Through his entire life, he never knew somebody who could fill such expectations. Of course, even under his brother's shadow, Legolas managed to get in touch with many respectable she- Elves, all of them beautiful, all of them sweet and enchanting. Every one was a promise of pleasure for the spirit as well as for the body. But he always found a way to break the bond with them as soon as the relationship started to turn into something serious. Why? He could not explain this. In the beginning, he even thought probably he was more inclined in another direction of gender liking. To his relief, this proved to be false. Then, why?

'They were all sweetness and grace. Elegant, noble, beautiful, obedient. Karida must be a princess, but she will never be like them. I cannot picture her sewing tapestries or composing verses for her beloved. Nay, anytime I see her, I find her hands more proper to hold a bow, a sword or the bridles of a horse. Her body is small, but far from delicate, it is strong. It is like she has never had servants before. She dresses and bathes without assistance, she talks the same to males and females. How is it that she managed to intrude in my thoughts even when I was making love to another female?' He snorted and punched the ground in frustration.

Legolas sighed, the scent that Hildi used to seduce him could be blamed. but he knew it was just lying to himself to assume it. As soon as he started to use his imagination to see Karida's face in Hildi's round features everything was so easy, natural and even more exciting. 'Damn Karida, damn the minute she entered in our lives!'

*****

Gimli started his guard.

Legolas had been awake for long time and quickly slipped into reverie.

The Dwarf looked his companion calm posture and sighed. He could not get used to seeing him in that state, his eyes open, fixed in the stars above them. How could someone rest like that? He threw some logs onto the fire and in minutes, the flames were dancing high. Slowly he withdrew his pipe from his coat and filled it with tobacco, then lit it and started to smoke.

'So, my dear Legolas, your have special feelings towards our little Princess,' he said inwardly. 'I knew something odd was happening to you, though never imagined it could be this. Not that she is not worthy of your admiration, of course, even I could not escape her special charm. It's so weird that you express your love threatening her. But, of course, you Elves are peculiar people.' He blew some smoke and smiled.

Gimli was thankful his cousin was so confident with him. It had been like that since they were just children, learning the arts of metal and stone. Honesty was their language, and they had shared the most private secrets of their hearts since their youth.

Hildi's words echoed inside his mind, "Karida is a lucky girl." Those words held no resent or envy, only sincerity. She even gave him a special gift for the female she considered the owner of Legolas' heart. Gimli took from one of his pockets a pair of silver rings, each one had a glittering diamond. "Let these be their engagement rings, for a time when they decide to settle down with a deeper commitment," she said to Gimli. For Hildi considered Karida's name coming from Legolas' lips at his completion meant he loved her truly.

Gimli held a secret from Hildi, for the first time. Karida was Legolas' brother's wife, and the woman proved to be deep in love with Aglareb. But Gimli could not say this aloud for he promised to Legolas to keep this secret. To people of Lonely Mountain, the girl that Gimli and Legolas was going to escort to the Grey Havens was Thranduil's real daughter, and her name was unspoken. He decided not to break his promise and let Hildi think as she believed.

'I will give these rings to her and they will be her engagement ring with Prince Aglareb. Poor Legolas, now I know why he is so bitter about this situation.' Gimli said to himself and put the rings in his pocket again. He shared Hildi's opinion, lust about someone could make people think about the object of desire in moments of intimacy. Though uttering a name was something quite different, it could mean nothing but true love.

Gimli sighed and refilled his pipe, lit it again and inhaled deeply. He felt worried about Legolas, and almost pitied him for such bad luck. The Dwarf was not blind as to not notice how the she-Elves looked at Legolas. Through their travel with the Fellowship, he observed his friend's effect on females. From Imladris to Lóthlorien and back to Eryn Lasgalen, it was the same, nervous giggles, blushes and batting eyelashes . But Legolas seemed oblivious to them. Back to the time of their travel, Gimli was suspicious the Elf was not so inclined towards females, maybe he was one of those persons that preferred the same gender. Gimli even had a couple of friends that had such inclinations, and felt that the chance of Legolas being so, was not so awkward.

Though he discovered it was not like that, when one morning in Lothlórien, Legolas did everything but beg him to share a walk in the woods. Gimli was a little uncomfortable but he had nothing to be afraid of, after all, he carried his axe everywhere. If the Elf tried a funny movement, he would be sure to make clear his own point of view on the subject. He sighed in relief when Legolas confessed to him, after a long inquiry on his part, that he didn't want to share more walks with the Marchwardens. It seemed that one specific male Marchwarden had insinuated to the Prince in a "very bold, disrespectful and uncanny way", those were Legolas precise words. Gimli chuckled inwardly at this memory.

It looked then, that the Elf had not find a proper candidate to be his mate...until now. Unfortunately, the female was not only a Man's daughter, but also a Haradrim and already taken. It existed, too, the fact that her husband was Legolas' brother. "What a mess." Gimli whispered.

He wished the circumstances were different, even desired that Aglareb reject to properly wed Karida and send her back to Middle Earth. The latter sounded very possible, due the Elf's reputation. It would mean Karida's heart would be broken, something that Gimli found unbearable to consider. But if such a thing happened, he will be sure to convince Legolas to take her as wife. The Dwarf would convince Karida as well, not easy task but it worth a try. And, about Aglareb, well, he only would jump in the next ship to Tol-Eresëa and will take the first chance to put the dishonest Elf out of his misery with his axe.

'Oh, sounds like a good plan to me. I accept that Elves would do it the difficult way, those affected and touchy people! But for a Dwarf, ah, the swift, easy and direct way is better. Maybe the bards would not chant about it for thousands of years. But who wants to have songs in your honour when your bones are lying peacefully in the bowels of earth?' Gimli sucked on his pipe once again and blew some smoke rings.

The Dwarf looked at Legolas again, and a wide grin appeared on his bearded face. 'Don't worry, lad, there is still a chance. You just wait, if everything goes as I think, you will have your beloved one at your side. Besides, I would hate looking one of these fine rings on the finger of your brother, he doesn't deserve it, as he doesn't deserve Karida.'

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, for your patience and lovely words.
> 
> (*) Cram is the Dwarven version of Lembas, though less tasty and awfully hard to bite.


	15. Cramps and dresses

 

 

"Mommy!"

Katherine stirred in her sleep.

"Mommy!"

She rolled on her bed.

"Mommy!"

She fell to the floor with a low thud. 

"What the...?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Mommy.., pee!" Oberon's anguished voice called.

In the dim light of the hearth Katherine could see him, standing on the mattress of his crib, his short legs pressed together. She sighed, rose from the floor, lit a single candle and moved towards him. "Come sweetheart, Mommy will take you to the bathroom, hold it a moment, Okay?"

"´kay," Oberon looked relieved.

She took him in her arms and walked to the bathroom. Once there, she pushed a little wooden platform close to the toilet. She deposited the baby on the dais and pulled his pajama pants down. From there he took care of the whole business. When he was done, she rearranged his bottoms and carried him to his cradle.

"Twan'u, Mommy." He said, giving her a wide smile and a look that could melt ice.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." She said, kissing his forehead. "Now, try to catch some rest, tomorrow morning we have to start packing for our trip.

"G'nait."

"Good night, my love."

She slipped in bed. 

'It's incredible, how he has learned all those new words in less than a month. And he barely needs the diapers now,' she thought. 'Well, no wonder, Elves are little less than perfect. there are exceptions, of course: Legolas, and that Marchwarden who compared my butt with a mare's backside, Legolas, and the handmaids from hell, Legolas, and Féanor, and, yes, Legolas.' 

She chuckled inwardly. Though any time she said Legolas' name, a strange feeling nested in her stomach. She remembered the incident at the archery field. The way his hands lay on both sides of her body, just an inch above her waist. These were very sensitive spots of her anatomy, she dared to say even erogenous areas. Not that she could say it by experience, since many of the men she dated stuck to the old and basic rules of just hit and run. 

His palms, on her body, burned through the fabric of her clothes and left invisible marks. Even now, more than a month later, she could feel them. 'Bad, Katherine, bad, you've got the hots for an unkind Elf who said he would not touch you with a ten feet-long pole' she scolded herself.

Anyway, it was only it, her starved lust, was it? 'Yes it's only lust, after all, it's been long since I had a man in my bed'. She yawned, and let drowsiness wash over her.

*****

Burning touches making her body shake and writhe in pleasure, invisible lips in the deep darkness, scorching her skin at their very contact. She arched her body to meet the caresses, her own moans sounded indistinct, distant. Oh, this was bad, evil, but it was pure paradise. Then, the unmistakable feeling of fulfillment, hot flesh filling her. The slow yet strong rhythm of lovemaking rocked her body, every thrust sending her higher and higher in her bliss. Suddenly, an explosion of light behind her closed eyelids and a tidal wave of liquid fire engulfing her. She screamed in ecstasy, and fell to reality again, her heart still thundering in her ears. As she opened her eyes, another pair of eyes met hers. Fiery eyes, slit dark pupils, surrounded by golden flames.

"Sweet Jesus!" she exclaimed, as she practically jumped on her bed, gasping for dear air. She was shaking, still feeling her body responding to the dream, but trembling in fear as well. After some seconds, she noticed the fire on her chamber had receded to embers. 'Darkness, oh my God, is so dark and cold in here,' her mind took some seconds more than necessary to put her body in motion, but finally she stood on weak legs and added some timber to the fireplace.

"Mommy?"

"Hush, my dear, everything is fine, I woke up to put some wood in the fire, go back to." She was about to say sleep, when she remembered her baby didn't sleep.

"U cwied, Mommy. I'm scawed, u cwied !" Oberon was looking at her with wide blue eyes full of fear.

She bit her lips, and blushed. Was it possible that she had been vocal while dreaming? "I had a bad dream, love, don't be afraid, Mommy won't cry anymore." 'I hope so,' she thought, and gave Oberon the best smile she could, in her nervous condition. A knock on the door startled her and she did everything but run to open it. Delia was standing in the corridor, and her worried face told her that Oberon was not the only one that heard her screaming.

"My Lady, are you alright? I heard you." She halted in mid sentence when Katherine silently gestured her to see that Oberon was awake.

"Delia, could you please stay here and take care of my son? I have some important questions for the King. Do you think I can interrupt his resting time?."

"Yes, of course, Lady Karida, but, I think he may be in the kitchen, having some tea, he worked after dinner until late." The handmaid entered the room, she was wearing a night robe and a hair net.

'So, that's what they do to keep their hair so neat even after bed', Katherine thought, but censured herself for noticing such an unimportant matter at the time. Though, she looked in the mirror and realized how disheveled she looked. She took her hairbrush and gave some strokes to her mane, then made a ponytail, and twisting it fixed it in a tight chignon. 'Behold, Professor McGonagall's younger sister' she said inwardly and hurriedly put on her slippers and night robe. As she exited the room she heard his son's voice.

"Dewia, tew stowy."

*****

"Well my dear, say something." King Thranduil looked at Katherine.

They were at the kitchen, she was sitting on a high chair; her hand was holding a cup of tea that chilled while waiting for her to drink it. Thranduil was standing, his form outlined by the soft light of some candles.

She noticed that he almost glowed in the darkness. In fact, that was a quality she discovered some weeks ago, but at the moment, this characteristic was so... enticing. 'Gahh!, no, stop it, Katherine, stop it, you are afraid!, Remember? That dream, remember?'

"Well," he arched an elegant eyebrow and smiled casually.

"Err." she kicked herself inwardly. 'Has he to be so nice? And what am I supposed to say? Father, I had a hot, wet dream that included having mindblowing sex with Sauron himself, what do you think?' she tried hard not to blush, but the thought of mindblowing sex only helped to make her face acquire some new glowing shades of red.

"Another dream, Autharthiel?" he decided to sit as well, and took away the cup of tea from her hand.

"Hu-huh," she muttered.

"Do you think something err...stronger to drink could help to untie your tongue?"

'Why, why did he say tongue? It sound so lustful coming from his lips. Stupid hormonal attack!' she sighed. "Yes, I think so."

Thranduil left the kitchen and some minutes later, he returned with a bottle of wine and two goblets. He sat facing Katherine and poured wine for both of them. He handed one goblet to her.

"Here, drink it slowly, it is not the strongest spirit from my wine-cellar, but is enough to make you feel a little dizzy if you drink it too fast."

She obeyed and sipped carefully. The wine had a good taste, not too dry, it reminded her a sweet beverage she used to buy back home when she felt down and wanted to get drunk.

"Now, my dear daughter, tell me about this dream you had. Were they Fëanor memories once again?"

She took a good swig and inhaled deeply. "In fact, Father, I think it was one of Morwen's recalls."

"And?" Thranduil sipped his wine.

"I-dreamed-of-Sauron-making-love-to-me." She said it rapidly, without stopping and bit her lip, waiting for Thranduil to swallow the idea.

He stared at her owlishly, gulped the wine in one swig, poured another goblet and swallowed it in the same fashion. "Wait here, dear, don't go, I will be back." He said, some minutes passed and he returned with a dusty bottle.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Dragon's breath." He explained, while uncorking the bottle and serving him a full goblet, he took the cup and emptied it, slowly this time.

Dragon's breath was a very strong drink, brewed by the people near the lake, it reminded Katherine of Jack Daniels mixed with turpentine, or so it smelled. "I shocked you again, didn't I?" She said sheepishly.

"Oh, just a little." Thranduil said , sighing deeply. He tilted his head and an amused smile curved his lips.

"What's so funny, Father? That dream scared the shit out of me!"

"Tsk, tsk, my dear, watch your mouth. Remember you are now a princess. I am amused because you never cease to surprise me. This time the surprise was a little more. How to put it?"

"Crude? Embarrassing? Horrid?"

"Yes, yes, and yes, I may add wild to the list. Though, Ohtariel, did you enjoy it?"

This time she was the one shocked. 'Enjoy it? Now that he mentions it,' she didn't noticed she was smiling until it was too late.

"For your expression, I could say that you liked it." Thranduil said and emptied his goblet once again.

These words erased her smile and she blushed in shame. " Yes, it was strangely pleasing, though it startled me the minute I knew the man in my dream was Sauron. I woke up when I realized it."

Thranduil looked blankly at the bottle, as he was pondering her words. After few minutes of thick silence, broken only by the creaking sound of the flames in the kitchen's fireplace. He looked at her, an expression of understanding in his face.

"Ohtariel, my dear, I do not think that it was an unpleasant dream, for what you told me I assume Morwen bound her life to Sauron not only because she wanted to save her sisters, but because she loved him. Do not misunderstand me, I cannot forgive her lack of mind and honor in joining with such a monster. Though, if the chronicles are right, Sauron was an incredibly beautiful creature." He paused his words, poured some Dragon's breath into his goblet, and a little wine into hers.

"Some people, mostly mortal people, think that we, Elves, have no blood in our veins. I've noticed some of them even dare to say we harvest our sons and daughters from trees, instead of breeding them. But believe me, dear, we are as passionate as Men, though our thoughts rules over our bodies and not in the other way...there are exceptions of course. The point is that I cannot blame you, for your dream was not even your own recall. Besides, if you delighted in it, it only means you are a healthy young female."

"Thank you, Father, though I realize you are very easy on me."

"Well, if you want more rigorous treatment, I could fix a double session of sword practice each day."

She widened her eyes in horror, sword practice was not something she wanted to think about. "I think that would not be necessary."

Thranduil laughed, amused. "If I treat you lightly concerning this dream you had, it is because I have a suspicion there is a physiological reason for it."

"Physiological? Like I am crazy or something like that?"

"Well, maybe you are not aware of it, but Elven females do have these kind of recalls while they rest. Not all the time, only in specific days of the month."

Katherine blinked several times, assimilating the information, bit by bit, till a bell ringed in her head. She blushed, then paled. "You don't mean..."

"Aye, I do mean it, your cycle returned. Now that you are not breastfeeding your baby, your body is returning to normality."

"How did you.? When did you.?"

"Just ten minutes ago, I smelled it in you."

"Oh, God, how embarrassing! You smell my..."

"Be calm, child, you are not bleeding yet, I only caught a whiff of your sweat, it is a little more stronger than usual. If my nose is not failing, and it does not fail often, your period will be starting in a few hours. I will go to sleep and will send Delia here, she will help you. You have five days of license, in which you will do no exercise nor do hard work."

"Well, that is a relief, Father, I have some packing business waiting for me. And have to make the last arrangements of my travel."

"Good, good, it will keep you busy and probably the issue of your. indisposition, will pass unnoticed."

"I wouldn't bet on it, Father." She sighed.

*****

She was pacing back and for through the kitchen. Every thirty second she winced, when a spasm attacked her.

"When is it going to pass? This awful pain is going to keep me awake the entire night," she said.

Delia was looking at her, while she was mixing some herbs in a steaming cup of water. When the King called for her, she was putting Oberon in his cradle, after a long story about Elven cavalry. "My Lady, calm down and sit, you are supposed to rest and take it easy."

"I won't calm down, I am a woman from the New Millennia, I am strong, and can compete in equality with men! Menstruation means nothing to me!" She proclaimed, her face pale and her eyes wide open. Her words were part of a stupid jingle from a commercial spot about female hygienic pads. For some strange reason, her mind could not function properly when she was through her days.

"Here, my Lady, drink this, it will ease the pain for a while." Delia was quite scared, she had never seen a female having such a weird behavior. Of course, the Queen once tried to castrate King Thranduil when she was going through her period and he dared to suggest to her to get pregnant again. That was a memorable event, and Thranduil learned to keep himself away from his wife's path during her days of the month.

Katherine drank the brew and sit on a chair. The hygienic pads that Delia gave her were very uncomfortable, and she felt like she was wearing a pillow between her legs. But this was Middle Earth, and she was thankful that Elves had invented such methods, even if they were not the tampons she used back home. "Oh, God! Why? I was so good without this horror!"

"This is not a curse, my Lady, I wish I could have my periods again. It would mean I could breed children. Though it would be useless since my husband is not with me." There was a hint of sadness in Delia's words.

Katherine felt guilty, she was acting so selfish. But her own periods were not easy, they often made her act like a maniac. She breathed in deep and tried to forget the awful cramps. "Where are your children now, Delia?"

"I only had two children, a daughter and a son. The boy died long time ago, attacked by spiders. My daughter went to the Undying lands the past summer, with her husband." She sighed and handed the cup of tea to Katherine.

"And your husband?"

"He is in the Hall of Mandos. He died in the Battle of Five Armies. I wanted to join him, so dearly I loved him, but the Royal family needed me, so I fought my desires to fade and die. I had almost lost my faith in taking care of one of the heirs' children when you came. You helped me to see why Ilûvatar kept me alive all these years."

"You will join us in the travel? I will need a handmaid to help me with Oberon," Katherine offered, she didn't wanted to take her son away from Delia. The elder Elf was so attached to him.

"I will be glad, my Lady. You will need assistance now that your child is growing."

"Thank you, you don't know how much it means to me. After all, I need eyes on the back of my head to look after Oberon."

"You have to go to your room, Lady Karida, try to sleep and rest, I will help you tomorrow to start packing."

"Thank you, Delia." With these last words, Katherine left the kitchen and headed for her room. The cramps had receded to a uncomfortable feeling, but she felt so drained by the events of the night that she just fell asleep the minute she put her head on the pillow.

*****

Three days passed slowly, but finally Katherine had survived her first PMS and period in Middle Earth, and nobody was hurt. She was already packing for her trip, since Legolas and Gimli were going to arrive in one or two days.

Oberon was playing on the rug, sitting between rows of wooden cubes with Elven letters written on them and lots of stuffed animals of any kind. Practically every lady of the castle made a doll for him. He looked like Noah ready to sail away in his arc. He had bears, cats, squirrels, birds; he even had a Mumak with tusks of real ivory; this one was Thranduil's gift for him, made by Delia at his request. Though Katherine kept the toy on the counter and away from the baby, the tusks could be dangerous for such a small baby.

She was proud, because even when the doll she made for him were totally dull in comparison with the dexterous handwork of the other ladies, Oberon loved it with all his heart. The flat rag doll was the best she could do. She started it the second evening of her period, when the uncomfortable spasms and the lustful dreams kept her awake. She worked overnight to have it finished. At the end, what was planned to be a doll had a suspicious similarity with a Ginger bread Man. Well, since it had pointed ears and long braids of golden cord, one could call it a ginger bread Elf.

"It is an. interesting toy," Delia commented, not daring to say anything hurting to her. She had noticed Katherine's mood was quite volatile during her period.

One of the new handmaids assigned to attend Katherine looked at the rag doll and dared to comment it was not very suitable toy for a prince. Delia had to intervene to keep her hands away from the audacious Elf's hair.

But Katherine didn't care if the entire world laughed about her handwork, because Oberon liked it and that was the only thing that counted.

"I see that you are almost ready, " Thranduil entered the room and looked at the luggage pilling on her bed. They broke the Elven formality of a chaperone since they were now like father and daughter.

"Yes, I am carrying enough clothes to dress an entire army. But since Oberon is growing fast I think he will need them. Delia gave me some old clothes from Legolas and Aglareb, and I sewed some new garments for him myself. But I have to say they are not so fine looking like the ones made by Elven ladies. What Delia praised me on was the strong needlepoint. They don't look so beautiful, but they will resist anything."

"Are you packing your old dresses as well?" he said nonchalant.

"Well, yes, I suppose I forgot to make some new clothes for me. But it is fine, I have plenty of dresses, and two pairs of leggings and tunics for the travel." She avoided look at Thranduil's eyes. In fact, she failed miserably in her attempt to sew a gown.

"Then, it's proper that your father gives you some gowns." He opened the door and three handmaids entered the room carrying big packages.

Katherine looked at the display in awe. She saw how the Elves put the packets on her bed and exited swiftly.

"What is all this?"

"This, my dear daughter, is a little gift I prepared for you. You will find five good dresses designed in the Elven style. They have some modifications to look more your style, of course. There are some pairs of slippers, two winter capes, and two pair of suede boots. I do not want you looking less magnificent than Elrond's daughter."

She was speechless and could do nothing, but throw her arms around Thranduil's neck, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Father," she said between sincere tears.

"Come on, my dear, do not make so much drama. Is the least I could do to give in return some of the happiness you brought to me. These Halls will not be the same without you and your baby." At these words the King picked the baby up in his arms.

"Wook Gwanpa, Mommy make dow!" Oberon said, smiling, his little teeth flashing.

"What a cute doll," commented Thranduil, looking at the rag doll the baby was carrying with him. "Did you make it?" he asked to Katherine.

" , but you don't have to be polite. I know is not as good as the others. In fact I know it is horrible."

"Nay, it is lovely, and original. I would have loved to have had one like this when I was a child. I was surrounded by all those fluffy stuffed things that the handmaids made for me. It reminds me of the cookies my mother used to bake. Oh, what golden times, when I could just relax and play, and eat those gingerbread Elves with buttons of sugar." His eyes sparkled in delight.

"Well, at least there is someone else who likes the toy," she said, unwrapping one of the packets and extracting a burgundy gown. She noticed that it was sleeveless and that the neckline was uncommonly low. The fabric was soft to the touch and surely would fall around her like liquid silk.

"Hum, Oberon, look your doll is very alike your uncle Legolas," said Thranduil, realizing the outfit of the doll was in fact a copy of the garment his son used most of the time. "Le-go-las, can you say it?" he encouraged the baby.

Oberon looked at the older Elf, as if considering this new word.

"Come on, Oberon, 'Legolas', it is not so difficult."

"Oh, Father, please, don't push him, he will learn in time," she said, folding the new dresses and adding them to the luggage.

"Wegowas" babbled Oberon and giggled, bouncing the rag doll like crazy.

"Oh, my!" exclaimed the King. "Did you hear that?"

"Oh, yes, I heard it," Katherine grunted angrily.

"Wegowas" repeated more clearly, Oberon and the King laughed in joy.

*****

So, the doll was baptized, now it was 'Legolas' the flat ginger bread Elf.

Katherine was absolutely appalled.

"Wegowass" Oberon said from his crib. Oberon had this strange custom to repeat a new word again and again.

"Agh, sweetheart, God knows I love you, but you are driving me crazy!" complained Katherine. She was folding one of the dresses Thranduil's gave her. This one was cream colored, and with an intricate design of flowers and vines around the neckline. She could swear those threads were made of gold. 'One thing is sure, my father really loves me!' she thought.

"My Lady, my Lady, they have arrived, Prince Legolas and Lord Gimli," said Delia, entering the room.

"Oh, so soon?" she said. Taking Oberon in her arms and rushing out the door, she followed Delia towards the main gates. Once she arrived she noticed most of the people of the castle were already there, but they opened space for her to move to Thranduil's side. She looked at the Dwarf and the Elf and suppressed a grin. They surely didn't look better than her when they first met her.

"Welcome, Son, welcome, Gimli!" Thranduil greeted them, avoiding purposely to embrace them. They were quite filthy.

"Your Highness, Lady Karida." Gimli said , bowing respectfully.

"Greetings, Father, Lady Karida," Legolas said bowed as well.

Karida inclined her head, but froze in place. Her eyes had locked with Legolas'. She saw something sparkling in those blue eyes. She doubted, then looked again. 'Oh, my God! He got laid!' She said inwardly blinking in disbelief.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you for those who comments and give kudos.


	16. A song into the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are for Elven speech. 
> 
> A note in this chapter, I have most of this story on Fanfiction.net, though I have been bringing it here slowly. I usually do some more proof read and polish some rough ends to improve it. 
> 
> Besides, some chapters with mature content are totally rewritten since this site is more tolerant of such stuff. Of course, erotic parts are only an accesory to the main plot, I don't do plotless-smut mainly because I'm not too talented in that field (my bf seems to differ).

 

Katherine was sitting in Thranduil's studio, reading by candlelight. Just lately she discovered that her ability to speak and understand Elven tongues came along with the gift of reading them as well. So, when she was idle, which was not often, she went there to read from the ancient books that neatly lined the high shelves that covered the walls.

In those books she had learned many details about the history of Middle Earth that passed unnoticed to most of those who had read Tolkien's writings. Of course, it was obvious Tolkien didn't intend to write everything about this enchanted place, which would be nonsense, given the fact that to write down thousands of years of history it would have taken more than a man's lifetime. Though, it was a pity that only she could have this chance to know some things that any Tolkien's fans would kill to know.

This night, she wanted to keep herself awake, even though it was way too late. The past nights had been plagued with renewed lustful dreams and even though her period had passed, she didn't want to risk another incident. Not while Legolas was in the palace, anyway. The second day she almost awoke the entire population of the Hall with her hoarse cry of "Artamir" to the top of her lungs. That night she stayed awake, needle in hand, sewing the rag doll for her child.

So, tonight, she was reading a book of fairy tales. To be honest, the Wee Folk had a terrible reputation among the Elven kin. Most of the stories didn't have a happy ending, and held a moral lesson to be learned by children. It seemed that the fairies were guilty of many Elves' abductions, children principally, and the authors of the book put the Fairies side by side with Morgoth himself. What unnerved her most was the way in which such tales were told, as if they were real instead a simple myth. She had asked once Thranduil about it, and he just told her that those were old tales to scare the little ones, and that nobody believed in fairies anymore. It was incredible to realize that the Fairy Folk was as mythic here as they were back in her world. One of these "old tales" struck a nerve in her. Between the lines written in tidy and beautiful runes the Fairies were called the "People of the Mist".

That was the way Morwen had called her own people, the People of the Mist. Was it possible that the Elves that left Middle Earth so long ago were those the tales talked about? She dismissed this idea; she didn't want to think that Oberon's real family was evil people.

Shifting her position in the chair she closed the book, she didn't feel compelled to read anymore. With a loud sigh she reclined and remembered briefly the banquet in honor of Legolas and Gimli's arrival. It ended some hours ago, but she still could feel her heart pulsing in sync with the music. It was no wonder, the Elven music was so alike what she listened back at her own world and time. But there was a great difference, this music was alive, it was not mere a recall of times gone long ago. It felt so good to dance to its rhythm; she wanted it to last forever, dancing until she makes holes through the sole of her slippers. She danced with Thranduil the first tune, but as soon as this ended, another Elf requested her for the next, and it happened again and again. She even danced with Gimli, who, to her utter surprise, was quite a talented dancer.

Oh, it had been a fine party, even when Gimli had commented to her, in a low voice as to not reach Thranduil's ears that nothing could compare to a Dwarven feast. She wanted to ask Legolas his opinion about it, but found that talking to him was more difficult now than before. It was only her imagination or was the prince avoiding her more than the usual? Surely he had been cold and quite caustic with her in the past, but at the moment, it seemed he wanted to stay away from her as if she carried the plague.

More than staying away from her, it looked like he was on the run from her. Each time she passed close to him while dancing, he scurried to the shadowy places or tried to mix with the crowd. There was, too, the strange blush that appeared on his face every time their eyes locked.

If she was not mistaken, Legolas' virginity status changed in some way. Maybe it was another of Morwen's questionable gifts, or her own intuition kicking in, but she was sure this Prince of Mirkwood was not the same one who left the castle. She knew it the minute he fixed his blue eyes on hers. He had that strange gleam, like he was holding a secret. But before she could confirm her discovery, he broke the visual contact, blushing to the roots of his hair and leaving her wondering. What disconcerted her was that Legolas tried to hide this from her, or so it seemed. 'Hell, I feel stupid. But I could swear over the Bible he got laid. Not that it is really my concern. but how?' She chuckled, of course she knew how but.'Who?'. She was sure Gimli was not the 'who'. Though, he was involved somehow. Then, her better option was to lead her inquiry in the Dwarf's direction.

Katherine moved on her seat again and shook her head. She stood up and put the book in its place and sighed. She had been expecting another visit from Azriel. After all, he had appeared before her anytime she was in need of enlightenment. Not that he was eager to "enlighten" her, since she practically had to make him spit out his guts, so to speak. But, it was comfortable to have someone to blame and glare at. Now that Legolas had changed so radically his attitude towards her, from fierce anger to total indifference and evasion she needed someone else to direct her ire towards.

Because it was ire what she was feeling. She was furious because she had to leave this realm, the only place she could call home since she could remember. Here she felt secure, loved and happy. It was so unfair to go, taking her baby away from those who loved him so much. She needed answers, and a shoulder to cry on, even when she would never voice this out.

"So, my little warrior, you are ready to go." Azriel's voice said, as if conjured by her thoughts.

"No, I am not ready, and never will be." She answered, turning to the direction where the voice came from.

The angel was there, in the shadows, his pale face the only feature distinguishable from the darkness surrounding him. He walked towards her, and the light of the candles outlined his austere figure. "But you understand that you have to go."

"No, I don't understand it, Azriel." She let herself sink into the seat a snort leaving her lips.

"I know this seems wrong to you, Ohtariel, and unfair. But Oberon will need answers, and here nobody can provide them. Even when you two feel at ease and protected here, it is necessary that you leave, because the solution to this riddle lays far beyond Middle Earth, in Tol-Eressëa."

She reclined again and closed her eyes. "I am happy here, Azriel, as happy as I never was before. I thought that until I finished my mission I would not know happiness. You lied to me."

"Are you truly happy? Please, give a little thought to your words and then tell me that again."

She opened her eyes and gave him a bitter smile. Of course she was happy, she was loved and appreciated. She had a father-in-law that treasured her, and a child that was the light of her eyes… realization hit her like a bucket of chill water. "So, the clue in this situation is that those who love me are not really what everybody thinks they are. And who cares, Azriel, if they are not my real father, or my real child? I feel them real, their love is real."

"Yes, my dear. But it is time to realize that you can reach more than that. Would you endure living your entire life lying? What would you say to your son when he gets old enough as to ask for his father? That he awaits for him in the Undying Lands? Or you will tell him another lie? It is selfishness what makes you doubt. Can you be selfish with Oberon, as to deny him the right to meet his real family?"

She shrunk on her seat. Those words hurt her like daggers, because they were true. "I don't want to go, Azriel, can you understand that?" She was crying now.

"Believe me, Ohtariel, I understand you. I've been with you thousands of years, looking upon you, watching your pain and despair. Don't forget I love you, not only loved your Elven form, but your spirit. You don't even know how it hurts me to see you suffering; every time you are in grief, every time life hits you, it is a torture to me. Hell does exist, my dear, and your pain it's my Hell." He opened his arms to her.

She hesitated, a strange turmoil of feelings assaulting her. She didn't want to look weak. But she felt so vulnerable and his arms looked so inviting. Suddenly, in a rapt of impulsiveness, she stood from her chair and let herself be embraced by him.

She cried against his chest, her sobs muffled by the fabric of his robe. His scent filled her nostrils; it was a sweet perfume, just like flowers in springtime. She recalled that according to tradition, the angels smelled of roses and jasmines, and such was the fragrance that emanated not from his clothes but from his body. She stayed like that for what seemed hours. His warmth and his form against her felt so familiar. Her sobs faded finally. She felt exhausted, but somehow her sadness had diminished as well.

"It seems like eons since I had you like this." The angel was stroking her back with his palm, his wide wings folded around her. "It was the day after Alqualonde's massacre. I know many of the chronics say that Fëanor stood indifferent after that. But I will tell you a secret, he cried, just as copiously as you are now. He regretted it, no matter what others saw in his eyes that day, I saw the truth. He felt shame, and knew he was condemned. His love for the silmarili gained him eternal damnation that day. He came to me and even when I was appalled by his horrendous crime, I opened my arms to him and let him set free his tears."

She spoke as in a dream, with words that came from the depths of her soul. "And you kissed me, washing away my tears, and telling me everything would be all right, even when you were aware of our fate. Artamir, my beloved one, the one who never led me astray, never spoke against me, never abandoned me. Could you do that for me again, Azriel?" She looked up at him, her face stained with the salt of her tears.

He just smiled at her and bending his body captured her lips with his. He felt nothing at all, and it was a bitter thought to know how much he was missing. But he did it for her, the woman who held the soul of the only one he had ever loved. As he broke the kiss he noticed she was not unmoved by it. Never did he miss his carnal sensations more than then. "God knows what he does; it would be unbearable to me to just stop like this if I was not deprived of flesh desires."

She chuckled and let go of him, slightly out of breath. "Hum, it's good to know it. Maybe after I finish this mission we could. you know, in celebration of the old times?"

An expression of total shock appeared in Azriel face. "I…I..."

"Ha, gotcha!"

"How is it that you can be totally on the brink of tears one minute and then just laugh at me like that?"

"Well, you seem to know me more than I myself, you tell me."

Azriel cleared his throat. "Well, there is something more I have to give you before I go." He took a book from the pleats of his robe and handed it to her. It had all the likeness of a bible, in size and shape. Its covers where made of black leather.

She took the volume hesitantly, and when she opened it she realized the letters were like Arabic ones. Though, surprisingly, she could read them. "What's this?"

"This, my dear, is a book that can be very useful if my last visions are correct."

"Don't tell me, you can't reveal the nature of such visions, am I right?"

"I am afraid you are right. So, just trust in me and read it."

"Well, I imagine I will have plenty of time during my travel."

"Then, my dear, I have to tell you good bye, again, but do not be afraid, I will watch after you as soon as you arrive at Imladris." He walked towards the shadows and in seconds he disappeared.

She touched her lips with her fingertips, still feeling tingles of pleasure where he had kissed her. "I swear I am going crazy, I even felt they were warm now, where they felt cold before."

*****

After two days of good rest, Legolas and Gimli were ready to go.

So Katherine was in her room, dressed in tunic and leggings.

Oberon was wearing his first pair of leggings, a lovely blue tunic, and a pair of tiny boots. He was already trying to make holes on their soles, since he passed walking up and down, jumping and sometimes running. Now that his black hair was long, well past his shoulders, Delia had made a couple of neat braids at his temples.

"Legolas, Mommy, Legolas" he said, giggling and waving the doll in the air. Finally he was starting to stop changing the r's and l's with w.

"Yes, my dear, Legolas." She nodded and looked at him proudly. He was just a fine looking child, and she could imagine how he would look when he grew into a tall young Elf. She was going to smile widely and say 'Yes, he is my son.' She shook her head. No, she would not say such words, she had to leave him with his real family. She would never have the delight to call him 'her son' again. These thoughts were plaguing her mind often. With every new improvement of his talking skills and any new ability he learned, she could feel how her heart beat with joy... and shrunk in pain. He was not hers, and there would come the time when she had to let him go. Before she noticed, she was clutching her tunic hem and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Mommy, you crying."

"No, dear, something gotten into my eyes. See? I am not crying anymore." She faked a wide smile and held her tears.

"Okay." The child shrugged and sat on the floor, hugging his doll to his chest.

'I rather die than let him worry about my own selfish thoughts. Better forget them now, and busy my mind with other things. I will have enough time to cry after I leave him with his real family.' She tried to forget her sad feelings, mulling over a topic that was bothering her mind lately: the book that Azriel gave her.

In a brief examination, she discovered it was handbook meant to teach the noble women from Harad how to act in society. 'Excellent, after the Elven etiquette lessons, this is the last thing I need' She thought, but decided to go along with anything Azriel had in reserve for her.

"Mommy, can I go play with Grandpa?"

"No, dear, we are leaving in few minutes."

"I like here."

"I know, I know, I like it here too, but we have to go on this journey to find your father." She hated herself. Taking him away from his foster Grandfather was bad enough, but lying to him was odious.

"Ok, Mommy." He sighed, and climbed on the bed. "We'll meet my pa," he explained to the rag doll.

She smiled inwardly; Legolas was not amused when he discovered that his name was given to a doll. Not to mention only politeness had kept him from voicing out his dislike for the aforementioned doll. 'He was not delighted either when his father gave him the news that he was designated to teach Oberon how to speak Sindarin. Poor Legolas, I assume he hates my baby as much as he hates me. He is a stubborn Elf. How could somebody hate Oberon? Even when he is the heir of Sauron.' This sudden thought made her freeze in her place. Until now he measured at some extent the real meaning of Oberon's heritage. He was the son of a monster and an Elven dark witch. Surely she was really lucky, since Thranduil looked at this with utter easiness. She could not imagine what would happen if her savior had been Galadriel or Elrond.

She shook her head, dismissing the idea and picked up her son in her arms. "Well, let's go, sweetheart. Our horse waits."

She walked through stone corridors, taking time to look at the beautiful place for the last time. A knot of tears formed inside her chest. She spent here the better part of two months of her life, and now was leaving. She was leaving behind Thranduil, a king that had become a real father to her. She entered here with lies and deceit as her allies, a fake princess, a total messy soul, and full of doubts. But now her doubts vanished, her soul healed under the King's warm care, and if she was still a fake princess, she didn't show it at all. 'I don't want to go.' She repeated inwardly

As she arrived at the open doors, she noticed the company of Elves that would escort them through the greater part of their journey. Most of them were marchwardens, males and females. Delia was with them, and Katherine suppressed a giggle when she noticed how different she looked clothed in a travel outfit. The usually kind and easy going she-Elf had transformed into a genuine company guardian.

Nûrdaw was richly saddled and ready.

She noticed the lackeys avoided staying close to the steed. No wonder, since the horse was ill-tempered when it came to anyone other than her or her child. She whistled softly and the horse came docilely towards her. She was about to climb on him when the King came to her.

"Well, my dear, I think this is the time. My heart desires not this, but I understand that your fate lies on this journey. Remember me, Karida, and remember that you have a home at my side if it is your wish to return some time, as soon as you settle your issues." He took a leather bag that hung from his belt and handed it to her.

She took it and noticed it was heavy, and sounded like it was filled with coins.

"This is some money, in gold, for your journey. I already gave enough gold and silver to Legolas to take care of you and your baby's needs. But this is all for you, to spend it as you like."

Katherine bit her lip, money in gold, and a good amount of it. She knew very well that these coins were a small fortune. She was feeling mortified about taking it, but she reckoned that giving back such a present was not an option. She didn't want to hurt Thranduil by rejecting his gift. "Thank you, Father, you are very generous, and I promise I will use this money wisely."

"In fact, my dear, I want you to use it unwisely. I know that you will find some finery and beautiful things on your journey, so buy everything that your heart desires."

She smiled sadly, the only thing her heart desired was to stay, and that was something she could not buy.

"There is a little favor I need to ask from you." Thranduil said, making a gesture to one of the lackeys. The latter came to him, holding a regular sized package. "These are some baby dresses my wife made, I think I mentioned them before."

Katherine remembered the story of these dresses and suppressed a sudden urge to laugh.

"They were supposed to belong to a baby-daughter that never came. Though, I find it proper to give them to you, my daughter. I know you will find someone that can use them." He nodded to his lackey and he put the package with the others, on the rump of one of the horses that carried her luggage.

"As you wish, Father, I promise I will give them to someone that needs them."

"Very well. Finally, I have to give you back something." He said, pulling from a pocket of his tunic the dragon shaped medallion. He fixed it to the knot that kept her cape in place.

"But, Father, this is one of your must precious treasures." Legolas snatched it from her the minute she presented it as proof of her supposed engagement with his brother. Later she discovered from Delia's words that the medallion had a great value for Thranduil.

"Nay, my dear, this is nothing but silver and some gemstones. It is beautiful, indeed, but I could give away half my kingdom's treasures if I know you would stay. I will miss you, my lady warrior."

"I will miss you, Father." She said in a shocked sob. She could not help it anymore, her tears started to flow like rivers.

Thranduil embraced her, letting his tears run freely. He knew his courtiers were looking at him, as well as Legolas and Gimli, but he didn't care in the least. He let her go and restrained a last sob.

"Now, go, my dear daughter, may the Valar be with you. Namarie."

"Namarie." She managed to answer in between sobs. She climbed on the horse and spurred it, not looking behind.

*****

Legolas was mulling bitterly over the farewell his father shared with Katherine. 'For the Valar's sake, he cried! He did not cry when I was sent to Imladris during the War! He embraced her, and gave her money to spend like she was on a shopping trip. He even gave her back the medallion. That damn medallion worth more than ten Elven horses!' It was true that he didn't was fond of richness and jewels. But the generosity the King showed towards Katherine made him feel furious.

"Legolas." Gimli's voice interrupted his resentful thoughts.

"What?!" he answered, and noticed too late that his heated feelings slipped clearly in his reply.

"Ahem, night is about to fall, I was asking myself if you are going to call a halt to camp?" Gimli looked at the Elf with puzzled expression, a little offended for the tough response.

Legolas looked around and noticed that in fact the night was almost over them. He had been so deep in thought that he didn't pay attention to it. "Company, halt! Ithilion, Anoriel, find a place to camp," Legolas called to the two Elves at the back of the caravan and they obeyed, parting from the narrow road towards the north, across the irregular ground of the forest.

Katherine, who had been riding close to Gimli and looked at the entire display, narrowed her eyes in doubt. "He is a little thoughtful today, isn't he?" she whispered to Gimli. Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "or should I say he has been like that since you two returned from Lonely Mountain. I wonder what happened to him there." Her voice was nonchalant, and she moved Oberon to a better position in her arms while she spoke. The Elfling had slipped in reverie a couple of hours before.

Gimli froze on his saddle. 'She knows something, or at least suspects something. Durin's beard I wonder if she has the gift to read minds. No, if she had, she wouldn't be asking,' he thought. "Nothing happened to him, really!" he answered. 'That's it, you did good Gimli,' he encouraged himself inwardly.

Katherine just grinned, knowing very well that she had hit a vein of gold. Her perception was as acute as any respectable female's, and she knew that Gimli's "no" was a clear and definitive "yes".

After a few minutes the scouts returned and informed Legolas of their find. Legolas motioned the company to follow the scouts and shortly they started to settle at the campsite.

Katherine dismounted and was about to help in the preparations when Legolas got in her way.

"No, you should sit and rest, let the others do the work." This was more an order than a request.

"But I can help, really. You know, I camped alone for almost two months, and my baby was newborn a good part of that time."

"I said you rest, you can be only a burden to the company's work. Now obey and sit down." He was cutting. "And, before you start one of your rants, I must inform you that my father instructed me so. You are not allowed to partake in any of the exhausting duties. You must take care of your son, and one of the female Marchwardens should help you and Delia with your personal grooming." He turned around and went to his fellows, helping them and giving instructions.

Katherine stayed in place, gaping in rage and humiliation. So, Thranduil had say that she was not permitted to… She sunk to the floor and hugged Oberon to her chest. Somehow she knew this journey would not be a pleasant one.

*****

In fact, Thranduil orders were not precisely to leave her out of duties. "Take good care of her, Legolas. I know he is a spirited female and would want to contribute with the work when you camp. Though I will prefer if you give her tasks more suitable for a female, after all, she will have her hands full tending her child and her own business." Those were Thranduil's words.

'Anyway, I only changed a little the original instruction.' Legolas thought. He looked at her with the corner of his eye, and felt a strange twinge of guilt. He knew how capable she was to take care for her own affairs, as well as those of her child. His order had obviously hurt her pride. Though, he shook his head and continued.

Once the camp was up and the beasts were properly accommodated around the place, some of the females, Delia among them, started preparing the food.

Katherine looked at them longing to help. But she planned to obey Thranduil's orders. One of the she-Elves was sitting at her side, the one called Anoriel, and she was supposed to help her in her own care. At the moment, Oberon was still soundly in reverie and Katherine was bored to her bones.

 _“He is a lovely child, my Lady”,_ the she-Elf commented looking in admiration at Oberon.

 _“Yes, he is.”_ Katherine replayed nonchalantly. She was not used to entering in conversations with the servants, especially since the incident with her former handmaids back at Eryn Lasgalen. If the news traveled fast among Elven kin, the gossip traveled even faster. Most of the servants avoided her path, and some of them paled considerably when she was near. Though, she enjoyed chatting with Delia, the only one that seemed oblivious to her bad fame.

“ _You know, maybe when I settle down in Gondor with my husband, Ithilion, I will ask the Valar for a baby_.” The she-Elf had a dreamy expression on her face. Her eyes wandered to the aforementioned Elf.

_“Oh, is he your husband?”_

_“Yes, we married a hundred of years ago.”_

_“Why you didn't have any child before?”_

_“Well, we both are Marchwardens, and our duties were an impediment to it. Though, now that peace returned to this world, and we are going to be in a safer place, maybe we would try it.”_

_“I wish you luck.”_ Katherine found that this Elf's conversation was quite interesting. So different from the chitchat she often overheard from the Elven ladies back at the castle. She avoided such talks about dresses, jewels and males. After all, if she was supposed to act as a woman in love, she was not going to speak about other males. And as a matter of fact, she was not crazy about dresses, she mostly liked the leggings and short tunics. The jewels were another thing that she didn't find appealing. The medallion she wore as well as the circlet on her head held a sentimental value, and nothing more.

_“Thank you, my Lady. I wish to have a little girl. Though I am afraid I will not be so dexterous in teaching her things proper to female Elves. I was educated as rider and archer, and my skills in sewing and tending the house are almost inexistent.”_

_“Oh, do not discourage yourself, I didn't know how to sew a button a couple of months ago. I accept that I am not best at stitching now than I was before, but at least I don't sew the clothes to my skirts anymore.”_

The two females laughed heartily. Though they did it too loud and Oberon stirred in his reverie and awoke with a start.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, my love, I am here."

"Where's the castle?" The Elfling's eyes opened wide and he looked around

"We are in the woods now, Oberon, remember? We are in our way to meet your father?"

"I am cold, and hungry." He was on the brink of tears.

 _“Wait here, my lady, I will bring something for you and your son.”_ Anoriel said and lifted from the ground, then walked towards the fire.

"Who is she?" Oberon asked, wrapping himself inside Katherine's cape and searching the warmth of her body.

"She is Anoriel, one of the Elves that are traveling with us. She will be helping me to tend you."

"I like her." Oberon's voice replied from the confines of the cape.

"Yes, dear, I like her too."

*****

After the dinner, some of the Elves unpacked musical instruments. Katherine felt delighted, because Elven music was one of the pleasures that she imagined were lost when they left the castle. Obviously the drums were absent, because the sound could attract the attention of foul creatures to them. Though she knew they were safe as long as they stayed close to the others.

Oberon was sitting on her lap, wide-awake. The Elfling was as big as a two- year-old child, even though he was just three months old. He was growing fast and learning even faster now. He needed less resting time too.

Soon the music started, and Katherine listened enthralled the fluid and melodious tunes, the beautiful voices filled the campsite. She noticed that Legolas was deep in thought again. Like the music had awakened a dormant memory.

The prince's eyes were unfocused as if he was recalling something, after some minutes a soft sigh left his lips and he shook his head.

"Why you don’t sing Mommy?"

Oberon's question took Katherine off balance and she looked at him doubtless. She realized that in fact she never sang a lullaby for him, not even when they were alone. The answer was quite clear in her mind: her voice was not melodious, not even regular. Back at her world, she dared to follow the lyrics of some songs, but only if she was sure nobody was listening. Though, since she was drop in the middle of this land, she decided not to try her luck in a field that was obviously not for her.

"I am not so talented in singing, my love. If you want I can tell you a story." She smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek.

"No, I want a song, Mommy, sing a song," replied the Elfling, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes, Karida, sing a song for your baby."

Legolas' voice made her jump in surprise. She didn't notice the moment he left his dark spot and came to her side.

"I think we all would love to hear you singing a song from your land, Lady Karida." Legolas' tone dripped sarcasm and mockery. "After all, everybody knows that the princesses are well educated in the fine art of music."

She gaped, her feelings divided between the urgent desire to retort in the foulest way to Legolas and the eager wish to run away and return to the castle. In the palace, under Thranduil's protection, Legolas would not dare to treat her like this. "I don't feel in the mood for singing." She felt even worse when she noticed that most of the others were hearing their talk.

Gimli was particularly interested; he was narrowing his eyes and glaring at Legolas. He could feel the distress from Katherine, and only his close friendship with the Elf kept his tongue in place. What strange game was Legolas playing? The Dwarf could not understand his ways, though he knew his motives. It was like watching a little lad, who could only show his interest in a lass by annoying her.

"Please, Karida, my sister, give us the pleasure to hear your lovely voice. For I suppose you have to sing like Lúthien, since everybody knows that my brother has the most refined taste in females' voices." He stressed the word sister, giving it a sibilant quality.

"Yes, Mommy, sing." The small innocent voice of Oberon was in total contrast with Legolas'.

Katherine was fuming. She wanted so badly to slap Legolas' fair face, to erase that smug smile curving the beautiful lips. But she just stayed there, looking at him, a blank expression on her face, the fire of her eyes the only thing that betrayed her anger. "All right, just because my son asks for it." She barely heard herself saying this. Her mind screamed at her to take back her words, but any reason was scorched by the flame of her spirit. 'God, help me,' was her last thought before she inhaled deeply and started to sing.

Her voice sounded deep, sensual, and mellow, totally alien to her. The words flowed in a strange language, although she understood them. She sang to the voluptuous nights in the alcazars(*), to the perfume of the dessert flowers, to the delicious pleasures found in the arms of a fair skinned lover, with eyes golden as the flames of Hell. Those were Haradrim words, sang long ago by an Elven female. Katherine knew in that moment that the graces given to her by Morwen included much more than what she thought at the beginning. The chant grew in intensity, comparing the warmth of her lover with the fire from a volcano, the flexible quality of his body to the lilting spikes of wheat moved by the wind, the sweetness of his kisses to the golden honey. The rhythmic sound of her voice played in the wind, and it held a strange quality, as if the darkness of the night echoed it back and forth with strange resonance. She ended the song with an impressive note, so well intoned and melodious that one could swear it was coming from a celestial harp.

As Katherine closed her mouth, her face darkened. She didn't hear the ovation and cheers from the audience, nor saw Oberon's expression of awe. She only saw the grim face of Legolas, who was surely disappointed because she had accomplished the task quite well. But this, instead of give her a satisfaction, only added anguish to the already depressing sensation that burned inside her. She felt corrupt, evil, for every note in her song was the declaration of a love that didn't belong to her. Those were not her words and that was not her voice. What was left of her? Was she slowly disappearing, herself crushed under Morwen's uncertain "gift" and the memories of other lives, so unlike hers? She even would prefer to make a fool of herself singing with her old weak voice. A single tear rolled down her face.

"Mommy?" Oberon said, looking worried at her.

"Lady Karida, are you all right?" Delia came to her side and touched her shoulder.

Katherine stirred from the trance and smiled as well as she could. "I...was remembering my husband. Love songs always remind me of him." She lied.

 _“Time for bed, everybody, tomorrow a long travel waits for us. The males come here so we can decide the rounds of vigilance.”_ Legolas called, his voice tinted with anger.

None of the Elves dared to say a word; they knew very well what such expression on Legolas' face meant. Curiously they haven't seen him in this mood for long time, it all started the moment the stranger came into the palace.

*****

 _“I bet he is in love with her.”_ The whisper of one of the Elves that were on guard was so soft that no mortal ear could hear him.

 _“Nonsense. He is not capable of loving his brother's wife. I do not deny she has a special grace. I cannot say what it is. But the prince is as cold as a piece of ice. I can remember how he rejected a couple of lovely ladies that surely could make one's heart melt. How could be he in love with this stranger? A betrothed one for that matter.”_ The other Elf whispered as well.

_“I concede you that. But after that song, I cannot say I blame Aglareb. Oh that voice, and the way she put her heart in the chant. I did not understand a single word, but just the passion of them made me grow weak in my knees. I will fall in love with the female that can sing like that, just for the pleasure of hear her every night for the rest of my immortal life.”_

_“Hum, I remember your comments when she came into the palace. You were not so convinced when first your saw her. Niphredil told me you compared her arse with a mare's rear.”_ The guard grinned evilly.

_“Oh, well, she was a mess that time. But I confess that when she entered the banquet hall wearing that incredible outfit, I was so astounded that I almost chocked with a piece of bread. Niphredil was at my side and laughed of me. But I saw our prince's eyes were on her from that moment on. No that other males do otherwise, though his look held a different quality. I have seen it lots of times, in the archery fields, in the Hall of Stories, he watches her from the shadows as if he dares not to come near her, almost afraid.”_

_“Ai, my friend, you see too much for your own good.”_

_“Maybe, but I defy you to watch more carefully next time, then you can tell me if I am just saying nonsense.”_

_“Well, I will do that. But if the Prince notices that I am sticking my nose in his business and decides to cut my pay I will take your money.”_

_“Do not worry, he is too involved in his own issues to realize.”_

_“It is time to change the guard. Just in time, I feel eager to have a good rest.”_

_“So do I, I swear I will recall that Haradrim's song for the rest of the night.”_

_“Yes, I confess I will recall it too.”_

TBC

(*) Alcazar: Palaces of middle-west kings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gratitude to all those who had left kudos or comments. You rock!


	17. Warrior's wrath, Witch's shadow

The travel was going uneventfully and Katherine felt that any step towards the western borders of Mirkwood was taking her closer and closer to the moment she feared the most. She will have to sail away from Middle Earth, and gave her child to those who were his real kin. She tried to forget it with all her will, but there was not way to avoid the truth.

Oberon's progress made it all too difficult. He was growing, not only in height, but in intellect. He was getting more curious, smarter, and lovelier as the days passed. He was a brat sometimes that was for sure, and annoyed Katherine with questions that were supposed to come from an older child. Well, it seemed that Elven standards were different when it came to children.

She only hoped the talk about "birds and bees" came not from his baby's lips so soon. Though, since he was a boy, she planned to put the responsibility of explaining where the babies came from on Legolas' hands.

"We are approaching a stream, take out the water skins and fill them, then return swiftly and we will make a short halt for lunch." Legolas commanded, his regal demeanor leaving no doubt of his noble heritage.

"May I ask for a longer break, my Lord? It has been seven days and my Lady Karida needs to attend her cleansing and grooming business." Delia ventured this question without a hint of hesitation in her voice. The handmaid was highly authoritative in her request, no wonder, since she had wiped the dignified prince's arse when he was but an Elfling.

"All right, make it be a short stop, please, and take the other females to protect your safety." He knew very well that arguing with Delia was even more difficult that arguing with his own father. After all, when her mother died, she took her place and did a good job raising him into the adult he was now.

The females left the campsite, taking the water skins with them.

Oberon stayed with the males, and Legolas had the doubtful delight to take care of him. He was the closest to the child so the re2sponsibility of his protection was his.

 _“Oh, a bath! I really need one, badly!_ commented one of the she-Elves when they finally arrived to the stream.

Katherine noticed the aforementioned stream was quite well hidden. Without the enhanced senses of the Elves it was impossible to notice it, in the bottom of a low gorge, surrounded by two rows of trees which canopy covered the waters from the mortal eyes. Suddenly Katherine remembered how in The Hobbit, the troop of Dwarves and Bilbo were warned that there were no rivers in their way through Mirkwood. Obviously the streams were only known by the Elves.

She rejoiced in the sensation of the water on her body. Even though it was cold, it was pleasurable to feel clean again. Though, she was still a little shy about other seeing her nude, specially the perfect she-Elves. Even Delia, had a youthful and beautiful appearance that could take away the breath of any male. She was mulling over this when she noticed the strange stares of the other females on her.

 _“Ladies, it is very impolite to stare.” S_ he said, trying to conceal her body with her hands.

"Forgive them, my Lady, they are not used to see such physical constitution in noble ladies," explained Delia.

"Physical constitution?"

"Your body, my lady, it is strong and have a muscular physique. This is only seen in Marchwardens like them, not in noble ladies. Many of them do not know that you have been training with the bow and the sword."

"Oh, I see."

 _“My lady”_ Anoriel addressed Katherine. _“Please forgive our bold stares, we did not intend to make you feel uncomfortable.”_

 _“It’s fine, I don't mind.”_ She said, smiling, though she felt relieved when she noticed they stopped looking at her.

The she-Elves occupied their time filling the water skins while others stood on guard, bows aimed.

Once Katherine was bathed and dressed, her hair arranged in a single braid, she noticed the others were going to return to the campsite.

_“Wait, why don't you take a chance to bathe as well? Delia and I will take care of your safety as well as you did for us.”_

The females looked at each other, in confusion. They were not used to being treated like that, not from a higher ranking lady, a princess for that matter.

 _“We did not bring our soap or any other items for personal care.”_ one of she-Elves said, bowing slightly at Katherine.

_“So, it seems you would have to use mine, I have plenty of them, for Delia packed enough stuff to wash an entire troop of Marchwardens.”_

_“Well, lasses, you heard lady Karida, get into the water and do not come out of it until you are shining.”_ Delia commanded. She reckoned Katherine's attitude was quite uncommon, but everything else with her was the same. So, why not indulge her in this?

The she-elves obeyed gleefully.

Katherine took a random bow and put an arrow on it, standing alert to the surroundings. She was sure she could not match an Elf in archery, though she had practiced till her hands wore the characteristic callous of an archer; and her aiming were not bad at all, for human standards, that's it.

Delia did the same. It was a delight to see the handmaid holding the weapon expertly, her keen senses attentive in concentration.

Katherine had the feeling that Delia could compete with any other Elf. After all, through the journey she had seen her mounting her mare like an expert. It was too, the detail of a fine dagger at her waist. This blade was not as big as one of the hunter knives the other females used, but for the scarce times the Elder had carried it in her hands, it looked like it could be very effective.

 _“I really needed this, my own reek was becoming unbearable”_ Anoriel said, rinsing thoroughly her golden mane.

_“Well, maybe for you, but Ithilion seems oblivious to it. Is it, Anoriel? And do not give me that innocence look, I saw you both last night escaping from the campsite for a good couple of hours.”_

Anoriel blushed to the roots of her hair _.”Do not give me that, Niphredil, I saw you too, and you escaped with Arasmil, and since I can remember, you two are not married yet.”_

The she-Elves laughed at this, to Niphredil's distress.

_“We will marry soon, you will see. And if you do not act politely I will not invite you to my wedding.”_

Katherine was paying attention to their words. 'So, why Aglareb's misbehavior was a trouble? These two Marchwardens, Niphredil and Arasmil were sharing their love even before being properly married.'

"The life on the borders are very different, my Lady. Life among those who live out of the cities of the Elven Kings and Lords are special." Delia´s voice was soft, as she smiled at Katherine. Obviously, she had read doubt in the latter's face. "Though the rules are not forgotten, only changed a little. You see, two lovers could be bonded only by their love for years, share such love in body and soul, and wait for the ceremony. Before the Valar's eyes this is proper, but they have to be loyal to each other. I know it because I met my husband on the borders, when we were but young Marchwardens. We fell in love and shared a union for many long years, until we finally joined by marriage.

Once the she-Elves finished their cleansing, they dressed quickly.

Delia indulged herself in a quick bath as well. Then they returned to the campsite.

"You know what, Delia? I wish the males could take a bath as well. I never thought I would say this, but I'm afraid Legolas smells too much like his horse." Katherine grinned impishly.

"Well, that could be an easy task, I will suggest this to the Prince and he would only obey my demands."

"How do you manage to make him act so obedient for you?"

"It is difficult not to obey the female that took care for him since he was a little brat. And an obnoxious demanding one he was. I can use my influence to make him do as I say, if only in little matters like this, it stills works so finely."

The she-Elves were in a good mood and started singing with joy all the way back. But, when they entered the campground they ceased their song, for a very foul stare from Legolas cut their happiness.

"You delayed too much. So we will not eat lunch today."

Katherine was going to talk back to him when Delia stepped in her way.

"My Lord, I apologize for our delay. But the females where in a big need of a bath and we used a little of the time to accomplish such task. May I suggest you to go with the males to the stream and indulge in a thorough cleansing? If my old nose is not failing, you need it badly."

Legolas froze in his place, his nostrils flared with ire. Though, he noticed with this that, indeed, his own smell was offending.

The other males blushed deeply, feeling suddenly even filthier than they really were.

"But, if my Lord says we have to start riding again, then it would be as he asks." The elder Elf moved towards her mare and was ready to climb on the mount.

"No, Delia, you are right... partially. I could use a little bath." Legolas stuttered, he felt like a child again anytime he was confronted with Delia's wise and sometimes sharp commentaries.

So, the males, including a reluctant Dwarf and a very amused little Elfling left the campsite. Once they were far away, the entire troop of females burst in a fit of laughter.

*****

The break was even longer than Legolas had planned. Because of it, he made the caravan move faster and it was night when they were still riding. He wanted to leave the woods in record time. From there to Imladris a long trip awaited them and he wanted to arrive as soon as possible. His feelings were now more confusing than before, and all that he longed for was to get rid of Karida and her son. Maybe then, when she was far away, sailing towards Eresëa, he will find peace.

Katherine was not tired. But she was riding close to Gimli, and the Dwarf surely was exhausted. She knew Dwarven kin were strong and used to hard trips and work, but that didn't included riding on horse or pony. She could see him dozing already on the top of his mount. Besides, her child was wriggling uncomfortably in her arms, she knew they had to halt or Oberon was going to start crying at any minute. She moved to the front of the caravan and addressed Legolas.

"We have to stop, it's madness riding more for tonight. The horses need to rest, and my son…"

"Why do not accept that you are tired, Karida? You see, a noble lady like you probably is not used to long rides. You do not need to use such foolish excuses, just say it, say that you cannot go further and I will call for a halt." Legolas said this not even looking at her a single moment. He knew very well she was not tired, but he wanted to prove to her who was in command. The early display of authority from Delia left him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

She bit her lip, wishing she could tell him the truth. But she held her tongue. Pride was not a wise thing at the moment and she knew it. "Yes, you are right, I am tired, could we please stop and camp?"

He stopped and called the company to camp.

As they dismounted from the horses, Gimli almost fell to the ground, so cramped were his short legs. When he passed by Katherine's side he gave her a grateful smile.

The meal was short and Katherine put her son on her roll bed. The Elfling was deep in reverie soon. Though she didn't feel tired, so she took the Haradrim book from her luggage and started reading by the fire.

"What are you reading, my Lady?" asked Delia sitting at her side.

"Some old tales from my land. They seem to relax me." She reckoned that her ability to make up explanations from thin air was very good. She never had noticed this before. In her own world she never explained her own strange behavior to anyone. Anyway, why explain some things that she actually didn't know where come from? Her tastes in music, her rejection to anything that involved great fires, her dislike for people that bothered her with things like breeding a family and settle down.

As soon as she entered Middle Earth, she faced the annoying business of explain herself. Though, it was not so difficult, given the fact that she was not justifying her real self. Karida was only a faux character that happened to be totally foreign to her.

She smiled bitterly, who was Katherine, then? She was less sure of this as the days passed. In a split-second her life, her beliefs and even her image before the others had changed radically. At the beginning, she liked the idea of changing her old self for another one, a princess, loved and respected, involved in a noble quest. Even when the things had not gone precisely how she expected, the difficult bits and surprising details that appeared in the way made it all quite amusing in the last.

Though, the charade was going too far by now, and she was starting to feel tired of it. The memory of the song she performed days before came to her mind and she shivered in fear.

Since that day, she tried not to sing anymore. Anytime Oberon asked for a lullaby, she obliged, but sang tunes from her own world, some Celtic, some even in the Gaelic language. Though, she did not let herself drift to those songs that she knew could be coming from Morwen's own stock of memories.

She found it difficult not to succumb to her inner desires to chant with the same passion and abandoned bliss that accompanied the first song. How could someone fight the delight of singing like a goddess? How to deny it was incredibly good to feel the hearts of immortals as well as mortals' melted by the mere sound of her voice? But, charming as it was, she conquered this desire with all her will, because she feared it. What if once she sang again, she could not stop it?

Her own soul could be changing, blending with the dark witch's, even being dissolved by the utter powerful essence. The notion horrified her and in those moments she wished she could count with Thranduil's warm and wise words, or even with the not so certain advice of Azriel.

Suddenly, she felt so alone, the only bond with reality was Oberon. Morwen's soul could be trying to conquer her, though she was not sure. The only thing that she felt quite certain of was that she will keep her senses and her attention in tending the Elfling. The little one was not guilty of his parent's sins, and she had grown so in love with this innocent child as if she was his real mother.

"My Lady?"

At Delia's words she came out from her trance. "Huh?"

"I was asking you if you could tell us some stories from your land. Though it seems to me your mind drifted in other track at the moment."

"Sorry, I was just pondering some thoughts. Some stories from my land? Let me see." She concentrated as if trying to recall a proper story, when in fact her mind was reeling wildly in search of something that could be called a tale from Harad. Suddenly she smiled widely, as her brain enlightened with a sudden inspiration. "All right, since my boy is in reverie, I could tell you some stories from One Hundred and One nights." She declared and cleared her throat _. “This is called the 'Story of the King Schariar and his brother, the King Schazaman”_ She announced and started the tale.

*****

After a good hour of storytelling, Katherine had the audience on the brink of their seats, so to speak, since they were sitting around her, on the ground. She even had the attention of Gimli, and, to her utter amazement, Legolas' interest as well.

She was about to start another one of the incredible tales from Sherezada, when she halted the narration all of a sudden. She had heard something, her abrupt break made the Elves diverge their concentration to the surroundings.

 _“Wargs!”_ Legolas whispered with a hint of worry in his words. “ _All on guard, bring the horses close to the fire, add more timber to the flames. Aim your bows, now!”_ He threw orders in a second, and in less than a heart beat the campsite was in total rush. Then, he addressed Katherine. "Karida, pick up the child close to you and stay close to the fire. Delia, Anoriel, stand at her side and protect her!"

Katherine moved without hesitation, she carried Oberon in her arms and stood beside the now roaring fire. She winced with the closeness of the high flames, and tried to subdue the ghastly images that flowed into her mind. Flames from her pyre, the desperate pleas from her lips to God and the Angels, the scorching heat burning the linen rags that wrapped her body. "God save me." She whispered, as long treads of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Mommy, what's happening?"

Oberon sudden awakening brought her back to reality.

"Shh, nothing, love, quiet and be a good child."

The Elfling nodded, though even when he was but a baby, he could see something was wrong. His mother was crying and the troop was on guard, bows and arrows ready. Gimli had his axe up, as if expecting to attack the first thing that jumped from the shadows. The horses were neighing anxiously, their hooves pounding the ground.

Katherine's blood froze with the first piercing howl that came from the woods. She tightened her hold on Oberon and watched with owlish eyes the movement of ferns that announced the advance of the wargs.

 _“Hold on, do not let them come close to us, kill as many as you can with the first shot.”_ Legolas' voice was cold, vacant of all emotions.

All of a sudden, the first beasts jumped from the shadows of the woods, and they fell wounded by the Elves' precise arrows. Nonetheless, close behind came others, many of them, and as some of them escaped the lethal aim, their attack became bolder.

One of the wargs took down one of the Elves, but a companion quickly slashed the beast and the Elf was saved with just some bruises.

Katherine watched in awe the exact and almost instant movement of the Elves in preparing their bows, then knocking the arrows to the pack of beasts, again and again, and soon the ground was covered with corpses of wolves.

As abruptly as it had begun, the attack ceased, and the remaining wargs retreated to the darkness.

 _“Is everybody all right? Hurry, how is the account?”_ Legolas said, his coldness still tinting his voice.

_“All here, only Arasmil got a wound, but…”_

"Where is Gimli?"

Katherine's piercing cry made all the Elves look at her, and then they noticed. The Dwarf's axe was on the ground, some fresh blood smearing its gleaming sharp edges. But the owner of the weapon was nowhere to be seeing.

Legolas moved to the axe, picked it up from the floor, and shook his head, obvious grief contorting his fair face. "Namarie, my good fellow, your courage will be honored in our songs."

Katherine was dumbfounded, not by the fact that Gimli was gone but by the words of Legolas. "Namarie! Just that, Namarie! How dare you, you son of a bitch? Are you not going to rescue him from the wargs?" She yelled red in wrath.

"Nobody has returned alive from them, Gimli is surely dead by now." Legolas replied, as calmly as the situation and his own broken heart allowed.

Katherine handed her child to Delia, moved swiftly to her horse and climbed on him. She motioned towards the woods.

Legolas guessed her intentions and got into her path. "You are not going to go, damn it! I do not want to report your death as I have to do with Gimli's"

"Then don't, and move away if you don't want to be a bloody pulp under Nurdaw's hooves!" She shouted, and spurred the steed with all her might.

Legolas just escaped by a hair from the imposing form of the horse, galloping like the wind.

"Damn you, Haradrim!" He shouted to her back and threw the axe to the ground with all his strength.

*****

The low branches of the trees had left bleeding wounds on her cheeks, and some blood dripped from the little cuts on her arms and legs as well. Though, she did not pay attention to them. Her mind was only focused on the sound ahead, soft padded paws crossing the muddy ground, dragging something heavy across the earth. She was praying to God, as she had never done before in her actual life, that she could find Gimli alive. Though, her inner self was inflamed with homicidal urges if she discovered those filthy beasts had already killed him.

The horse was moving incredibly fast, as if he had felt how vital it was to locate whatever his lady was looking for.

Katherine was attentive to everything: noises, smells, and even sensations she couldn't name and had little to do with her five senses. Her vision was enhanced, and it felt oh so natural for her to look at her surroundings in a dim light that she knew did not exist.

She suddenly got a hint of an unmistakable smell right in front of her, less than fifty feet, it was blood. It was not warg's blood though, it was something else. She spurred her mount even harder and he neighed in response, running faster if such a thing was possible.

She screamed in rage at the vision before her. Gimli was terribly wounded, deep cuts covered his limbs and torso and part of his clothes was gone where they had been ripped off by the jaws of the wargs.

The beasts looked at her and bared their impressive teeth, growling possessively over their prey.

She dismounted from her hose, and stood with her chin high. _“Release him!”_ She said in a deep guttural voice. The Dark speech was common to all the foul beasts that plagued the land, and so she used it to make her demand.

 _“No, his flesh will pay for the death of our comrades.”_ The biggest warg growled.

_“I said release him, I the Dark Lady command you!”_

The warg barked in an aberrant way that resembled a chuckle _. “Dark Lady, yes, we've heard of you, from the tribe of the spiders. Those cowards, weakling creatures may be afraid of you, but we are not. We are the proud beasts of doom, nobody escapes from our hunger. We've plagued this land even before the first Elves put their puny feet on it. The Dark Lord, Morgoth, let us do as we wanted, because our blood thirsty mood was in total agreement with his desires. We didn't kneel before Sauron ever, why should we kneel before his filthy, low whore?”_ Its eyes gleamed like sinister jewels, as he said this.

The pack of wargs surrounded Katherine and Nûrdaw. The horse stood impassively at his Lady's side, and knocked with his hooves some wargs that dared to come too close.

 _“It's your last chance, beast, release him, or your head will adorn my campsite.”_ Katherine's common sense seemed suddenly gone, as well as her fear. All that she could feel was a white anger burning inside her.

 _“Brave words, but useless ones. You're just a stupid female with a sword and too much arrogance. We will rip your smugness away, while we rip your unworthy body to shreds.”_ The warg chuckled again, and in their own accord, the entire pack attacked her.

*****

 _“My Lord, she has been gone for two hours now? Can we go to search for her_?” 'or what is left of her' said inwardly Ithilion.

 _“Nay, you know wargs are fond of leaving not more than meager scraps from their prey. What good will it do to the little one to be presented with such a crude reality at his young age?”_ Legolas was looking in pity at Oberon. His heart felt compelled to him, much to his dismay. Even while he despised the Elfling's mother, he could not deny that he found some sympathy for him. Now he was an orphan, his mother was surely dead by now, and probably his father will reject him as soon as he saw him.

"Delia, where is Mommy?" he asked again. He had been asking this for the last hour his voice calm, but threatening to break everyone's heart.

"Hush, my little one, she will be here soon." She said, softly stroking his black hair. The older Elf could not find the words to tell him the truth. Besides, her heart was whispering at her something that her logic could not assimilate. 'She will return, I cannot say why, but I know she will succeed as she once did.'

"Delia, let me talk to him." Legolas said to Delia, and before she could say anything he took the baby from her arms. He looked at the big blue eyes of the Elfling and felt his heart pierced with pain. How to explain to him that his mother will never return? His own memories of how he was introduced to the truth of his Mother's departure to the Hall of Mandos came to his mind. It brought a big grief to his young heart, but, nevertheless he never knew her, so the grief diminished somehow. But before him, was this child, his eyes full of questions about a loving female that had been his support and company for three months. "Oberon, your mother..."

 _“There she comes, Lady Karida is coming!”_ Exclaimed Anoriel, her voice filled with joy and wonder.

All the company of Elves looked in shock at the female that came riding tall and proud on the black steed.

"Mommy!" cried Oberon and wriggled in Legolas' arms, trying unsuccessfully to free himself from the older Elf's suddenly excruciating hold.

She climbed down the horse. She looked horrible, her hair tangled with leaves, her clothes a mere collection of scraps of fabric, some wounds revealed by the tore apart garment, her face covered in cuts, her hands and body smeared with blood. "Gimli is in bad need of a healer." She said coldly, signaling with her head the Dwarf that lay limply arranged across the back of the horse.

Once the first surprise passed, the Elves swiftly went to the horse and carefully took Gimli down. One of the Marchwardens, the most skillful in the art of healing, started to give instructions to the others, while he examined the Dwarf.

Katherine moved to her mount and took a traveling bag from it. Then moved to the border of the campsite and planted a stake. She took out something from the bag and placed it on the stake.

Legolas was still frozen in place when Katherine came to him. "Could you please release my child from your grip? I think he will suffocate." She said this with the same cold tone.

The prince reluctantly put the child onto her arms. He still felt like he was looking at a ghost. "You will need a healer as well."

"This is nothing. Some branches cut me while I was riding." She held Oberon to her chest and sighed. Suddenly, she broke in strangled sobs, and sunk to the floor.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

"I lost something, my dear, and I think it is lost forever. But do not worry; I will never leave you again, never ever."

Oberon looked at his mother and started to cry as well. For whatever she had lost must be very important, so strong were her cries.

Legolas moved to the border of the campground and looked in horror at the token that Katherine had put on the stake. It was the enormous head of a warg.

*****

Gimli was soundly sleeping, his wounds well tended and the bleeding stopped by the herbs the healer put on the gashes.

 _“He will sleep for a long while. He is lucky, the garments he was wearing did not let the fangs go deeper. Though he will still need a few days to recover totally_.” The healer was talking with Legolas in a soft whisper.

_“How many?”_

_/_

_“Depending on how the wounds fare five or six. Since he is a Dwarf I could not say for sure.”_

Legolas sighed, almost a week of delay. Though, at the moment, something more important was nagging his brain. _“How about Lady Karida?”_

_“She is fine, as she told us, only a few small cuts, the blood on her garments was not hers. But there is something else, maybe her body is healthy, but I fear for her sanity. I have seen it before, though only in Elves. It is as she was fading, her eyes go out of focus sometimes, and I have heard her saying some incoherent words. Something about a Dark Lady, and that she lost 'it' forever.”_

Legolas was gloomy this didn't fare well. In fact, he still felt not the least concerned about her, or so he thought. But it was not fair for her child to lose her, not now anyway.

_“What can we do?”_

_“I tried to give her something to sleep, but she rejected it. She needs to rest then we could see how her mind manages all this. I still cannot see how she rescued Gimli from the wargs. Her sword is quite clean, and the Valar save me, I could assure the head of the leader of the pack was not cut by a blade. it was tore apart from the body.”_

_“Keep this unspoken to the others, please. It is not sane to spread that kind of things, not for now, nor ever. Understood?”_

_“Clearly.”_

_“Give me the drug you were going to give her. I will make her drink it.”_

The marchwarden gave Legolas the phial that contained a clear liquid, bowed at him and moved away.

Legolas moved to the spot where Katherine stayed, she was looking at the emptiness, her hand moved slowly on the immobile form of her son. She was stroking softly the dark mane of his hair, chanting in a whisper a lullaby.

"Karida?"

She moved so slowly, and fixed her eyes on him. She was dressed in fresh clothes, her hair was combed in a single braid, and her eyes wore the characteristic lines of kohl. Though there was something amiss. "Yes?"

Legolas felt a sudden shiver of anguish and fear running up his spine. Her face told volumes about the condition of her spirit and the Elf recognized that, in fact she was not well at all. "The healer told me you did not want to take this. Why so?"

"I don't desire to sleep. If I sleep, then all that is left will be gone."

"Left of what?"

"Left of me, I know that if I sleep now, tomorrow I will be gone. Please, don't make me sleep. I know she is lurking in the shadows, I saw her tonight, she was in me, and she was me. I was her. Please."

Legolas sighed deeply, it was worse than he first had thought. It was clear she was totally insane. "Karida, my sister, please, if not for your own good, for your child. You have to rest. Do you not desire to forget all this night for a while at least?" He had added the word sister to his request, maybe if she noticed he meant good for her she will obey.

She listened to him, enthralled. Yes, forget, forgetfulness would be good. Her body screamed for rest, all she could think of was of lie down stretched as tall as she was. But then again, her heart was full of fear. She had felt Morwen's essence awaken in full force; it made her move like a beast. The wargs were ripped apart by her hands like mere puppets. God, she even delighted in the slaughter!

"No, please, please don't let her claim me. I have to stay awake, I have to, please." She was shaking from head to toe, her eyes vacant of tears, filled with pure fear.

Legolas handed her the phial. "Drink this, you will sleep, and I promise I will guard your dreams."

She looked at the clear liquid, a panacea for her: sweet relief from reality, a reality so unbearable.

"You could not guard me from her, you can't, she is so powerful."

"Maybe I can, I am an Elf, a First Born. We know of magic." This was not a lie, not the entire truth either. He knew some things that mortal people ignored, as the language of the trees and the beasts, though his magic was not as powerful as that of the really old Eldar. He handed her the flask.

She took it, reluctantly in the beginning, then openly. She looked at the face of her child in reverie, and kissed his forehead for what she considered the last time. What would be of her? She didn't know, didn't care either. She felt so exhausted, so worn out. If Morwen finally possessed her body, Oberon would be with his real mother. That was her only relief. She drank from the vial avidly and lay on her roll bed.

"That is it, good girl. Now sleep, you will see things different tomorrow." Legolas said, as if he was talking to a little child.

"Oh, I am so sure of that." Drowsiness was wrapping around her like a comfortable warm blanket. She didn't fight it, didn't resisted it. Her last vision was the face of Legolas, hovering over her. "You are beautiful, Legolas, as an angel." She whispered and suddenly all went black.


	18. Soft whispers in the dark

Katherine felt so strangely fine; she opened her eyes and saw Legolas, still guarding her dreams. Darkness surrounded the campsite, so the night was yet over them.

Legolas' face was somber, he looked almost worried.

'He's handsome, even when he's frowning like now.' She thought and moved up, shifting her position to a sitting stance.

He didn't move.

She felt that something was not right. Wasn't he supposed to enquire about her sudden recovery and even scold her about moving from her laying position? Well maybe he was not as worried as she had first assumed. To her utter confusion, he turned his face towards her direction, but it was as if he was looking through her, his eyes fixed on her chest. She looked to that direction in reflex. She gasped, a soundless gasp, her chest was almost transparent, as was the rest of her. Under her sitting transparent self, was her body laying on her back, eyes closed.

'I'm dead!' Was the thought that surged like a roaring and desperate cry inside her head.

She moved away from what she assumed was the empty casket that once contained herself and looked at it with anguish.

Legolas pulled the blankets up around the unmoving body, as to guard her from coldness.

"Oh, come on! Good one that, you idiot! Now you take care of me, you stupid git, now that I am dead!" She screamed, though she noticed her shouts sounded quite weird, like bubbles bursting, muffled somehow.

"He cannot hear you. And I may say you are not dead... not quite, anyway."

Katherine turned on her heels, expecting to encounter the austere figure of her guardian angel, but instead was confronted with the most unreal creature she had seen until now.

The slender form, gracious frame, long silver mane of silky hair and pointy ears could be mistaken for those of an Elf, but not his height. He, for she assumed it had to be a male, one with uncommon beauty, was some inches taller than her, but not as tall as a regular Elf. An ethereal silver aura surrounded him.

"Who are you?" She whispered, feeling her transparent legs shaking. She assumed this being had to be as invisible as herself, since Legolas was still unmoved by the sudden apparition.

"A friend. Come dear, I need to talk to you, do not be afraid."

She was puzzled, the being before her didn't move his lips, though his words echoed inside her head. So, that was why her own speech sounded void and strange, she didn't say anything for real, just thought she had done it. "What business could you have with a ghost? Don't you see I am already dead?" She tried to 'project' this to him.

"You are a stubborn girl, aren't you? You are not close to death. Look carefully you are still attached to your old dear body." He bent forward to her, and passed his ethereal hand in the air, between her transparent self and her solid resting form. His pale and fine fingers moved as if plucking invisible strings, and with each touch filaments appeared briefly and then disappeared, like invisible silver cords from a magical musical instrument. The threads joined Katherine to her body.

Katherine shuddered, it had been as if somebody had touched her in an intimate way, yet it was even deeper, more like being touched in the soul, if such a thing ever was possible.

"I am sorry, I am not normally allowed to do so, but it was necessary to show you that your being is still joined with your physical self. As you noticed, the silver cords are intact, some are a little loose, but they will heal as time passes. So, would you come with me, darling, or should I drag your ethereal form through the forest?" He chuckled, his mirth obvious in his gleaming green eyes and big impish grin.

She nodded. For some strange reason she felt compelled to follow him, as if he meant no harm to her. At another time, before in her life, such a thing could be total nonsense, but she had learned to trust in her instincts.

He just took her hand with his, warmth emanating from the ethereal skin of it, and guided their way towards the depth of the woods. She noticed that they were not walking, but floating some inches from the ground.

Once they were quite far from the campsite, in a little meadow surrounded by the dark trees, he released her and turned to see her. "See? That was not difficult, now we can talk more freely, without the curious Elves eavesdropping on our conversation."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "But I don't have a body, so I don't have a mouth, then, I can't talk. Though 'talking' like this is quite easy."

"You noticed then, that we were not actually talking in all the sense of the word talk." These words were coming out from between his beautiful lips now. "I was just projecting my words to your mind, and you were responding likewise. I am speaking now, though you are still projecting. Even though it feels comfortable for you, I am in a mood for a good old-fashioned chat. Telepathy is exhausting, you know. Besides, since you are not very used to do it, you were casting some other things into your conversations, like thoughts and memories. You don't want me to know some things that are purely your concern, do you?"

Katherine shook her head, of course she didn't want this stranger reading her thoughts.

"Even though the Elves could not see us while we are in this form, they could hear us, if only as light whispers maybe, but better not to risk to it. Besides, you have a body in this state: this form you are using is not just spirit. It is composed of layers of ethereal tissue. Come on, take a deep breath and speak. It will feel funny at the beginning, but you will get used to it."

She did as he said, feeling more than a little doubtful about the notion of breathing while she was not more than a mere ghost. To her utter surprise, she felt the cold air filling her lungs. She tried to speak and all that left her throat was a soft moan. After several attempts she could actually say something. "This is so weird!"

"Tell me about it." He gave her a quite mischievous side glance.

"First things first, who are you?" Katherine was feeling very unnerved by him and his playful attitude.

"Wow, what a spirited female you are! And right to the point! All right, my name is, Robin Good Fellow at your service, fair one." He bowed at her, though even this polite motion did not lacked some degree of playfulness.

She gasped, remembering quite well the name. "You can't be Puck (*), you are mocking me!"

His eyes went wide in surprise. "Dear Lady, I did not know my knick name had reached the shores of Middle-Earth. I assume some of my reputation spread in these blessed lands along with it. Well, not all what you hear is true, though I think most of it could be." He laughed, recovered from the revelation. "Well, no more delays, my time is short. I came to tell you something to ease your worries." He landed, his light feet touching the grass of the meadow. Then he just sunk to the ground sitting with his legs crossed. He made a gesture with his hand, inviting her to join him.

She did as he indicated, sitting in front of him. "Something about what?"

"For a girl so clever you are quite dense sometimes. Come on, darling, what is your first concern at the moment?"

She glared at him, hurt by his commentary on the matter of her slowness. Then, resolving that it was not good to argue with someone that could have answers to some of her questions, she sighed. "You mean about Morwen's soul being a threat to myself?"

"There it is, so you are not as thick as I first assumed. Exactly that bonny!"

"Well, you have any way to help me with that problem? I will be in eternal debt with you." She was exultant; maybe she was not lost after all.

"Even though I would love to have you in debt with me, which opens a world of possibilities for me..." He grinned even more impishly, if such a thing was possible, then added "I cannot help you."

She sighed in defeat. "Then, how can you ease my worries?"

"Are you always so quick in coming to conclusions? I was about to say that I cannot help you since the trouble does not exist."

"You must be kidding me. Of course the trouble exists! I felt it, her soul, invading mine. First was the song, that damn song that came from my mouth, as if I was a blasted soprano taken right from heaven! Then, this night, all that hate, all that power, rushing through me like I was a simple vessel containing it." She was trembling in despair.

"Come, come, dear, please calm down. Remember you are still attached to your body, and this kind of reactions could make your body react like-wise. We do not want to make your dear brother-in-law to become even more worried if he sees you trembling."

"The Hell with him, Legolas doesn't care if I die or live. I'm sure he's afraid of my death because that would leave him with a baby to take care of, not to mention his father would probably have his ears ringing for all eternity with his screams. Now, explain to me, then, why do you say Morwen did not possess my body?" She was losing her patience.

"Right, err, you are not so pretty when you are angry..."

"Spit it out, now!"

The Fairy shrunk in his place, surely he had faced other females' rage before, but this one happened to be quite too loud in her screams. "No need to yell like that. Her soul could not posses your body because her soul is no more in this realm. When an Elf dies, the soul goes beyond our reach, to the Hall of Mandos or to the Abyss, there is no way to return, at least as souls, they could return like newborn ones though. She gave you her grace, and that is quite different. She put in you many of the things that make an Elf different from a Human: her strength, reflexes, as well as some echoes of her memory. It is natural, then, that your body changed somehow, to accommodate to all these gifts, your human throat could not sing like an Elf, but your vocal cords are now capable of do things out of normal human reach. Your sight, hearing and other senses are quite alert, so are your movements and strength. Since you are still human, then it's expected to feel exhausted because you are not used to all these new gifts. Then again, the human race is amazingly adaptable to changes and you will become accustomed to it as the time passes. "

"But the feelings, those horrid feelings, the way in which I moved and..." She could not confess aloud the things she had done to the pack of Wargs. The mere recall made her shudder in revulsion.

"Well, dear, this is as painful for me as it will be for you... but all those revolting feelings are yours. You only used Morwen's Elven strength, but the fierceness of your attack was coming not from her, but from you. I know it sounds appalling, but you have to gain a degree of sense about your real self. The fire that was burning inside you, running through your body in that moment, it all came from your soul." He was using a serious tone that had nothing to do with his earlier cheerfulness.

"But it couldn't, it couldn't be me. I know me, I know myself, I am not capable..."

"Do you really know you?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Katherine went silent all of a sudden. This last sentence was like a blow to her spirit.

Through all her previous life, back at her world, she never questioned herself like she was doing right now. When she needed a job she just took the first one that could offer her a modicum of earning to live. She chose clothes for its comfort not its beauty. Even when it comes to matters of love or lust, she just took the chance with the first one that crossed her path. Her head and soul had always been filled with strange feelings and impulses, those that she careful avoided dealing with. But here she was confronted with the naked reality... she did not even know who she was or what she expected from life. She looked at the Fairy with pleading eyes. "I am not sure who I am. Could you help me?"

"I am afraid, darling, that this you have to sort out by yourself. The demons inside of you have to be tamed, because now you have many abilities that even the regular Elves lack. Morwen was a powerful creature, an ancient Elf, and a mighty sorceress. Her gift to you was like giving a sharpened knife to a little child. Though, probably she saw beyond what I can see, even with my enhanced senses."

"What you can see in me?" She felt lost and this was the only question that was clear to her right now. Maybe this creature could tell her something about herself that she ignored.

"I see a lost soul full of questions and eager to find a solution. You are generous but this quality is blooming anew, like it had been hidden under the shadows for long. I see your braveness, sometimes so alike plane stupidity. I sense a capacity for love, a big ability to give it, freely, though you reserve it only for some people. This is good, but I have to warn you that giving love only to those who return it has not many merits; you have to learn that love is a gift that should be given to all living things, even when they are not so willing to love you in return. Under all those virtues, I can see a fire that shines like the sun, inside of you, a burning flame that could reduce to ashes your enemies, as well as your friends if you are not careful enough." He leaned closer to her and put his fine hand on her shoulder. "But those are only seen through the eyes of a Fairy, a quite young one for that matter. I am sure there is much more, but that, only you can find out."

She felt so strange, she never thought about herself as a giving person, nor a loving one, neither a brave one at all. About the fire inside her, well, she had felt it before, but it was so scary as to be avoided with all her might. She only had used it a few times, and even when she resulted victorious, the triumph was not so sweet but it left a bitter taste in her spirit. "What should I do now?"

"You return to your body and have a delightful long rest, so needed after the butchery you performed." He grinned wide again, winking at her.

"But, I don't want to sleep. I want to know more, more about your kin. Why you came to me? Who sent you? Why do you know me and my quest so well? Can you tell me more about Morwen?"

"So curious, darling, I missed that point when I examined your soul. But I am afraid my time here is gone, I have to go."

"But..."

"You will recall this clearly when you awake. But I recommend that you not comment about it to your friends, it could make them think you are a little... out of your mind."

"Well, I'm everything but sane. After all, since I was dropped here I started to see Angels and Fairies, not to mention Elves and Dwarves. About rest, well, after this, it's impossible I could catch a single minute of sleep."

The Fae laughed heartily. "Then, I will give you something to remedy that. This is my gift to you." He leaned closer and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "Sweet dreams."

She felt herself falling, falling eternally, emptiness surrounding her, and the sudden blackness engulfing her.

*****

Legolas watched her intently. When she shuddered as if coldness were disturbing her dream, he added another blanket and pulled it up to cover her properly.

'She is so pale. I cannot remember seeing her in this state. She looks so weak, so defenseless.' He took away some loose strands of her brown hair and pulled them behind her ear. 'Though, she even looks pretty when she is not acting like a wild animal ready to bite my head off.’

Legolas stood from his position and added some logs to the fire. He looked at the sentinels guarding the perimeter. It was very improbable another attack from the wargs, but he decided not to tempt his luck. He watched from afar the warg's head on the stake. He sighed, recalling that such things were common among old Elves, when Middle Earth was still young and not even his father had been born. He read in the ancient books the stories where brave Elven hunters planted such tokens around their campsites to warn the beasts that could be lurking close. It meant something like 'do not get close, because we know how to deal with you.' He had decided against taking it away, after all, it was a kind of trophy for the Haradrim... and its use as an intimidating item could not be ignored.

He returned to Katherine's side, and looked relieved that somehow the tight lines of worry had disappeared from her face. It looked as she was having pleasant dreams. 'She is really ill, her mind could not bear so much action. I hope she can recover.' Inwardly he recalled her eyes full of fear and her strange words. It had been almost painful to see her like that. He noticed until now that he always considered nothing could break her.

Memories from their first encounter came to his mind. In those moments, when she was crying over his accusation of lying about Oberon being her child, he felt she was overacting. Those tears were not sincere, neither was her fear. Then when she practiced with him as a teacher, he teased and tortured her to her limits, and only once she had reacted, punching him hard on the face.

But the events of the early night had affected her strongly, reducing the indomitable female to a terrified creature. He realized he didn't like looking at her in such a state of panic. To his utter surprise, he had to admit that he wanted her back, he wanted the wild, unfeminine and sometimes difficult female back. 'I should had helped you, run with you to rescue Gimli. Forgive me for not supporting you when you only wanted to claim our friend back. Please, come back to me... to us, your child needs you... I need you.' He was startled by this last train of thought. He sighed, defeated. Yes, he had admitted it finally, he loved her.

He looked up to the stars, shining bright above his head. 'Ay, Elbereth! Can it be possible that I fell for someone like her?' He looked at her and winced in despair. 'Can it be possible that I have not noticed until now? No doubt, I am sure the Valar are making me pay for something I did in a previous life. She is not for me, she is already claimed... but if Aglareb rejects her, maybe...'

He shook his head. No, his brother will not reject her. Something inside his heart told him that perhaps Aglareb truly had fallen in love with her. There was the possibility that her attitude had gained his heart, where beauty and charms failed before. After all, that was what made her so appealing to him, her wild behavior and her spirit.

He watched her once again, and sighed in angst when he noticed she had a small smile on her lips. 'She probably is dreaming of Aglareb right now while I am mulling like a fool about my feelings towards her. Nay, I will bury these strange thoughts, and in some months her memories will be erased from my mind like an unpleasant recall... unpleasant, yet so thrilling.'

*****

She woke up with a start, to a shining midday, fire roaring in the middle of the campsite, the Elves involved in different tasks, some preparing the food, others fixing arrows. She tried to shift her position and found her body was a knot of painful muscles. "Oh, my, did the world fall over me and nobody tell me?"

"Stay still, you need to rest." Legolas was at her side, he had a water skin in his hand. He put his free palm behind her neck and moved her up to a half sitting position, and put the container at her lips.

She was wordless by his kindness, but drank eagerly, delighted by the chill clear water. When her thirst was quenched she felt Legolas moving her to her former position.

"Gimli?" she could ask after some seconds.

"He is fine, he will need some days to recover but he is out of danger."

"Thank you, God." She said sighing in relief and closing her eyes.

"Thanks to you, Karida. You saved him. I will be always in your debt; you brought him back from a certain death."

She chuckled, it was the second time Legolas was showing his gratitude for saving one of his beloved ones. Though this time his voice was warm and his thankfulness was sincere. "Please, next time I try to do something as stupid as facing a pack of Wargs alone, knock me out senseless."

Legolas smiled at her. "Do not worry, I will."

Katherine was looking at his face. He looked so different when he was not scowling at her. It made her feel like this was not the Elf he had known before.

"Mommy!"

Oberon's voice took her out of concentration and she looked at her child.

He was running to her. He came closer and hugged her tightly. "Mommy, you're awake."

"Oh, my sweetheart, don't worry, see, I'm fine. Come on, let me kiss you." She hugged him back, feeling her arms screaming in protest, but she paid no attention to the pain. She kissed his forehead. The warmth of the Elfling's body was slowly melting all the uneasiness that was left. The words of the Fae were true. She felt relieved, nothing had changed in her, the soul inside her body was hers, not Morwen's. A strange sensation of calm was filling her now.

"My Lady, you had us so worried. Never ever do the same again." Delia sunk at her side and scolded her, though after some minutes she was crying in happiness.

"I swear I will never do that again." Katherine said this while she saw Legolas slowly retreating. "Legolas."

He stopped his motions and looked at her, the previous warmth of his face gone. "Yes?"

"Thank you for guarding my dreams." Katherine smiled at him.

"Do not mention it." He turned around and resumed his leave.

*****

Later that day, when the sun was setting and she could escape from Delia's careful yet somehow annoying attentions, she went to the spot where Gimli was laying.

"Hi there, Master Dwarf."

The Dwarf looked pale, but his lips curved in a cheerful smile. He was sporting some swelling wounds in his face and lots of bandages covered his body in different places. "My Lady, at least your guardian let you out your linen prison? What are you doing here, you need to rest."

"Argh, no more of that, my back is sore from so many hours lay down. I need to feel my blood running through my legs again. You look horrible." She chuckled, sinking to the ground beside him.

"You are not in a better condition; I swear I never saw a princess looking so disheveled." Gimli laughed softly, but his face contorted suddenly.

"Try not to push yourself into exertion, I saw your wounds and even though I am not a healer I know they are deep." She was concerned; in fact the state in what she found him had driven her mad. She had seen the marks of fangs, the cuts left by the sharp stones of the floor on his body where the wargs has pulled him through.

"Nay, mere scratches, the annoying healer is exaggerating. He says I have to stay in this damn bedroll for five days. A plague over the Dwarves if I will ever stay a day more laying down on this place!" he grunted putting a face of pure dissatisfaction.

"Well, dear Gimli, maybe they are mere scratches as you say. But I have to ask you, please follow the instructions of the healer. Just for me, because I don't want that my time with the lovely beasts are a waste, you know what I mean."

"Just because you ask it, my Lady, I will follow his advice. Though, you will see me on my legs again in less than a day more. I am truly in your debt, Lady Karida, you searched for me even as my doom was obvious. I'm not sure how you made it, but I thank you anyway." Gimli felt the urge to ask her how she had rescued him, but somehow he knew this question was out of place.

Katherine felt the gap of silence uncomfortably growing between them. She reckoned she had to say something, an explanation of how she managed the situation with the wargs. He had been unconscious when she rescued him, so probably he didn't witness her aberrant display of anger and power. "Don't put all the credit on me. When I came to you, the wargs were already dead, most of them, that's it. It seemed they had been having a quarrel of supremacy over your body. Dispatch a couple of very badly wounded beasts was not so heroic. I am afraid I lost one of my knives in the process, though." She said, neither her face, nor her voice gave out a hint of the huge lie. A knife? Right, as if she hadn't slaughtered them all with nothing more than her bare hands. This recall made her stomach flip and it took all her self-control to keep from vomiting right then and there.

"Oh, then I was so lucky, my Lady, and so were you." Gimli sighed. He didn't remember if she carried knives with her. But if she had decided to tell this, he considered he could take her words as the truth, for she probably had reasons to mislead the facts. Anyway, he hadn't rummaged through her luggage as to know she didn't carry other weapons beside her sword.

*****

After five days passed the healer decided that Gimli could mount on his pony again. His decision was mainly due to the increasing gruffness of his patient. Though the Elf was so kind as to remind the Dwarf that he would check the fare of his wounds twice daily, and if something was wrong, he would be sure to make him rest for another three days.

So, the campsite was lifted and the company continued the trip.

Katherine was astounded when she realized that her baby had grown from night to day and she had to discard the old clothes he wore, replacing them with some of the new ones she had made.

Now that he was wearing them, they didn't look so bad, a little too rough to be mistaken for Elven craft, but nonetheless, they looked good on him.

"He is growing fine, Karida, I think you will have much to be proud of when he reaches maturity." Legolas said this to her, a little too warmly for his own liking.

Katherine nodded, but the mention of the future of her son was like a hard hit to her spirit. She went paler all of a sudden, the proximity of her farewell to Oberon was oh so evident, even when the Grey Haven was so far away.

"What happens to you, Karida?" Legolas said, worried about her abrupt change. Maybe she was not as well as they first had assumed.

"Nothing, I think my body still resents the mistreatment I have been giving it. I will be fine." She smiled dryly and kept her eyes fixed on the road.

TBC

(*) Puck, a.k.a. Robin Goodfellow is a character that appears in "A Midsummer Night Dream", written by William Shakespeare. Though, this character is not original from Shakespeare, since the figure of The Puck is commonly found in Fairish legends and folklore.


	19. A blast from her past

When they finally reached the Enchanted Stream, Katherine knew that they had lost at least a week. Five days while Gimli recovered from his wounds enough to continue and two because they had to made more stops than usual to attend the changing of his bandages.

The Elves were making some rafts to pass the river.

She dared to ask Legolas how much time was left till they reach Imladris. Katherine knew that probably he would grunt in response, as he had always done before, and that she would have to go to Delia if she wanted to know something.

To her utter surprise, he answered. "Two weeks to reach the border of Erin Lasgalen, and a week more to arrive at Imladris."

Katherine was speechless.

Since this trip started, Legolas had crossed very few words with her. Some "yeses" and "nos", some very spiteful orders and some grunts. What was happening to him? After the Wargs incident, he offered to guard her dreams, and his words had been gentle and soothing, as if he was truly worried for her. Just some days ago, he had surprised her with a compliment about her child, and now he answered easily one of her questions. Was his heart softening somehow?

"Mommy, Legolas' arm fell." Oberon came to her, his eyes were full of tears and his lips were pursed. Indeed, the doll's right arm was clinging to the shoulder by a single thread. The poor toy looked awful, dirty and abused before recognition. So many nights sleeping in Oberon's tight embrace, so much time dangling by his arms of rag. But the Elfling was still so attached to the wrecked doll her mother had made for him.

"Shh, my love, come, let me see him." Katherine took Oberon in her arms and looked at the pathetic toy. "Don't worry, sweetheart, Mommy will sew him together again." She gave him a big reassuring smile.

"It won't hurt him? I saw when the healer was sewing Gimli's wounds, and he said it hurt."

Katherine pressed her lips in a thin, tight line. She would have a couple of words with the healer for letting her boy sit and watch while he attended to Gimli's wounds.. She considered these were not proper things for a young child to be involved in. "No, Oberon, it won't hurt him; I will use magical thread and needle, so he will be in deep reverie while I sew his arm to his body."

"Oh!" Oberon looked convinced with this explanation and let his doll go to his mother's hands.

While she put her hands to work, her mind was reeling wildly about Legolas. Katherine looked in doubt at the rag doll in her hands, while the needle moved in and out the fabric of its body. 'I don't even know why I chose his garments for you, my little fellow, and his hair color. Hell I even put blue buttons for eyes.'

Legolas' eyes, pure blue jewels, tracing invisible patterns on her skin. Just lately, she had discovered that the Elf was looking again at her, just like back at Eryn Lasgalen before his visit to Lonely Mountain. In fact, he was subtler this time, but it was impossible for her not to notice. Once again, she asked herself what those glares mean. Lust? Maybe a little? She blushed at this thought and shook away the idea. 'How silly, he is not like that, especially not with me'. Sadness? Yes, she could read a little sadness inside his irises anytime she caught him watching her. 'But I am totally stupid, all Elves hold some sadness in their eyes. After all, they are leaving, they know their time here is over and the sea is calling them all the time'.

She sighed, she almost desired that Legolas had kept his acidic disposition about her, it was easier for her, less to worry about. 'Damned Elf, if he only could keep a single line of thought instead of changing so abruptly. It was just too simple to be sure he hated me'. Suddenly desiring her needle was pricking the real Legolas, she stabbed the doll with unnecessary fierceness.

"Argh!" Legolas' shriek made everybody look at him.

"It is something wrong, my Lord?" One of the Elves asked to him.

Legolas held his right shoulder with his left hand. "Nothing, a sudden cramp, I think I have been lacking exercise, simply wrapping logs together with a rope makes me go into exertion." He let his shoulder go, as the pain subsided.

Katherine looked in wonder the event. 'My, my. Since when have I turned into a voodoo witch?' She tried again, but this time not putting so much mental effort into it, nothing happened. Quickly she finished and returned the doll to Oberon.

"Thank you, Mommy!" The Elfling took his rag doll and squeezed it to his chest.

'Later, I will wash that rag doll, it looks like crap.' A very strange idea crossed her mind, it involved certain Elf Prince feeling the same caresses she would give to the rag doll while washing it. 'Oh, it's madness, it was only a coincidence...wasn't it?'

 _“I told you, he is in love with her.”_ Arasmil's voice was just a whisper, even the breeze sounded louder than his words.

 _“Aye, now that I put my attention in his actions I noticed it. It is oh so clear, the way in which he watches her, how he stays alert to her every movement. Our prince is quite subtle, but if one looks closer...”_ Ithilion whispered in return.

Their concentration in guarding the camp was suddenly thrown into oblivion, so spicy was their gossip.

 _“The Haradrim is not so happy about it, though. She is aware of his eyes on her, but for some reason she looks troubled by it”_ Ithilion said and moved closer to Arasmil, intending to make their conversation more concealed. If Legolas hear them, they could be sure their earnings will not be the only thing to suffer.

 _“Some reason called Aglareb. She is in love with the banished one, it is logic that she feels uneasy when a male makes advances towards her, even the slight kind of them.”_ Arasmil's whispers carried a certain degree of acidity. Many of the Elves from Eryn Lasgalen kept a deep sense of reproach towards Aglareb's behavior.

_“Do you think he would make a proposition to her?”_

_“Nay. He would not dare. She is already taken, and has a child from her lover. Though it is a pity she chose Aglareb, that fiend. That female surely is worthy. Not all the time one finds a female with such courage and strength.”_

_“Your regards towards her changed a lot.”_

_“Aye, especially since her last display of braveness. How often one find someone so willing to put herself in danger to rescue a Dwarf?”_

Their conversation was brought to an abruptly end when they noticed Legolas had awoken from his reverie. They looked at each other with a panicked look that said 'do you think he heard us?'

“ _Ithilion, Arasmil, go to rest. I will take the next guard.”_

They relaxed, it was obvious he was not aware of their previous exchange. They obeyed willingly, the pass through the river had been a taxing experience, even for Elves.

Katherine woke up with a start, she had been dreaming again...that kind of dreams that left her head spinning and her body shivering in pleasure. She looked around and found the campsite was in total silence. 'Thanks God! It seems I kept my mouth closed while I dreamed.' All of a sudden, a fierce cramp announced to her the unwelcoming monthly visit. 'So is it? Damn!'

"Go to sleep, is too late and we will start our trip again at dawn."

Katherine almost jumped out of her skin when Legolas voice said that. She had not felt him coming close to her. "Could you please make a little more noise? You scared the daylight out of me!"

He sighed. "Could you just obey me without so much protest?"

"No, I can't. Not in this, anyway." She stood up and went to her luggage. Rummaging through the packages she took out what she needed. She was just heading out the campsite when she found her arm trapped by Legolas' hand.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked

She found the situation totally embarrassing, but she needed to attend her business before it was too late. She lifted her hand and showed him the hygienic pad she had taken from her luggage.

"Oh!" he blushed to the roots of his golden hair. "Let me wake up some of the females..." He started to say, and then just go silent abruptly.

"Was you saying?" she looked at him puzzled.

"Nothing. I think you should attend this by yourself, after all, you seem capable to defend yourself quite well." He smiled and let her arm go.

She looked at him owlishly. 'Did he actually smile at me? Is he letting me go just like this?' she thought, but feeling another cramp she moved to her destination.

When she returned, she saw Legolas by the fire, boiling something that smelled quite familiar. He poured the content of the iron pot into a wooden cup and handed it to her.

She noticed it was the tea that Delia had given to her to alleviate her cramps.

"I had heard it helps with the...distress you are feeling." He blushed again, even more this time.

Katherine took the cup and sat by the fire. "Thank you." She saw he was going to move away and attacked by a sudden impulse she grabbed his wrist. "Don't go." Noticing her own bold behavior, she removed her hand.

Legolas looked at her surprised, but obliged and stayed at her side.

The silence grew up and she could hear her own heart drumming alarmingly loud in her ears.

Legolas watched the dancing flames. "I still cannot comprehend how you females manage this curse month by month."

She chuckled, filling a little at ease. "It's not a curse, you know. It's not so uncomfortable once you get used. The bad part is that it's been years and I'm not used to it yet."

He laughed softly. His face looked beautiful under the soft light of the fire, his own gleam diminished somehow.

Katherine looked at him and realized that he looked almost too human. Taking away the obvious detail of his pointed ears, one could think he was just as mortal as her. He looked as a young man, a very handsome one. It was a good fantasy...but it was just that.

"Once you finish that you should sleep better."

"I don't think so. I don't feel tired, not even a little. Lately, I've been so idle that sometimes I just sleep because of pure boredom." She could not hold her tongue when she was through her days of the month. So, she confessed finally that this condition of staying like the fair princess who could not manage to fry an egg was driving her crazy.

"I never thought helping the others meant so much to you. After all, you are a princess."

"Even princesses get bored of idleness. I'm not complaining, it was your father's orders and I don't intend to disagree with him. He was so kind, and I find myself incapable to go against his judge."

Legolas bit his lower lip. He had changed his father words. If he found out what he had done he probably would scold him. "I think I probably misinterpreted his orders...in a way"

She looked at him suspiciously. "In which way…?"

"Would it make you feel better if I let you help the females?"

"Much better, I assure you."

"Then, after you pass these...distressing days, you will be allowed to partake in helping with the camp."

"Well, thank you. Now explain to me, in which way you misinterpreted his orders?" She raised an eyebrow.

Though he was not ready to explain himself right now, and probably would never be ready. "Go to sleep, Karida, I don't want to see you dragging your feet tomorrow for lack of rest."

"But..."

"The Valar be blessed! Will you ever obey without questions?" He replied, in mocking irritation.

She smiled. "Nope. But now that you ask so kindly, I find myself unable to resist. Good night, then." She rose from her position, bowed at him, and went calmly to her bedroll. The tea had eased her pain and in no time, she was snoring softly.

'Damn Haradrim!' exclaimed Legolas inwardly and went back to his watch, though he was wearing a big smile on his face.

Finally, Imladris. The trip was worth the view that extended before their eyes. Most of the Elves sighed in delight.

Katherine could not take her eyes away from the vision. Waterfalls, beautiful meadows of soft grass, and the cottages and passages that connected them, all was extremely perfect. The woods that surrounded the house were not dark as those from Eryn Lasgalen. She remembered the images from Lord of the Ring movie and had to admit the incredible job the director had done. There were subtle differences, of course, but almost everything was the same. She thought of the welcoming fires, the clean and soft beds...and the baths, and smiled in pure bliss.

"Behold, Karida, the house of Elrond, Imladris." Legolas said with grandiloquence . He had watched intently her reaction and felt totally rewarded. 'I imagine they had not this magnificence at Harad. No, they probably live in poor cabins. Even a princess like her maybe was used to horrid masses of piled stone that they call castles.'

"It's beautiful. It reminds me of an alcazar I once visited." She was talking as in a dream. This was one recalled from another life in another time. "All was just like this, the grass, the waterfalls. Though it was surrounded by a different kind of woods, it was more like a jungle. And the alcazar was carved in pure white marble. It gleamed as a diamond under the moonlight. I was but a child but it's still fresh in my mind."

Gimli heard her words enthralled. "Oh, I would love to see such a place. Probably I will indulge a visit to Harad now that the peace has been restored. Marble you said? All carved in marble? That probably is a sight, don't you think, Legolas?"

Legolas didn't hear him. He was somehow disappointed; he had misinterpreted her reactions to the sight. 'So, I was mistaken, she probably is used to this splendor. Of course, she is a princess after all.'

"Legolas?" Insisted Gimli, noticing how Legolas' thoughts had drifted away.

"Aye?"

"I was telling you that you could accompany me on my trip." The Dwarf said.

"Aye, I will accompany you." Legolas said, not sure what trip Gimli was talking about.

"Then is settled, we will visit Harad." Gimli said happily.

"What?" Legolas replied, suddenly realizing what he had agreed to.

As they reached one of the yards, they dismounted.

"Whose house is this?" Oberon asked with his eyes wide with wonder.

"It's Lord Elrond's, he is an Elf, like your Grandfather Thranduil." Katherine explained.

"He is a King as my grandpa?"

"In a way, yes, he is." She smiled, noticing how big her child looked. One could say he was three years old, it was hard to recognize the newborn she had carried through half of Mirkwood once in this beautiful child. His hair had grown to his middle back and was now braided in the Elven fashion.

Katherine was measuring this thought when all of a sudden she felt a shiver running up her spine. At first, she could not decipher the meaning of this event, but after some seconds she realized what it was. Somebody was trying to read her mind! It felt awful, as cold, invisible fingers were delving inside her skull! She winced, horror was overcoming her. She fought against it, trying to bury her feelings deep inside her mind thinking of a big brick wall. It didn't work; it was like whatever force was attacking her privacy could melt away every defense. Against her own will, she found herself thinking furiously about a scene. It was the sea, down at her feet, and she was there, standing in her fortress, holding three stars in her hands. 'My stars, my Silmarilli' She thought, while her body trembled.

"Do not feel disturbed, Karida, it's only Lady Galadriel, greeting us. It seems she is here, waiting for the departure of the last ones from Imladris." Legolas was paler than usual. It looked that the sensation was not too pleasant to him either.

Then, she heard it, a voice, inside her head. 'Fëanor, what are you doing among our kind again? You are not welcome here, murderer! Go away, Kinslayer!' Then, it was as something had broken inside her, and she collapsed to the floor.

TBC


	20. Another Elven Lord

As Katherine awoke to a bright midday, she shuddered; her body felt cold, and her head hurt as if it had been hit by something really heavy. She noticed she was on a big bed, covered from head to toes with linen blankets and her attire had been changed into a nightgown. "Where am I?" She asked through sore throat and parched lips.

"You are at Imladris, princess Karida, my home. Try to rest, you had a very violent shock." The one who answered her question was a male Elf. He was tall and slender, as many of his kin, but his gray eyes and black raven hair caught Katherine's attention.

"Are you Lord Elrond?" She asked, shifting her position slowly. She was sure he was Elrond, it had to be him. His similarity with Hugo Weaving from Lord of The Rings movies was amazing. Though he looked younger, the expression lines were almost invisible. And his face was not so somber, he had a kind of sadness inside his eyes, yes, but his lips were curved into a beautiful and warm smile.

"Aye, I am Lord Elrond, master of this house. Moreover, I am a healer, and I requested that you should rest, so do not move." He moved towards her and sat at her side on the bed. He put his hand on her forehead. "It seems you still have a bit of a fever, but you are out of danger." He took away his palm from her.

"Where are the others? Where is my child?" She was so weak, but needed to know how much of this chaos had reached her company and, most importantly, her son.

"Your company is attending some accommodation business, since you will stay some time with us. Your child is all right, his nanny is with him." Elrond stood up from the bed and moved to the bedside table. He took a bottle and uncorked it, pouring some of the contents in a goblet, then handed it to her.

"Here, drink this. It is Miruvor, it will help to ease your suffering and will bring some strength to your body."

Katherine drank eagerly from the goblet and felt how some strength and warmth returned slowly to her limbs. As she lowered the cup, she fixed her eyes on Elrond.

"Did she..." She caught herself. How to ask him if Galadriel had said something to him without giving out hints about her doubtful circumstances?

He looked outside the next window, his shoulders tensed suddenly.

It was obvious to her that Galadriel had informed him very well. He surely would turn around and all previous kindness would be erased from his face. She prepared herself for the storm...but it never came.

"Yes, Galadriel told me about your past. It seems you were an Elf in a previous life...not any Elf, though, but Fëanor himself. She saw inside your mind and when she found out, she did this to you. I am sorry, and apologize for her behavior." He turned around, yes, but his face was still serene and kind.

"What did she do to me?" Katherine asked, closing her eyes. She still could remember the horrid feeling of her mind being invaded, and the sensation that overcame her after Galadriel's words. It had been painful, as if her spirit had been ripped apart from her body.

"She gave you a slight mental shake." He took the goblet from her hand and deposited it on the bedside table.

"Slight?" Katherine blinked disbelieving.

"Aye, fortunately her powers have diminished, because she could have caused you real damage if they had been as they used to be."

"You mean...she wanted me dead!" Katherine was dismayed. All right, she had faced death a couple of times lately, under the attack of evil creatures. But, Galadriel? The wise, beautiful and magnanimous Galadriel? She felt like crying, wanted to run away, collect her baby, her stuff, mount on her horse and run away as fast as possible. So she jumped from the bed, this movement made her wince in disorientation, but she went hurriedly to the door.

"What are you planning to do, princess?"

"I am not guilty of who I am, and I am sorry if this distresses her. But I would try to stay away from her; I won't be under this roof if she is staying here. Don't want my baby near her, either. I am leaving now, even if Legolas and the company intend to stay, I won't."

"That could be very unwise from you, princess. Even though you are brave, from what your companions had told me, you could not travel alone the entire way to the Gray Havens. And besides, even if you arrive there safely, how do you intend go aboard one of the Elven ships and go into the west without the Valar's permission?" He said this serenely, moving to the bed and sitting.

She froze on her spot. The Valar's permission? Nobody had warned her about this. "Why should I need their authorization?" She inwardly added, 'As if I didn't have God's permission, already."

"Because you are not an Elf. Only Elves, and some other few privileged beings, can reach the coasts of Eressëa." He looked at her with a mix of amusement and sympathy in his face.

"Well, we will see about that. I don't need petty Elven ships. As if I would ever put my feet on one of those things carved like swans. Tell Galadriel that she can keep her dear Elven pride safe. I will not go to the Gray Havens, I will ride to Belfalas, there I can contract a big powerful vessel from Umbar. See, among my people, money talks, and I have enough to pay for a trip around the world and back. And I assure you, they would not try to kill me with magic, or read my mind as if my thoughts were not private." Katherine was now spitting her words. She knew she was being stupid, but what Galadriel had done had been the final straw.

"So, that is your final decision. I cannot say I blame you, though, Galadriel went too far. But for the welfare of your child, I recommend that you wait. You are only acting instinctually, guided by your primal impulses, I ask you to listen reason instead of instinct."

"Reason? You talk about reason? I can't stay here, I don't know if that witch will try to kill me again. Worse, I'm not sure if she will try to harm my child. That is my reason right now!" She grabbed the wooden doorknob and tried to open the door, but in that moment, her legs gave in and she collapsed to her knees, her head spinning in a whirlwind.

Elrond stood up and moved to her, with a swift movement picked her up her in his arms. She was so weak that she didn't protest. "I told you needed to rest in order to recover your strength." He walked toward the bed and deposited her softly on it. "If what troubles your mind is Galadriel's future actions against you, I give you my promise she will not try anything again. This is my house, after all, and I shall not let her do anything against any of my guests."

"But..." she tried to reply.

"I will talk to her. Relax, and do not fear. I will not let your child be hurt, even though he is Sauron's heir."

Katherine eyes went wide in surprise. "But, how?"

"Galadriel is not the only one who is gifted among Elves. Though I just found this out when I tried to discover why she hurt you. I apologize for intruding into your mind while you were unconscious. I will not do it again, not without your permission."

"If she doesn't know, please, don't tell her." Katherine's voice was pleading

"No, she does not know, and I will keep this secret from her. I know how to shield my thoughts. But later you will have to explain it to me, because I feel you owe me an explanation. Am I clear?" His voice didn't lose its calm quality.

"Yes, my Lord." She replied, feeling insecure, but not able to disagree while her body and mind were so exhausted.

Lord Elrond was leaving Katherine's room when Legolas addressed him.

"Lord Elrond, how is she faring?" He said, plainly, anguish tinting his voice.

"She is fine, a little weak, but she will recover in a day. She is a strong willed female, as you told me." He looked with interest at Legolas' face and reactions to this news.

The Elven Prince relaxed, letting a soft sigh escape from his lips. "She scared me...us with her faint. But, what caused this?"

"Oh, nothing serious, the trip was long and stressing, probably Galadriel's intent of reading her mind went a little too far and it caused her collapse." The Elf Lord said nonchalantly. He was obviously avoiding discussing Galadriel's insights. He didn't miss the part of Legolas' sentence, when he had changed from "me" to "us" swiftly. He didn't read Legolas' mind and didn't need to do so either, because his expressions told volumes about his feelings about Katherine.

"Then I will inform my company, they were really worried about her. Her child was especially frightened." Legolas regained his composure and left with a bow.

Elrond shook his head and sighed inwardly. 'So, he has finally found a love interest? It is a pity the lady of his heart is a Man's daughter. It is too sad to know that their love has no future. After all, he has not the option of the half Elves, he will be immortal, and she will die. If only Arwen had been that lucky!'

"So, she will recover?" Galadriel's voice was filled with hatred.

"Yes, she will. Against your heart's desires, she will be fine in short time." Elrond entered the room where the Lady of Lothlórien was.

She was sitting on a wooden bench, her hands occupied in embroidering a fine pattern onto a handkerchief. "It is a misfortune that my powers are lessened. She deserved death."

Elrond's face changed suddenly, his calm demeanor was thrown into oblivion. "How dare you threaten the life of an innocent and under my roof no less?" As he asked, his gray eyes gleamed in fury.

"She is not an innocent being, Elrond, she is Fëanor! She is..."

"She is not Fëanor anymore, Galadriel, she is one of the Men's kind now. Or do you think she had any notion of her previous lives? Besides, is it not enough punishment for a First-Born's soul to be now enclosed in a mortal body? What angers me the most is the way in which you took the right of judgment, a right that belongs to Ilúvatar only." Elrond was frantic; he paced back and forth the room, only gazing intently from time to time at Galadriel.

"She is dangerous, I can feel it. She has a power in her that is not related to her soul. And she claims to be married with one of us!" Galadriel stood as tall as she was, her needlework suddenly thrown on the floor.

"So, this enrages you. The fact that an Elf had laid eyes on her. Until now, my dear step-mother, I never realize the hate you have for these kind of relationships." Elrond tone was threatening. He was a Half-Elf himself, Man's blood ran through his veins, and Galadriel's sudden racist remark had hurt him.

"Do not tell me it does not enrage you, yourself. I know how much you love Arwen, and how you despaired when she joined her fate to a mortal's." It was a low blow to Elrond's self-control.

"Arwen has nothing to do with this. Do not dare to mention her to defend your disgusting behavior! This female will not be harmed while she is under my roof, nor her child. Do not try to look into her mind again, Galadriel, because if I realize you have done so, I will forget you are my guest." His tone was imposing.

"If that is your decision, I should consider liberating you from the burden of being my host." She replied, coldness dripping from her lips.

"Do as you want." He left the room, his steps secure and his chin high.

Galadriel's last reply died on her lips. 'If he thinks I will go away just like that, he is very wrong. I will not let this mortal female trouble my time here. He is so blind as to not see the potential trouble she is. He did not see what I did, the battlefield covered in Elven blood, brothers against brothers in a meaningless fight. Fëanor, the proud Fëanor, the stubborn Fëanor, the soulless Fëanor...'

Katherine was fidgeting nervously with the edge of the blankets waiting for the imminent visit from Elrond. She had been visited by almost the entire company through the evening. The first had been Oberon and Delia. She reassured them about her recovery and passed a long while listening to her child's description of this beautiful realm. Oh, he was just too innocent to know what kind of menace they were under in this place. Last had been Legolas, who politely assured her that as soon as she was on her legs again he would show her around.

When he left her, she was sure Lord Elrond would come to check on her and hear her explanations.

'Explanations? How can I explain myself again? There is no way to lie to him. He knows! But how much he knows of this?' She was now breathing hard, an urgent desire to cry out her anger and fear overcame her and she suppressed it, producing a deep sigh instead. A knock on the door made her wince. "Come in" She said, feeling how panic washed over her like a tidal wave.

As she assumed, Lord Elrond was the one knocking, he entered the room and secured the lock of the door.

"I think you are here to hear my explanation, am I right?" She tried to sound calm.

"Yes, among other things, first I will check on how you are faring." He moved quickly to her side and put his hand on her forehead. "No fever and your color has returned. It seems you are as strong as your friends had told me. A female capable of dealing with wargs and giant spiders from Mirkwood is tough enough as to heal fast from one of Galadriel's tantrums."

"Mind you, her "tantrum" was the worst thing I have faced in my entire life. I wonder how you people can live with her intruding in everybody's mind" Katherine thought she had gone too far with this last remark, but she was just speaking her mind.

"Oh, well, it seems your tongue can not stay in its place. From Legolas' words about you, it seems it is quite normal. Then I consider you are fully recovered." He chuckled, amused by the sudden rosy shade that appeared on her face at this comment.

"So, maybe is time for me to start with my story. It's pretty long, so I suggest you to sit down." Katherine was now resigned to her fate.

"If you do not object, princess, I can recommend you a better way to let me know. Just open your mind to me, so I can reach the bare truth."

"No, please, don't ask me to let you intrude inside my head like...like..." She was trembling.

"It will not be like Galadriel's intrusion. If you open yourself willingly, it would be harmless and even relaxing." He smiled in a reassuring way.

'Oh, my God, I've heard these words already but in a very different situation. I wonder if he is aware of the hidden implication of his request.' She blushed.

"Well, I was not aware, but now that you point it. I am sorry if my words had a double meaning for you." Elrond replied at her thoughts.

"You were reading my mind? But I didn't feel it!"

"No, I was just listening what you were projecting. It seems you are acquiescent to share your thoughts with me."

"If all the rest will be like this, yes, you can go ahead with your scrutiny." She was more comfortable now without the notion of invisible fingers delving inside her brain.

"I promise, it will be just like that. Then, have I your permission?"

She just nodded, and closed her eyes, letting her mind open to Elrond. It was strange at the beginning, but not unpleasant. It felt oddly relaxing, while her thoughts flowed like bright sparks passing away from her to him. Before she could even notice, she had dozed off.

Elrond stood still for some moments, assimilating all that he had seen in her mind. 'My poor child, what a terrible suffering Ilúvatar has put on your shoulders. It is such a heavy burden for someone so fragile and young!' He sighed and pulled her blankets up in order to cover her arms.

Elrond exited the room, quietly. He was certain of his decision. 'I am no one to go against Iluvatar's dictates, and if He decided to give this mission to her, I will do nothing to hinder her way.' He felt so touched by what he had seen. Fëanor previous image had vanished, to his eyes it showed a young female, with a duty very hard to accomplish. It felt like looking at Frodo, a frail creature facing a threatening unsure destination.

He had watched deeply, even had discovered things that she surely ignored. Truly, she had not comprehended the magnitude and real meaning of her task, and he was not going to inform her about it. She had managed quite well until now, and it was not his right to enlighten her further. His intervention could only serve to discourage her. But, he could help her to get stronger for what still was in reserve for her.

'Be as the Valar and Ilúvatar had decided. I only hope she succeeds, because this new menace I have seen could mean the end of Middle Earth.'

TBC.


	21. The love of an Angel, the love of an Elf

The soft sound of Elven voices made Katherine stir in her sleep. Still keeping her eyes closed she listened, more and more conscious, until she was fairly awake. 'How sad is their chant! I never heard something like this at Eryn Lasgalen.'

Her eyelids fluttered slowly and slid up a little. The chamber was almost totally in darkness, only a silver oil lamp, settled on the bedside table, added some dim light.

Katherine shifted to a sitting position on the bed and sighed. 'Such sad voices, so beautiful yet melancholic!' She continued inwardly. She hummed in sync with the melody and listened carefully, trying to catch the meaning of the words.

The song told about the old days of joy in Middle Earth, days long ago gone, gone to not return, not for the Elves anyway. It told about the new days that would come, living beyond the west, in Aman, where decay and death don’t exist.

"Why to sing so gloomily about this new future that opens to receive them?"

"They are afraid, because they don't know Aman, very few among them have seen it or even lived there." Azriel's voice came from the shadows. Then, his figure was outlined by the orange soft gleam.

She looked at him, sleepiness still veiling her eyes.

Under the subtle illumination, his pale face contrasted sharply against the dark frame of his long hair. His deep blue eyes looked even more mysterious than usual. He moved softly as if in a dream to her side, sitting on her bed.

Katherine shifted her position, and faced him. She suddenly felt an urgent desire to yell at him, to blame him for not warn her about Galadriel staying at Imladris, to be powerful enough as to harm him physically. Her body trembled in wrath and indignation, though she still felt weak, and only could gather enough strength to mutter. "Why, Azriel, why you didn't tell me?" And, after that, she felt her energy drawn from her body, and collapsed to his arms, tears held for such a long time, finally unleashing.

"My poor, poor darling. I couldn't say what I didn't know. It's true, I have foreseen many things, but this… if only I would know it." He stroked softly her hair.

"She hurt me, Azriel, hurt me badly. I never felt anything so horrible, I feel so violated. Not even when you showed me all those awful things about my life and my past." She whispered.

"I know, I know. That is because I never meant to harm you, just showed you the truth by freeing all the memories that were dormant inside you. But she disrupted your privacy, and added her own hatred in the process."

"So, that was it, her hatred?" Katherine was now sobbing quietly. "It has been thousands of years since I committed that sin, and she still hates me for it."

"It's not mere hate, it's abhorrence. Feanor's sin kept her on this side of the world until now. The Valar condemned her and her people to stay in Middle Earth, far away from Aman, until the fourth age had started. Your behavior chained them here and denied them their right to return. Besides, she had to cross through the eternal ices of Helcaraxe to reach these lands. You know many Elves didn't survive the crossing. So, in her eyes, you are guilty for that too."

She sighed deeply, and looked up at his face. "So much blood stains my hands, Azriel, is there any possibility of salvation for someone like me?"

He smiled sweetly and cuddled her in his arms. "You should know by now that God's mercy is big. If Sauron and Melkor had asked for forgiveness, really repented of their sins, they would be along with him in his realm."

"Or He would have designed a punishment harder than mine, Hadn't He?" She returned the smile, her tears receding.

"Probably, but I don't know if yours and mine are worse than their own punishment. Floating in the chilly, dark abyss, remembering your past glory and contemplating your black future of damnation for all eternity sounds not so appealing, now, does it?"

Katherine felt a pang of deep pain inside her soul. She wasn't thinking of Sauron or Melkor. Morwen probably was there, disembodied, suffering the horrid destiny described by Azriel. "Morwen" she whispered.

"She is not there, don't be afraid. She is at Mandos." Azriel reassured her, touching her cheek softly, washing away the wet path of her tears.

"How do you know this? You can't visit Aman, can you?" She felt comforted by his kind touch.

"No I can't, but she paid for her sins dearly while she was alive. Besides, Thranduil and you are not the only ones that she helped out of Sauron's prison. She gained the right of salvation by her acts of mercy and charity."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because the grace she gave you is a good gift. No evil fiend could pass along its power to others so easily. If it were possible, Melkor, and even Sauron would have done the same to see their desires accomplished. But they were sent to oblivion, their dark gifts almost intact within themselves. Part of them is still dispersed among the people in Middle Earth, but just as mere embers, and only will inflame if the carrier lets it happen."

Katherine measured these words for many seconds. Then she smiled. "So, when the preacher said to me that the temptation comes from the devil it was true?"

"Well, partially. Men, as well as Elves, Dwarves and even Hobbits, have an amount of darkness in their souls that comes not from the demon. That little darkness brings equilibrium to the existence. When the darkness overthrown the light, the balance breaks."

She was so enthralled in the conversation that her past weakness was forgotten. But suddenly she shuddered with cold. "I don't know why this chill still lingers. It seems Elrond's skills in healing are failing him." She embraced herself, rubbing her arms with her hands as to create some warmth.

"No, his skills are whole, but he didn't manage to heal you totally because he miscalculated the damage Galadriel made. It seems she still has a great power inside her, a little lessened, but still enough to kill if she desires so. Only Morwen's gift protected you against her intentions." He embraced her and brought forward his wings around her to shield her.

She sighed, feeling suddenly as if she was before a roaring fire. In other times, when the Angel had touched her, it felt cold, almost as a marble statue. But now, he was very warm and comforting. "I thought her power came from the ring she wears. Its powers are still intact?"

"Her power is bonded more to herself than to the ring, at least when related to her skills in mind reading and controlling. The ring only increased them. This latter still holds some magic in it, though not much after The One was destroyed."

"I feel strange, what are you doing to me?"

"Let's just say I am finishing what Elrond didn't."

She looked into his blue eyes and saw a golden spark, brilliant as if a little sun was inside them. Before she realized it, he let go of her. She felt vacant once his arms were removed from her, but she noticed her strength had returned totally. "That was…what a rush!"

"There, there, it seems you are your old self again." Azriel gave her a bright smile.

"Azriel, please, don't go." She said softly.

"But…

"Stay, please, until I sleep at least. I really need someone to watch my dreams tonight."

The Angel sighed, and cuddled her more comfortably against him, shifting his position until he was partially reclined on the mattress, Katherine's head resting against the inner side of one of his wings. "You know you are safe with me, don't you? Safe in the matter of romance, I mean."

"I know, and even if you don't believe it, I am in no mood for something other than your feathery wings covering me." She inhaled deeply the scent of roses and jasmine that surrounded him.

"That Elven prince of yours is really spoiling you." His voice had a hint of wickedness.

"Legolas is not "my prince", he is just a petulant, obnoxious Elf." She was drowsy, and her words came out blurred.

"So were you and that made you more appealing to my eyes." He kissed softly her forehead.

"Masochist." She whispered, and just after that she was asleep.

'Ah, my Fëanor, so cunning and smart at some things yet so blunt at others. She would not recognize love if it hit her right on her face with a brick.’ The Angel touched softly her face with the tip of his fingers.

* * *

 

Legolas was wide awake. He could not enter in reverie properly, not while he had the image of Katherine falling to the ground still fresh inside his mind.

It had been a terrifying moment for him. When he saw her trembling just before she collapsed he felt the impulse to hold her, support her, just do something to make whatever that was making her feel distressed disappear. But he held away his urge. It had been a battle between his good sense and his deepest desires. Finally his reason gained, and by this, he had let her fall, when she needed him the most.

'Once again, I failed her when she needed me! What is wrong with me? Why did I stay there, and did nothing to help her?' Legolas had the precise answer for all those questions…an answer that was worrying. He knew that if he had held her, just for a moment, only with the pure intention to support her, probably he could never let her go.

'I wish none of this has happened. I wish I had never known her.' He felt a knot of sadness forming inside him, and before he realized, a single tear rolled down his cheek. Just after the first had made his way down his face, a torrent followed it.

He, Legolas, son of Thranduil, a brave warrior, was crying quietly. He never cried for his fellows that died at the Five Armies Battle, or when Gandalf fell in Moria…not even when he thought Gimli was lost for them at Mirkwood. But now he was shedding tears for her, the female that was never going to be his, the mortal one that just some days ago made him curse in anger. Karida, obnoxious Karida, rude and distressing Karida…

'And she will be gone in no time.' Legolas sighed, a soft whimper left his lips as well. This sorrow was something he had never known before, so deep, so burning. In these past months, the woman had entered into his mind and soul, and her memory would be something difficult to erase.

He went to the balcony of the room and looked outside. The stars were still sparkling in the deep black veil of the nocturnal sky, but even so, he could feel the upcoming return of the sun. The dawn was just a few hours away. Though, some Elves were still singing, filling the air with their delightful voices.

Legolas inhaled deeply until his tears receded, the Elven chants were sad, indeed, but they didn't lack a sense of hope of the future. Of course, they talked about the golden years of the Eldar in Middle Earth, and a little fear of the last trip to the west lingered too. But they talked about a land full of marvelous things, beyond all the seas and the known lands, where their souls could at last be at peace.

'Karida will only see Aman's light from afar. She could reach Tol Eressëa, with Elven escort of course, but not Aman. But even Avalone could be an enchanted home for a mortal like her. There she will live longer and healthier, and with the one she loves truly' At this though Legolas felt sick. 'Why Aglareb? Why not I? I would have returned to Eryn Lasgalen with her as my wife. I would have honored the vows of love before my people. I would have given her a ring of gold to prove my love. Never a trinket made of silver and gems as to prove I shared my bed with her, but a pure gold ring around her finger to make her my beloved for life.' He hit the wooden veranda with his fist, and it crushed at his uncaring treatment, some splinters flying away in the process. He looked his knuckles, blood were trickling from them.

He cursed aloud and moved to the drawers where some servants had placed his clothes and other stuff. He searched frantically and finally drew a silky handkerchief, using it to tie up his hand to restrain the bleeding. He looked at the piece of fabric and recalled it had been a gift from a she-Elf. He could not remember her name, just her face and the fact that she was from Lothlórien. The intricate pattern of the embroidery was truly a sight, so delicate and beautiful.

Oh, that lovely face, skillful hands and noble heart of hers. He could see in that Elven maiden a promise of warm and welcoming love. An offering made openly for him to take. But he rejected her as he had rejected many equally promising future brides.

'Why are the Valar giving me this punishment?' He sighed and looked at how the red spots of blood stained the fine needlework.

* * *

 

The bright rays of the sun entered freely through the open windows and bathed Katherine's face. She pulled the blankets to cover their invasion but it was to no avail since the heat became unbearable. "Sheesh! How is that now that I could indulge in the luxury of a bed and could sleep until late I simply can't!" She snorted and kicked the sheets away. She left the bed and moved to the bathroom, or what she assumed was the bathroom. Her assumption proved to be correct. She found out the same kind of toilet she had seen in Thranduil's castle, a big tub, no shower, and of course, the same kind of tissue paper she had seen before. From the beginning she had decided not to ask, and be grateful that such things existed.

When she was leaving the bathroom, the door opened suddenly and Delia came in, her usual smile curving her lips. "I see you are awake, my Lady, such a nice surprise."

"Oh, yes, awake and ready to hold my baby in my arms."

"That will have to wait, Lady Karida, your grooming business have to be attended. Do not worry, Anoriel and Lord Legolas are with Oberon and last time I saw them they were walking in the meadows. It seems our Prince is trying to teach archery to your son, so it will take a good amount of time."

"Archery? To my son? But, he is just an Elfling!"

"Is a custom among us to teach the young ones as soon as they can stand and walk by themselves. Obviously they learn with little bows and blunt arrows, but it serves to make them learn the theory and some of the practice too." Delia said nonchalant, while she took out towels, soap and other items for personal care from the drawers.

"And Legolas is doing it?"

"Aye, it is his duty, since he is the child's uncle. He told me he will take some time to teach him our language as well, though it seems to me Oberon have learned some of it during our trip. Just yesterday he asked me in fluent Sindarin how were you faring."

"Indeed?"

Delia nodded and smiled. "He is a smart Elfling. But we are delaying too much, and we have to hurry if we want to have you ready for lunch."

"It is not too early for lunch?"

"No, here in Imladris lunch is at eleventh hour morning, and I will need all the time possible to do your hair and dress you properly for attending the principal table."

Katherine looked in the nearby mirror and understood Delia's words. She looked like hell, her hair was entangled and unruly, her face was pale, she even had bags under her eyes. "Oh dear! I could make a Balrog flee in horror!"

"Do not speak so lightly about those creatures, my Lady, the Elves of this realm are not so used to hearing such speech from the lips of the females. Remember, not wargs, or orcs, and never, ever the name of those who should not be named."

"You mean Morgoth and Sauron?"

Delia gasped, then nodded. "Yes, such names should not be spoken. What leaves the lips of a noble born female should be seriously measured and proper."

Katherine grunted in annoyance, it seemed these people were stricter in matters of female etiquette.

"And not grunts, growls or other"

"I see, I see, well, better keep my mouth shut." She rolled her eyes, and immediately supposed that such a thing as rolling her eyes was forbidden as well.

"I recommend you doing exactly that, a noble lady has to be discreet and only talk if someone asks her something directly. Remember not only your reputation is at the stake, but our lord King Thranduil's and your husband's."

Katherine sighed, while she inwardly cursed her fate. Returning to play the brainless paper-doll again, after being a beast-slayer was nonsense. "Why do I have this feeling my time in Imladris will be a disaster?"

TBC.

 


	22. A little chat

 

Lady Galadriel, the White Lady of Lothlorien, wise and powerful, ancient and full of magical gifts was having second thoughts. She was an Eldar, one of the older Elves in MiddleEarth, and had even lived among the Valar in Aman, the blessed land. But, as with everyone else, she was not perfect.

Sitting in this little hall, with her embroidery work in hand, she was totally absorbed by her thoughts, the needle and thread idle in mid air.

When Elrond warned her about not daring to intrude again in lady Karida's mind, she was furious. Though, after her anger had receded a little, she wondered if, after all, he may perhaps be right. 'Maybe I was too impulsive. I could have killed her, I know I could! If it weren't for that strange power that ebbs from her she would be dead by now. Ai, Elbereth! The child would be an orphan by my rash actions! The little one is innocent. And maybe…maybe she is innocent as well. But I can't be sure.'

"My Lady, Gimli son of Gloin is here, as you requested." A female servant announced.

Galadriel's eyes lit up in joy. "Let him come in."

Galadriel had sent word to him, inviting him to talk. If someone could throw light over the mysterious Haradrim Lady, it was him. A little chat before lunch-time, innocent as it may appear, could give her some hints about the female's intentions.

"My Lady." Gimli said, bowing deeply before her.

"Gimli son of Gloin, a star shines today, my friend. How are you faring?" she said warmly and with a gesture of her hand indicated a vacant seat in front of hers.

"Now that my eyes can contemplate your majestic beauty, My Lady, I am incredibly well." He said, while he sat down.

"It is good to know you are still as courteous as always, my dear friend. You have some news from Eryn Lasgalen and the Lonely Mountain, I hope, because I am eager to have word from those realms."

Gimli smiled widely, he was impatient to show her the crystal he had made. "I have much news, indeed, my Lady. But first, I want to show you the humble handicraft I performed with your generous gift." He took off the chain that hung from his neck and handed it to Galadriel.

She looked in wonder at the rounded crystal. "Gimli, this is beautiful! The way the light gleams in this tree, the  little fruits, the leaves! And where did you find the bronze for the bark of this tree? It is very fine and shines in such a way!"

"It is not bronze, my Lady, it is hair. Lady Karida gave me a lock of her beautiful hair." His voice filled with pride. "She is a fine, kind lady, so I supposed you wouldn't mind if I used her hair to complement the gold of your locks with the bronze of hers"

Galadriel was surprised; she never considered Gimli could have such high regards for the Haradrim female. To her discomfort, she recognized this crystal was a precious jewel, and in fact the combination of hair was what made it be so special. It was unique.

"Did you already let lady Karida see this gem?"

"No my Lady, besides Legolas you are the first one to see it. Through our taxing journey I barely could think about this necklace. Besides, as you know, she has been ill and I had not chance to do it. She is a strong-willed woman, but it seems all the exertion of the travel and the confrontation with the pack of wargs had a toll on her health. I plan to show it to her later"

"She confronted a pack of wargs!" Galadriel was in shock.

"Aye, she saved my life. And she saved King Thranduil from giant spiders that captured him at Eryn Lasgalen. She is brave, even being a princess she can use a sword and a bow. But, surely most of females from Eryn Lasgalen can do such, so the King considered she must train if she planned to be Prince Aglareb's wife."

Galadriel measured this carefully. She was well informed about the nature of the female warriors from Eryn Lasgalen. A she Elf using weapons was not common in other realms, but the Black Wood was indeed a dangerous place, and knowing how to fight surely was useful. But, fighting giant spiders and wargs by herself was something unheard of. She only could think of one other Elf capable and daring enough to do such, and that was Fëanor. But the strength needed to do it was not normally found in the race of Man. There was something amiss there.

"My Lady, are you all right?" Gimli saw her eyes turning from bright to somber.

"Gimli, are you fond of her because she saved your life?" She asked, trying to sound calm.

"I was fond of her since I met her. I can't explain it, my Lady, but there is something in her, something I can't describe, that makes me feel at ease in her company. Besides, she is a great female, caring and honest. Maybe it's because I'm a Dwarf, and among my people, her qualities are quite valuable."

'Fëanor traits again,' Lady Galadriel thought. She knew him, and even though he was too audacious and extremely prone to fits of bad humor, those characteristics were accompanied with a special charisma, braveness and a glint of mischief that made him appealing as a friend and as a male.

"She indeed is brave if she fought those foul creatures unaided and succeeded. But, do you not think she is too weak as to accomplish such tasks?" Galadriel went further in her inquiry.

"I had my doubts, but she explained to me that in extreme situations their people are somehow fueled by something called "adrenaline". It happens to Dwarven people as well. I don't know if Elven people are the same, but it has saved my own skin a couple of times."

Galadriel raised an eyebrow. Indeed the Haradrim was scheming something, but she was doing it quite carefully, as to not rise suspicion. "I am looking forward to knowing such an extraordinary lady. It is almost lunch time, would you be so kind as to escort me?"

"I would be delighted, My Lady"

TBC

 


	23. The lunch time from hell

Katherine was quite right. Having lunch at the principal table had been boring and totally unpleasant, until then. She had never met people so strict in their manners in her entire life. She felt grateful to Thranduil for teaching her all the rules that seemed foolish in the past, but happened to be the correct ways for the Elves from Imladris.

Elrond, as host of the house, was at the head of the table. She was sitting at Elrond's left side. Delia explained that since she was royalty that was her place. Being so close to the kind Elf would be reassuring for her, if Galadriel had not been sitting across the table, at Elrond's right side. To her utter discomfort, she was in awe of the beauty of the Elven Lady, and her calm demeanor. She was the image of a powerful Queen, noble, composed, wise… or was she?

Of course, the food was delicious, and was displayed before her like a gift for the eyes. But eating so lady-like, chewing exactly one hundred times before swallowing, even though she was famished, was truly distressing. Moreover she had the distinct feeling that Galadriel was glancing at her every chance she had

Katherine looked at the farthest point of the hall, where her other companions were having lunch with some marchwardens from Imladris. She longed to be there. They looked so relaxed and jubilant, chatting very animatedly and even laughing from time to time. Of course, sharing the table with them was out of the question.

Delia and Oberon were not there either. The Elf had told her that children had to eat with their nannies in the kitchen, until the former were properly educated to share the table of the adults.

Proper! She had learned to hate that word. She was never proper; neither back in her world, nor in Eryn Lasgalen. It certainly made it Hell to keep her composure here, while she could feel the eyes of Galadriel piercing holes through her. She had decided not to care about this, as long the White Lady kept her distance from her mind.

"Oberon will be a skillful archer in the future; he is a great pupil, and things as difficult as maintaining a correct posture are natural for him." Legolas said from where he was sitting next to Katherine.

"Thank you, Legolas, for teaching him. I hope he is a better student than I was." she answered, giving him a little smile.

"But, Legolas said you were a model student. He mentioned some problems with your posture, but from here I cannot believe him, your posture is just perfect." The dark haired Elf, Elladan, one of Elrond's twin sons, said.

She blushed. 'Legolas said that about me?' She gave a quick glance towards Legolas and discovered that he was blushing as well.

"Brother, you are being scarce in your description. My Lady, you look perfect in every aspect, archer or not," Elrohir, the other twin said, a tint of mischief clear in his words.

Katherine's blush increased to alarming levels; she could feel her face burning. She had never been addressed like that, in her world or in Middle Earth. She was sure that blushing certainly was not proper, but the Elf's words and intentions were not proper at all for Elven etiquette.

"Elrohir!" Elrond scolded. "Please forgive the boldness of my son, he spent too much time with the Rangers, and sometimes he forgets his manners."

"I understand, Lord Elrond, I certainly forgive his remark." She replied as dignified as she could. She had felt uncomfortable, but, to be honest, she was flattered as well.

"I had been informed that you are brave for a human princess. How can a Man's daughter have fought foul creatures as you have and survive?" Galadriel commented. She had not said a word until then. Her voice was as poised and beautiful as expected. But her words had a hint of venom, as subtle as to not be noticed easily, especially not by those who were oblivious of Katherine's unusual past.

Katherine went very pale all of a sudden, her jaw tensed and her mind went blank for some seconds. She eyed daggers to Gimli, sure of his lack of discretion about such touchy topics. Although, she hadn't made the Dwarf swear secrecy, so why would he keep the incidents unspoken?

"I was very lucky, My Lady. I had admonished myself constantly about such episodes. I reckon I was foolish and impulsive beyond what is proper for someone like me. But, I suppose I care much for those who are loyal and kind to me." She surprised herself with her words.

"You are brave, beautiful and modest, what a great combination!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"Elrohir, enough, leave the table at once!" Elrond's voice rose up some octaves. He was angry, to say the least.

The cheeky Elf left as he was ordered, but not before winking boldly at Katherine.

She blinked in disbelief, and blushing was not the precise description of the red color that was covering her face. She heard the clear sound of crystal shattering and she diverted her eyes to her side.

Legolas was livid; his lips were closed into a tight line, his brow was furrowed and the pieces of crystal from a former goblet were clenched inside his trembling fist.

"Legolas Thranduilion, you are lucky, no tendons, muscles or nerves are damaged. But you will have to learn to control your temper." Elrond was bandaging Legolas' injured hand.

"I apologize, my Lord, but your son went too far. I mean, she is going to be my Sister in Law, she is the future Wife of my brother, the disrespect..." He stuttered whatever came to his mind. Clearly, what he had just said was not in his mind when he had a fit of homicidal urges towards Elrohir.

"Drop the act, Legolas, and please, call me Elrond. I know you care about Lady Karida more than you let show. I dare say you love her."

Legolas opened his eyes wide in shock. "Of course no..she is…” He cut his words the instant he saw the knowing expression on Elrond’s face. “Am I that obvious?"

"Not really, but an old Elf like me has his share of insight about this kind of things. I did not read your mind, Legolas, but if one watches very carefully, it is clear that your eyes follow her, your face softens when you see her happy or safe, and you burn in rage when somebody else shows admiration towards her. As for Elrohir, well, he is cheeky and impulsive, and I will reprimand him for his lack of composure, but do not fret, he has his eyes fixed in other place."

"She did notice, Ai, Elbereth! She had to notice!" Legolas voice was tremulous.

"I think she is not as aware as I am of your feelings. If I am correct, she took your actions as the anger of an Elf offended by disrespect to a relative. Besides, I think you have been indifferent and even harsh to her? Am I right?"

"Well, yes, but how do you know?"

"I know because you are confused. First, she is making this long journey to meet with her lover, who happens to be your brother. Second, you are truly in love with her and see no hope in loving someone who is already taken, and even have a child from such union. Whatever mean things you have done to her have been more to convince yourself of your hatred or indifference towards her than to harm her."

Legolas sighed; Elrond was truly an outstanding Elf. He had understood things about him that even he ignored. "Then, now that my soul is naked before your eyes, what do you suggest?"

"I am totally sure your brother will not honor his promise to her. Then, you will have to honor the tradition and marry her."

"But she does not love me, and will not love me, especially because I will kill my brother if he hurts her."

Elrond chuckled. "Let us suppose you control yourself and do not use him as a target. Would it not be best to start right now, making subtle advances as to gain her favor…and even her love?"

"It is not proper!" Legolas exclaimed scandalized.

"I said subtle advances, not straight to the point actions. I think you have already done a couple of them."

"What do you mean?"

"You are teaching archery to your nephew, and offered politely to show her around. Those little details, my dear Legolas, are more valuable than an expensive jewel, at least for a female as genuine and pure as Karida."

"Pure?!"

"My young friend, purity of soul is far more precious than purity of body, and more difficult to find. Then, I have only a couple of things left to say. Have you thought that she is mortal and will wither and die while you stay the same, maybe forever?"

"I know it, and I don't mind; just to have her as my wife would be enough, even for the short time of her life. That would be better than living an eternity wondering, yearning for something that never was."

Elrond was speechless; Legolas was deeper in love than he had assumed. Breathing deeply so as to regain a degree of composure he said "Legolas, swear to me, that if the opportunity to marry her appears, no matter how or why it happens, you will do it. Swear that you will pay no mind to the circumstances and forgive her, even if it hurts you deeply."

Legolas was afraid, Elrond's words were alarming. Did he know something about Karida that he ignored? He was terrified by the seriousness of the Elf Lord's words, but his love for her overcame any reason…or so he felt. "I swear, for my honor and my life, that if I have a chance I will embrace it and will make her my wife, no matter what."

Elrond sighed. "Well, then, I think that a stroll through our fields will be a good beginning."

"Yes, I think so too." He was exultant.  His hopes were renewed. "I will go to her room…"

"I think she is not there," Elrond cut him short, then added "I am sure she is in the kitchen having something decent to eat. Poor thing might be famished after that tense and horrid lunch-time."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am hungry as well, and as soon as you leave I will send a servant for a bowl of soup and some bread."

TBC


	24. Of apples and rings

As Elrond had said, Legolas found Katherine in the kitchen, munching happily on an apple and in animated conversation with Delia and Oberon.

The handmaid was cleaning the table from the cutlery and remnants of her and the Elfling’s lunch.

"How did you like the archery lessons, baby?" Katherine was beaming in pride.

"They were good. Uncle Legolas even let me shoot at a squirrel!"

Katherine froze in middle of a bite to the fruit; she widened her eyes, the apple suddenly forgotten. "A squirrel? You mean a living one?"

"Of course it was alive. What is the point in aiming at a dead animal?" Legolas cut in.

Katherine looked up at him and with a quick motion hid the half eaten apple behind her back.

"Dear sister, I have been here for a while, so it is no use hiding the offensive abuse you have been forcing upon that defenseless fruit." He chuckled.

'Wait a minute! Where did "dear sister" come from? Did he just make a joke? Did he just chuckle? Oh my God, he looks handsome when he is not glaring, scolding or hissing at me.' She blushed at this last train of thoughts.

He took an apple from a bowl of fruits that was placed on one of the tables; he was using his left hand, though, since his right one was still in no condition to do so.

"I see your hand has been bandaged. Nothing important is harmed, I hope." She said, as composed as her flustered self let her. Katherine was used to the callous or indifferent Legolas. She didn't feel at ease with this sudden development of his attitude.

"Everything is all right; I have to control my temper." He sighed. "But Elrohir was extremely rude! He not only addressed a betrothed lady improperly, he offended my family and thus he offended me!" he exclaimed, his ire blazing out.

Katherine winced, feeling suddenly nervous about his outburst; fuming Legolas was not comforting either. "Ahem, Legolas, I think in order to control your temper you have to learn not squish whatever is in your hands." She signaled the now crushed apple in his left hand, juice dripping to the floor.

It was his turn to blush in shame. "Well, the insult is still fresh in my mind, I am afraid."

Delia moved towards Legolas with a clean dishcloth in her hand. "Here my Lord, let me take care of that."

As she cleaned his hand and took away the squashed fruit, the prince of Mirkwood felt suddenly as he was again a little Elfling, "Thank you Delia. By the way, could you please take care of Oberon while I go out with Lady Karida? You know I promised to show her around."

Katherine, who had resumed the attack on her apple, choked on the piece she had in her mouth. 'I totally forgot he had promised that!'

Legolas came to her side and gave her some pats on her back until she coughed out the bit of fruit.

"Are you alright?" His concern was obvious.

"Yes, I think apples are not a good option, neither for me nor for you." She stated, a half smile on her lips.

"So it seems." He smiled widely.

Imladris was beautiful. Katherine was drinking in all the splendor of the woods that surrounded Elrond's house. This forest was not as dark and terrifying as Mirkwood. She found out she liked this place, but somehow she missed the impressive and overwhelming sensation of Erin Lasgalen.

"This place has still some of its past splendor, though it diminished to a certain extent. I think it is because of the destruction of the One Ring. The power of the Elven rings faded after that." Legolas said this as in a dream, as if his eyes were appraising the changes.

Katherine listened carefully and realization hit her. Legolas knew about the rings, even though the books told that the rings were hidden and very few knew whom they had been bestowed upon. Elrond had mentioned Galadriel's ring, too, as if it was nothing kept in the strictest secret.

"What rings are those you talk about? I once heard a legend about rings of power. It was said that even the Dark Lord had one of them. But such things are only stories, aren't they?" She feigned ignorance, as a way to make him tell more about how he knew something that should only be known by the mentioned ring bearers.

"I will tell you the whole story later, this night at the Hall of Fire. I think the effect of such a dark and scary tale could be lessened by the bright and sunny day we are enjoying." He winked in a blatant flirty way.

Katherine felt all the blood flooding her face in a split-second. Hell if Legolas had inherited that way of winking from his Father, and the devastating effect it had on her balance too. Her treacherous legs gave way and if he had not caught her she would have fallen to the ground.

The sudden embrace of the Elf made her emit a most undignified whimper, barely concealed at the last second. His strong arms around her waist keep her not only from falling, but maintained her softly pressed against his chest, her face only inches from his. She blushed furiously, feeling her body burning at his touch, and his heart beating like a drum.

"I think you are not entirely recovered." Legolas whispered, still with his arms around her, feeling that warmth that he had been craving for weeks. Unconsciously he stretched the embrace, her body so close, as he had envisioned it in his logic part of his mind rang an alarm, and he let her go as suddenly as he had held her. "I am sorry, Karida, it was not my call…"

As soon as she felt his arms releasing her she tried to stand firmly, still fighting the sense of balance faltering. "Don't be sorry, my Brother, thank you for preventing my fall to the ground." She managed to blush was subsiding slowly, as well as the thundering pace of her heart.

'Brother?' he sighed inwardly, disappointed. 'For a second I could swear …' He shook his head. "So, you called me Brother, it seems the enmity between us has been broken. Come, give me your arm, and let me show you more of this realm." He managed to say as calm and composed as he could. He was sure that night he would recall that brief moment again and again while resting in reverie.

TBC


	25. Seeds and tears

After their stroll through Imladris, they came back to the house.

Lord Elrond had designated a comfortable parlor for Katherine and her family. It was a custom to reunite along with relatives and since she had a child and a brother in law, it was natural to give them a place to stay and enjoy their spare time. Obviously, Gimli was there too, since he was a very close friend.

At the moment Katherine was fixing one of Oberon's tunics, needle in hand. "I don't know how you managed to loosen all the points in this sleeve?"

"I think is my fault, I let him practice archery wearing his everyday clothes. It won't happen again, next time he will practice with traveling clothes as they stand better against such hard treatment." Legolas apologized. He had been sitting next the balcony, making some new small arrows for Oberon.

"I can practice without my tunic and shirt, just like you uncle." The Elfling suggested happily.

Katherine had a sudden inner vision of Legolas without his shirt, tensing his arc, his hair moving free in the wind. Back in Erin Lasgalen, when he was his teacher in archery, he was always totally clothed. So, she could only imagine how the Elven Prince looked without his top garments. 'Lean, of course, and well toned muscles, obviously, archery is a tough exercise. Totally hairless, I suppose. Or maybe some hair near the line of his trousers…' "Ouch!" She had pricked her finger with the needle.

Gimli saw everything. The rosy blush on the woman face, and the discreet look she was giving to Legolas. To his eyes the Elven Prince and the Haradrim were getting along quite well lately. Maybe not everything was lost for his friend. He grinned, a lopsided smile, his pipe in his mouth.

"Mommy, see I made you a drawing. See? This is you and this is uncle Legolas, and this is Gimli."

"Oh, baby, it's a good drawing. I think you have talent, maybe you could be a painter." Katherine lied, the picture was as bad as any other made by such a little kid.

"I like here, Mommy, will we stay?" He looked at her with those incredible big blue eyes, a silent plea in them.

"We will, just for a while. Then we will travel to Tol-Eressëa, there we will meet your father."

Legolas frowned at the mention of the supposed father of the Elfling. He had to admit that besides the romantic feelings he had for the Mother, he had been close enough to the young one as to develop an affinity with him.

Oberon looked as if he was pondering something. "Mommy, what does _eredh_ mean?"

"Well, I think it means seed. Why do you ask?" Katherine answered while sewing the last stitch.

"So, Dad is a gardener." He seemed satisfied with his statement.

"No, dear, your Dad is a Prince, as is your uncle Legolas." She finally looked at him.

"But the kitchen maids were telling that he used to plant his seed everywhere."

Katherine felt all the blood draining from her face, biting her lips to prevent a shocked gasp from leaving her mouth. She breathed deeply, not knowing what to say after such a vile declaration came from the innocent child's lips. 'No, this is not happening! How they dared to said that in front of my baby! HE IS JUST A BABY, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!' She was trembling, trying with all her might to keep from screaming out loud in rage.

Legolas froze in his spot and looked at her, noticing at once her shock.

Gimli was horrified as well; he gave Legolas a look that clearly meant the Elf had to come out with some explanation, since Karida was too awestruck as to say anything.

"Well, Oberon, most Elves enjoy the gardening work; your Father helped to build the inner gardens at our home." Legolas said to the Elfling, feigning a warm smile while his spirit burned in anger.

"Oh!" the little one said. He continued drawing once his curiosity was satisfied.

"Gimli, could you please keep an eye on the little warrior, I need to show something to my Sister." The Elf lent a hand for her to take it, giving her a meaningful look.

She looked his gesture and nodded, taking the hand he was offering.

He helped her to stand from her chair and guided her out ofthe parlor.

When they were out the room she walked some steps from the door and let a quiet sob escape her lips.

"This is not the place, Karida, come, I will escort you to your bedroom. I will send Delia to watch over Oberon while you let this pass. Agreed?" Legolas voice was soothing.

She nodded and took the arm he was offering. Her room was not far from the parlor, and after short time they were at it.

Once they entered, Katherine went to the bed and sat on it, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She was still too shocked.

"Wait a moment, please, I will find Delia and then I will come back." He said and left the room.

Legolas hurried to the next room, where he knew he would find the handmaid.

"My lord, what is…" Delia stopped in middle sentence, noticing the shaken expression on Legolas' face.

"I need you to go to our parlor and take care of Oberon. Karida is not well, so she will stay in her room for a long while. Please stay with him, then see that he has dinner and gets into his bed, understood?"

"Yes, my lord. What should I say to the little one if he asks for his Mother?"

"Tell him that his Mother was tired and needed to retire early. And, please, do not let the child alone with other Elves from this realm, especially female ones."

Delia hurried to do as she was commanded. She had known the Prince long enough as to be aware that this was one of those moments when she just had to obey without further questions.

* * *

 

Legolas entered Katherine's room and sat on the bed, facing her. He passed his arm around one of her shoulders."Here, cry out all you want." He was offering his chest to her.

She could do nothing but fall into his embrace, sobbing uncontrollably.

He closed his arms around her and stroked her back. He had imagined this many times, but in none of his fantasies had she been crying. They stayed like that for a long time, until her tears subsided and the sobbing turned into shuddering sighs.

"How they dared to say those horrible things before my child!" She managed to utter between labored breaths. The offenses directed to her and to Aglareb were expected. But, the notion of Oberon listening to such sordid commentaries was infuriating.

"I will talk with Lord Elrond; this is an outrage. I cannot be blind to the damage my brother did, but you and your child are not responsible for his past misbehavior." He took her chin with his finger tips and tilted her face up. He felt his heart shrinking at the vision of her eyes all red and puffy from crying and her cheeks wet with tears. Her defenseless demeanor and her vulnerability made him want to hold her and never let her go. Legolas had to fight his desire to kiss her fully on the lips, a kiss to ease her doubts and fears. He just kissed her cheek softly and dared to taste on his lips the salt of her tears. Slowly and gently, he took his arms away from her and left her side.

"Rest now, my dear sister."

She blinked in sudden realization. He had soothed her, embraced her while she cried and…had he kiss her? He had helped her out of sadness, but she still needed something else from him.

"Please stay, Legolas. I need to speak to someone, or else I will go crazy and probably hunt down those kitchen maids. Right this minute I feel how my fury is burning down my shock, not to mention my reason is growing thinner by the second. You know very well what stupid things I can do when incensed enough."

He looked at her in wonder. Where had the vulnerable woman gone? Well, wherever she had gone, she left behind the wild Princess he knew too well…and loved with all his being.

Legolas decided to stay for a while and sat on the bed again. "Stupid things? Well, yes, I remember my visit to the healer to get my nose fixed after your lovely caress. Ai, the handmaids you kicked-out of your chamber by dragging them by their hair, that story was priceless. Not to mention you seem too eager to enter in conflict with foul creatures."

They laughed, mirth brought back by the memories.

Katherine rejoiced in the sound of Legolas laughter. He looked stunning, and for a moment she could swear his face was alight.

"Take a little nap, Karida, you just recovered from your collapse, and now this…" Legolas face contorted in anger. "I promise I will stay here until you sleep."

She smiled, certain she could use some respite right now. Slowly she lay down on the bed and relaxed.

Legolas saw her and had to suppress a sudden desire to rest at her side. He could be happy with such a little thing, just to lie beside her, nothing more.

"I can ask Delia to bring your dinner here when you wake up, if you do not feel well enough. I could accompany you if you want, of course."

This sudden offer made her hesitate. After all, the entire change in Legolas' attitude towards her, and his support were making her look at him under a different light. But she didn't want to play the weak one, not before him, not anymore.

"No, it’s fine, I won't hide here like an outcast. I am a Princess, a guest in this house and King Thranduil's daughter. But, I would be honored if you escort me there, and sit by my side."

The Elf nodded. "I will be honored, as well."

She was dozing already. "You know, I would be glad to put an end to those gossiping females. I wish their voices could not rise anymore. Mute as walls, wouldn't it be just great?" Those were her last words before she fell asleep.

Legolas watched her in her sleep. 'My dear Karida you look so peaceful and quiet. Rest well.'

Before he could caught himself he put a chaste kiss on her lips. He felt a jolt of fire running up his spine. He was scared, almost horrified by his improper action.

'This is it, I lost it completely. I had better go and talk with Lord Elrond at once.' He left the room, blushing deep red, partly out of embarrassment, and partly because of the heat that such an innocent advance had elicited in him.

TBC


	26. Duel of witches

Legolas walked through the corridors of Rivendell towards Lord Elrond's study. He knew surely he would find the Elf Lord there, lost in his books. If there was ever a true scholar, it was Elrond. The Elf Prince knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." Elrond's voice was cultured and poised as always.

Legolas pushed open the door and entered the chamber. At first glance it appeared to be just as he remembered it. The fine furniture was made of the best wood, strong as to last centuries and yet not bulky but elegant; it had a refined sense of proportion in their design. The windows of the balconies were wide open as to provide natural light to the room. Though, in a closer observation, he discovered some of the bookshelves, usually full with thousands of volumes, were now empty.

"I sent them to Valinor on a ship some months ago. Though some of them are now in Minas Tirith's library at Aragorn's request," was the Elf Lord explanation to Legolas' questioning look.

Lord Elrond was seated before his large writing desk, quill in hand, obviously interrupted in the middle of some writing work. "I'm going to send word to your Father about your safe arrival. But, it seems you are in need of some conversation."

"More than conversation, Lord Elrond, I have a complaint. It seems some females from your staff have been talking ill-mannered about my Brother's err…" Legolas found it impossible to put in words the sins of his brother.

"Talking about his lack of discretion and shameful sexual behavior perhaps? Well, I tend to think those rumors are quite exaggerated. And, given the fact that he has never forced anybody, Aglareb could not be accused of being a monster. As for the gossiping of some housemaids, I do not see the harm in that." He waved his hand dismissively.

"It is harmful if it reaches the ears of my sister and her son." Legolas stated coldly.

Elrond's eyebrows forked and his stare showed his sudden indignation. "They were talking about such things before the Elfling?"

Legolas explained the matter and how it had affected Karida.

Elrond put a hand against his forehead and sighed, trying to calm down a little, thinking about the situation and the best way to deal with it.

"I can understand your worry, and I give you my word that such a thing will not repeat. I will send word to the entire staff. Though, the kitchen maids are not part of my workers; they came with Lady Galadriel, so I will talk to her about it. And Lady Karida, how is she?" He asked, knowing too well the woman's love for the child was as true as if she was his real mother.

"She cried, of course." Legolas remembered her crying and he felt his blood boiling in anger. "I stayed with her until she calmed enough. When I left her, she was sleeping." Legolas face blushed all of a sudden, the recall of the kiss still fresh in his mind

"There is something you are not telling me." Elrond lifted one of his elegant eyebrows.

"I…kissed her while she was sleeping. But it was something chaste and short, nothing too…"

"I see. Be careful, even the biggest conflagration starts with a little spark of fire. Calm down, I will deal with the problem of the loose tongues of the people. Meanwhile, try not to start up a fire so soon."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." He bowed respectfully.

"Please just call me Elrond, at least when we are not surrounded by others, you are a prince after all."

Legolas nodded and smiled.

As he was leaving he found himself face to face with a very upset Lady Galadriel.

The She-Elf barely paid attention to him and entered Lord Elrond's studio, slamming the door closed behind her.

'That was weird!' Legolas thought and left.

* * *

 

Katherine awoke suddenly; somebody was knocking at her door.

"Who is it?" Her voice came between a yawn and a word.

"My Lady, it is I, Delia."

"Come in, Delia." She sat on the bed, noticing she was wearing a dress, not a nightgown. Then she remembered the entire incident and frowned. She felt a little more calmed, but her anger had not receded totally.

"My lady, you slept long, do you feel better?"

"Much better thank you. Where is Oberon?" She asked abruptly, anxiety tinting her words.

"He is with Lord Legolas. He will watch over him while I help you get ready for the dinner. Do not fret, the prince explained me what those horrendous females did. I only left your baby for a minute to find the cutlery and they just went and opened their mouths." The Elf was chattering while opening a drawer, taking two dresses and laying them out on the bed. She would choose the garments she considered most becoming for every occasion, so Katherine just had to pick one of them "But, it's partly my fault. My Lady, could you forgive me?" She looked really contrite.

"It was not your fault, Delia, I know you wouldn't harm me or my child, nor let somebody hurt us. But, it seems we have to be more careful here." She got undressed, letting Delia help her untie some of the laces on the back of the dress. Then, she picked one of the fresh ones the Elf had put on display.

"Ai, if I had known sooner what those vipers had done… Lord Legolas told me he had informed Lord Elrond about the incident. What happened to those kitchen-maids serves them well."

Katherine raised a questioning eyebrow. "What happened to them? Did Lord Elrond send them to the stables?"

"Better, I heard from a handmaid that they lost their voices. They probably ate some pastry sprinkled with crushed cinnamon. That spice has bad effects on the vocal chords of elves. Pity, they will recover, but it will take some days."

Katherine was alarmed, her own words echoed inside her mind. _'I wish their voices could not rise anymore. Mute as walls, wouldn't it be just great?'_ She remembered how deeply she had wished precisely that.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Delia asked, concerned by her sudden paleness.

"I'm fine, please give me a hand with this dress." She shook her head; it probably was just a strange coincidence.

* * *

 

"Elrond, you have to stop her now!" Lady Galadriel demanded. Her demeanor was as regal as always, but a slight curl of her upper lip betrayed her. She was fuming.

"You do not have proof that your servants' lack of voice is Lady Karida's fault. Probably they ate something that affected their throats; I am sure it will pass." He was lying. He suspected Katherine was the one responsible for the maids becoming suddenly mute.

"All three at the same time? No, this is witchcraft, dark magic of the worst kind, I know it!"

"For Elbereth's Stars, Galadriel, they lost their voices temporally, is not as if they have grown horns or something of the sort. Maybe it is for the best; I have been informed that they have been neglecting their work, principally using their time spreading rumors."

The Elf Lady was well informed about what kind of theme the kitchen-maids had been discussing before they suddenly went mute. One of the cooks that had heard them told her.

"I demand you do something!" She declared angrily.

"Well, yes, I will do something. I will send your kitchen-maids to attend other labors. It seems I am lacking some stable lackeys. Or maybe doing laundry could keep their hands properly occupied."

Galadriel stomped her foot in a very unladylike fashion and left Elrond's studio in a whirlwind of floating Elven skirts and golden-silver hair.

"Such a way to take revenge, little witchy-woman!" Elrond whispered, very amused.

TBC


	27. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I posted on FF.NET, minus the mild description of sexual activities. I decided to give the erotic part a whole chapter, so the next chapter will be entirely E rating.

Delia was finishing Katherine's hairdo when suddenly the door of the room opened. Oberon entered the chamber running, followed by Legolas.

"Hi, mom." The Elfling said, jumping to his mother's arms.

"Hi, sweetheart, why are you running?" she said, her air knocked out of her lungs; the child surely was heavy now.

"I escaped from uncle." The Elfling smiled cheekily.

"I tried to keep him from entering, but it seems he is faster than me. I may be getting old." Legolas joked. His smile faltered, and it was replaced by an expression of wonder. Karida was wearing the same dress she wore the first time she entered the hall of Erin Lasgalen. He had forgotten how well the dark silk outlined her figure. "You look…" 'beautiful, dashing, mouth-watering' all those words came to his mind, "… better, it seems sleep was a good idea after all." He sighed, feeling an unwelcome blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"Oh, yes, so it seems." She offered a smile to him. Then, she looked at Oberon "Did you already have dinner?"

"Yes, and Delia promised she will tell me a story before I go to bed. Mommy, why didn't you eat with us?"

"Because dinner time is earlier for elflings than for adults, as is bed time. But I promise we will have breakfast together tomorrow, ok?" Karida was looking forward to having some more time with her kid, before the inevitable separation. Keeping him away from malicious talking was one of her main goals , of course, eating properly was also in her agenda. If dinner time proved to be as horrible as lunch, then she probably would be down to her bare bones by the end of the month.

"Ok, Mommy!" Oberon kissed her on her cheek and went away with Delia.

She sighed, he was growing so fast!

"He is a handsome kid, Karida. I dare to say he will surpass his father in looks. But, I imagine he inherited some from you as well; his cheeky smile and incredibly impatience are yours obviously." Legolas commented feigning severity.

She caught the jester air behind his pretended harshness. "And I thought we had broken the ice! Next thing you will say he is as stubborn and reckless as I." She replied, a fake pout on her face.

"Not before dinner; perhaps after it, and in the Hall of Fire, Karida, my dear." He noticed too late the last two words. ' _ My dear! _ For the love of Iluvatar!, I just called her  _ my dear!' _

She realized he was mortified. But of course he was! Among Elves that expression was reserved only for the closest friends, closest as in "in love". Thranduil had been very specific about correctness in speech. She pretended she was oblivious to his slip, though she could not deny the words had made her feel strange. Cared for? Or even maybe…loved? 'Katherine wake up and help him out of the mess' "Let's get this over, maybe I will make a little escape to the kitchen after dinner. You, of course, can join me."

"I will be delighted." He offered his arm to her, sighing in relief. 'It seems she didn't notice my lack of care in speaking'. He smiled, knowing too well that had not been lack of care, but his true feelings betraying his most basic common sense.

* * *

 

Probably she was paranoid, but she felt the eyes of Galadriel on her even more intently than before. Though, if earlier she had felt them piercing through herself, they felt now like laser beams, burning holes in her.

She tried hard not to pay attention to her. 'Be calm and poised, Katherine, chew one hundred times. You are hunching, mind your posture.' She repeated inwardly, making a hard effort to not mind the blue eyes staring ather. All of a sudden she felt it, the She-Elf was doing it again! It was softer this time, invisible fingers sneaking inside her mind, probing, trying to find entrance to her thoughts. She felt furious, knowing too well Galadriel's intentions. She pressed her lips in a thin line and met the eyes of the White Lady with her own, and put all the rage in that one look.

It all happened so suddenly; the glass of water Galadriel was holding exploded. One of the shards impacted the she-elf's cheek, making a little cut. She raised her perfect hand to the offended skin, and then she looked in disbelief at the drops of blood that were ebbing from the wound. She looked at Katherine in flabbergasted horror. She got up from her chair, and left the room as fast as her long skirts permitted it.

"Does she have a firm grasp or what?" Elrohir dared to comment.

"Adar, will you not attend her?"Elladan suggested.

"Nay, she knows of elven medicine, maybe as much as I. And it was just a slight cut." The Elven Lord directed a significant look at Katherine. She felt his warmness through the mind link. 'Do not play the innocent, little one, I know you did it.'

Katherine was in shock. 'I didn't mean it!'She said inwardly, knowing too well he could catch her thoughts.

'I know, do not fret. We will have a little chat tomorrow. Rest assured, it serves her well. Try to give her a good head ache next time.'

Katherine couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Gimli's voice was tinted with no little indignation. His love for Galadriel made him consider a serious issue the little cut on her face and the fact that nobody would attend her.

"I was just thinking; at this rate there are not going to be enough goblets left."

Legolas had to bit his lip not to laugh at the witty comment.

To the utter surprise of all the attendants, Lord Elrond laughed heartily.

* * *

 

While most of the inhabitants and guests in Imladris went to the Hall of Fire for a night of poetry and music, Legolas and Katherine slipped discreetly from the crowd. They walked through empty corridors, looking to one that led to the kitchen.

They found the place empty as well.

The fire had diminished to only some burning embers, so he took some time to rekindle it.

"Here at last, sister, are you as hungry as I am?"

"Probably more, Legolas, I sincerely hope there is something left in here. You know, I am not used to eating like this. Chewing one hundred times before swallowing may be the most elegant thing to do. But, honestly I simply can't convince my stomach it had enough sustenance when it hadn't." Katherine opened the door of the pantry and smiled widely. There was enough bread, cheese and a scrumptious piece of ham that would serve just fine for them both.

"I am suffering as well. You know, I am used to a good amount of food. Vegetables and fruit are ok, but I think the Elves from Imladris don't eat as much meat as we do in Erin Lasgalen." He took a seat next to one of the wooden rough tables.

"So, feast your eyes, brother." She served before him the things she had found.

"I do not know if it is proper for royalty to ransack a host's pantry, but I am very inclined to keep a blind eye to it." Legolas looked at her with a glint of impishness in his eyes. He left the kitchen and went to the chamber next to it. In minutes he was back, with a bottle of wine. "If we are going to misbehave, then let's do it a total crime against good manners." He uncorked the bottle and took his previous place at the table.

"Of course, half a crime wouldn't do." She seated herself opposite to him.

They ate and drank in silence, to the last crumb of the meal and the last drop of the wine.

"Well, I feel much better now." Katherine declared, totally sated.

"Indeed, I really was famishing." Legolas agreed with her. "But, after such a good meal, I think I could fulfill my promise. I will tell you everything about our quest. Most have already heard the story, so you will be my only audience today." Legolas smiled to himself. 'I will have her sole attention for me, just she and I, for the rest of the night' He flushed, and was grateful the low light provided by the fire and some torches and candles could not give away the red shade on his face.

"Well, let me begin with the story of the rings. You obviously know what a Nazgûl is, since you were aware of the term when I…"

"Took me for one of them? Yes I remember quite well." She chuckled. "But, I only knew what legend says. I think you could tell me more accurate facts, not old tales to scare little kids."

Legolas beamed at her words. "All right, but then, no embellishment or poetry. Karida, I will tell you the bare truth."

* * *

 

To her utter surprise, Legolas was a quite accomplished story-teller.

True to his word, he was telling her the story without further exaggeration, no rhymes or poetic words. But even so, his sole voice and the fluency of the narration had her on the brink of her seat. She knew the story, of course, being a fan of Tolkien's writings; she had perused the books again and again. But it was not the same. To hear it from the prince's lips, with the detail and tidbits only a real witness could add to the tale was something incredibly endearing.

The silence and solitude of the room seemed to only enhance the sound of his voice. The Elven prince's tenor was a mere octave higher than a whisper, soft and as harmonious as everything in him.

They were close to each other. It was an innocent closeness, but close enough as to let one another feel the soft aura of warmth irradiating from the other's body.

Katherine could feel a sensation of unease getting stronger by the minute, but by God, she could not let this golden opportunity pass. Was she feeling some proverbial butterflies inside her stomach? Did he always smell of pine needles and leather? She hadn't noticed before. But it was totally pleasing and masculine and… How would it feel to get close enough to nuzzle against his neck and get more of that lovely scent? 'Stop the musing, Katherine, it seems your body is betraying you. Calm down this instant!' She scolded herself inwardly.

When the Elf was telling her about the Fellowship's passing through the mines of Moria he lowered his tone to a whisper. He kept such tension as he described the moment when the goblins had them trapped without a way to get out, then, when the commotion made the foul creatures run for cover, that she could not help leaning closer. Suddenly, with the intention of scaring her, he raised his voice a notch, grabbing her arm and saying "It was a Balrog!"

She was well aware of such a trick, and of course she was not scared. But she did shudder, caused by the warm hand touching her bare arm, by the blue eyes of the Elf looking intently at her, by his closeness. The butterflies into her stomach changed into a flock of crazy birds.

"I apologize; I did not pretend offense, just a little start to add some tension to the tale." Legolas said, truly contrite. He had taken the tremor to be one of fright.

"Well, it worked, I'm still trembling." Katherine sensation still lingered in her frame, but to her utter shock she felt how her traitorous body tingled all over with a craving for more.

They had been so enthralled, Katherine listening and Legolas telling his side of the story, that they didn't notice almost three hours had passed.

"It seems it's late, could you please escort me to my room?" She saw a door open, a way out of the mess she was in.

"Yes, I can continue with the story tomorrow, if you want." He offered her his arm, hoping deeply she still wanted to hear his tale. It would mean some more time with her, time to see her, feel her near.

"Of course, you must, I want to know more." She took his arm, trying to push away all the inconvenient lustful thoughts that had assaulted her in the last minute.

* * *

 

They walked through deserted corridors, only some soft songs from the meadows beyond the river reaching them.

"They will sing the whole night. A caravan is passing; Elves from the forest are leaving. They will linger here some days, and then they will go to the west, to Valinor." Legolas explained, a sad note tinting his voice.

"I still can't understand this calling from the sea. I have seen the ocean, and even sailed a couple of times, but something like an urge to go away?" She shook her head, confused.

"And even not understanding, you let my brother go away. You really love him, don't you?"There was bitterness in his words.

"Yes, Legolas, I wouldn't be doing this long journey if I didn't love him." She felt bad for that lie. Lying to Legolas hadn't been a trouble, until now.

He stopped in his tracks, and faced her, a resolution clear in his mind.

"Listen, maybe what I'm going to say to you will sound harsh, but, Karida, do not be disappointed if he rejects you. I am not being cruel, just rational. I…any other Elf, for that matter, would not leave a beloved one behind no matter how strong the call of the sea is."

She was awestruck, this kind of topic coming from Legolas was not usual. He seemed really concerned, even sad.

"I know you will tell me his love is true. But, dear sister, he has been my brother for some millennia, and if I have learned anything in all this time living with him, it is that he is a master of lies."

"Why hurt me like this? Why do you say these loathsome things?" She meant it; the tone of his voice was alarming her.

"Because I care, Karida, I care a lot for you and your son. I only want to warn you of the probable course of the events. Besides, I want to ask you something that is very important for you, for me, for both of us. If my brother rejects you, Karida, would you be my bride?" There, he had said it.

She was shocked speechless. 'Did he just say what I think he said? Marry him? How in the name of all that's sacred did this happen?' She had been shaken even physically by the strange proposal.

"I apologize for…" Legolas had noticed her face turning pale, her body language and her dark eyes going wide in surprise. 'I scared her, Elbereth, I was so careless!' He was panicked by his impulsive action.

"No, don't, it's just…so sudden." She couldn't find the words. She sighed deeply, trying to put some order to the turmoil in her head. 'Well, it's their custom; he probably is trying to be polite. After all, Thranduil had said if Legolas didn't escort me in this trip he would have to take me as wife. Although, back at the moment, Legolas was fuming with the notion of accompanying me, let along marrying me.'

"Nay, my brother, if Aglareb rejects me, I will be heartbroken, but I am sure your father would be happy to have me and my son in his realm. I wouldn't do such an injustice as to force you into joining with me. Tradition or not, Legolas, you know very well, marriage without love is unfair for both parts." Katherine felt proud of her words. Simple as they had been, she considered they were the right way to respond to his courtesy.

"Lack of love?" Legolas whispered.

"Precisely, Legolas, you are proposing this option to honor Elven custom. But I wouldn't ask you to bond your life to somebody you don't love. It wouldn't be fair for you…and not fair for me either."

"I could be a good husband, and I know you could learn to love me. And as for me, Karida, you do not have to worry. I do not have to learn to love you, because I already have." His words surprised even him.

Legolas could not hold himself; he just took her face in his hands and kissed her lips.

Katherine's body tensed, while her eyes went wide in shock. She never expected something like that. The dream of every fangirl was happening to her. But, Hell she was not a fangirl fantasizing! She was a grown woman, being kissed by a male. It had been quite a while since she had been kissed, and to her recall she had never been kissed like this. The sensations were overwhelming; the passion, the warmth of those lips, the heat from his body and the dizzying sensation of her own urges engulfing her like an ocean of fire. Her logical thoughts crumbled in pieces; she threw all precautions through the window and closing her eyes she let herself go with the flow.

Legolas' hands went down to her neck, then her shoulders, and finally he encircledher body with his arms, his hands caressing her back. He felt her compliant within his embrace. A smile curved his lips while he kept the kiss as chaste as possible. Though his own cravings for her were too deep and soon he wanted more. He deepened the onslaught, and when she responded with a sudden gasp he opened his mouth and slid his tongue inside her mouth. He felt like burning magma was cursing through his veins, and all of a sudden the blood changed its customary route and went direct to the south…and he recoiled.

"I…am sorry!" He said, and ran away, leaving behind a very aroused and surprised Katherine.

She blinked in disbelief. Then sighed deeply, trying to calm her breathing. She had been almost panting, and her face and body were still flushed and hot. Composing herself to some extent she walked towards her room. Still dizzy, and her urges wide awake. 'Damn Elf!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and coment, tell me what you think of this.


	28. Quenching the thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smothering the desires is not easy, but it has to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only first part of this chapter was betaed, the second one is posted just like it came from my twisted mind.
> 
> Sorry about this, but it seems my beta readers are on hiatus. If you find errors in grammar, typos or syntax it's because I am not that good in English as I think. 
> 
> If you know someone that doesn't gots afraid betaing sexual situations, please let me know. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Legolas rushed into his room, closed the door and stayed with his back against it, aghast. 'Ai, what did I just do? I kissed her, on her mouth, and I held her against my body. The Valar be blessed, it is so wrong…but it felt so good!' He walked to his bed and collapsed on top, looking at the ceiling. His head was still spinning, and the obvious result of his activities made him uncomfortably tight inside his breeches.

 

'She was acquiescent; I felt it as she melted into my embrace, so warm and soft. She even responded my kiss.' The Elf let out a sigh, a renewed rush of heat ran through his lithe frame igniting anew his urges and making his discomfort turn into pain.

He was ashamed; he had not pleasured himself in thousands of years, but he had not felt this way in thousands of years either. He took off his clothes and boots and lay on the bed, naked as the day he was born.

 

Elves were well known by their enhanced senses, agility, strength, and endurance.  But not many knew the vivid imagination they had, their natural passion, nor their high proclivity to let themselves be carried away in raptures of pleasure.  They had severe boundaries about lust and love, because once they crossed such lines they could easily get lost and commit the most reckless of acts. Legolas had crossed one of these boundaries, and he found himself trapped by the only logical solution: self-pleasure.

 

He gasped as his own hand closed around his pulsating member. Meanwhile, his other hand was palming his torso. The memories of the moment of intimacy he shared with Hildi rushed to his mind.  That Dwarf female had been the only one to touch him intimately, and to his utter disbelief, she’d found hot points in his anatomy that even he ignored existed. ‘Bless that Dwarf and her dexterous hands!’ He thought as his hands moved on his flesh, mimicking the motions the she-Dwarf had performed months ago.

 

His thoughts switched immediately to Karida. He replayed their first encounter. She had run to him, wearing nothing but an almost transparent night shirt. Her forms under the scant garment showed perfectly. The feminine body, all curves and softness everywhere had captured his eyes. He felt a low moan escape his throat. How would it feel to touch those curves?

 

He envisioned that first touch at the archery field, her tiny waist under her hands. It had been a second, just that, but her warmth had permeated his fingertips, making the skin of his body tingle with desire. The smell of her body, mixed with the Sandalwood, had immersed his thoughts into dark, lustful parts of his psyche.

 

His moral upbringing was crushed to dust, leaving him bare; his basic instincts surfaced by such an innocent touch. He let his wandering hand slide over his narrow hip, imagining it was caressing down her wide ones. He breathed out in a ragged pant, as his mind made him replay the memory of that touch. ‘Only a few inches higher and I would have caressed those round breasts. Or maybe…down her sides, to her fabulous hips.’ He gulped as the imaginary vision carried him to that scenario.

 

‘And tonight, her velvety lips, so yielding…so hot’, Legolas increased the pace of the strokes. He pictured her on him, her mouth covering his now engorged masculinity.

 

“Nnngh, Karida!” he let out between a heated groan

 

‘Her luscious, sinful lips on me, and that burning tongue.’ He threw his head backwards, every inch of his skin afire by his own ministrations and the visions of lust his mind provided.

 

The Elven Prince was reduced to a burning heap of tremulous flesh.  Meanwhile, his vivid imagination offered him the visualization of his desired one lying naked on his bed. Tan skin from forehead to toes, the long curls of her opulent mane arranged like a fan on the white pillow. ‘She would blush, and her lips would open in invitation. Sweet Karida, ferocious one, she may be as fiery in lovemaking as she is in battle.’

 

He moaned louder, his hand didn’t rest. ‘Ai, her hot body, under mine! That burning wet core of her around my flesh. Her desire, her moans, her cries!’ The pace of his self-pleasuring turned frantic. He was lost in his pleasure, images of his beloved flashing behind his closed eyelids.  Half spoken Elvish curses and prayers were leaving his lips in between his desperate moans.

 

He felt the end coming, undeniable and intense, as a tidal wave in a storm. The crest made him arch his back and howl, in ecstasy, her name. “Karida!”  Spasms racked his body as each long stream of his white seed spurted from him.

 

*******

 

Katherine entered her room, still flustered. She was panting. Her face reddened by the memories of the Elf performing magic on her mouth, and kindling a roaring fire in her body.

 

She moved towards the door adjacent to the farthest wall of the room and opened it slowly. Oberon was in his little bed, eyes open, and a content smile on his young lips. He was deep in reverie.

 

Katherine got closer to him, kissed softly his forehead. "Good dreams, sweetheart." A whisper left her lips.

 

As she left the Elfling's alcove she started to undress. She could call Delia, of course, to help her. But she had never felt at ease with such customs. Under the light of the last events, having a she-Elf with keen senses so close was not wise.

 

She lay on the bed, naked, her body at mercy of the cold of the night. Though, she was so afire and the chill passed unnoticed to her.

 

“Damn! If he had asked me I would be with him in his bed right now. It was so close, so dangerously close! It can't happen, it can't.” She muttered.

 

"You are right, it can't happen. Yet, you want it, you crave for him." Azriel's soft whisper startled her. He left the shadows of the farthest corner of the room and sat on her bed.

 

Out of reflex she pulled one of the linen sheets and concealed her bare form from his sight  "I'm only made of flesh and blood, and he…I can't explain how he made me feel.”

 

“It has been long time since a man laid hands on you. I assume it felt really good.” He provided an explanation for her.

 

She nodded. “You don’t have an idea.” Then added. “How am I supposed to face him again? I'm afraid the minute I see him I will jump all over him. Hell, I don't know if I will sleep at all, I'm so…"

 

"Aroused?”

 

A sigh of discontent left Katherine lips. “Yes, and just now I miss something from home that I can’t have here.”

 

“And pray tell what it could be?”

 

“A cold shower!”

 

“If you give me your permission, I can help you with that." The angel moved closer to her.

 

“You can magically conjure a shower?”

 

Azriel chuckled. No matter what form his beloved reincarnate in, some side of charming silliness appeared from time to time. “Well, I can do that too. But, I was talking about this.” He leaned forward and planted a kiss on a very surprised Katherine. In seconds he turned the simple crush of lips into a perfect replica of what Legolas had performed before.

 

The onslaught was as good as to make Katherine forget the purchase her hands had on the cover and soon she was pressing her very naked form against the totally dressed one of the angel, enjoying the strong embrace of the creature. Her hot palms traced patterns on his chest, up to his face and  finally laid on his shoulders.

 

She broke the kiss, blushed to the root of her hair. "Are you not deprived of your physical desires? Did you lie to me?"

 

"I didn't lie, but I have the warmth of my body, two hands, a mouth, and I am willing to  pleasure you, if you so desire."

 

Katherine hesitated. Was it correct to do so? Why succumb to Azriel’s offer? After all, the sort of feeling she had for him were not so deep. A friend, of course, but beyond that? Yet, if he had been Legolas she wouldn’t have doubts. Did it mean she loved the Elf? She shook her head, as it that movement could dispel the thought from the her mind .

 

“I am so confused.” She looked enthralled at him, the pale unblemished skin, the deep blue eyes, the impossible handsome face. It was not surprising that Feanor had chosen such a gorgeous creature as his lover.

 

At this last train of thoughts her doubts vanished. She felt at ease and confident surrounded by Azriel’s arms; it was as if her body recognized the Angel’s .Yes, Azriel had been her lover, long time ago when she was not a human but a powerful Elven Lord. Although the flesh vessel was different, the soul was the same.  She inhaled deeply and the known smell of roses and jasmines assaulted her. "All right, just this time, and because I don't want to face Legolas with this desire still wide awake."

 

Katherine laid again, taking away the cover. She shivered in cold and in anticipation.

 

The Angel climbed on the bed, and the black attire that concealed his body dissolved into nothingness as it had been made of liquid darkness.

 

She had envisioned how his body could look under the clothes, but this time reality surpassed by far her imagination. The pale skin, she had assumed it, but the wide expanse of his chest, the well defined muscles and the hairless beauty of his firm flesh literally let her speechless. The harmony of his body was perfect, it combined nimbleness and strength, and his crawling towards her showed such qualities. His movements were feline, and her breath hitched when his form positioned atop her.

 

“This form is just for you, my beloved one, not even Feanor saw me like this before.” He whispered softly into her ear. She knew what he meant when the black wings spread wide in his back. Probably he disguised as an Elf during his time with Feanor.

 

Katherine felt the desire building up, like the magma of a volcano, a river of heat that ran from her core to any nerve in her body. _“You are beautiful, as the silver light of Telperion._ ” It was her voice, but not her native language. A galant endearment, once spoken by the lips of an Elf deeply enamored of an Angel.

 

Azriel smiled widely, pure adoration clear in his face. _“And the light of Laurelin is not as bright as the fire of your eyes.”_

 

After that, no words were uttered, because the Angel took the lead. Guidance was not needed, since he remembered well how to bring bliss to her. No matter that body before his eyes, was different now, Feanor looked at him through her eyes.

 

The warmth of his body, that was the first thing that came to Katherine’s mind when he assaulted her lips once more. That pale skin was warm indeed, and it felt delicious against her and under her touch.  ‘Legolas felt not warm, he was burning against me.’ She chided herself inwardly. It was not fair to think about other male when Azriel was so reverently attending to her needs, although it helped her libido to escalate ten fold.”

 

Katherine soon realized Azriel was not exaggerating, he surely know hot to use his hands and mouth in ways that sent her high into pleasure crests again and again. From the feverish touches, soft some of them, firm ones others, to the fiery rain of kisses, licks and bytes on her skin, every one had a purpose: make her writhe in pure rapture. It was as the Angel was using a map of all the most sensitives parts of her body.

 

To her utter shame the image of Legolas doing such incredible things to her came to her mind as soon as she closed her eyes. She had to bit her lips to restrain the urge to call his name, and she kept her eyes open to keep in mind the one atop her was no other than her Guardian Angel.

 

Azriel’s wicked mouth had lingered on one of her nipples, sucking, licking and biting oh so softly, when the sudden intrusion of his hand right between her legs made her stifle a moan. Katherine cursed inwardly the wooden walls, wide windows and keen ears that surrounded her.

 

 _“Let yourself go, I won’t let them hear you. Your loving sounds are only mine tonight.”_ He reassured her and slid two of his fingers between her wet folds, angling them right over her clit. He stroked it with an agonizing slow pace first, increasing the friction and speed by the second.

 

She didn’t know if what he had said was true, and given the delicious sensations that coursed through her body she couldn’t care less. She moaned, and writhed and when she reached the peak she let out a piercing cry, laced with curses in a language she didn’t recognized.

 

Descending slowly from the sumptuous oblivion of completion, while some aftershocks made her body tremble, only then she realized how carelessly she had cried. So, she expected the intrusion of an entire troop of guards, followed by Delia, Gimli and probably Legolas too.

 

 _“I told you, they are only mine to treasure.”_ Azriel gave her a wicked smile, and buried his mouth between her legs.

 

*********************

 

She fell asleep surrounded by his arms, cradled against his wing and totally sated.

 

Azriel looked at her. She was smiling.

 

Although proud of his work - he had made her climax four times before she collapsed -  he felt a little hurt. Katherine’s last orgasm had sent her right into a paroxysm of shuddering moans, an acute ear piercing cry and  the present relaxed and fulfilled state, yet with a last tremulous whisper she had said a name that was not his.

 

To her credit, she was way too winded and shaken as to be totally coherent. But still, the name of the Prince of Mirkwood on her lips left a bitter taste in Azriel’s mouth.

 

‘It’s a shame I can’t give you everything I used to offer you when we were together back then.’ He gave a sided glance at his lower body, where his sex hanged long, thick and totally uninterested. ‘You used to cry my name so many times when I was able to love you properly.”

 

He kissed her forehead tenderly, pulled the sheets to cover her body and disappeared in thin air.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Telperion and Laurelin are the names of the Trees of Valinor. One provided silver light and the other golden light.


	29. The morning after: waking up to an uncomfortable reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta.

Katherine woke up slowly, missing the warmth and comfort offered by the feathered wing that had cradled her the night before.  She found herself naked under the sheets. Although she felt tempted to stay a little more like that, she reckoned that Delia would enter in her chamber at any minute to help her up and it wouldn’t do to be found without one of her customary nightgowns. She was not sure if sleeping unclothed was not proper in this realm. So, she left the comfy linen covers as swiftly as her half-drowsy state permitted, took out one of the gowns from the drawers, slipped it on and returned to the bed.  

 

‘Well, it’s almost time to face the day, not to mention facing Legolas. Hell, what possessed that damn Elf?’ She pondered, recalling the delicious kiss that had ignited her dormant and neglected desires. Thanks to Azriel she felt totally sated, and she could probably keep her composure if her supposed in-law decided to try a funny move again, at least she wouldn't melt down in his embrace as eagerly as she did last night. 

 

Even though the immediate danger of her treacherous body playing her a disastrous joke was nullified, the embarrassment of facing the prince of Mirkwood was a reality. This was an unknown feeling for her, since none of her past lovers had stayed the night, or even cared to have a second date with her. She often felt like discarded trash, collected enough the pieces of her dignity and moved on.  ‘Come on, it was just a kiss.  It’s not as I had succumbed to his wildest desires, not to mention mine. God, he kisses good!’

 

A knock on her door startled her. “My lady, it’s time to wake up, breakfast in the kitchens is served earlier than in the dining hall.”

 

‘Yes, today I will have breakfast with Oberon. I almost forgot.’  Katherine left her bed and opened the door. “Good morning, Delia, enter please. I was already awake. I think our charming little prince is still out, let me check on him.” 

 

Katherine entered Oberon’s little alcove. She had assumed right, the elfling was still deep in revery, she almost felt pity about taking him out of that peaceful state.  She touched his cheek softly with her fingertips, a gesture she had learned was the correct way to wake Elves from their resting time. “Oberon, my love, it’s morning already.” She whispered softly.

 

Oberon’s eyelids fluttered and he took a deep intake of air. His blue eyes focused and he smiled sweetly.  “Good morning, Mommy.” 

 

She took the boy in her arms. “Come here, little prince!” She kissed the kid’s face repeatedly. The lovely giggles of the elfling filled her heart with joy.  “Delia is already here to help us get ready for breakfast, baby. Today I intend to stay with you all the day long.”

 

“Are you going to stay with me in my archery lessons?” The big innocent eyes were filled with hope.

 

“We’ll see.” She tried hard to hide the distress this ingenuous question had arose in her. 

 

“My lady, I think you will be busy after breakfast, Lord Elrond has requested your presence. Though you could have lunch with us, Prince Legolas and the Dwarf lord had expressed their desires to join us  as well.”

 

Katherine sighed, it seemed destiny was plotting against her desires of not cross paths with Legolas for at least the whole day. “Well, it seems the kitchen would be a little crowded today.” She feigned mirth. “ Delia, make us shine!” 

 

“I think my lady is already shining, you have a special glow this morning.” The handmaid commented..

 

Katherine blushed, knowing too well the “special glow” was due to the night of passion she had been granted with by her guardian Angel.  After all, she had never been so well treated by a lover, never with such care and skill, and she had never had  a climax so absolutely blinding, not to mention the three he had elicited from her...or were they four? 

 

“Do you feel well, my lady? You are too red on the face.” The she-Elf sounded really worried.

 

“Oh, just remembered a dream I had last night.” She lied.

 

“Did you dreamed of your husband?” A little smile of appeared on The Elf’s lips.

 

“Yes, I dreamed of him.” 

 

****************

 

At Imladris, the rooms meant to accommodate the high lords and ladies were provided with a tub, and it could be filled with warm water at will by the servants.  Such luxury was reserved for those of noble lineage. The other inhabitants could use the communal baths. They were not as private as the ones inside the rooms but didn’t lack the beauty and comfort Elves were used to have in their houses and palaces. 

 

Legolas had decided to bathe himself in the community place.  The best way to avoid a sudden carnal desire was to use cold water to temper the impulse, and it would be awfully weird to ask for his tub to be filled with chilly water. When he entered the baths the Elves that crossed his path didn’t ask or comment nothing, it was not polite, they just nodded acknowledging him and in sign of respect to his rank. 

 

He undressed  swiftly and gave his garments, and the ones he would wear after bathing, to the Elf that was responsible of such tasks.  This one gave him a couple of towels a piece of scented soap and a little basin of white ceramic. Armed with such Legolas walked towards the closest fountain to proceed with the uncomfortable process of wash himself with the chilly waters that he knew came directly from the Bruinen river. 

 

“Legolas?” 

 

The voice of Lord Elrond addressing him almost made him jump out of his skin. He turned around and, talking about skin, his eyes found the Elf lord was naked like the day he was born. He turned five shades of red, and remembered he was as well bare before his eyes. ‘Breath, Legolas, these are community baths, is only normal to find naked males in this place. But, why the Lord of Imladris would come here?’

 

“Were you going to pour that water on you?” Elrond asked, looking the basin floating in the fountain surface. 

 

“Ermm…” Legolas was at lost of words. 

 

“By the Valar, young one, why would you do such a foolish thing? That water is icy…” The vision of Legolas’ blue eyes sheepishly directed to his own private parts made the Elf Lord sigh in understanding. “So it is  _ ‘that’. _ Well, it’s only my point of view, but you do not look ehm...stimulated in the least .”

 

“Not now, but if I see Karida I would be doomed!” He looked positively alarmed. 

 

“Oh! It seems you already sunk yourself into doom a tad.” Lord Elrond looked again downwards and realized even the mention of the woman had stirred Legolas’ desire. 

 

The younger Elf looked mortified at this, his pale face turning red all of a sudden.

 

“Well, pay not attention, is not as if I haven’t been in such situation myself. Come, let’s have a decent dive in that pool over there.  It’s quite warm.”  Lord Elrond walked away showing his dignified posterior to Legolas. 

 

The young Elf followed, trying hard not to look a the aforementioned posterior.  

 

* * *

The two elves were deep to their chest in the pool. The hot water emitted soft clouds of steam. Such ponds were filled by a subterranean river which waters were usually burning and some of the cold waters from the Bruinen.  The result was a constant temperature quite agreeable. 

 

Legolas understood why Lord Elrond was there, it was far more pleasant than bathing in a tub.

 

“Thank you, and please be discreet about this, would you?” Elrond was talking to one of the servants that attended the baths, he had just given the Elf Lord and Legolas a couple of goblets which content let out a fragrant steam.

 

“As always my lord.” The servant bowed and left.

 

“Is this supposed to help me out of my predicament?” Legolas sniffed suspiciously the warm beverage.

 

“Yes, it is quite invigorating yet it has as well a sedative effect over the carnal impulses.  It won’t erase them totally, of course, but you will have more presence of mind to control them. Our finest winemakers discovered it by mistake when they were trying to create another variety of Miruvor.” 

 

Legolas drank it, relishing in the flavor. It was soft and delicate to the tongue, and he already felt its effects, as if his body were calming down by the second. His thoughts were clearer, and the imminent burning desire he had been fearing disappeared, replaced by a somehow serene warmth in his loins.

 

“There, it will settle in a couple of minutes.” Elrond gave a good swill to the drink. 

 

“My Lord, I know it is not my place to ask but, why do you need something like this?”

 

“Legolas, it’s Elrond, and I am only made of flesh and blood, as you and any other Elf.  Celebrian, my beloved wife, is in Valinor, and my love still belongs to her...my desires are a different matter entirely.  I am used to deal with them, just the way the singles ones do from time to time, but if I am not in the mood to do so, I simply drink this beverage to erase the problem.  It only last a couple of days, and after that the dose can be repeated.  Though, I do not recommend to rely on it often, the other option although uncomfortable is more natural.”

 

Legolas remembered ashamed his nocturnal activities and finished the drink. Elrond had said self-pleasure was natural, but he always had kept some degree of guilt about it.  Of course, he was not innocent or inexperienced in that area, and given his recent time with a female, he had learned how to please himself even better than before, but he had used the images of a specific female as a fuel for his lust.  Was it proper at all? He was quite sure if she ever discover it he would die in shame.

 

“Legolas, please stop tormenting you with something that is only normal. Deal with those urges with the method you prefer, in order to have your mind clear around the princess.  I know very well you will have your chance to gain Karida’s heart, believe me. I can see some shadows of the future, and considering your older brother’s past behaviour I think she would be acquiescent to take you as a suitor. Of course, you just have to wait the precise time to lay your proposal before her in the most delicate way, totally in accord to our customs and…”

 

Elrond words were cut suddenly by the vision of a very ashamed Legolas,  for the wide blue eyes, the red face and the white teeth biting nervously the lower lip could mean nothing else. “By the Valar, lad, what did you do?”

 

“I...I laid before her my proposal already.  Then, I just kissed her...then ran away when my body betrayed my heated state.” Legolas explained fastly, as to diminish the effect of his words. 

 

“Are you that desperate? No wonder you wanted to bath yourself with chilly water, at this point I believe I should have sink you head first in the fountain just for your plain rash action.”  Elrond’s was angry by Legolas’ audacity. “I think your chances of gaining her heart are growing thin, if they are not already lost.” He shook his head.

 

“Well, I think she was not precisely recalcitrant towards my advance. In fact, she felt more than acquiescent.  I mean, maybe in their land what I did is not too serious. After all, she let herself be taken by my brother without even a promise or proper engagement.” Legolas said.

 

Elrond sighed. He was well aware of the real background of the so-called princess.   He had delved not deeply enough in her mind, yet he was quite sure she was not a virgin by far. She was a female from the Edain, young, healthy, vivacious and in her prime. So she probably had found already pleasure in the arms of one or more males of her own race. 

 

The Edain had not the luxury to wait thousands of years for the real love, for them it was try and failure, or so his Father had explained to him. So, being experienced in the sexual field was not a terrible sin, but something that should be expected from someone of her age. 

 

Although Legolas was not one of the fairest Elves he had known, he possessed a good deal of raw masculinity that some other Eldar lacked and surely that trait had not passed unnoticed by her.  So, he could not blame her for being ‘acquiescent’.

 

The real problem was her mission. She had gone too far to accomplish her quest to risk it all by a rash action; especially an action brought over her by an impulsive horny Elf.

 

Elrond had decided to help her as much as he could to reach the shores of Tol-Eressea without further problems  And if it entailed keeping Legolas’ passionate intentions at bay, so be it. 

 

“Well, it seems you had been thinking deeply how to excuse your own lack of control by diminishing Lady Karida’s. Have you paid attention to your words about her? A little more and you would be calling her a whore. Go on, Legolas, do to her as many other Elves had done to the long line of females your dear brother lead into disgrace. Call her offensive names, look her as someone that would be lucky if somebody dares to marry her. I assumed you loved her. It seems I was wrong.” Elrond knew precisely what effect this words would have on Legolas’ intentions, not to mention his already calm libido would surely die in the spot.

 

“But I love her! It is just…” Legolas gulped, he recognized that Lord Elrond was right. He tried to lay the guilt on her, as if he had not been the one who moved first, the one who kissed in ways that were far beyond the proper manners dictated for custom and education. The very memory of the incident brought a renewed wave of heat to his loins.  “Ai! I know what I did was wrong, impulsive and totally against our customs...but it felt so right...so good!” The last part came out in a whisper. 

 

“But of course it did, lad. Do you think I was born this old, I was young once and still can remember what it is like to crave the attentions of a female. I know how the body burns just at the thought of what pleasures her intimate company could offer. If there is love and not only desire involved, you must learn to control yourself and wait. We are ancient creatures, you and I, but she is young and from a race that is less strong than ours. If you don’t push further, she would keep her composure, but if you dare to act in a reckless manner again, surely she will be carried away.”

 

Legolas measured well Elrond’s words. Suddenly his face lit up in joy.  “ Do you really think she would be carried away?” He said, way too hopefully. 

 

“Legolas!”

 

“I am sorry, I was just thinking…”

 

“Well, you should think  thoroughly to devise a proper and convincing apology.”

  
“Oh, yes, an apology.” Legolas looked appalled, the mere thought of facing the supposed Haradrim Princess after what had happened the night before made him feel sick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gratitude to those who had left kudos or comments.


End file.
